Times Journey
by MarsterRoo
Summary: after 3x15 Ester wanted to fix the mistake she had made centuries ago. She just needed to get rid of Niklaus long enough to do it. So she decides to cast a spell to send him into the past unfortunately, he wasn't alone when she did. Now Caroline is stuck in the past with her enemy. The guy who has tried to kill her twice. Will she learn to trust him or will it all go horribly wrong
1. Missing

**A/N For the purpose of this story Kol hasn't fled and Elijah isn't leaving. They are just too cool to not put in the story. This is set the night of 3x15. I know the time travel idea isn't exactly original, but I don't think there is another story like this one. Enjoy.**

Klaus didn't know what he was doing as he stood outside of her house. For the first time in his very long life he was torn. He had been so genuine with her. For half a second he had really believed she was going to give him a chance.

That had been a harsh slap in the face, and a stab in the heart, literally. She had betrayed him. Lured him out with the specific purpose of playing on his feelings for her. All so her friends could attempt to dagger his brother. On top of that his mother had tried to kill him and all his siblings. It really hadn't been his night.

In his rage to purge his mind of her he had burnt every last drawing he'd ever made of her. It had done nothing for him, anger and betrayal still consumed him. He'd left the house determined to make her suffer for her part in this.

Now that he was here he had no idea what he was going to do. He had come with the intent to hurt her perhaps even kill her. He'd killed for far less. Yet as he stood outside her home he couldn't bring himself to harm her. It angered him that one girl had gotten under his skin so much. Hadn't he just berated Stefan for it only a month or two ago? What was happening to him? Surely he wasn't going soft.

He watched the car pull in the driveway. She hesitated seeing him standing right there. He could see the fear on her face, but she quickly masked it. To his surprise instead of throwing the car in reverse and pealing out she shut the car off. Slowly she got out of the car and walked toward him.

That was why he liked her. She might be afraid, but she didn't let it rule her. He admired her for standing up to him so few ever did, actually no one ever did. She told him how she felt to his face, and not behind his back. He liked that about her. She stopped leaving only a few feet between them.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked bluntly.

He laughed this was the second time she had asked him this question. The answer should be yes, but he couldn't do it. "No."

"Then why are you here?" She hissed.

"You betrayed me Caroline." He said honestly. "Why would you come back here? You know I can get in there." He pointed to the house. Either she was extremely fearless or just that stupid. His vote was fearless.

"This is my house, and I refuse to live in fear. So if you're not going to hurt me or kill me please leave. I have company coming."

He sighed inhaling the fresh cool night air. "I really did want to get to know you Caroline."

She frowned hesitating for a moment. "I was trying to protect Elena, she's like my sister. Surely you can appreciate that."

"Loyalty." He said quietly. He could appreciate that.

"I'm sorry." she said in a whisper. If he hadn't of been a vampire he probably wouldn't have heard her.

XXXXX

Ester watched from a far. She hadn't planned to involve the woman in this, but she didn't have a choice, and it could work to her favor. She had caught a glimpse of the future, and knew that what she was about to do was key to hopefully changing it. In order to keep her children linked she was going to use a spell to dispatch Niklaus and Caroline someplace else.

Her intent now was to make it look like he had taken her someplace against her will. Thus creating a war between her children and the locals. Even if they didn't end up killing each other it would give her time to come up with a way to kill her son. It would be so much easier if there were white oak stakes available. Niklaus was always one step ahead, but not tonight.

She was determined to fix the mistake she had made all those centuries ago. She just needed to send Niklaus away long enough for her plan to work. Once one of his siblings perished he would as well, no matter what time he was in. She knew the spell and honestly didn't care where she was sending them. Ester was just glad to be rid of him so she could fix her mistake.

She began chanting embracing the power of the full moon. It wasn't at its peak anymore but she was strong enough to still harness its power. She heard the tiny scream of the girl as the flames surrounded her and Niklaus.

She met her son's eyes and saw the fury in them. The son she had loved was no longer there. He was a cold hearted monster. A monster she had helped to create. She would fix that mistake. "Mother." He growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I truly am sorry for your involvement in this." She said looking at the young woman. "You have a pure heart." She said as she began chanting again.

"Mother." Klaus yelled again. The way he stood in front of the girl almost protectively surprised her. She hadn't thought her son capable of feelings. It didn't matter now. She continued the spell until the flames billowed and then went out. The two inhabitants gone.

XXXXX

Caroline gasped as cold water suddenly enveloped her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Instead water flooded in. she pushed herself to the surface sputtering as she forced air into her lungs. She saw Klaus beside her swimming to the edge. She made her way over and she begrudgingly accepted his hand so he could pull her out.

Vampires couldn't get cold supposedly, but she doubted any of them had ever taken a swim in a pond in the dead of winter. "What the hell happened?" she asked holding herself for warmth.

"My mother." He snarled.

"Where are we?" she asked pushing her drenched hair out of her face. She was warming up quickly but wearing cold wet clothes was not comfortable.

He sighed looking around the dark woods. "I don't know." He said quietly.

She sighed frustrated by the situation. "Well this is just great." She said pulling her cell phone out of her coat pocket praying the water didn't ruin it. She touched the phone and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the light illuminated. She started to dial, but stopped when she heard Klaus laughing.

She glared at him trying to ignore the way his wet shirt clung to his body. "I don't think that is going to work love."

"Why not?" She hissed annoyed. He probably didn't want her calling her friends. He was probably enjoying this. Well he could just enjoy this; she was getting out of here.

He looked around again. "Because I'm pretty sure the cell phone hasn't been invented yet."

"Excuse me."

XXXXX

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked as she got out of the car, and walked to her friend's car. The door was hanging open the keys dropped on the ground and her purse was several feet away in the yard. "Caroline." she called out. No one answered.

She looked back to her car her mom was still dead or unconscious, however you wanted to look at it, in the back seat. "Caroline." She yelled again. Silence. She couldn't fight the feeling that something had happened to her friend. She loved Elena she really did but it was always everyone else who got hurt. Now she was fairly certain something had happened to Caroline. With everything that was going on already it didn't surprise her.

Closing her eyes and willing the anger in her nerves away she pulled out her cell phone and called Stefan. She couldn't talk to Damon right now, or ever again. What he had done tonight was unforgivable. She put her feelings aside for the moment focusing on her friend who probably was paying for the part she had played in their little plot. This just further proved her point that everyone was disposable except Elena.

"Bonnie is everything alright?" Stefan answered.

"I don't know." She said looking around hoping to see her friend. "I'm at Caroline's her cars here but… I think something happened to her."

XXXXX

Klaus sat down on a broken tree log watching Caroline as she paced back and forth. She had taken off her heels throwing them into the trees in frustration. She now walked barefoot across the snowy cold earth. Good thing vampires couldn't get frost bite.

"This is your fault." She snapped stopping to look at him. He tried not to look at the way her black dress clung to her perfect body, but it was hard not to.

"If I recall it was your friends who let my mother out of her coffin." he reminded her. "So this is more your fault than it is mine."

"Yeah because she was suppose to kill you." She spat. He tried not to let her words hurt but they did. Did she really want him dead? She looked at her phone again like it might magically start ringing. "Bonnie was supposed to be coming to my house." she said quietly. "Her mom is in transition thanks to your family."

He exhaled watching his breath in the cool night air. "You know we could play the blame game all night love. It isn't going to change anything. We're still stuck here together. And…" He smirked as he heard the howling of a wolf. "You should be nice to me."

She scoffed. "Bonnie is going to figure out a way to fix this."

"Maybe. But in order to fix this she would have to know where we are. What time we're in." She glared at him rolling her eyes. "Seeing as how we don't even know that. I doubt she does." He smirked again watching her flinch as she finally picked up on what he had heard a moment ago. The howl of a wolf pack and they were headed this way. "Like I said love, you should be nice to me."

She turned toward the direction of the sound taking a step back. He walked to her leaning in inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of her as he spoke. "You do remember what a werewolf bite does to a vampire right?" He could see the involuntary chill whether from him or the inevitable attack he wasn't sure.

XXXXX

Bonnie huffed as she worked on the locator spell. Damon watched over her with a sly smile on his face. She would like nothing more than to wipe it off his face. Or better yet stick a stake in his heart. He had crossed the line one too many times. Stefan was with her mom waiting for her to wake up.

If Caroline wasn't missing she would never be working with either of them again. She was done with all this vampire crap. It always ended badly for her and her friends. She knew Elena didn't mean for this to happen, but everyone else always got hurt. They should have never used Caroline as Klaus bait.

She frowned as she looked at the map. Liz stood next to her watching as well. She was just as anxious as she was. Despite Caroline's and her differences they had become closer since she had found out the truth. Caroline had told her several times how much better their relationship had become.

Something wasn't right. She had done the spell several times and it had yet to do anything. Between the four of them they had searched the house and outside. Caroline was gone. "I don't understand. It's not working." She said slamming her hand down in frustration. This night just wasn't getting any better.

"Gee ya think." Damon replied.

She glared at him. God she really hated him. "Do you have to be here?" She snapped.

"I want to find Blondie just as much as you do."

She glared at him for another second before trying the spell yet again. She let out another frustrated groan as it didn't work yet again. What was she doing wrong?

XXXXX

Elena stopped out front of the original mansion. Guilt consumed her this was all her fault. Caroline was in this mess, because of her. She had betrayed Klaus and gotten caught, and now he was doing god knows what with her.

She took a moment to collect herself hoping that the original she wanted to see was here. She wasn't sure she should trust Elijah especially after today, but he had apologized more or less in the letter he'd left her. Gaining her courage she walked to the door and knocked.

She waited for the door to open and let out a breath of relief as she saw Elijah standing there.

"Elena." His voice came out a shocked whisper. "I didn't think I would see you again." He said quickly composing himself.

She took a deep breath. "I needed to speak with you. Caroline's missing and we think Klaus has something to do with it." she blurted out.

She watched as Elijah closed his eyes opening them again to focus on her. "Let us take a walk." He said coming outside and shutting the door. "I do not believe Niklaus wishes to harm her."

"She was a part of Damon's and Stefan's plan." She said quietly. "And she is missing. Her car door was left open and her purse dropped."

Elijah sighed frowning. "I do not know where Niklaus is, but I will find out for you."

XXXXX

"You're not going to let them bite me are you?" Caroline asked standing behind him her hand gripping his arm.

He chuckled. No he wasn't going to let them hurt her; he would kill them if they dared. He was however enjoying her touching him even if it wasn't for the reasons he would like. "No love. I'm the alpha male. They will bow down to me."

She scoffed. "Cocky much."

"I'm indestructible I can afford to be." He smirked.

The wolves crept slowly up on them and her grip tightened on his arm. She surprised him though when she hissed and her fangs came out. Surely she wasn't crazy enough to fight them off. Although he didn't really expect anything else from her.

He gripped her arm to keep her from doing anything that would get her bit as he to transitioned. He easily spotted the alpha and glared at him. He let out a low growl as he stared him down. Seeing his intentions he shoved Caroline away and caught the wolf as it lunged. He quickly caught it and broke it's back dropping it to the ground. He glared growling at the rest of the pack to attack him.

Accepting his dominance they slowly backed away and left. He watched for a long moment before he turned back to Caroline. "You alright love?"

"Yeah." she said quietly. "Thanks."

XXXXX

Caroline opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched and caught herself as she almost fell out of bed. This wasn't her bed. Her bed was nowhere near this uncomfortable. She sat up and looked around. It took her a minute for the night to come back to her.

She looked around the tiny room she was in, only a sheet hung from the wall to make this a actual room. She could see the spot on the floor where Klaus had slept. No wonder he'd been so kind to take the floor after sleeping in this bed she was pretty sure the ground was more comfortable.

She stood up and flexed her sore tight muscles thankful that the pain was already disappearing now that she was upright. She tried to smooth out her black dress, but it was wrinkled beyond repair and was riding up high on her thighs.

"Morning love." Klaus said as he came into the makeshift bedroom. "Sleep well?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and attempted again to straighten out her dress. It really was a lost cause. "So what did you find out?" She asked taking in the clothing in his hands.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes." She said annoyed.

"Well sweetheart we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Funny."

"We're in the past." He stated handing her a dress.

She took it and shook it out taking in the very long very covering grey dress. This so was not her style. Although it's not like she had anyone to impress here. "Really. I thought you were just torturing me by make me sleep on a bed of bricks." She said sarcastically.

He laughed flopping down on the bed. "It's not so bad." He smiled un phased by the lack of movement as he laid down and the thud of his body hitting. "I've had worse."

"Klaus." She growled.

"Right." he sobered. "It's winter and the year is…994 AD."

She paused for a minute letting that information sink in. She could feel the panic set in but refused to let it bubble to the surface. Too late. She was stuck over a thousand years ago in the past with her worst enemy. What was she going to do?

"It's going to be ok Caroline." He said quietly.

"Really?" She said her voice panicked.

"Yes. I know a witch or two. We're just going to have to be very careful. Anything we do could change the future."

"So were you like human in this time?"

She could tell she'd hit a nerve by the set of his jaw and the iciness of his blue eyes. "Yes. We weren't turned until the fall of this year. Give or take another six months."

She nodded needing a minute to quietly freak out. "So when you say you know a witch I assume you're not talking about your mom."

He glared his face icy. "No Caroline. I wouldn't trust her in this time or ours."

"So what is the plan?"

"Well right now we are staying in a village about a day's journey from where my family resides for obvious reasons. My guess is whatever spell she used is centered around the full moon since magic is a bitch like that."

"Of course." she sighed. "We're stuck here till the next full moon." He nodded his head telling her that she was right. Great. She was stuck over a thousand years in the past with the original hybrid himself.

**A/N Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. Hope you enjoyed. I wanted a story where Klaus and Caroline were stuck together where he had no more control of the situation than she did. So expect lots of Klaroline moments in this fic, but expect a slow burn for their relationship. **


	2. Trust

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review. I love reading what you think. Also big thanks to everyone who faved and alerted. **

Caroline huffed and crossed her arms as they approached the little hole in the ground he kept her in during the day. No way in hell was she going back down there again.

"Caroline." He said turning to her.

"No." she said annoyed. "I'm not going down there again."

"Come on love. It's for your own good."

"Why can't I go with you?" She hissed. "Or at least let me stay in the village."

"It's not safe. They're werewolves in that village. No doubt some of them upset because I killed their alpha. They know you're different but not one of them, they could turn on you while I'm gone." He said offering her his hand.

She stomped her foot. "Maybe you should have thought about it before you killed him."

"I had to establish dominance." He paused glaring at her. "You're going down there one way or another love."

"Well then you're going to have to make me. I refuse to spend another day down there like a caged animal." She said daring him to make her do it.

"Caroline." she heard the anger in his voice and the slight hint of yellow in his eyes.

She hesitated, she was getting to him. She didn't want to push too hard, he was Klaus after all. No, he'd never hurt her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. "I want to go with you." she said quietly.

He shook his head and before she knew it he'd grabbed her arm pulling her to him and lifted her into his arms and then she was falling. She clung to him as he landed swiftly on his feet. Giving her a smirk before he put her down, and then he ran jumping from ledge to ledge and climbed so gracefully up the wall.

"Klaus." She screamed angrily.

"It's for your own safety love." He said before he dashed away.

She sat down on the rock and pulled her feet to her. This is the same rock she had been sitting on everyday for the past week. She was beyond perturbed. What was he doing? All he said was he was trying to keep her safe. He didn't trust her whatever he was doing he didn't want her to know.

Sighing in frustration she looked at the wall that he had so expertly climbed. She could do this. It just might take some practice. If she was going to be stuck down here all day might as well have something to do.

XXXXX

Klaus hesitated as he neared the spot he had been keeping Caroline. She was getting angrier by the day. He knew it was wrong to trap her down there. Yet he didn't trust her. He couldn't leave her at the village, werewolves lived there. He really was trying to keep her safe. He had killed their alpha, and no they wouldn't attack him, but if he were gone he didn't know what they would do to Caroline.

He frowned as he saw her attempting to climb up the wall as he had. She was close. He was impressed, but as she fell he felt a twinge of guilt. He leapt in and caught her before she hit the rocks at the bottom of the ravine. The ravine was about thirty feet deep and had very little to grab onto if you fell.

She pushed him away hard. The smell of her blood hit him. It only took one look to see this was not her first attempt and failure at scaling the wall. "What are you doing?" He snarled grabbing her. "You could get hurt." Judging by the dirt and dried blood smeared on her face and blood matted in her hair she had already hurt herself several times. She had to be the most stubborn woman he had ever met.

She attempted to pull away. "I'm not an animal and I refuse to be treated as such." She snapped.

"You're hurting yourself." He stated again looking her over. What was she thinking? A wave of guilt consumed him this was his fault for leaving her down here.

"Well I'm not going to just sit down here and twiddle my thumbs all day. It's boring down here. If you don't like it then do something about it." She challenged.

He felt his eyes widen as she said this. Nobody talked to him like this. "Believe me or not I am trying to keep you safe Caroline."

"No you're keeping me prisoner down here."

"You know you're going about this all the wrong way." He said looking at the wall.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." He smirked deliberately misunderstanding her. Yes he was changing the subject. He turned her around and pointed to the wall. "You're over thinking it love. You just have to trust your instincts."

"Wait you're showing me how to escape?" she asked turning back to him a confused look on her face.

He smirked. "Even if you manage to get up there." He leaned in toward her inhaling her intoxicating scent. "You'll still be here when I get back." It was the truth. She was stuck with him. He had the knowledge that they needed to get home. And he wasn't above reminded her of it either. Still he didn't like the idea of her getting hurt, which being out in the open was a possibility.

She pulled back and frowned. "Why can't I go with you? Are you killing people? Murdering and compelling innocent people?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "I've been meeting with a witch." He said quietly.

"Well if that's all…" She said staring at him.

"Caroline." He sighed. He didn't want her going with him. He didn't want her to see that side of him. He had gone to Henrik. He had always been the strongest witch of his siblings. Yes he was young, but he could handle it. Not to mention he had lost him so many centuries ago, it was nice to see him alive and well. Was it wrong to want to spend time with him alone? It also made him vulnerable, Caroline already knew too many of his weaknesses. Not to mention there was the risk of her seeing something he didn't want her to or running into him or another of his siblings. The risk was just too great.

"You're not doing anything stupid. Something that could change the future are you?"

He laughed. He had thought about attacking Ester or Mikael, but had refrained. He didn't know much about these kind of spells but he had enough common sense to know he would mess the future up if he did something drastic. Events needed to play out as they had before.

"I'm not doing anything that will change the future. Rest assured love."

She sighed and sat down on the rock. She looked a little pale and her eyes a little darker. He wondered how many times she had fallen. Caroline obviously needed to feed. "I get it. You don't trust me. I betrayed you. I was involved in the plot to take your siblings out. Well I don't trust you either Klaus. You tried to kill me…twice." she met his gaze holding up two fingers. "Regardless of the past we should be working together instead of against each other. Like it or not we are stuck here together, we need to work together if we're going to get home. I could help if you let me."

"You're asking me to trust you, and you'll trust me?" He asked surprised. Could she ever really trust him? He already knew he would never fully trust her.

"Yes." She said biting her lip.

"Caroline I don't trust anyone. Not even my own siblings." he said honestly.

"I'm not asking to carry around a white oak stake Klaus. I'm just asking to go with you. We both want the same thing."

Taking her with him could lead to trouble. She could see things, see his family. See his human self. It wasn't just time alone with Henrik. He didn't want her to see his past life. To see how Mikael treated him or Ester. She could see things he didn't want anyone to know about.

"Klaus." She said drawing his thoughts back to her. "You told me to take a chance to get to know you. Consider this your chance. When else are you going to have me alone for a whole month?"

Was she trying to manipulate him? He smirked at her not willing to let her know he'd already made up his mind. He couldn't let her keep hurting herself like this. "So about this wall." He said turning back to the wall.

She sighed and turned to look with him. "You're going to teach me how to get out."

"I am." He smiled admiring her determination. Besides she needed to learn how to use her vampire abilities to. She could maintain her light while improving her instincts.

XXXXX

"Niklaus didn't come home last night." Elijah said as Rebekah walked into the kitchen.

"And? He doesn't come home all the time. You're not our father." She retorted annoyed.

"Elena stopped by said that Caroline was missing. They think Niklaus took her."

Rebekah frowned and then shrugged. "He burnt all the pictures of her. He was mad at what she did."

Elijah looked at his sister and could tell she was thinking about what their brother could have done and what he was capable of. Rebekah knew him the best. "Do you think he took her?"

Rebekah frowned. "Nik's different with her Elijah. I think he genuinely likes her."

Niklaus hadn't shown any emotions other than rage for centuries. So if by some chance he had a glimmer of his humanity would he really hurt her? "She betrayed him." he reminded her.

Rebekah sat down on a stool. "He seemed hurt Elijah. She hurt him, but I don't think he would hurt her. Nik is different with her... What he sees in her I'll never know."

"Do you think mother could have done something to them?" He voiced his concern.

XXXXX

"You're not taking me back to that hole in the ground are you?" Caroline asked as they left the house. If he took her back there she was, well what could she do to him? He was stronger and faster, and like it or not she did need his help. She was stuck, and damn him for holding it over her head.

He sighed. "You did figure out how to get out on your own."

Yes she had. It had taken who knows how long, but she had done it. And oddly he had helped her. He had given her pointers and he had caught her each and every time she had fallen. She still didn't understand why he had helped her with that. Klaus didn't make sense at all. It was easier to not like him when he was just mean.

"So does that mean I am coming with you?" She asked eagerly.

He sighed. "You don't say anything or do anything. You're just going to sit there." He turned to look at her. "And you're going to listen to me." He looked angry.

She frowned; at least it wasn't a no. "Why?"

"Caroline. We're going to see my brother." he said quietly. "Henrik."

She stopped and looked at him. Henrik was the brother who had died. That was why he'd left her alone. Or maybe there were other reasons. What was he hiding from her? "I didn't realize any of you guys were witches." She said continuing to walk again.

"Rebekah was pretty strong to. The rest of us could do simple things, but Henrik was by far the strongest. Had he of lived…he would have been stronger than Ester." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Elena told me the story…or at least what Rebekah told her." She saw emotions flicker across his face. She'd never seen this side to him before. Until this moment she didn't think he had any humanity in him. She had just thought he put on a show for her so he could get into her pants.

Klaus led her up to the opening of the cave behind the falls. It was amazing how little the falls had changed in the past thousand years. "Nik." A younger boy with dark brown hair said coming up to them from the back of the cave. He looked like a much younger version of Elijah.

"Henrik." He smiled in greeting.

"Is this Caroline?" Henrik asked his eyes widening as he saw her.

"Caroline this is my youngest brother Henrik." He said motioning toward him. She gave a small smile still trying to get over the fact that he knew who she was. Which could only mean that Klaus had been talking about her to him. Interesting.

"It's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Nik has been going on and on about you. I'm so glad he has finally brought you." He said excitedly.

"Enough with the small talk brother we only have twenty more days till the next full moon." Klaus said returning to his usual self.

XXXXX

So maybe being here wasn't so different than being in her little hole in the ground Klaus and Henrik kept to themselves looking over spells she assumed. She had been just as bored here as she was by herself these past few days. Henrik had spoken to her a few times but Klaus usually kept their interaction to a minimum. Bored she stood up and wandered around. The cave in itself was small but it was secluded and the falls were spectacular.

The sight of the purple flower caught her eye. It was just off to the right. She had found vervain and been eating it during her days of solitude. Taking the opportunity of his distraction she walked outside and knelt beside the plant.

This was the part she hated at least at home she could drink it and be done. Here she had to pick it and then eat it. The flower was also much stronger than the diluted stuff she used. Needless to say it was a painful process.

"What happened to trusting each other?"

She turned almost losing her balance at the sound of his voice. She grabbed onto a rock to keep from falling in the water. His face was set and angry, his blue eyes blazing at her. He walked up to her and stared down at her. "Your opinion of me really is low."

She stood up not wanting to cower beneath him. "Is it wrong to try and protect myself?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"I'm the only vampire in existence other than you at this time Caroline. You have no need to eat vervain. I won't compel you."

He wouldn't? He never had tried, but this was the same guy who had compelled Stefan to turn off his emotions to hurt Elena, the woman he loved. If she made him angry enough would he not try? She sighed and answered him honestly hoping that it would lessen his anger. "It's nothing personal." Ok so that wasn't entirely the truth and he looked truly pissed now. It wasn't entirely personally, maybe if she hadn't of had such a horrible experience with a certain Salvatore it wouldn't be such an issue. "I have some compulsion issues ok Klaus. It scares the crap out of me that somebody can control me."

"I give you my word I won't compel you Caroline. I trusted you enough to bring you here."

"I don't understand why this was such a big deal." she said annoyed. "You kept me like a caged animal for a week to keep me away from Henrik?" Like she was going to hurt his little brother.

"Fine eat your stupid vervain Caroline. You have your reasons I have mine."

He stomped back into the cave and she opted to stay outside for the remainder of the afternoon. The only comfort she had was that Klaus wanted to get home just as bad as she did.

The day dragged on slowly until she saw the brothers leaving the cave. She watched as Henrik hugged Klaus as he had done every day and then left. She didn't miss the tenseness in his shoulders as his brother hugged him. It was like it was the first time he'd been hugged in centuries. Surely that wasn't true, yet she could see no other reason for his unease.

She was about to walk across the rocks to him when she heard voices. She saw them human Klaus and it had to be Mikael walking along the trail. She watched as the scene started to unfold before her. Mikael shoved Klaus hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"You're worthless boy. One thing and you can't even do that right." He said as he kicked him in the side.

"I'm sorry father." Klaus said as he grabbed his side coughing.

"Not yet you're not." Mikael yelled as he kicked him again.

Hands grabbed her from behind and she was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. She was lifted and realized that Klaus had picked her up and they were running at a ridiculously fast pace.

She wasn't sure how long he carried her but he stopped abruptly and all but dropped her. She stumbled trying to gain her balance. His eyes were yellow and she took a step backwards. His hands landed on her shoulders. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I had reasons other than Henrik for not wanting you to come?"

He released her and turned around. He was mad, but there was something else to, it was pain. He hadn't wanted her to see this, to see him as a human. To see him weak. She wasn't sure what to say to him or if she should say anything. Comforting him was not something he would respond well to she was sure.

She watched as he slammed his fist into a tree making the tree snap in half. As vampires your emotions were heightened. It had all been too much for him. His life, his father's hate the feeling of not being good enough. So he had shut it off. Now he was reliving it all over again. This could end up really bad.

She thought about her words carefully. "When my dad found out what I was, he locked me in a cellar. He tied me to a chair, took off my ring and tried to condition me to not react to blood." She paused as he looked at her. "Every time the blood lust came he opened the panel and let the sun scald me." She bit her lip as emotions filled her. "A parents love is suppose to be unconditional, they should love you no matter what. Never hurt you." She met his gaze surprised by the emotions swirling in his blue eyes. She hadn't really thought him capable of emotions. Apparently she was wrong.

"Let's go." His face hardened again as he glared at her. "Henrik will have some vervain for you in the morning."

"You had other reasons for not wanting me to come, I have other reasons for wanting to drink vervain." she said quietly as she started to walk back to the village. She'd already shared one painful experience with him today. She wasn't about to share another.

XXXXX

Bonnie went to set on the front porch in complete frustration. It was early morning. She had been up all night diligently trying to find her friend, with no luck at all. Her mom had finally woken up and thankfully decided to complete the transition. It would be a cruel slap to get her mom back to lose her again so soon. Stefan was helping with the blood. Damon had thankfully left.

"Hello witch." A vampire said as he flashed in front of her. "I heard you lost something."

She glared she was in no mood to put up with him. She had never met him, but from what description she had she could only assume that this was Kol Mikaelson. She had no issue giving him an aneurism. She smiled satisfied as he sunk to the sidewalk gripping his head.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Could you stop that for a minute love?" He snarled.

She sighed and released him. "Don't think I won't do it again." she warned.

"You've got a bite to you, I like it." she stood up glaring. "Ok wait. I know your little blonde friend is missing." He said looking around.

"Yeah and your brother took her." She snapped.

"Is that what you think?" He asked walking over to Caroline's car. "I don't see evidence of a struggle. She looked feisty."

Bonnie sighed annoyed. All she wanted was a minute to herself. A minute to breath and collect herself. So much was happening all at once, her mom was transitioning, and Caroline was missing.

"Did you see this?" Kol asked kicking at something.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Herbs." He said simply.

Frowning she walked down to the edge of the sidewalk, if this was a trick she was going to make him pay. He was knelt down looking at a small the sidewalk. A few remnants of herbs lay on the ground. She hadn't seen that last night. She closed her eyes opening up her senses. She could feel the ripple of magic.

She closed her eyes and chanted quietly. "Oh." Kol exclaimed and she opened her eyes.

The yard was a giant scorch mark. Something had gone down last night, and she had been too preoccupied to pick up on the magically vibe. "I'm guessing your mother is responsible for this." She said quietly.


	3. Compelling Originals

Caroline followed Klaus as they made their way to the cave where they met Henrik every day. It had been so much easier to hate him when he had been torturing her friends and town. She didn't think anything of it when she snapped at him then.

Now it wasn't that easy. He was being nice to her. Really nice. Henrik had a fresh batch of vervain for her every day. Not to mention Klaus left her a goblet of blood in the morning and another in the evening after dinner. No one had gone missing so he had to be feeding and healing. Although they both knew they couldn't make changes to the past, so it wasn't like he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart.

Seeing him here with Henrik was wearing on her to. The boy was so nice and innocent, and it brought out a side to Klaus she would never have thought existed. He was kind and caring to the boy. She dreaded what would happen to him. Unfortunately if he didn't die the vampire race would never be created. That would change so many things throughout history who knows what could happen.

"I'm going to go…" she said pointing off to the other side of the creek where she took baths in daily. What she wouldn't give for a nice hot shower right now. It was a shock at first getting into the cold water, but she wouldn't freeze to death since she was a vampire.

"I'll see you in a little bit love." He said as they parted ways.

This was also the only time she wasn't with him. They were together constantly. They even shared the same room, though he slept on the floor. She still wasn't entirely convinced that he was doing her a favor in that regard.

She looked around making sure she was truly alone before she began to rid herself of her dress and undergarments. Oh what she wouldn't give to have a bra and panties right now. It would be how many more centuries till Victoria's Secret was founded?

The chill of the water shocked her even though she knew it was coming. Thankfully her body quickly adapted. Maybe people of this time were use to not bathing daily, but she thought it was gross. Although her lifestyle was much more privileged than this time could ever imagine.

She held her breath and dunked herself under using the bar of soap to cleanse her body and hair.

"Are you alright?"

She froze at the familiar voice. "Seriously?" She snapped making sure she was deep enough he couldn't see anything as she turned around. "Oh." she said surprised. It wasn't Klaus at least not the Klaus she knew. Human Klaus stood there at the edge of the water looking at her. He was staring at her concerned, and there might be a little bit of lust in his eyes. To think maybe this is how his whole obsession began with her.

"You should come out before you fall ill." he said walking closer to the water.

"I'll be fine. Please leave." She hissed swimming deeper for good measure. She wasn't giving past Klaus or present Klaus a free show.

He looked at her warily. He looked exactly the same except his hair was longer and curlier. "You'll freeze. Are you mad?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. He only frowned at her. She supposed to him she probably did look like a crazy person. It couldn't have been any warmer than forty at best outside. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she locked eyes with him. "Leave….and forget you saw me." she said sweetly the compulsion rolling off her tongue.

He entered a trance like state and slowly walked away. A feeling of dread washed over her as she realized what she had done. She had compelled him. Klaus the original hybrid. _oh my god._ She quickly finished washing and dressed. He was going to remember. He was going to know. What was he going to do about it?

XXXXX

Klaus grimaced as a pain shot through his head. The pain surpassed as quickly as it had come, but he found a new memory. He smirked as he replayed the new memory in his head. He would never get the image of Caroline out of his mind. She had looked truly exquisite, far better than he had ever imagined. He hadn't actually seen anything, but the sight had been breathtaking to say the least. He frowned as he remembered the last part. She had compelled him. The little baby vampire had compelled him.

He rose from his seat. "I'll be back Henrik." He murmured as he set off after her. He couldn't believe she had done that. As soon as he was outside of the cave he flashed to where she was. He didn't care if she was decent or not.

"I thought I told you to leave." She snapped as she finished adjusting her dress. A small part of him was disappointed that she had gotten dressed. Although another part knew that if she had still been in that water he wouldn't of been able to control himself. She turned frowning, and her face went to one of surprise. "Oh it's you." She said recovering.

"You compelled me." He snarled. He still couldn't believe she had the audacity to compel him.

"You were staring at me." She countered crossing her arms.

"How dare you." He said stepping closer to her. She had compelled him. He should kill her and yet all he could do was stare at the beautiful intriguing woman before him.

"Oh so it's ok for you to do it to others but when someone does it to you…"

"Enough." He growled feeling his eyes turn yellow and fangs elongate. He didn't want to hurt her; he closed his eyes and tried to calm the monster inside him.

She huffed. "I compelled you to leave. In the grand scheme of things when you look at all the things I could have asked you to do was that really so bad. I could have had you do _anything_ and yet I didn't."

She had a point he conceded. He rationalized slowly letting his anger subside. He still didn't like that he had fallen victim to compulsion. "So tell me love you could have had me do anything, and yet you simply had me leave." He asked curious now.

She shook her head. "It sucks having your free will taken away doesn't it Klaus. Trust me I know. That's why I would never do it to someone else. Even you." She said as she stomped off.

He turned watching her pass and head back towards Henrik. She could have made him do anything, and yet she hadn't. Being an original he'd never been compelled before never had his free will stripped away. He remembered her saying she had other reasons besides him for wanting to drink the vervain. Someone had compelled her before. Not him, nor any of his family he didn't think, but who? Was it when she was a human? He was going to find out.

XXXXX

"You want me to do what?" Caroline asked as they made their way back to the caves. She couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"I remembered instantly what had happened."

"I'm not going to compel one of your siblings." She said glaring at him. She couldn't believe he'd been mad at her yesterday for compelling him and now he was asking her to compel one of his siblings. Seriously?

"Caroline." He said matching her quick strides effortlessly. "Hear me out, love. I got the memory of you immediately after it happened. I want you to do the same for Elijah. Your friends will believe him before Kol or Rebekah. We may need Bonnie's help. Henrik should be able to perform the spell, but no one has ever done a spell like this before. I'm sure we both want to make sure he does it right."

She slowed finally catching on to where he was going. "So we'd be sending a message?"

"Exactly hopefully between my siblings and your witch and Henrik we can get home next week." He said quietly.

"I don't understand why you don't do it?" She questioned.

"Do you really think your friends would believe a message from me asking for help, and me just saying you're alive?" He answered honestly.

"Fine." She sighed. Bonnie would never help Klaus. "But you're going to make sure Elijah doesn't kill me in the future."

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then smirked. "No harm will come to you Caroline. Elijah is over that way." He said pointing behind her.

"I don't hear him." She said turning to look.

"Hybrid hearing." He said tapping his ear.

She rolled her eyes and set off in the direction he had pointed to. At first she thought he was sending her on a wild goose chase so he could do god knows what, but then she heard him. Unfortunately when she reached him she realized he wasn't alone.

Her mouth dropped at the sight before her Elijah had a woman pinned against a tree and frankly what they were doing to each other looked criminal. She turned to go but stepped on a stick breaking it. They both turned startled to look at her. "Oh… I uh sorry." She stammered. She met the woman who looked identical to Elena first. "Forget you ever saw me." Then she met Elijah's eyes. "We need Bonnie's help were in 992 AD. Now forget you saw me and then go about your business." She said. She was sure her face was beet red as she flashed away. Caroline was never going to look at Elijah the same way again, and she was going to kill Klaus for the image that was burned into her head.

XXXXX

Elijah grabbed his head as pain seared through it. A vivid memory came to him. He felt his face flush as he realized that he had a memory of Caroline catching him and Tatia in the woods. He quickly composed himself as he was not alone.

"You ok?" Elena asked frowning at him.

"Yes." he forced out trying to sound as normal as possible. "I uh. Just got a memory of Caroline."

"You did?" Tyler asked jumping up from the couch. "Is she ok? Where is she?"

He sighed really wishing the hybrid hadn't of returned. He was being ridiculous demanding results in the search of his beloved. Of all her friends he was by far the most annoying.

"Did you see Nik?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"No." he sighed although he was sure his brother was there. "She is fine, but she is far in the past."

"How far?" Bonnie asked.

"Before we were turned. 992 AD. She said they needed your help." He said quietly.

XXXXX

"Did you find him?" He asked standing up as Caroline approached.

She furrowed her brow at him. "Did you know?"

"What?" He asked confused.

She glared at him and hit his arm. She hit him he couldn't believe she dared to hit him. No it hadn't been an attack but still. "You and your superior hybrid hearing and you're going to tell me you didn't know." She hissed angrily.

That was exactly what he was saying. "Know what?" he questioned again.

"Elijah and….and Tatia were…well let's just say that I'm never going to be able to look at him the same way ever again or Elena."

He choked out a laugh. He hadn't really thought about it. He had known Elijah and Tatia had a spot they went to in the woods, but in his defense he didn't know where and he had been alone when he had pointed her in that direction. "Sorry love I didn't know."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't on purpose some jab to get at him. I mean weren't you like in love with her to or something?"

All laughter fell from his face at that remark. It wasn't until after he turned that he realized how Tatia had played him. Yes she did care for him and had enjoyed his company, but she would never have chosen him he hadn't been good enough for her. At one point though yes he had thought himself in love with her, but she had never loved him. No one had ever loved him. "I didn't know she was there." He snapped.

"Whatever. It's not like you're capable of loving someone anyway." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Love is a weakness Caroline. The sooner you accept that the safer you will be." he snarled oddly offended by her comment.

"That's so sad." She said sincerely. "I would rather love and die for those I love than spend my entire existence alone." She said as she walked away.

That's what she didn't understand. Love was a weakness, because it made you do stupid things. He wouldn't expect her to understand him, just like he was not even going to attempt to understand her and her glowing humanity.

"You know it wasn't Elena right." He said catching up to her. Despite everything he enjoyed talking to her, and hated that she was upset with him. She was a breath of fresh air. He enjoyed that she told him the truth, and she had swatted at him. The fact that she felt that comfortable around him and he let her get away with it was slightly disturbing. Yet he still did nothing about it.

"No, but it's kind of creepy when you think about it, I mean she looks just like Elena and Katherine. It kind of makes you wonder if it's really Elena they like or just the allure."

"Not many people can say they've met all three doppelgangers and see them as different people."

"Yes Tatia the slut, Katherine the bitch and Elena…" She trailed off.

"Do tell." He laughed. He was curious as to what she would say about her friend.

"Do you think it's like a curse or something to come between brothers? I mean Tatia came between you and Elijah, Katherine the same and then Damon and Stefan, and now Elena has Damon and Stefan to." She was getting personal, but he wanted to make it clear that he cared nothing for any of them.

"Katerina never came between me and Elijah. For me she was merely a means to an end, which unfortunately didn't work out. Elijah is the one who got hurt. Unlike my brother or your friends I can tell they are not the same person, they merely look the same. The only appeal they have to me is to make hybrids." He said wanting her to know that his intentions for Elena and Katerina were only to break his curse. And he had long since forgotten about Tatia.

"Well good because if you wanted Elena to that would make it a pentagon."

"What?" He asked confused now. Why was she talking about shapes?

"Well it's a square Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Elijah I assume, add another and it would be a pentagon." She said drawing the shape with her finger as she said each name.

"Caroline I have no interest in the doppelganger other then she is the source to making hybrids. It's you I fancy." He said looking at her. She huffed rolling her eyes before walking away. He should really stop expecting something different from her. Still he had more time with her before they got back to her friends and his family. He was going to take full advantage.

XXXXX

"They have already figured out that you sent them away." Finn said as he came back into the hotel room.

"No matter." Ester replied not looking up from her incantations. "I have a whole month at least before Niklaus finds his way back. Possibly more depending." She smiled as she pulled out a note pad. "Although the time will be much more for them."

"How so?" He'd never really taken much interest in magic. He just wanted this to be over. He hated what they had become. In away Niklaus had done him a favor by daggering him. He wasn't sure how he would have survived the nine hundred years he'd spent daggered as this abomination.

"The spell I cast is centered around the full moon. Time will move differently for them than for us. They are moving through the past where as we are in the present. Time travel is very tricky and centers around the full moon. The spell will only allow them to move to a time where there is also a full moon on that particular date. Niklaus will be most displeased when he finds himself in a different time after his witch performs the spell. Not to mention each time they move forward they will have to locate another witch and wait for another full moon. What is a month or two for us could be much longer for them." She said scribbling away on her notepad.

He didn't care what happened to his brother or where he was. He only wanted this to end. "And you're not worried the Bennett witch will un link us?" He asked hesitantly.

She sighed. "It is a possibility, but they only wish to help their friend. I don't believe they will do anything until they know for sure she is alive. In order to communicate with someone that far back in time it will take a lot of power and she will need to channel at least one other witch. I will see to it that does not happen." She looked up to meet his eyes. "Don't worry my son it will all be over soon."

**A/N Don't forget to tell me what you think. They will spend a few more chapters in this time before the full moon. What time do you think they should end up in? Thanks for all your faves, alerts, and reviews they really inspire me.**


	4. Werewolf Bites

Bonnie stopped in the parking lot as she saw him leaning against her car. The past twenty four hours had been a whirlwind for her. The hits just kept coming. "What do you want?" She hissed at the original. She wasn't in the mood to be dealing with any vampires right now.

"I wanted to talk to you about unlinking me and my siblings." Kol smirked.

"I'm not doing anything until I find out Caroline is still alive." She said moving toward her car again.

"Isn't Elijah's word good enough?"

"No it's not. In case you don't know Elijah isn't exactly good for his word." She said remembering all the times he had screwed them over. "I won't do anything until I know for certain Caroline is alive and well. If she is dead I could care less what happens to Klaus." She said glaring at him. "Now leave me alone or you'll regret it." She snapped.

Kol smirked. "You'll warm up to me eventually love. All girls do. See you soon." He said as he whooshed away.

Bonnie tossed her bag into her car and started the engine. There was no way in hell she would ever warm up to that monster. She needed to work on a way to contact Caroline. Klaus was her best bet for survival, but if he'd hurt her to hell if she was going to help him in anyway. He could rot in hell for all she cared. It was Caroline that she wanted to help.

XXXXX

Caroline looked down at her name in the ancient writing. Henrik had taught her how to write it. She was slowly learning how to read the native language. Or at the very least learn the alphabet.

"How come you don't call him Nik? I'm not sure I've ever heard anyone call him Klaus before." Henrik asked.

"Oh." She said not knowing how to answer. Klaus was gone this was the first time she had been alone with the youngest Mikaelson. "That's just how I've always known him."

Henrik nodded. "So what is the future like?"

She swallowed. "It's nice, but you know I can't tell you too much right." She would love to tell him something but she wasn't sure what Klaus had told him, and she liked the boy. Telling him that he was dead wasn't an option. A part of her wished there was something they could do for him. Henrik played such a pivotal role in the future there wasn't anything that could be done. If Henrik didn't die vampires would never be created, and who knew what kind of effect that could have on the future.

"How did you and Nik meet?"

She laughed, it actually wasn't funny how she had first met Klaus, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. It was obvious that he looked up to his older brother. In all honesty he wasn't much younger than her, he was sixteen, but he was so innocent it made him seem younger than he was. She decided a half truth. "I was hurt and he came to help me."

"He rescued you." Henrik smiled.

Actually he had been the reason she'd needed rescuing but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Yes."

"Sounds like Nik. I don't think the others know, but he protects us to, especially Rebekah."

"From Mikael?" She asked curious. She was sure Klaus would kill her for asking, she wasn't even really sure why she cared.

"Yeah. I don't know how many times he's taken the blame for something not even his fault. Father doesn't use words for discipline, rather his fists or his whip." Henrik said looking to the floor. "I'm glad he finds happiness with you in the future."

"Oh were not…" she stammered awkwardly.

"I know. But he fancies you Caroline. He didn't even look at Tatia the way he does you. I probably shouldn't be telling you this." he said looking away.

She swallowed hard and looked to the floor. Maybe Klaus really did fancy her, or he had compelled Henrik to say this. No, he wouldn't compel Henrik. Why did everything have to be so complicated? "I'm sorry I just want my brother to be happy." He said quietly.

She looked up at Henrik surprised how much he knew despite his innocent look. She knew that Klaus was still really protective of Rebekah. Maybe even his whole family, he was just really twisted about protecting them seeing as how he daggered them. She was beginning to see that maybe there was something more to him than the monster persona he showed. Maybe buried beneath the thick walls there was something there. Perhaps it was possible that he did care for her some way or another.

The sound of voices coming towards the cave startled her from her thoughts. Henrik hadn't heard them yet. She cringed as she recognized one of the voices all too well it was Elena's voice yet it wasn't her, it was Tatia. Then came the next voice, it was Klaus. The thought of seeing Klaus and Tatia together made her blood boil. Guess she knew how he knew about this little cave.

"Klaus and Tatia are coming." she said standing up. She didn't want to see that slut put her lips on him. She stopped realizing how jealous she was sounding. Why did she care? It wasn't like it was even her Klaus. Wait when did she start referring to him as her Klaus?

"How can you hear them?" He asked confused, but he followed her to the edge of the cave.

"I have really good hearing." She said as Klaus came down the trail holding Tatia's hand. Ugh. She had an idea of why they were coming here and it made her want to vomit. "Give me your hand." She said not wanting to get caught in the cave with Henrik by past Klaus.

She quickly pulled them out of the cave and out of sight. "What was that?" Henrik asked eyes wide with wonder. "Can we do that again?"

"Henrik what are you doing out here?"

She closed her eyes and turned to face Kol. "Sorry." She smiled sweetly. "It's my fault I got turned around he was showing me back to the trail."

He smiled at her. "Henrik run along home." He said tapping the boy on the shoulder. Henrik turned to look at her she gave him a small nod and he took off. "You're not from around here. I would remember a face like yours. You are beautiful." He stated looking at her again with curiosity and lust.

"I uh got turned around on the trail. I should be going back to my village." She replied nervously.

"It will be dark soon, love. It isn't safe in the woods at night. You could stay with my family, and I can accompany you home tomorrow. Kol." He said holding out his hand.

"Caroline and I am not alone my uh…" she wasn't sure what to call Klaus companion, friend, enemy, and the possibilities were endless. She stopped and watched as Kol put her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. She had the feeling that he wanted to do a whole lot more than merely kiss her hand. She snatched it back quickly and clasped her hands together.

"I would hate for something to happen to you love." He said his eyes traveling the length of her body. Of all the originals Kol had to be her least favorite.

"Thanks, but…" She met his eyes groaning that she was doing this again, especially to Kol. "You're going to go back home and forget all about me." She watched him blink and then walk past her like she wasn't even there. She was going to have to tell Klaus about this. She had no doubt in her mind that Kol probably would try to kill her.

Speaking of Klaus she had no idea where he was. It would be dark soon and he had been gone most of the afternoon doing who knew what. Sighing she turned and made her way back to the village.

XXXXX

"I think we should unlink them." Elena said sitting down on the Salvatore's couch.

"No. No. And no." Damon yelled.

Bonnie sighed. Damon only cared about two things himself and Elena. Everyone else was expendable. "Even if I decided to do it I would need Klaus's and Finn's blood."

"We are willing to help in any way we can." Elijah said quietly.

"Why is he here again?" Damon asked.

"I asked him." Elena stated.

She was really getting tired of all this fighting. She was about to say something when Kol chimed in his two cents. "If my mother is willing to kill her own children, do you really think she will stop there? We should be working together on this."

"Or maybe you're just afraid Blondie's going to stake your brother and your all going to end up dead. I'm pretty sure there is plenty of white oak where she is." Damon smiled wickedly.

That thought had never occurred to Bonnie and she doubted it would occur to Caroline, despite her being a vampire she was very human and good hearted.

"Caroline's not going to kill Klaus." Stefan said. "I guarantee you the thought hasn't even crossed her mind."

"If we can find a way to prove that Caroline is alive and well. I will do the spell but I'm not doing it until then." She stated. She absolutely positively wasn't doing this until she knew her friend was ok.

"What about the blood?" Stefan asked.

"Damon?" Elena said looking at him. "You didn't drink all of Klaus's blood…"

"Elena." He interrupted looking agitated.

"Good you have Nik's blood. We'll get Finn's." Rebekah smiled.

"Elena." Damon said glaring at her.

"Look Damon like it or not Klaus is the best chance Caroline has and if something happens to him who knows what will happen to Caroline." Elena said agitated.

Unfortunately she had to agree, and that was the only reason she was willing to consider the spell to unlink them. Caroline was her best friend and she would do anything. She had an idea of how to contact Caroline she would just need an original vampire to do it, and honestly she wasn't entirely sure which one she should trust to help her.

XXXXX

Caroline reached the village just as the sun was setting. She couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting. They had always stared at her but Klaus had been with her. She remembered him telling her it wasn't safe. She had just thought it was something he had said so that she would have to be with him, maybe he was telling the truth.

A deep sense of unease rolled through her. Where was Klaus? She could laugh at herself. She was actually praying for the big bad hybrid to show up. He wasn't anywhere.

"You're alone." One of the boys stated as they walked up to her.

"Um Klaus is right behind me." She lied and failed miserably.

She took a step back as she saw the glow in his eye. Werewolves could only change on a full moon. "I don't think he's with you at all." One said from behind her.

"He killed our alpha." Another said coming up next to her.

"You touch me and he'll kill you." She stated firmly. She was sure that was the truth. Klaus did feel something for her what she didn't know, but she was positive he would make the town bleed if something happened to her.

"Oh we have plans for him to." The other snarled.

She let out a small shriek as she saw one of their faces change partially. This wasn't the face of a hybrid, but something else. She jumped backwards but was caught. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. She fought against them throwing her head back. She had caught them off guard with her strength.

She fell to the ground with a thud and scrambled to her feet. She felt someone latch onto her leg pulling her back down and then she felt it. Teeth pricking skin. She screamed out at the burning sensation in her leg. She had to get away before she was too weak. She kicked using all her strength sending one of them reeling back. She reached out and latched into one of the others neck only taking enough blood to give her strength before she shoved away and took off at her full speed.

Caroline wasn't sure how long she had been running but she could feel her body starting to fail as the poison worked into her system. Her surroundings were blurring and her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She didn't even realize she'd come to the top of a hill until she was stumbling and falling down it. As the hazy darkness overtook her she was briefly aware of the sticks, and ground digging and cutting her as she fell into the blackness.

XXXXX

Klaus cursed himself for not being able to get back to her in time. His other self had taken Tatia to the caves. It was something he had only done a few times, and he had thought he had done that much closer to the time of his transition. He was sure he was going to hear it from Caroline when he found her.

He could tell she had gone back to the village once he had caught up to her scent. She had walked Henrik close to home before turning and heading for the village. He hoped she was ok, but he had a bad feeling. If something had happened to her he would tear the entire village apart. He should not have left her. Henrik had been having such a fun time with her that he hadn't made her come with him. Considering he was collecting wolfs bane he probably should have made her. But the thought of having to ask someone else for help wasn't something he could do.

The wolves were getting restless with their presence. He wanted to make sure that if they turned he had something to help so he didn't have to kill them all. It was too bad he couldn't make hybrids in this time, werewolves were quite plentiful.

The smell of blood brought him out of his thoughts. He raced towards the smell already knowing whose blood it was. She lay at the bottom of a hill unconscious and covered in blood. He was before her in a second crouching by her side. The long jagged scratch on her forehead wasn't healing. "Caroline." He said shaking her. Fear filled him as he looked at her, and the only thing he could think was that he wanted her to be alright.

"Klaus?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I'm right here sweetheart." He said pushing back her matted hair. Her blue eyes found his but didn't quite focus. What had happened to her? Why wasn't she healing? Had something happened to change history, would it affect them here?

"My leg." She whispered pointing.

He frowned and slowly moved to her leg pushing her dress up slightly to see the bite mark on her leg. That shouldn't be possible. "It's ok love." He said gently pulling her up. He pushed his shirt sleeve up while cradling her to him. "There you go love have at it."

He felt her fangs pierce his skin and her slowly start to drink from him. When she had her fill she gently released his wrist and fell into a deep sleep against him. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of her in his arms, her warm body against his. Careful not to disturb her he lifted her up and carried her away.

XXXXX

Caroline awoke next to a warm fire the night was black and the only light she could see was that of the campfire. She briefly remembered Klaus and drinking his blood. She rolled over looking for him.

"What were you thinking?" He said coming up behind her startling her.

She turned back over quickly lifting her head to look up at him slightly. "Don't sneak up on me. And you…or he…you know." She started trying to distinguish between the past Klaus and hers. "You came to the cave with Tatia. What was I suppose to do?" She snapped. "That is not something I am interested in seeing."

"You're a vampire Caroline you shouldn't allow people to sneak up on you. Are you alright?" He asked obviously ignoring the whole Tatia and cave part.

"I'm still tired. You saved me." He had saved her life again. "Thank you." She said meeting his gaze as Henrik's words rang in her ears. Did he really fancy her? He could have easily of left her for dead.

Caroline gasped as he grabbed her shoulders and her gaze met his. She was still laying on the ground and he was shirtless. His gaze was intense and the proximity of him lighted a fire in her she had never felt before. They had been close before but he was literally inches from her face. "You need to listen to me Caroline." he said shaking her slightly, angrily. "They could have killed you. I am trying to keep you safe, but you have to trust me."

"What did you do to them?" she asked dreading his answer as she searched his eyes.

He stared at her intently for a long moment more and she felt her breath catch as she was sure he was going to kiss her, and then he released her and sat up looking off into the distance. "I haven't done anything…yet."

"Klaus you can't." She pleaded.

Disbelief covered his face. "They tried to kill you. You expect me to do nothing?"

"Yes." She said keeping her eyes on him as he looked back at her. The intensity of his eyes was overwhelming; it was the swirl of emotions that threw her off. She was the first to look away unable to stare into his blue eyes any longer. He growled and turned toward the fire so his back was to her. He was still so close to her hesitantly she touched his arm. "Anything we do could change the future Klaus. If we mess something up, the entire vampire race could suffer."

"I don't care." He snarled.

She had to make him see reason. "What's the point of going back to our time if it is completely different? We can't do anything that could change the future. Wiping out a whole village of werewolves would do something." She said sitting up and instantly regretted it. She still felt woozy.

"They attacked you." He said tossing something at the fire. Was he really willing to take out a whole werewolf village for attacking her?

"Yes they did." she started slowly. "I think they were just trying to protect themselves from us. Please Klaus just let it go." She said bringing her hand to her head trying to fight off the dizziness.

"Lay back down Caroline." He said as he gently pushed her back to the ground. She did as he said only because she was afraid if she didn't she might very well pass out. She inhaled and could only smell him. He had given her his jacket to use as a pillow. So many different things ran through her mind as she realized this, but she was too tired to think about it. Closing her eyes she inhaled his scent again and oddly found comfort in it.

XXXXX

Klaus watched her sleep all night. The need to make sure she was alright was overwhelming. He cared about her, despite his better judgment he cared. He wanted to go and rip the village of werewolves to pieces killing all of its residents. Yet he stayed to make sure nothing happened to her. In her weakened state she couldn't be left alone in the forest. He was going soft.

As soon as she woke he would go back to the village. It had to be done. No one dared to touch her without falling victim to his wrath. Yet her words still rang in his head. What would happen if he did change history? Especially now before his family was turned. Perhaps this was a part of Ester's plan all along. Knowing his impulse and anger would get the best of him he would rewrite history himself. He wasn't going to let that happen. Sending Caroline to the past with him was his mother's mistake. The wolves would get what was coming to them eventually. It had been centuries ago, but he still remembered what his siblings and he had done to them. Yes they would pay for what they had done to Caroline and to Henrik. He was just mad he wasn't going to get to do it again.

He watched as she began to stir. She slowly sat up her blonde waves cascading down her back. Her blue eyes searched until they met his and rested on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He'd been tempted to look at her leg again, but he didn't want to over step his boundaries. He had given her his blood, the cure, she would be fine. The less he saw of her the better. He had been dangerously close to kissing her last night. He had been so close her breath had been on his lips. He wouldn't take advantage of her though. He would wait for her to be ready.

"Better." She said stretching.

"I didn't realize werewolves could change at will." He said quietly.

"It was only a partial change, and maybe something changes in the next thousand years so they can't." She shrugged.

He sighed trying to keep calm around her. It was easy to get angry when he thought about how close to losing her he had come. "From here on out, you have to listen to me Caroline. Both of us have to start trusting each other." at least trust each other with the things that would get them home.

She sighed and nodded. "Where were you yesterday?"

He sighed. "I was getting wolfs bane. I had a feeling they might try something. I should have told you. Like I said we have to start working together. I had to go further than I thought to collect it."

"So I guess I know how you knew about that cave." She huffed as she stood up and threw his jacket at him.

He smiled as he detected the agitation in her voice. Jealousy maybe? He could only hope. "That happened a long time ago sweetheart."

"Did you love her?" She asked looking at the ground.

He ground his teeth, he hated when she asked personal questions. "I thought you didn't think I was capable of love." He said repeating her words from the other day.

She looked up meeting his eyes. "You're the one who told me to get to know you. Take a chance." she said repeating his words back to him.

He took a step towards her anger flaring in him. He hadn't meant for her to get to know this part of him the vulnerable insecure part. As he scrutinized her he didn't see any malice in her eyes. Was she really trying to get to know him? He supposed she'd already seen so much as it was. "I cared for her, whether it was love or not I don't know." He answered honestly. "Henrik will be waiting for us." He said turning ending the conversation.

**A/N Before anybody asks I know Ester said Bonnie would need a witch to contact them. The way I figure it is Ester is old school, and Bonnie is young and thinks outside the box. Also it's magic so I'm sure for certain things there is more than one way to go about something or at least in my story there is. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting. Reviews really do help inspire me to write, so please let me know what you think. **


	5. The First Vampire

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, alert, and fave. Sorry if it seems a little out of sorts. I like to write it in one or two sittings and my kiddos just wouldn't go to bed the past few nights. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**The First Vampire**

"Come on love." Klaus said coming to get her from Henrik she had almost learned the alphabet. Henrik was a good teacher, and Caroline seemed to enjoy his company. Now it was time for her to enjoy his company, hopefully. He had told Henrik of his plans, while Caroline had been bathing. "Henrik can you bring back those things I asked for and then go home for the day. We'll see you tomorrow."

Henrik looked up at him and then to Caroline before standing up with a small smile on his face. Henrik had been too thrilled with the idea of him trying to court Caroline. He didn't want to tell the poor boy that it was probably a lost cause. "Ok. I'll see you in the morning." he watched as he hugged Caroline and then gave him a hug to before leaving. The hugging was still something so foreign to him, he hadn't hugged someone since his time as a human. Caroline had been right when she told him he didn't know how to connect to people. He didn't.

"What is your past self coming back here with Tatia?" She said standing up a hint of disgust and something else on her face.

"That was a long time ago." he said not wanting to drudge up the past. "Come on love I want to show you something."

She rolled her eyes but followed him anyway. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He answered with a smirk.

"Well as long as I don't have to see you or Tatia or Elijah getting it on…"

"Caroline." He said exasperated. He didn't want her to see that anymore than she did. "I give you my word."

"Whatever." She sighed.

"You're not jealous are you sweetheart?" He asked although he was sure the answer was no, but he could hope right?

"You think I'm jealous of a woman who has been dead for over a thousand years." she said looking away.

"Just asking love."

"I'm not jealous of you and Tatia." She said rolling her eyes.

"Course not love." He smiled. Although he thought maybe she wasn't being completely honest. It was too bad they didn't have more time together. Perhaps if they did he would be able to prove himself to her.

"So was Tatia involved with more than just you and Elijah or was it just you two?" She asked walking beside him.

He really didn't want to have this conversation with her. "Caroline I don't want to talk to you about Tatia." Tatia was in his past, he had seen her a few times and yes she was still beautiful he did not care for her. Not the way he use to.

"Let me guess you want to talk about me." She said sarcastically. "You know this getting to know each other thing only works if you tell me things to."

He stopped as they reached the clearing and he heard her slight intake of breath causing him to smile.

Caroline looked at the clearing and all the wild horses in it. She had never seen anything like this before. It was amazing and beautiful. This wasn't the type of thing she would expect from Klaus, or maybe it was exactly what she would expect from him. Klaus was the one who gave her romantic drawings after all. Tyler would never be this romantic. It was sad but true. Damn Klaus and his stupid charms. She had to admit he was starting to wear on her.

It was wrong and she would never, never act on it, but there was something. An attraction. Perhaps it was her dark vampire nature and just some morbid curiosity. She and he were polar opposites, and she loved Tyler. "This is amazing." she whispered. She would give him credit for this surprise though it was wonderful.

"I thought you might like it." He said his eyes on her. She both hated and loved the way he looked at her. There was always such an intensity in his eyes, like he was completely captivated by her.

She fought the urge to look at him, she was much too afraid of what she would see in the depths of his blue eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"This use to be one of my favorite places to come when I was a human. It's quiet and genuinely beautiful. I use to come here when I needed time to myself. Just sit down and relax let the world fade away."

"I can see why you like it." She said realizing he was actually telling her something albeit something little. Was the big bad hybrid actually trying? "In a few days all this will be gone." She said sadly.

"Time changes everything."

"Is it hard to watch things change over time?" She asked curious.

"It depends. If you stay in one place long enough you don't notice the change or like Paris which I frequent often, no. The change is slow gradual. Whereas after we turned we fled back to the old world and didn't return home until the 1900's that change was very drastic." he said watching her.

He was staring again. His staring reminded her that no one ever looked at her that way, not even Tyler who she loved. Tyler who had left without even a goodbye after biting her.

XXXXX

Rebekah watched as Damon and Sage flirted with each other. Why had she slept with him again? She really needed to set higher standards for herself. If only Matt hadn't of been angry with her the night of the ball. She had done the right thing eventually, but he had still gotten hurt in the process. She still felt bad for what happened to his hand.

"You know it's really creepy to stare." Damon smirked at her from across the road.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Sage and Damon. "What are you doing here?" She asked the evil red head. She really detested that woman.

"I heard your psycho brother let Finn out of his box."

"Hmm well he's not around, perhaps moved onto bigger and better things." She said snidely.

"I doubt that. Finn loves me." Sage said with a smile.

"Well as much as I hate to agree with sexy Bek's here, your lover is trying to get himself sacrificed." Damon said.

Rebekah gave Sage a sarcastic smile. "Some love."

"That's just because he doesn't know I'm here." She replied with a smile.

Rebekah laughed, but an idea came to mind. "Care to put that to the test?" She asked. If Finn did love Sage, perhaps winning him over wouldn't be as hard as she had thought. After all they did still need to get his blood for the unlinking spell.

XXXXX

Klaus sat with Caroline in a comfortable silence as they watched the horses frolic in the field. He spent equal amounts of time watching her and the horses. The way the wind blew her hair or the way her eyes lit up when the horses came closer. Did she have any idea how truly remarkable she was?

He looked at the moon in the distance and was reminded he only had three more days here with her. They would be home with her judging friends and his family. He wished he had more time for her to get to know him properly, but he was prepared to take advantage of the next three days with her.

"Shall we return to the cave?" He asked not making any move to stand up.

"Is that where we are staying?" She asked turning to him.

"I suppose we could return to the werewolf village, although I don't think that would be a good idea." He said with a smirk. If he returned there he would likely kill every last one of the wolves he had smelt on her.

"The caves it is then." She said pushing to her feet.

"It won't be so bad. Henrik will have brought some things for us. I can build a fire."

"Too bad we can't make smores. It would be just like camping out"

"Maybe we could go camping again when we can actually make smores." He suggested.

She snorted. "I'm only camping because I don't have a choice Klaus."

He smiled sometimes he forgot how modern she could be. "Fine. I'll just have a bonfire at my house."

She glared at him. "We have to get home first, and hope your mother doesn't try to kill us."

"Hopefully my siblings will have taken care of her. It's been a month. Hopefully Bonnie will have unlinked us before Finn tries to sacrifice himself again."

"Why is he so ready to die?"

"He hates what we are." He stated simply. Finn hated everything about being a vampire. "He hates the whole nature of it, feeding, and never growing old, all of it. It's unnatural." He said attempting to mock his brother.

"Is that why you daggered him?" she asked bluntly. "He didn't like what you were, what you were doing."

He growled in frustration. "No."

"Then why?" She asked stopping to look at him.

He could tell she was expecting an answer. "He sided with Mikael. He tried to kill Rebekah, Elijah, and myself." He answered honestly. He wasn't one who took betrayal lightly. Everyone who had ever dared betrayed him was dead or daggered for the act. Except for Caroline.

"He does realize that it isn't just him he would be killing, it would be all of you right?"

"Didn't realize you cared love." He smirked and she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't." she said quickly looking away. He wished he could tell what she was thinking. He hoped that he wasn't reading between the lines wrong, but maybe there was something there. "I just…if she is willing to kill her own family…what is she going to do about the entire vampire species?"

XXXXX

"Do you really think Finn cares about some chick from nine hundred years ago?" Kol asked sipping his scotch.

"I think that he has been in a box for the past nine hundred years." Rebekah said quietly. "And if it makes him cooperate with us against mother…"

"He tried to have us killed sister. Or have you already forgotten." Kol yelled.

"And he is still our brother." Elijah interrupted. "If we can do this peacefully we should find a way."

Rebekah glared at Kol glad that Elijah sided with her. She could tell by the set of his jaw this argument wasn't over. "He tried to kill us, all of us. He was more than eager to be mother dearest little sacrifice the other night."

"Trust me Kol no one is forgetting." Elijah said darkly. "We need to make this as hard for Ester as possible. If we take away her precious Finn, what does she have left.?"

"Fine, but when he is the death of us, don't say I didn't warn you." Kol said emptying the contents of his glass in one gulp.

"There is something else you should know." She said quietly standing up and pouring her own glass of scotch. She wasn't one to drink, but this was an occasion that called for it. She took a long swig of her drink and looked at her brothers seeing she had both of their attention. "There was another white oak tree?" She said almost in a whisper.

She saw the expressions on her brother's faces and knew they were angered by this. "How do you know this Bekah?" Elijah asked.

She pulled out her cell phone to show them.

XXXXX

Caroline watched as Klaus fed on and then compelled the young woman . She felt her own hunger surging at the sight and smell. She didn't like feeding from animals, but she refused to feed from humans. Klaus of course had insisted they stay together after her attack, and she didn't want to run the risk of getting bitten again.

"Want a drink love?" Klaus smirked his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Nope." She said firmly.

"I promise I won't let you kill anyone." He said honestly. "I know you're hungry."

She was starving the sight had been so tempting she almost could bring herself to do it. "No." she said again firmly.

He sighed and walked away from the dazed woman. "Bunnies for you tonight than?"

"I am not hunting bunnies in front of you." She said seriously. No way was she going to do something that embarrassing in his company. "I'll be ok." She would be she had really good control.

"I had Henrik bring back some rum for us that should help a little." He said shaking his head.

"I guess there is alcohol no matter what time you are in." She said shaking her head. She normally wasn't big on the drinking but she would admit that it did help dull the cravings. Although drinking with Klaus she would have to be careful.

"So can I ask why you don't drink from humans?" He asked his face back to normal now.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I have my reasons."

"Well I know it's not the blood. You drink human blood without going all _rippah_ like Stefan." She glared at him angrily silently asking him to drop the subject. "Call it curiosity sweetheart."

"Guess you're just going to stay curious than." She said walking ahead of him. If he wouldn't talk to her than she sure wasn't talking to him.

XXXXX

Rum was his new best friend. It was making Caroline so agreeable. She hadn't made one snide remark to him since she had become drunk. Not to mention she was laughing with him and sitting oh so close. She probably wasn't aware of the fact that she was leaning on him, but she was. He enjoyed the feel of her warm curves pressed against him, even if it wasn't in the way he would like. Any touch from her was enough to set him on edge. Nothing could come of tonight he knew that, she would never forgive him if he took advantage of her. And when something did happen, he wanted her completely there, no regrets.

"Favorite doppelganger and why?" She asked taking another long sip.

"Elena." he smirked at her scowl not the answer she had been expecting obviously. "She broke the curse and is giving me hybrids." He shrugged. "I can already guess your favorite doppelganger so least favorite?"

"Katherine." she spat out like the name itself was distasteful on her tongue.

"Not Tatia?" He asked curious of her reaction.

"No she's my second least favorite." She laughed.

"So why Katherine?"

"She killed me." She said with a shrug.

"What?" he asked taking the bottle from her. "Katherine turned you? I thought it would have been one of the Salvatore's."

"It was." She said snatching the bottle back.

"I think you've had too much. You're not making sense." He said taking the bottle again. She stuck her lip out to pout and it took a lot of control to keep from leaning in and taking her lush pink lip into his mouth.

She shook her head and reached for the bottle but pitched forward onto him. He froze as her face was less than an inch from his. It would be nothing to close the distance between them. Her eyes locked with his and he did not imagine her eyes flicking to his lips. And then she blinked and pulled away abruptly, and he instantly missed the feel of her against him. "I might be drunk but I'm still too smart to be seduced by you."

He tried to collect himself and get her wonderful scent out of his head, but failed miserably. "Hey you fell on me love." he reminded her. She scooted away from him a little. He didn't want this little game of theirs to end. "Your kind of a lightweight." he teased.

"I don't drink very often. Damon and you, now you two could drink a lot."

"I have no desire to drink with Damon. Stefan maybe. Although you I think I enjoy the most." If he wasn't being so brooding. Stefan was much too dreary for his taste now.

"So were the two of you really friends? And did he really date Rebekah?"

"Yes to both. Stefan was a lot different when I knew him."

"Yuck. I can't picture them together. Elena and Stefan now they belong together." She said quietly.

"Ah but it isn't Elena and Stefan."

"That's your fault. You made him turn off his humanity." She snapped fire showing in her blue eyes now.

"That might have been a little rash. I tend to get a bit moody when things don't go my way." He replied taking the bottle from her.

"Moody." She repeated. "It must be nice to compel everyone."

"Not like you use it." He reminded her. She could do so much more she just didn't realize it, without giving up on her light.

"When have you ever been compelled." Then she laughed. She definitely had, had too much. "Don't answer that."

"When have you been compelled?" He countered curiously. Surely there was a reason for the vervain.

"When I was human. You know you would think my mom on the council and the sheriff, my best friend dating a vampire and his psycho brother…" She trailed off and she must have realized she was telling him something she normally wouldn't. "I think I'm going to sleep." She said standing up, and stumbled slightly before grabbing one of the blankets Henrik had brought and going to the back corner.

Someone had compelled her when she was human. Who? What had they made her do? She didn't subject herself to daily doses of vervain for the fun of it. She was genuinely scared.

XXXXX

"Seriously?" Caroline hissed as she saw Klaus and Tatia walking in the woods holding hands. Vomit.

"Come on Caroline." Klaus said from behind her. She hated the way his breath hit her ear and the tingling sensation it sent down her back. She needed to get a grip.

She huffed annoyed at him for being so freaking close and that she was having to witness this yet again. Hadn't the girl ever heard of a freaking bed. The woods again come on. No wonder she already had one kid, the rate she was going she'd have another. Did she have no morals. Ugh.

"Well for not loving her, you sure enjoyed her company." She said shuddering at the thought.

"It happened a thousand years ago Caroline. I am not the same person I was then."

She sighed she supposed he was right, but why did she care in the first place. She shouldn't care if he slept with Tatia, the guy was like a billion. He'd probably been with more women than he could count. Which probably meant he knew exactly how to please a woman. He wasn't bad to look at, and god knows that accent was sexy as hell. _What the hell is wrong with me? Tyler. Tyler. Tyler._

"I'll just be glad when we get back home." She muttered.

"Henrik is meeting us at the cave at sunset."

"Is he going to be ok? What about…"

"He's set up a spell to keep anything from getting in but him. He will be perfectly safe tonight."

She bit her lip. He would be safe tonight but not in the future. "It must be hard for you. To see him and to know…to know what's going to happen."

She looked up and saw his face was emotionless as he stared out at the trees. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything. "Yeah well…we can't change the past now can we." He said bitterly.

XXXXX

Klaus looked at the setting sun the closer it got the harder it became for him. He was going to lose his younger brother all over again. It had been his fault the first time, and now he had an opportunity to change things. What would it do to the future though. If Henrik didn't die. Maybe he didn't have to die.

Maybe this was suppose to happen. He swallowed as he allowed himself to remember the events of his brother's death. Henrik's body had disappeared the day of his death. Vanished. They had assumed the wolves had taken it, but what if they hadn't.

What if this had all happened before? What if… could he do this to Henrik? Leave his blood. Would it change too much if he was wrong? It didn't matter. He would at least give him the choice.

His mind made up he found the bottle of rum and quickly emptied its contents onto the ground. Without hesitation he bit into his palm and squeezed the drops of blood into the bottle.

"Klaus?" Caroline said walking up to him. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

He ignored her and reopened the wound making sure he gave plenty of blood.

"You can't do this." She started. "You can't force him."

"I'm giving him a choice Caroline. You can't stop me." And they both knew she couldn't and he could tell she didn't want to. "Please Caroline." He couldn't believe he was actually pleading with her about this.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said quietly. "What if it changes something?"

"What if it's suppose to happen?" He countered. "The day Henrik died his body disappeared."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "So you think this all happened before…is that possible?"

He shrugged. "Magic is…" He trailed off.

"Magic." She supplied.

XXXXX

Caroline couldn't believe she'd gone along with Klaus's plan, but how could she refuse him. She couldn't bare the thought of Henrik dying either. He was a good kid and he would be sixteen when it happened. He wouldn't be horribly young.

Klaus and her had explained it to him carefully how being a vampire worked, and had told him the decision was his. They of course hadn't told him of his untimely death. Klaus had suggested he drink it every full moon just to be safe.

"Will I see you in the future?" Henrik asked as he hugged her.

"Yes." she said hugging him back. Henrik had to be her favorite Mikaelson, she just hoped if Klaus succeeded with his plan he would still be the same boy. She was proof that you could be a vampire and hold onto your humanity. If anyone could do it so could Henrik.

"Good bye Nik." Henrik said giving him a hug. "Take care of her. I think she fancies you as well." He whispered into his ear.

Caroline felt her face flame and she looked away quickly. She'd be lying if she said he was wrong. They must not have told him about vampire hearing. At least they had covered the feeding, that was the most important part. Right or wrong she did like Klaus, a lot had changed in the past month.

"Are you ready?" Henrik asked as he climbed up into the safety of the cave.

She looked at Klaus and sighed. What was going to happen to them when they got home? They had developed she wasn't sure what to call it but it was something. She had grown dependent on him, and dare she say trusted him.

"Were not going to end up in the water again are we?" She asked as the flames rose up around them.

"I don't think so. We should end up geographically in the exact same spot."

"So you're saying my house was built over an old pond."

"More or less."

She grabbed his arm for support as she felt the dizziness threatening to pull her under. It suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes. She looked around but felt her feet give out and she started to fall.

"Careful love. Give it a second." Klaus said as he caught her.

He knelt beside her his strong arms easing her onto the ground. "Did it work?" She asked looking around. They were still surrounded by trees, but she didn't see any sign of Henrik.

"I don't know." He said standing up. "Mystic Falls would be that way." He said pointing behind him.

"You would think people would be waiting for us." She said looking around at the eerily quiet night. It was almost too quiet.

"Are you ok now?" He asked looking down at her.

He offered his hand and she took it letting him pull her up. She tried not to notice how warm and good his hand felt, or the heat that started to rise in her just by touching it. She quickly pulled her hand away. They were back home, they weren't friends anymore or whatever they were. He was the enemy again.

He frowned at her but turned to lead the way. They walked quietly for a long time neither sure of what to say. The further they walked the more she thought something wasn't right. Her friends should have found them by now. They would be out looking for her. They reached a clearing and he stopped staring at the emptiness. She stopped next to him eyebrow raised.

"Mystic Falls should be right here." He said quietly.

She turned her head back to the clearing. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**A/N I'm interested to hear your thoughts on where they are, and what you think about Henrik. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	6. Where Are We

Caroline couldn't help but stare at the emptiness. She wanted to ask if he was sure this was where Mystic Falls should be, but he was a thousand year old hybrid, he was sure. They stood next to each other just looking for maybe a minute or an hour she didn't know or care. They were lost and there was absolutely no civilization around.

She sighed as her stomach growled in protest. She had seriously been starving herself the past few days. Of course she had thought she was going to be home and have an endless supply of blood bags to slurp down. That wasn't the case. She needed blood, and right now she didn't care if she had to hunt in front of Klaus or not.

"What do you think happened?" She finally asked ending there long silence. She didn't actually expect him to be able to give her an answer but she asked none the less.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I don't know."

"Do you think changing Henrik changed something? Do you think were in the past why isn't anything here?" She asked a hint of panic beginning to consume her. She felt her breath start to quicken.

She felt his eyes on her and his hands landed on her shoulders causing her to jump at his unexpected contact. She met his icy blue eyes and saw something in them that she couldn't recognize. "Calm down Caroline." he said quietly and calmingly.

"We could be anywhere what if we went back in time instead of forward?"

She could tell by his face he had been thinking the exact same thing. His hands gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and he continued to stare into her eyes. She felt herself slowly starting to calm down as she was captivated by his eyes. "My family left, fled back to the old world right after we were turned. We uh… might have lost control with the villages nearby. The hunger was unexpected and overwhelming. Perhaps we just haven't moved far enough into the future. Maybe nothing has changed. I wouldn't know I didn't come back to the United States until the 1900's."

She shook her head in frustration and to get his eyes off of hers. Once again he was invading her personal space, and the more he did so the less wrong it felt. Not that it had ever really felt wrong to begin with. This was all wrong she really just wanted to go home. Did this mean they would be stuck together for another month? She really wasn't sure if she could take that.

"Why don't we just walk around and see if we see something." Klaus suggested. She nodded her head in agreement. Standing here where the town was supposed to be wasn't going to get them anywhere.

xxxxxx

Klaus wasn't sure how long they had been walking, it had been a while. The sun was up and the day was surprisingly pleasant. The sound of birds filled the air as they walked through the forest in search of some form of civilization. He understood Caroline's panic, he felt it to. There was nothing. No signs of human life.

At least there were animals, but he would have to be desperate before he fed from a bunny or a deer. That was just appalling. He suspected that Caroline however was getting close to her breaking point. It had been days since she had fed properly. Not to mention she was just a baby vampire. Her body still craved more blood than his. As if on cue her stomach growled again.

"You need to feed." he stated.

She sighed and stopped to sit down on a log. She looked tired and had dirt covering the grey dress she was wearing. He felt bad that there wasn't anything more he could do for her. For the first time in a long time he actually cared about the well being of someone other than his family. It was a foreign concept to him, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. He did know the more time with her the stronger his feelings for her were.

When he had been hoping for more time with her this was not exactly what he had in mind, but he would take what he could get. He would take this time to show her there was more to him than just the monster. Between Caroline and Henrik his humanity had been reawakened and he wasn't sure he was ready to shut it off again.

"I'll be alright." She said standing up and starting to walk again. That was his girl. Strong, determined, stubborn Caroline that was why he liked her.

xxxxxx

Kol answered the door surprised to see the Bennett witch standing on the doorstep. He smiled at the beauty at his door and motioned for her to come in. She gave him a disgusted look but entered anyway.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He asked huskily as his eyes traveled the length of her body. Her jacket was much too bulky and did not show off what he was sure was an irresistible body underneath it.

She glared at him for a long moment pure loathing on her beautiful features. Little did she know this only made him desire her more. In many ways he and Nik were similar. The chase of it was so invigorating, and made it all so much sweeter "I have an idea on how to contact Caroline."

"Do you now?" he smiled. He really hoped that her plan worked. The idea of them all linked together did not set well with him. With Finn being all suicidal and all it was only a matter of time before Ester killed them all. "And if your plan succeeds you will unlink us?"

"Yes." She said as she took a seat on the couch. He couldn't help but notice how tense she seemed. He had intentions for her, none of which involved hurting her.

"So love, what is this plan of yours?" he smirked as he sat close to her there knees barely touching.

She scooted away her brown eyes narrowed at him and he felt the slight twinge of a headache coming on. "It's a little complicated but I think it will work. I will need one of you to help contact them. Whoever is closest to Klaus would be best."

Shame it would have to be Rebekah. She and Nik had always been closest. He would love the chance to spend a little more time with the stuck up Bennett witch. It was always the most reserved uptight ones who were the best in bed. "So you're going to use one of us to contact Nik? I don't understand how you're going to talk to Caroline?"

"That's where it is a little complicated." She said biting her lip. "Were going to have to do it twice. Once to contact Klaus and than he is going to have to enter her dreams, so I can speak to her."

He smirked. "You're going to give Nik permission to get inside Caroline's head." He shook his head. Oh if only the witch knew what she was starting. No good would come of this at least not for her blonde friend.

Bonnie rolled her eyes frustrated. "I would just use Liz, Caroline's mom, but this is going to be an intense spell and I don't know what effect that could have on her."

Humans and their weak bodies. They truly had no idea how much stronger a vampire body was even a baby vampire. "And you think this will work?" he questioned.

"Yes." She said adamantly. "I was hoping to try this tonight."

xxxxxx

To say she was exhausted would be an understatement. Her legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds and her eyes kept fluttering closed, despite the fact she was upright and walking. They had been up all night and not found anything. It was now evening again and they were looking at the starry night sky. If she wasn't so tired she would probably be freaking out by now.

Neither of them had said much since they arrived to wherever it was that they were. She couldn't blame him for wanting to save his brother she just hoped they hadn't altered things too much.

"Let's take a break, love." Klaus said as they reached a stream. He knelt down beside it and splashed water into his face.

She watched him as he washed his face and drank the water. Damn him for looking so perfect after not having slept in over a day, and being completely and utterly lost and starving, and she could just go on and on. Frustrated with her train of thought she went up to the water taking care to leave a few feet between the two of them. She splashed the cool refreshing water onto her face.

After washing as much of her as she could without removing any clothing she sat down on the ground pulling her knees into her chest and rested her head on them. She wished for sleep but she was so hungry she didn't think she could fall asleep. Her hunger was gnawing and tightness had developed in her stomach.

As if to taunt her, a deer wandered up on the other side of the pond. She had tried the bunny diet as Stefan had called it, it really wasn't her thing. Killing poor defenseless animals was just as bad as feeding from humans, well maybe not quite as bad but close. What was one to do when there weren't blood bags to drink from. It wasn't even like Klaus could bring her a goblet of blood either, there weren't any humans around period.

"What am I suppose to do with you Caroline?" Klaus asked drawing her from her thoughts. She looked up to see him staring at her intently. "I know you're hungry. Yet you don't want to feed from animals or a human. That presents a bit of a problem love."

Yes it did. She was all too aware of this. "I am in control." She said angrily.

"True. But for how much longer?"

She frowned at him for a long moment before looking away. She was being stupid now. It wasn't that she was a vegetarian or anything like that she wasn't. It was just, she didn't have to see the living animal when she ate a hamburger.

"We could share the deer."

She laughed. "you would drink deer blood?"

"Self preservation sweetheart. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, to survive. Blood is blood, even if it is less than desirable. Or there is another option, but I don't think you'll like it." He smirked.

If the look on his face was any indication of what his suggestion was, she could tell she wasn't going to like it. She sighed, she would hear him out. "What?" His smirk only widened and she could already tell she was going to regret that question.

"We could share blood."

"What?" She asked standing up and taking a step back. He would kill her was he crazy. "No." Maybe he wouldn't kill her, his blood was the cure, but there was something so intimate about them sharing blood that both scared and thrilled her at the same time. She'd never done anything like that before, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had.

"Bambi it is then." He whispered as he looked at the deer.

That didn't sound anymore appealing either.

xxxxxx

"Do you really think the witch can pull this off?" Rebekah asked staring at Kol. This idea sounded crazy, but it did have potential. This way they could make sure Nik was ok as well.

"I think we should try it." Elijah spoke up his face resting on his fist as he sat at the table a glass of scotch in front of him.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" That doppelganger bitch had stabbed her in the back only a few months ago. She was sorry to say trusting the witch was not easy for her.

"They want Caroline back as much as we do Nik." Kol said. "Elijah and I will be there when she does the spell. We won't let anything happen to you sister." Kol said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you found anything else out about the white oak?" Elijah asked sipping from his scotch.

She had. It just wasn't good news and she knew her brothers were going to be very displeased. "The Salvatore's were in charge of the old mill and kept track of all the records. If we're going to find out what became of the blasted tree it will be in their home."

Elijah looked less than happy about this. She had to agree, was it too much to ask for something to go in there favor. With twenty six days left until the full moon they needed things to start working out for them. "We will figure something out."

xxxxxx

Feeding off the deer with Caroline had been oddly exhilarating, not nearly as much as sharing blood, but exhilarating none the less. That had been a day ago. Yes it was blood, but animal blood was not the same as human or vampire blood. Nor was it as fulfilling.

They had stopped to rest yesterday after their venison feast. They had both been exhausted. Caroline had slept well into the day today and he had spent the better part of the morning admiring her flawless beauty while she slept. Now they were off in search of a city, village, town, something.

"So do you do anything else besides paint and draw?" Caroline asked breaking the long silence. He was wondering when she would finally start speaking. She was a bit of a talker when she wanted to be, he had found she was more forthcoming when she initiated the conversation.

"I quite fancy riding horses, swimming and, fencing." He answered honestly. None of which he had indulged in, in a very long time. Drawing he always made time for, especially since he had found his muse again. Ironic that he didn't posses the tools to draw her when he had her constantly in his sights. "What about you love? I know you're a cheerleader, and plan the parties at school. What else is there?"

He saw the distant look in her eyes and knew she was thinking. "Spending time with my friends. Sappy romantic movies and popcorn, shopping."

He shook his head. "Oh you and Rebekah could get along so well if only we weren't all enemies." He said honestly Caroline and Rebekah were quite similar. Caroline had qualities that reminded him a lot of Rebekah when they were humans. Perhaps if they had met in a different way or time, it could have all been different for all of them.

"Maybe." She conceded. "I guess were still…whatever you call us right now… for the time being."

"Friends?" He asked curiously.

She looked at him as if she was really going to consider what he had suggested. Things had definitely changed in the past month that was for sure, but would she ever consider him a friend at least for the moment. "I suppose you could call us that." She said slowly as if testing the word in her mind. "When we get back…"

"Caroline it's just you and I, let's not worry about when we get back, or what's happened in the past. Can we just focus on right now?" he asked. He wanted a fresh start with her. A chance to truly prove himself. Not to mention who knew if they were ever going to get to go home at this rate.

"That works for now Klaus, but it changes nothing in the future."

"I know love. I know."

xxxxxx

Caroline sat in front of the fire watching the twigs burn. This was their second night here and still no signs of life. The familiar burn of raw hunger was back burning its way from her stomach all the way up her throat. She tried to focus on her surroundings anything to take her mind off the hunger.

Unfortunately this led her gaze to Klaus. She watched as he stared intently into the fire as if he were deep in thought. The flames danced across his face making him appear dark and dangerous, which he was, but it shed him in a light that made him attractive. Why did she keep thinking this. It was because she was stuck with him, and only him. She loved Tyler. Klaus was the enemy, no matter how nice he was to her right now.

Her mind went back to his offer to share blood. His blood was like filet mignon where as everyone else tasted like hamburgers. She felt her mouth begin to water and the veins blacken on her face just at the thought. She was so hungry.

Klaus looked up to see her staring at him, he saw the black veins creeping along her pretty eyes, as soon as his eyes locked with hers she looked away, and he saw the slight blush on her cheeks. Maybe this wasn't all one sided. Even so getting her to admit to her feelings was going to be work, he was prepared to work for it.

"We need to figure out how to eat." She said suddenly. He watched as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Baby vampires and there hunger. He didn't need to feed, but he was not above taking advantage of a situation, especially when he wanted a taste of her so badly.

"My offer still stands." he said eyebrows raised.

"I don't like to get bitten." She murmured. "Especially by people who can kill me."

He could be a gentleman and let her feed from him, since he didn't need to feed at the moment. Still the taste of her blood was alluring to him, he couldn't let himself let it go. "I won't hurt you love. I think it's pretty obvious I want to keep you alive." he assured her.

He could see she was considering this but he could tell by her face she was afraid. Afraid of him? Surely even though he had just stated it, she would know he had no intention of hurting her. He could never hurt her. She was his weakness.

Her face suddenly changed and he admired her vampire face, as he had never actually seen it straight on before. She was exquisite. "We do this my way though." She frowned but her face looked determined. He raised an eyebrow at her curious as to where this was going. She quickly bit into her arm and then flashed in front of him. "Suck don't bite."

He laughed. "You know that sounds wrong on so many different levels."

"It's going to close up." She stated glaring at him her face back to normal.

He smirked but quickly pulled her to him her arm to his lips as he latched on careful not to prick her with his fangs. She tasted like liquid velvet. Her warm blood slid down his throat as if it was tailored just for him. The animal in him fought to throw her to the ground and ravish her right here and now, but the better half of him fought against it, and lapped up her euphoric blood as it spilled into his mouth. As her arm healed he slowly tantalizing licked the trail of blood that had run down her arm. He saw her frown and the slight hint of a shiver as he did this and she quickly pulled her arm back and slid her sleeve down.

"You taste like heaven sweetheart."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes which only made him smirk more as he rolled up his shirt sleeve and held his arm out to her. As her teeth sunk into him he had to grip into the ground to keep from grabbing her. He felt his cock tighten with desire as she greedily sucked from his arm. He needed her, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist.

xxxxxx

Caroline had fallen into a deep slumber after they had shared blood, and woke up this morning feeling completely refreshed. She had been right to think that it would be intimate. It had been even more so than she could have imagined. The urge to kiss him had been overwhelming. She had actual bit her lip and drew blood as he had drank from her. And then the feel of his wet tongue as he licked up the remnants of blood, had aroused her and made her ache in the worse possible way.

Her dreams last night had been less than decent. No they had been x rated and Tyler had not been the star of them. She would like to think that Klaus had put them there, but she doubted it. Klaus wasn't exactly hiding that he wanted her still, but she understood that he wanted her to want him on her own accord. However this was never going to happen. No matter how tempting she was not giving in to him.

"So how long has your landscape been at the Hermitage?"

"Since the 1800's."

"So the paintings at your home are they all yours, did you buy them, or did you steal them?"

He smirked. "You always think so low of me." Something about the way he said that said he might actual be offended by her comment.

"Some are mine yes. Believe it or not sweetheart, I do have actual money, a lot of it."

"How did you make your money?" she questioned surely that had been illegitimate.

"Stocks. I own a few small businesses throughout the world."

"Really?" She asked shocked. He really was full of surprises.

"Really. Take a chance sweetheart or are you afraid that if you get to know me you might actually like me?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, which anymore only seemed to make him smile. It was becoming a trademark for her. Every time he said something less than kosher she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Maybe she should start smacking him. She should say something smart a nasty retort, but she didn't want to.

Before she could say anything he had flashed in front of her pulling her harshly into him as he moved them behind a rock. "What the hell?" She snapped as she struggled to free herself.

"Shh." he said glaring at her his face serious.

She stilled instantly and listened to their surroundings. It took her several minutes to pick up on what he heard, but when she did her eyes locked with his as fear consumed her. Someone or something was coming and they were moving at an unnaturally fast pace.

**A/N Just a reminder that time is moving differently for Klaus and Caroline than for everyone else. What has been a month for them has only been a little over a day or so for everyone in the present. **

**No kissing YET but I hope them sharing blood was kind of hot. I love to hear what you think, please leave a review or constructive critique. Let me know if there is something you would like to see more of. Thank you again for your lovely reviews, alerts, reading, and favorites. Till next time.**


	7. The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

Klaus pulled Caroline tighter against him as the supernatural being approached them. Her body was pressed tightly against his and made his insides scream with desire. He needed to focus on the unknown at the moment, and not on her intoxicating smell or her soft curves pressed into him.

The footsteps slowed and he heard them approaching, he wanted to remain hidden until he saw who or what the threat was. Never give away the upper hand. He had over a thousand years of experience being hunted, he knew what he was doing. A few more steps and they would be in view.

All the tenseness left his body and he felt Caroline relax against him as Henrik came into view. He looked different and from the slowly steady thrum of his heart he instantly knew he was no longer human. So the spell had worked at least a little.

"Henrik?" Caroline said pulling away from him as she walked over to his brother.

"Caroline. Nik." Henrik said his face was different than that of the boy he had seen only a few days ago. This boy before him was angry and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded taking a menacing step forward.

A low growl escaped him despite himself. He would never hurt Henrik it was more of a reflex. His actions caught his brother off guard and only deepened his scowl.

"I saw everything Niklaus. The villages, mother, all of you. I saw what you did."

He swallowed as understanding filled him. Henrik had seen his siblings and he lose control. They had killed and maimed their home and the village the werewolves lived in. They had acted like savage monsters with no humanity whatsoever. Especially himself.

"Henrik." He wanted to explain but what could he say. There was nothing he could say to make it better.

"I helped you." Henrik yelled hurt and anger on his young features. "I thought I was sending you home to a better future, but you killed our mother, you killed all those people. How could you? I thought I sensed something about you when I saw you, something dark, evil. I should have listened to my instincts."

Caroline looked between the two brothers. She saw the anger and hurt in Henrik's face and saw a look of regret on Klaus's face. She stood gawking for a second as she thought she saw tears in his eyes. Whoa. She knew he was capable of some feelings but this was, well she didn't know what to think.

"I told you to leave and not come back, if you turned." Klaus growled.

She could tell the situation was escalating. She couldn't imagine how Henrik must feel right now. To see your siblings change into monsters right before your eyes. It must have been awful.

"I thought we could be together once you turned to, I wanted us to be a family. I had no idea you would turn into such monsters."

Her heart broke a little at that statement. He should have left, he'd had no idea what was to come, and she could only imagine what he had seen. She knew what Klaus was capable of, but still from his perspective it had to of been worse. Henrik had idealized his older brother, and to see him turn into such a savage, must have hurt.

"They didn't know what was happening. No one prepared them for the blood lust." She spoke up surprising herself. Was she defending the originals. Klaus looked at her with a bewildered look. "Obviously they let there emotions get the best of them. Our emotions are heightened especially when we first turn. In there defense they didn't understand why they craved blood or how to control it."

"Do you know what they did?" Henrik asked frowning at her.

"No, but I know what it's like to wake up craving something and not truly understand it. Or control it." She admitted with a shutter. Her first few days had been the worst. The blood lust had been overwhelming. If Stefan hadn't of helped her, things probably would have been a lot different.

"They killed half our village, and slaughtered almost all of the werewolf village."

She had to admit that, that was a bit unsettling. Sure she had killed a person, but wiping out a village?

"They killed you." Klaus said darkly. "We thought they took your body. It was only our natural instinct to attack."

"Is that why you let it go." Klaus looked at her. She knew he'd let it go to easily that she had been attacked. "The wolves attacking me. You knew, you knew what would happen to them."

"Of course, love. Did you really think I could let that go. They did try to kill you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "But you….oh never mind. It was wrong and you know it." She said crossing her arms. Was there really any point in trying to change something that wasn't suppose to change. Was there a point in changing him? No, you couldn't change someone that didn't want to change.

Silence consumed them. She was glad to see Henrik was alive, and his anger seemed to be subsiding as well. He was obviously a vampire now. Despite everything she was glad to see he was alive and well. Well almost alive. He seemed to be able to hold on to his humanity. She couldn't imagine sweet innocent Henrik harming anyone.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to see you again." Henrik said breaking the silence. "I waited until you guys fled and than searched out Ayanna. She helped me gave me a necklace so I could walk in the daylight." He said picking up a beaded necklace that looked similar to the ones Klaus wore.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Henrik. You have to understand…"

"I don't understand Nik." Henrik snapped. "Nothing you say is going to make me. But you're my brother, and I couldn't abandon you."

Klaus felt a warmth in him at his brothers words. Even after witnessing his siblings and he at their worst, Henrik still wouldn't abandon him. His brother was accepting him regardless of who he was, what he had done. The emotions were flooding him, and it was becoming to much. He needed to focus. "Where are we?"

"It's 1236." Henrik said looking at him with interest.

"Ugh. Why is it only 1236." Caroline groaned as she sat down on a rock covering her face with her hands. "This is awful."

He felt her pain, he was just as frustrated by this as she was. His mother was still trying to kill him, and this was all she needed him gone for another month. "Do you know why we are here."

"I don't. Ayanna was very helpful to me after you left. Surprised to see me alive and concerned when I told her how it happened. Time travel is complicated, and dangerous. She didn't know much about it either, and couldn't give much insight to whether the spell sent you to the correct time or where you ended up. The only thing we concluded is that it has something to do with the full moon. I knew you were from the future but you never told me when. I've been coming to look for you for the past two hundred forty four years. I'd almost given up. But this isn't right either?" He asked looking at Caroline who just shook her head that was placed in her hands.

"By around eight hundred years a little less." He said quietly. At least they had moved forward. For a while he had been afraid they had traveled further into the past.

"The village is about half a days walk this way." Henrik said pointing in the direction they had come from.

"What happened to the old village?" Caroline asked.

"After my siblings attacked it, the survivors fled abandoning the old village. They didn't feel safe there anymore." Henrik said looking at the ground.

"Do you have a witch at this village?" Klaus asked.

"Yes."

xxxxx

Henrik paused as they came closer to the village. He was still upset with his brother. He had told him to leave immediately after turning if he decided to do so. He should of listened. Seeing his siblings turn into monsters, had been like waking up in a nightmare.

There actions were murderous, inhuman. Sure he felt the urge to drink blood, but he had controlled it. He fed off the blood of animals. Thanks to Caroline mostly he had never fed from a human. She had been the one to talk to him about the bloodlust. He couldn't help but wonder how someone like her was with Nik. They were opposites, to say the least. Caroline was caring and compassionate, and Nik just radiated power. He didn't want any of the townspeople to be hurt by Nik especially. This version seemed different than the one he had seen right after his siblings had turned.

"Your not going to hurt anyone are you?" He asked turning to them. No one was going to end up hurt because of his brother.

"No of course not. We can't do anything to disrupt the future, right Klaus." Caroline said glaring at Klaus.

"Of course not." Klaus smirked at her, before turning to look at him. That smirk said it all, his brother was already up to something or thinking of something.

"I'm serious Nik, this is my home. They know what I am, and they still respect me." Henrik said quietly. "I have friends here. People I care about." He said his thoughts going to one girl in particular.

"No fears brother." Klaus said looking off into the distance. "I give you my word I won't kill anyone."

Maybe he shouldn't trust his brother, but he did. Even though his brother had done unspeakable things. Niklaus was still his brother and would be always and forever.

xxxxx

Klaus looked at the small bedroom he and Caroline would be sharing. She sighed as she brushed past him into the room and sat on the bed. Looks like he had another month to look forward to sleeping on the floor. What was he becoming? Any other girl he would force them to share the bed with him or sleep on the floor. Any other girl would already be dead.

Caroline was getting under his skin. The more time he spent with her the more he realized this was more than just some strange infatuation. He liked her, cared for. The thought made him shutter. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness. _Love?_

"I hope you don't mind, this is the only other room I have." Henrik said from behind him. "I can figure something else out. Unmarried men and women do not usually share a room."

"It's fine. Thank you." Caroline smiled genuinely.

"Yes thank you brother." Klaus said as he looked back to the room and saw Caroline on the bed. So many different ways could he envision ravishing her on that bed. If only she would have him. If only his brother knew what was going on in his head he would demand they find another place for Caroline.

xxxxx

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked. Rebekah bit her lip. Her brothers were here with her in her room. They would see to it that nothing happened to her. Still she was putting a lot of trust in the witch to not do anything to her. If it worked she would get to see Nik. They would get confirmation that he was ok.

"Let's do this."

"Here is my blood, it should pull me into the dream with you." Bonnie said handing her a small vile.

"Oh a foursome. Hot." Kol teased.

"Shut up Kol." She said irritated. Sometimes her brother just did not know when to stop.

Taking a deep breath she downed the contents of the vile and than laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. She could hear Bonnie starting to chant and a deep hazy fog began to envelop her. She gripped one of Nik's necklaces tighter in her hand as nervousness threatened to over take her. She hoped to find him safe.

xxxxx

Klaus's senses peaked. He knew he was sleeping but something wasn't right. He felt a presence in his mind. He'd given other people dreams to gain information from them, never had someone dared to enter his head before. He would kill anyone who dared to violate him like that.

He knew it wasn't Caroline, she was to good hearted to do something like this. And Henrik, it had been a long time for him…but he was still his brother. So who? He saw two figures approaching him. He was stronger and could easily get the upper hand. He raced towards them and grabbed one of them around the neck lifting them from the ground.

"Nik." Rebekah gasped.

It took him a second to register that it was his sister whose neck he had hold of. Frowning he set her down on her feet. "What are you doing?" He asked slowly as he noticed the other figure. Bonnie.

"I don't know how much time we have. I need to see Caroline." Bonnie demanded.

He sighed flicking his gaze from Bonnie and than back to Rebekah she gave him a small nod. "She'll unlink us once she sees that Caroline is safe."

"Well how do you want to do that?" he questioned.

Bonnie glared at him for a long moment. She wondered if the witch was having second thoughts at giving Nik permission to get into Caroline's head. "Can you give her a dream to bring her here with us. If she is in your subconscious she should be here as well."

He grinned, she knew her brother would like this idea. "Your giving me your permission to get inside Caroline's head. Not a problem, love"

Rebekah frowned as Nik closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What is he doing?"

"Connecting to Caroline." She said quietly.

"I didn't realize he could do it without touching her or something." Bonnie said sheepishly.

"Nik has a thousand years of experience, plus he's an original. If Caroline is close it should be easier." Still she wouldn't think it would be this easy. She wondered if there was something else going on that made it easier for him. What could Nik have done in two days to get that close to her. She knew her brother, he wouldn't force himself on a girl, even he had more tact than that.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Caroline's angry voice snapped her out of her thoughts."

"Care." Bonnie said.

Caroline swung around and frowned as she looked at them. "What is going on?"

"I had to make sure you were ok. It was my idea for him to get in your head. Sorry, I know how much you hate this. It's just I'm going to unlink them and see what I can do to help, but I only wanted to help as long as you were ok." Bonnie said apologetically.

Caroline nodded her head. "I'm ok."

"Good because if she gets hurt or dies I won't do anything to help you. In fact I'll help your mother." Bonnie threatened.

"It's ok Bonnie he hasn't hurt me." Caroline said quietly.

"Good. Have you guys already found a witch? I know you sent a message through Elijah." Bonnie asked getting down to business. She remembered her saying something about not knowing how long they could make the connection. "You cannot do anything to change the past. Any little thing could have severe consequences. Try not to interact with anyone unless you have to. The full moon is still a few weeks away…"

"Wait…I'm confused." Caroline said frowning. "We just had the full moon and ended up in 1236."

"What?" her and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Yes lovely time let me tell you." Klaus said not to thrilled.

"You guys have already been gone for a month? It's only been two days." Bonnie said confused.

"No, it's definitely been longer." Caroline said.

"Huh." Bonnie said looking at them concerned. "Time must be moving differently."

"Gee ya think." Caroline said sighing.

"Look I'll try to contact you again as soon as possible I need to look into this in the mean time continue on with your plans, and don't kill anyone or do anything that could affect the future." Bonnie lectured.

Rebekah could feel them starting to slip away and than just like that she was back in her bedroom. She sat up abruptly and looked at Bonnie.

"Well so what did you find out. Will you unlink us love, is my brother showing your friend a good time." Kol asked smirking.

"Honestly Kol." Rebekah said glaring at him annoyed. Her brother could be so childish at times.

"I'll do the unlinking spell, but we need to figure out the time difference for them. Getting them home is not going to be easy." Bonnie said concerned.

"Time difference?" Elijah questioned.

"According to them the full moon has come and gone and they are now in 1236." Rebekah said quietly. This was not good, or maybe it was. The fact that Nik had kept Caroline alive for a whole month said just how much he must care about her. She hoped that with time Caroline could have the chance to fall for him. She wanted her brother to be happy, he deserved it.

"Well we have at least one thing on our side." Kol said fishing something out of his pocket. "It's true love." He said tossing a vile of blood to Bonnie. "Finn made a donation."

xxxxx

Caroline came awake with a start. She sat up trying to control her breathing she was panicking a little. Nothing had happened, but still she didn't like the fact that he could get inside her head like that. It scared her that he could compel her. She hadn't had vervain since they had come to this time. She was completely vervain free, he could do anything, make her do anything. Would he take advantage of her? She didn't think so, but she would be lying if she said the thought didn't scare her.

"You alright sweetheart?" Klaus asked from the floor.

She rolled so she was looking down at him. He lay on a blanket on the floor looking up at her. Of course he was shirtless. She had seen him shirtless a handful of times now, still she couldn't get over how good he looked. The hardest thing was he was starting to have the attitude to go with his good looks. Dare she say she actual did maybe on some level consider him a friend. Her feelings toward him were changing to what she was entirely sure.

"I don't like you in my head." She said quietly pulling her knees up to her and hugging them. That was one of the things that terrified her the most. Not having control over herself.

"Caroline." He said sitting up his eyes meeting hers with intensity and something else that made her heart flutter and pulse soar. "I would never take advantage of you. I give you my word."

She took in a deep calming breath. "I know." She said quietly, and she meant that. "I just…somebody…used me, and it scares me…to not…be in control." She said trying to keep her emotions in check. She still felt a traitorous tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and laid back down not wanting him to see her cry.

"Tell me who it is and I'll kill them." He said seriously.

She smiled despite how sincere and awful the thought was. Him being protective was nice. "Thanks, but I've put it behind me. I'm just worried about getting home. What do you think it means?"

"That our time is different? I don't know, but I think it's going to take us a while to get home."

"Oh." She said unsure of what to say. She would be stuck with him for who knows how long. Somehow that wasn't as scary as she would have thought it to be.

"I won't let anything happen to you sweetheart. I give you my word." He said with a raw sincerity in his voice, that she knew he meant that.

"Good night Klaus." She whispered.

"Good night Caroline."

**A/N I know some of you are anxious for a kiss, it will happen eventually but not yet. When it does happen it will be explosive and hot I promise. I want to really focus on building their relationship first. **

**I made note of their heartbeats I figure it has to pump at some rate maybe a much slower rate. I mean there body still functions for the most part like a humans, and they die if it gets ripped from their chest. **

**Let me know what you think. Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, reading, alerting and adding to your favorites. Till next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here is the next update. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to their faves. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes. One of you lovely reviewers asked about Henrik. Henrik is somewhere between 16 and 17 years old. He was turned, but because of Klaus and Caroline's warning he left immediately upon waking, thus making his siblings think the werewolves had taken his body. When he had really turned into a vampire. He hasn't interacted with any of his siblings, because he witnessed the massacre on his home village and that of the werewolf village. The originals are now in Europe and Henrik has stayed in the Mystic Falls area. Hope that clears up any confusion. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions.**

By the time Caroline awoke for the day, the day was well under way. After she had told Klaus good night, she had laid quietly while her mind ran a mile a minute. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Their conversation last night. Would he really go through all that trouble just to sleep with her. Or did he have real feelings for her?

More importantly what were her feelings for him. Things were starting to change. She was starting to see him differently. He was different, some days she could almost forget who he was, and what he had done. Than she had to remind herself that he was a mass murderer.

The sound of a door creaking open brought her from her thoughts. Klaus sat up startling her. She didn't even realize he was still in the room. He was completely alert as he jumped up and vamp sped out the door.

A feminine gasp caused her to swiftly climb out of bed and rush out of the room.

"Who are you?" He snarled at the terrified woman she attempted to run for the door but he sped in front of her.

"I'm looking for Henrik." she said quietly. The girls large doe eyes stared up at him in a hypnotized fear.

"Klaus." She said from the doorway to their room. The girls large brown eyes flicked to her. Fear consumed her pretty features she was probably around the same age as her, but the look of innocence on her, made her appear much younger. "Leave her alone."

Klaus didn't take his eyes from the girl as he continued to glare at her. She'd been on the receiving end of that cold hearted evil glare one time and she did not envy the girl at all. Klaus was freaking terrifying when he wanted to be, and he knew it.

He studied her looking her up and down like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. "Please I didn't mean any harm." she whispered her bottom lip trembling.

"Ok paranoid. Let the girl go, she isn't going to hurt us. Right?" She asked the very shaken brunette.

"I was just looking for Henrik." She whispered again her huge eyes falling on Caroline again.

The door opened and Klaus and the girl moved away from it as Henrik entered. The girl practically threw herself out the open door, but Henrik caught her arm and held her steadily against him. "Inara what happened? Nik?" Henrik asked as he glared at his brother.

"You just let people barge into your home?" Klaus asked.

"Inara is my friend she lives here." Henrik said as he attempted to calm the terrified girl down.

Klaus looked bewildered by this statement. The word friend probably was a foreign concept to him. Although they had thrown the word around a few times, she was pretty sure they would cease to be friends once they returned to their time.

"Hi." She said stepping forward her hand held out. "I'm Caroline."

"Inara." the girl said pulling away from Henrik and carefully taking her hand.

"This is my brother Nik." Henrik said indicating Klaus.

He still had an odd expression on his face. It quickly shifted into a smirk as he took the poor girls hand and kissed it. Leave it to Klaus to try and terrify a girl and than charm her within a five minute period. "Pleasure. Why didn't you tell us someone lived with you?"

"Inara is a healer, she was out last night there was an accident, I had hoped to be back before she came home." Henrik said quietly as he took the shaken girls hand.

"I didn't mean to startle you." She said as Henrik led her to the table.

"Klaus is just jumpy." Caroline said smiling as she sat down at the table. Obviously only he would think this girl was a threat. She was short and thin, and oh so human. Although maybe to him everyone was a threat. Most everyone he met probably wanted him dead.

"I brought some blood." Henrik said interrupting the tense silence.

xxxxx

Klaus listened to the story of how Inara and Henrik had met. Her family had been killed by werewolves several moons ago. Henrik had come to her rescue in the woods and killed several of the werewolves in an attempt to save Inara and her family.

"You do know that a werewolf bite will kill a vampire right?" Caroline asked as she took a sip from her goblet. She hid her distaste well. It was animal blood. He supposed it was his fault for letting Caroline describe the feeding process. He took a few sips, but he was no where near desperate enough to drink animal blood right now.

No, he would wait until later when he could sneak off by himself and find a beautiful woman to drink from. He had promised not to kill anyone, he had never said anything about drinking, healing, and compelling. It would appear that would have to be his new motto for now.

"Klaus's blood is the cure." Caroline was saying his head snapped up at his name being mentioned.

"Because he is a hybrid?" Inara asked curious.

"The original hybrid." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Are you the only one who can make new vampires than? Is your blood the key?" Henrik asked

"Any vampire can make another vampire. A human just has to die with vampire blood in their system. Why do you want to know?" Klaus asked as he looked from the girl to his brother. Please don't let this be love. Pathetic.

"Just curious." Henrik shrugged. "Did you make Caroline?"

"No." Caroline said quietly. "I was turned against my will by someone else."

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Inara gasped her hand going to her mouth in horror.

Caroline sighed and he listened intently wondering if she would tell them, what she wouldn't tell him. "She is an evil vindictive blood slut. She did it to send a message." He was going to kill Katerina.

xxxxx

Bonnie sighed as she finished the spell. It was done. For better or worse the originals were no longer linked. Now she could focus completely on helping Caroline to get home. To be honest she wasn't sure how much she could really do. The time difference was very worrisome.

"It's done." She said looking up at the three originals.

"Good." Elijah said as he set some papers in front of her. "I hate to bother you with this now. I've been doing some research based on what Rebekah has told me." He said as he laid the papers out in front of her. This is the approximate date I think they arrived in 992 and this is the date they left. Here are the dates of all the full moons in the year 1236." He said pointing as he explained. "This." He tapped on one date and than another. "Is what I found interesting."

Bonnie looked at the dates they were the exact same except for the year. "That kind of makes sense. They traveled to another time where the date the was the same. But why to this date?" She pondered. That was the real question "Surely the full moon must have fallen on the same date before 1236 and after so why this date in particular?" Bonnie said racking her brain.

"When is our next full moon?" Rebekah asked.

"Friday April the sixth." Elijah answered.

"So we have to figure out how to get them from 1236 to here by our next full moon, or we'll have to wait another month to get them back." Kol asked frowning.

"Even if we can figure out a pattern or how this is working, they'll be in a different time before I have enough energy to contact them again." She said exasperated. She shouldn't be admitting her weakness to them, but she was exhausted. She had been so exhausted last night she had collapsed on her way out. To her dismay she had woken up in an extra bedroom here. Luckily the unlinking spell wasn't to taxing. There was no way she could try to contact them again for at least another few days.

"Than maybe we should try to plot where the will end up instead." Rebekah said.

"You do remember were talking about Nik here. He's not going to stay in this area. He will go to Europe you know he fancies it over there." Kol said as he tried to sit down next to her. She gave him an agitated look which only made him smirk.

"What's your point Kol?" Rebekah asked snidely.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. This was just a mess, but she knew where he was going with this. "If they are in Europe the full moon will appear on a different day than it would here. Even if we pinpoint where they will end up based on where they are now and plot a course for them to work there way home, it won't matter if there not there anymore. Them being in Europe would change everything."

Bonnie put her head in her hands. They needed to find a way to get them in a time where the full moon also fell on April 6th. She swallowed as realization hit her. Caroline was already in April or end of March she wasn't exactly sure how fast time was moving for them. Which meant she would be with Klaus for at least a year. Unless they could figure something else out. They had to figure something else out. Caroline alone with Klaus for a year, she didn't even want to think about it.

She felt a hand placed gently on her back. She thought about giving Kol an aneurism but she realized he was only comforting her. In this moment she would take his kindness, even if he was the enemy. At the moment they were all working towards the same goal.

xxxxx

Caroline watched as Inara showed her how to prepare a chicken. The things she took for granted. Inara had been showing her a lot of things, while Klaus and Henrik had been spending time together on their own. It was nice to have a break from Klaus it gave her time to breathe. The less he was around the less she was reminded of how nice he could be, and the less she had to remind herself that he was a psycho hybrid who had tried to kill her. Twice.

"So you have someone who cooks for you?" Inara asked.

"No, let's just say things are a lot different where I'm from." she said with a smile. She'd made chicken before but never gone through the process of making a live chicken.

"It would be nice to see." She said with a smile.

Inara was like a breath of fresh air the two of them had easily hit it off, and it was nice to have someone to talk to. Even if the poor girl had no idea what she was talking about half the time. "Unfortunately you'd have to be a vampire to see it." That was the only bad thing her and Klaus would be leaving this time in two days and Inara would be dead when they next saw Henrik, if they did. Unless, she shrugged that thought away it was between Henrik and Inara if they wanted that. She would miss Inara when they left.

The thought of going through time and having no idea where they would end up was a little unsettling. Not to mention she couldn't help but worry as to when or if they would get back home. Just how long would Klaus and her be stuck together.

"Is it awful being a vampire?" Inara asked shyly. This wasn't the first time she'd asked about vampirism, and though nothing was going on between her and Henrik she got the feeling something could eventually develop.

"I haven't really been one that long." She answered honestly. "I mean it has it's perks, but when I died the thought of having kids was and still is not something I'm ready for, but in ten years I might feel differently. That's something I'll never be able to have. On the plus I get to live forever and see and do things I probably wouldn't as a human. Than there is the blood. The blood lust is the hardest especially in the beginning"

It was awfully sweet of Henrik to bring them the animal blood, but it tasted awful. She hoped they got to a time when there was blood bags. Klaus fed at night she was certain and he always brought her some fresh blood back in a cup or bowl or something. He had to be feeding, healing, and compelling. Henrik hadn't said anything and no one was dead. She couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of record for him. Almost two whole months with not killing anyone.

"Why do you drink the vervain? Henrik says you like it, but it burns him."

"It keeps you from being compelled by a vampire. Certain vampires will force their will onto other people." She explained.

"But Nik and Henrik wouldn't do that." Inara said sure of herself.

"No, but it's kind of a fear of mine. Someone did that to me when I was a human. They fed from me and used me for their own personal pleasure. I don't like to give anybody that kind of control over me." She said taking a deep breath in.

"That's horrible. Why would someone do that to you?"

"Not all vampires are good. Not everyone hangs onto their humanity like Henrik and I." She said wondering if Inara would catch onto the fact that she hadn't mentioned Klaus.

"I know I should be scared of all of you, living with Henrik is a danger, but I feel safe. I know a lot of people look down on us for living together, but this feels as close to home as I am ever going to get again." She said looking off into the distance. She couldn't imagine losing her family the way Inara had. To watch your family be ripped to shreds right before your eyes. "If you had the choice would you of let Nik turn you?" The question was innocent and she knew that Henrik and Inara both questioned Klaus and hers relationship. They had all but given up trying to explain it. Goodness knew they fought like a married couple and she could curse herself for actual saying that even if it was in her mind. She felt it though now more than ever. Klaus and her had chemistry, and it was getting hard to hide it.

"Um Klaus and I aren't like that." Inara just looked at her confused. "I have a boyfriend back home, Tyler. Things are kind of complicated between us at the moment, but I love him."

Inara just shook her head, but she could see the confusion on her face. Great she probably thought she was a floozy or something. "You know in the time I come from it's ok for a girl to make the first move." She said with a smile. "I know you like him. Maybe you should say something to him."

"I could never be that forward it would be…" Inara started but was cut off by the door opening.

Klaus walked in with a glare on his face aimed directly at her. She sighed knowing he had probably overheard at least some of their conversation.

"Inara, love may I borrow Caroline for a moment." He posed it as a question, but she was coming with him regardless.

"I'll just be a second." Caroline said as she brushed past him out of the house. "Where is Henrik?"

"Picking some berries for dinner." He said as he grabbed her arm and turned her. "What are you thinking?" he snapped as he glared down at her. Why was she putting thoughts into the little humans head.

"What are you talking about?" She wrenched her arm free anger evident on her face. He took a step towards her. He usually invaded peoples personal space to make them uneasy. It never put Caroline at unease, and he was beginning to suspect he did it more just to be close to her, to feel her breath on his lips. Even if she wouldn't let him taste them.

"I've been trying to convince Henrik to come with us, and your going to try and talk her into confessing her love for him." he spat at her with venom. What was she thinking. The human girl was a weakness. They would be better off without the distraction.

"They obviously care for each other. Why not help them along. It's cute." She frowned.

"Cute?" he asked horrified. Only a woman would say such a thing. There was absolutely nothing cute about Henrik's and Inara's tragic romance.

"Yes, Henrik spent the better part of two hundred some odd years alone, and now he's found a friend with the possibility of something more. Don't be selfish and take that away from him." She said crossing her arms. "Let him stay here with her. If he comes with us he might end up regretting it."

"Love is a weakness Caroline. She'll only end up hurting him in the long run." He said looking at the hut behind her. Love made people do stupid things and in the end it would always come back to haunt you. Many a vampire had he seen lose themselves because of love.

"No love is a strength. Do you know why Tyler left." She yelled throwing her arms out. He focused on her fiery blue eyes, did she really have to bring him into this argument. "He went to go break your freaky sire bond, because he _loves_ me. Because he wants to be with me. And when he does you'll see that love is stronger than anything."

"Or he just wanted out and told you that. He's probably off with some other girl as we speak. It has been a while since you two have spoken hasn't it?" he challenged, he doubted that Tyler would cheat. He knew that they did love each other, but it wasn't unconditional love. At some point they would end things whether in a year or two he didn't know.

"You wouldn't understand your not capable of loving someone. It's pathetic Klaus, a thousand years old and what do you have to show for it. A wake of bodies in your past." She said her eyebrow raised as she took a step toward him. "That people fear you." She took another step showing him she obviously wasn't afraid. "Cause they sure as hell don't respect you or like you for that matter. Your alone you chose that life. Don't do it to your brother to." She said finishing in an angry whisper. Her eyes stared at him fiercely for a long moment as if she was searching him for something. He wanted to close the small distance between them with his lips, but just as he thought that she huffed and turned storming back to the house.

She always had a way to cut right into him. He both admired and hated her ability to see him, and tell him what she thought. She was the only person that would dare to ever tell him the truth. Maybe that was why she was the only person on this earth who he wanted to respect him. Perhaps that was why he was so infatuated with her. Maybe he didn't want to be alone anymore.

What the hell was she doing to him?

xxxxx

Damon watched as Bonnie pulled into her driveway. She looked exhausted. That's what she got for doing spells for the originals. He did hope that Caroline was ok, but he wasn't willing to go to the lengths that everyone else was to ensure her safety. They finally had a way to kill Klaus, and they let it slip away.

"Too much fun with your new groupies?" he asked as he got up from her porch.

"Damon." Elena said grabbing his arm as she stood up.

Bonnie just glared at him annoyed.

"Did you talk to Caroline?" Tyler asked hopeful.

"She's ok."

"You unlinked them didn't you?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Yes. I did it to keep Caroline safe."

"Great so when Klaus comes back Elena's going to be his little blood bag again." He said looking at Elena with sympathy. If only she wanted to be a vampire, or better yet leave Mystic Falls. He could protect her, and maybe Stefan to, if his brother ever got back on the wagon.

"Would it kill you to worry about someone else other than Elena or yourself?" Bonnie snapped. "I'm tired now please leave me alone." She said as she walked into there home slamming the door as she went.

"Were going to have to find another way to kill us some originals." He said annoyed. No way was he going to let Klaus start using Elena again or have her get killed or worse. He needed to make things safe for her. He had no idea what he was going to do yet, but he knew something was up with Rebekah. She had been hanging around and asking way to many questions for his liking. About time he figured out what it was all about.

**A/N I hope everyone got how the full moon thing works. Basically they can only travel to a time where the full moon falls on the same date as the time they are currently in. Which in reality is really hard, due to leap years and depending on which hemisphere you are in it will fall on a different day. Any questions let me know.**

**Anyone know what TV show/movie the name Inara is from. (They share the name, but not the same character.) I just love the name, and I now have my own character. Like her or hate her? Let me know what you think. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N No beta so I apologize for any mistakes. Just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your alerts/favorites. For everyone who guessed Inara from Firefly/Serenity, kudos to you. Reminder they only share the name it's not the character. (That would be just wrong for Henrik.) lol.**

Klaus approached the house slowly trying to think of what to say to her. Caroline was not like any other woman he'd ever met. Any other he would have already bedded and discarded. Caroline was fiery and fierce. She wasn't afraid to call him out. He enjoyed it, and he knew that he could never discard Caroline. She was special she was different, and she made him feel something he'd never felt before. _Love?_ He certainly hoped not.

He walked into the house silently. Years of being on the run and sneaking up on people paid off. Henrik had no clue that he left every night to feed. He appreciated what his brother was doing, and a part of him was glad Henrik was so humane, he couldn't picture his little brother a monster.

He slid the small sheet to the side as he entered Caroline and his bedroom. She rolled over her blue eyes fluttering open at him. The moon light fell on her face through the window, and he was reminded that they would be leaving in a few days. In a few days they would find out if they would have another month together or if they would be back in there time. He was almost certain they would end up in another time. The timing just did not add up.

She sighed as she continued to stare at him. She looked beautiful basking in the moonlight. It hit her at just the right angle to show her natural beauty. He let his gaze fall over her lush body beneath the covers, the blankets covering her delicious curves.

"Stop starring it's creepy." She murmured pulling the covers higher up.

"I brought a peace offering." He said holding up a cup of blood.

She slowly sat up pulling the covers with her. He handed her the blood and watched her take a greedy sip. She would tolerate the animal blood, but they both knew human blood was what they needed. The only other blood he'd tasted sweeter than humans was hers.

"Thanks." She said taking a quick look at him before adverting her eyes.

"I have something to do tomorrow. Will you be ok here by yourself? Henrik and Inara will be here." he added. He didn't like the idea of leaving her, but there were no other vampires around and no werewolves. If she found trouble in this human village in the half day he planned on being gone he would be surprised.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyebrows raised.

He smirked which caused her to scowl. "I have something that needs to be done." he wasn't going to tell her if by some chance his plan didn't work he didn't want her to know there was another white oak tree that could kill him and his family. After all they would be enemies again once they returned to Mystic Falls.

"What are you doing that I can't come with you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I assure you I'm not killing anybody." he smiled.

"Really?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Your probably having withdrawals it's been a while."

"I don't have to kill people Caroline."

"But you like to." She countered.

"There is a certain rush to it. The feeling of ending a life is exhilarating I won't lie."

"I know."

He lifted an eyebrow she knew what. He wasn't lying or what it felt like to kill someone.

"Do you ever feel guilty about it?" She asked he could tell she wasn't trying to be rude she was genuinely curious.

He sighed unsure how to answer her. He wasn't one to lie and she would probably catch him if he did. Honesty it was. "I suppose it depends on my mood. I am quite moody it makes me do things I regret sometimes."

"So you have like a dimmer switch than?" She asked taking another sip.

"Perhaps." he smirked. "But it's definitely set closer to pitch black."

"It must make it easier not having to feel the guilt." She said as if she understood.

"I've killed a lot of people."

"I killed someone when I first turned. I didn't mean to it was an accident. When I turned I had no idea what was happening to me." She said looking down ashamed. "When I killed him I liked it, it felt good. I don't ever want to feel like that again. It's terrifying to feel like your out of control. I really appreciate that you bring me the blood Klaus, and don't give me crap about it. Thank you."

He placed a hand over hers enjoying the feel of her soft skin on his, even more so when she didn't pull away. "You should be proud of yourself Caroline. The control you have is amazing. I've seen vampires centuries older that don't have the control you do. I don't want to change you Caroline. Your light is what fascinates me. I've never met anyone quite like you sweetheart. And you know how old I am."

She raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at his hand as if she just realized it was there. "I don't get it." She said after a long moment gently pulling her hand back and looking at it.

"Get what?" he frowned.

"Nothing." She said suddenly. "I'm just tired. Good night Klaus." She said as she set the empty cup on the floor and laid back down turning her back towards him.

He was confused he didn't understand what had just happened. The conversation had been going so well. He thought back to his words, he'd given her a compliment. She had thanked him for being kind to her. So why did she suddenly pull away?

He laid down the only thing he could think of was maybe he was getting to her, but in a good way. He could only hope.

XXXXX

By the time Caroline awoke for the day the sun had been up for hours judging by the light shining into the room. She still had no idea how to tell time by the position of the sun, but she knew it was close to noon.

She turned over and looked at the floor, thankful to find it empty. She'd opened up a can of worms last night. Note to self no more late night deep intimate talks with Klaus. She'd almost admitted to him about having feelings or confusion about him.

The thing she didn't get was how could he claim himself to fancy her, but believe love to be a weakness. Why did he go to such great lengths for her, or be so nice to her. Not that she thought he was capable of love. I mean he didn't love her, even if he did she didn't care. Right? What if he really did have feelings for her? It didn't matter did it. She loved Tyler. But….no, she refused to let her mind go there.

Sucking in a deep breath she got out of bed and put on her brown dress. Ugh. She missed her old clothes. She supposed she had no right to complain, it wasn't like she had anyone here to impress. Shaking that last thought out of her head she got up and walked out to the front room.

She smiled at the bread sitting on the table Inara and Henrik were probably already out doing chores. They never came into Klaus's and hers room. In some ways it was nice, in others she wondered what they were so afraid of finding or walking in on that made it so they could sleep as late as they wanted undisturbed. She cringed knowing they probably thought the worst.

Shaking images of Klaus shirtless from her mind. She grabbed the bread and went to find Inara. She was probably washing clothes. She walked out enjoying the warmth of the spring air and the sun. The walk to the small spring was short and as suspected Inara was there scrubbing and rinsing a dress.

"Hi." she said as she sat down on a rock. She felt bad that she always watched Inara. She had tried to help once, but Inara had finished all the other clothes before she had finished the first one, and blushing told her it would be better if she just did it herself.

"Good morning." Inara smiled. "I'm almost done and than we can go to the market."

Shopping. She missed shopping so much. "Sounds fun." At least she was getting out of the house or hut.

"Henrik went with Nik, so it is just us two today." She said excitedly.

"All we need is a little chocolate and junk food, and we could turn this into a true girls day."

Inara gave her the confused nod she always did when she said something she didn't understand. She missed chocolate more than shopping. Well maybe it was a tie. She'd given up trying to explain things. Usually she ended up having to explain her explanations and than explain the explanation again. They really had nothing in this time period.

"It's a day where girlfriends get together and talk about boys and their lives." She clarified.

"Oh." Inara said her eyes brightening a little. She only had today and tomorrow to convince Henrik and Inara they had something before she left. She was sure they both cared for each other. She just needed for them to see that. And she would kill Klaus if he convinced Henrik to go with them.

"Why don't you start off telling me about Henrik."

XXXXX

"You smell like smoke. Do I even want to know?"

Klaus smirked as he closed the sheet to their room. "Probably not." He had a rare opportunity and he didn't think it would make a huge difference where the future was concerned. It was just a tree after all.

"Couldn't have been too bad, Henrik was with you." She said rolling over to advert her eyes as he got ready to go to sleep.

"You know I think he thought he was being stealthy, but I knew he was there the whole time." He said with a smile. He'd enjoyed his brothers company today. It was nice to have him back. Henrik didn't judge him or hate him as his other siblings did. He hadn't seen his darkest times yet. "I see trouble didn't find you while I was away."

"Oh than I suppose I shouldn't tell you about the incident at the market." she said but her face turned into a smile.

Was she joking with him? "You and Inara had fun than." He said returning her smile.

"Yes." She said happily. "Which is why Henrik can't come with us."

HE shook his head, they were back to this again. "Isn't it his choice?"

"Yes, but he doesn't need you coercing him into anything." she said all hints of playfulness gone.

"He's already decided to stay." he admitted. Henrik had told him as much today. He wanted to live his life not jump through it. Wanted to make sure that Inara stayed safe. He felt responsible for her, wanted to protect her. "You know sweetheart, if your wrong about them he is going to be all alone for years. What's a minute for us, could be who knows how long for him."

She huffed and shook her head. "Or he could spend them in bliss with the girl he loves." she challenged.

"Only time will tell."

They sat quietly for a long time after that. He could tell she was still awake by the uneven rhythm of her breathing. He couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind, or if she would even tell him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally spoke. "What happens if we don't get home tomorrow?"

He sighed.. "We find another witch and start all over again." It was all they really could do. He wouldn't mind spending another month with her. They had made progress with their conversation last night.

"Do you think we'll at least get to a time of hot showers and chocolate?"

He laughed. "Oh sweetheart, hot showers are quite a few centuries into the future. Chocolate or some form of baked goods, maybe. I'll get you some when and if it's available."

"Than I'm holding you to that."

XXXXX

Ester frowned as she consulted the witch spirits in the old witch house. So Niklaus had burnt down a sapling from the original white oak tree. He no doubt had been even more thorough his second time around.

She was determined to find away to fix her mistakes so she could finally find peace. Finn had abandoned her once his siblings had reintroduced him to that red headed woman.

The thing they didn't realize was she had more than one plan. She'd had a thousand years on the other side to think of the many different ways to fix the problem she created. She was going to make another hunter a better hunter. She'd already picked him out, been grooming him as he died violently over the past year. He was ready she just needed to procure him a weapon, and than she could make him the ultimate hunter.

Perhaps if she could get her hands on one of the daggers Niklaus had used to subdue his siblings. Yes maybe she could somehow charm it to kill them instead. She just needed to find a way to get into that mansion.

XXXXX

Kol and Elijah shared a knowing look as they continued to search all the records of the old mill at the Salvatore home. They still hadn't found anything. Rebekah did a good job of distracting the eldest Salvatore, and Elijah was thankful that it didn't require her to do anything unbecoming. However Rebekah could only keep him at the grill for so long.

Than there was the little problem of Stefan they had no idea where he was right now, and they didn't want anyone to know about the possibility of more white oak. White oak stakes were the only thing that could kill them, if there was a way to make them, they needed to find them and destroy it. He just hoped they found something soon.

XXXXX

Caroline fell into Klaus as the disorienting effects of the spell washed over her in waves. How come it didn't effect him the way it did her. Because he's a thousand year old hybrid. His warm strong arms enveloped her holding her against his hard chest. He smelled good, why did he have to smell so good?

She tried to push herself away but ended up pitching forward hitting her forehead on his as more dizziness enveloped her. "Ouch."

"Stop fighting sweetheart, give yourself a minute to adjust." he said hugging her to him as she fought to keep from passing out all together.

That would be much easier if she wasn't pressed against him in an oh so hot way. He felt good, like really good, and it made her want to feel him without clothes on. Wait she was getting delusional now to. She did not just think that. Too much alone time with the sexy hybrid.

She took a few extra calming and steadying breaths before pushing away from him again and standing steadily on her two feet. It was times like these when she found comfort and heat in his arms that she needed to remind herself that he was a murderer. If only he didn't smell and feel so good.

"Why don't you ever get dizzy?" She questioned sitting down on a log.

He smiled. "I do. Like I said if you give it a second it goes a lot easier than trying to move around."

She rolled her eyes. "So any idea if the spell worked or not?" She asked looking around the trees looked the same. They had opted to do the spell in the woods so they were less likely to end up in the middle of a town square or house or god knew where else.

He sighed. "I don't hear anything."

"Me neither. I didn't hear anything before we did the spell either, what does that have to do with anything?"

He just shook his head. "Let me clarify I hear all sorts of things, none of which sound like a budding civilization. If were going to be stuck together were going to have to work on something's love."

"What do you mean work on something's?" she asked with a frown.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently spun her around so her back was to him, she tried to turn back but he held her firmly in place. "Now close your eyes and tell me what you hear."

"What?" She asked feeling flustered by his closeness and his strong hands on her.

"Just do it. I'm trying to show you something."

"Whatever." at least she wasn't facing him she closed her eyes. "Now what?"

"Listen. What do you hear?"

She paused the only thing she could hear was his breathing and how warm and tantalizing it felt on her neck. Well she couldn't tell him that. She needed to think of something else. "Your creepy breathing right in my ear." She felt a warm puff as he chuckled at her.

"Caroline. You really should focus."

Well it was kind of hard to with him breathing on her and turning her on, but ok she should try, cause she wasn't going to admit he was turning her on. She closed her eyes and forced herself to focus. "I still don't hear anything." She said after a long moment.

He sighed and walked in front of her his face mere inches from her. He was invading her personal space again. He seemed to enjoy doing it to. She didn't like being this close to him, it made her want to do things she shouldn't. Especially when he looked at her like that, like she was the only person who existed in the world.

"I'm sure Stefan and Damon meant well when they showed you the ropes, but you could be so much more Caroline. So much more alert, stronger." She narrowed her eyes at him what exactly was he getting at. "Use your senses Caroline. Hear what is around you. The two birds in the trees above us." She looked up and saw them. "There is a large animal about a quarter a mile that way a deer or something. A rabbit just hopped over that way." She looked again frowning as his eyes never left hers. "Oh and the pounding footsteps coming this way." He smirked. She frowned as she processed all this. "Don't worry it's just Henrik." He added.

Ok. So maybe she should pay a little more attention. She had to admit that she was kind of impressed that he could do all that without ever looking anywhere but her. Not to mention while holding a conversation with her. "How do you know it's him?" She said after a long moment.

"Everyone sounds different when they walk or run the way your body shifts it's weight differentiates person to person." He smirked. "Looks like you were right about true love. He's not alone." He added.

"Really?" She asked excited at the idea of seeing Inara again.

"Unfortunately." He replied.

Caroline turned in the direction of the sound of leaves and branches being broken and waited for Henrik and she hoped Inara to appear. Now that she knew what to listen to she could hear it. Klaus maybe did know what he was talking about, that didn't mean she wanted to spend time with him in close proximity.

Klaus had humanity, he just choose not to show it, to anyone but her and Henrik. It was there. That's what made resisting him so much harder.

"Caroline." Inara said happily as she pulled her into at tight hug. She embraced the other girl happily glad that she had a friend that she could talk to.

"Nik, Caroline. It's good to see you again." Henrik said smiling at them.

"It's great to see you both to. Are you a…" She asked looking at Inara.

"Shortly after you left a fever took most of the village. Henrik gave me his blood just in case I didn't' make it. I died with his blood in my system later that evening." Inara said quietly.

"So if you don't mind me asking when are we?" Klaus asked.

"1401." Henrik replied.

**A/N ** **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Lots of Klaroline here. What did you think of there discussion, and his offer to help her? I know some of you are eager for them to get together, this is going to be a slow process. She is just now starting to realize she feels something for him. Don't worry they are going to be stuck with each other for a long time. Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N No beta so I apologize for any mistakes. A big thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to your favorites. Over a hundred followers now. Yea.**

**Also I just want to point out that there isn't a whole lot of history for this time period as the land they are on will not be discovered for another 91 years. So I am using my imagination here a little bit.**

XXXXX

"Love, if you keep showing up like this I'm going to think it's because you like me." Kol smirked.

Bonnie had to fight the urge to give him an aneurism. "Let's get one thing straight." She said glaring at him. "I hate you and your family. The only reason I am here is because Elijah has the most information about getting Caroline back."

Kol smirked as he began to follow her up the driveway. "Or maybe you just like me."

"Get over yourself."

"I'd love to be all over you." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh." she screeched as she shot him an aneurism that sent him reeling to his knees. "Leave me alone or I might just make your brain explode." She said between gritted teeth. Closing her eyes she released him and he collapsed in front of her grabbing his head. She turned on her heel and walked away.

Elijah stood in the door way shaking his head. Whether at her or his brother she didn't know, nor did she care. Kol had gotten what he deserved.

"Good evening Ms. Bennett." Elijah said motioning her in. "I trust you are feeling more yourself." "I am thank you. I want to make sure we have all the information we need to give them before doing this spell."

"Of course." He said as he led her into his office. "Here is the list of dates I have been working on. There are about thirty different dates they could be going to or already be in." He said handing her the list. She looked over the different dates that spanned from the 1300's to the 1900's. No, this wasn't complicated at all. "Have you had any luck locating a spell to bring them back now."

"No." She sighed setting her bag down on the couch. "All the spells I've seen require the power of the full moon. That is the soonest we can get them back. We just need to help them navigate so that they can come on this full moon."

"You know that will be a year for them." Elijah asked raising his eyebrow.

"I know, but I don't really see another way around it." She said looking down to the floor. There wasn't anything else she could do.

"I know you don't trust Niklaus." Elijah said quietly. "But my siblings and I believe the feelings he has for her to be genuine. I don't believe he will allow any harm to come to her."

Honestly she didn't know what to think about Klaus and Caroline. The thought of them spending a year together, was a bit unsettling. "Well I can only hope that your right." She paused to look over the stack of papers. "I've made some adjustments to the spell, so I'm hoping that Rebekah and I will be able to communicate with you and Kol at the same time as Klaus. I think were going to have to narrow this down a little." She said holding up the papers. "We will do the spell tomorrow night."

If they didn't narrow it down it could take them to the next full moon just to figure out how to get them home. The only problem she foresaw was that what time they ended up in may depend on how strong the witch they were working with was. That was something they wouldn't be able to predict. Maybe it would be easiest if they just told them to get to a time where the full moon fell on the 6th of April. Either way they were stuck together until than, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

XXXXX

She couldn't sleep. She just kept staring at the fire, well she was staring just beyond the fire. The way she was laying she could see Klaus perfectly. He looked peaceful when he slept. His face was so relaxed and she realized how much more handsome he was when he didn't have his psycho murderer face on.

A part of her couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him. He was a thousand years old, she would certainly hope in that time he would know what he was doing. It would be a lie to say she felt nothing physically for him, and maybe she did have some feelings towards him to. She craved his touch, the way it made her heart quicken, her body heat, and the ache in her core. She shouldn't be thinking like this, and yet she couldn't help herself. No one made her feel the way that he did.

She wanted to tell herself that whatever he felt wasn't real. Yet every day they spent together he showed her how wrong that assessment was. Perhaps he really did fancy her, but she could never ever give into him. At the end of the day he was still her enemy.

Again her gaze flicked to his soft features the way the fire danced across his stubbled face. The lean hard build of his body. She closed her eyes. She needed to stop thinking like this. Her eyes fluttered open again like a magnet they found him instantly.

Frustrated she rolled over and had to fight the urge to turn back to ogle him more.

Ugh. She got up and stomped off to the small pond in the woods. She picked up a small stone skipping it across the water watching as the water rippled from the contact.

"Trouble sleeping, love?"

She jumped gasping at the familiar voice. "You scared me." She said glaring at him. "I thought everyone was asleep." She mumbled lamely.

This only caused him to smirk. "I'm a light sleeper." He leaned into her, his face just inches away. "You're a vampire sweetheart, there really isn't an excuse to let someone sneak up on you."

"Are you going to give me another lecture?" she asked crossing her arms as she took a step back. He was too close.

"You can embrace your vampire nature, without losing your humanity Caroline. I can teach you if you let me." he said his eyes intently watching her.

To be honest she wasn't sure how she felt about spending time with Klaus training. Sure it sounded innocent enough, but she could see it turning less than innocent to quickly. Especially if touching was involved.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about at the moment." She said changing the subject.

"Oh like how nobody lives here anymore?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Yes. What do we do?" She asked curiously they had been walking for two days now. Henrik and Inara had stayed behind just the two of them waiting for them to return. Things had not gone well for them after Inara had turned. The townspeople had been frightened that they would be turned as well. They had first tried to fight them off, but Henrik and Inara had left and been living in solitude in the woods waiting for Klaus and her to pop up. Not to mention she wasn't exactly sure where there relationship stood. She hadn't been alone with Inara to get the chance to ask either.

"Without a witch were stuck here." He said stating the obvious. "We could travel to the coast and take a boat somewhere. This continent hasn't technically been founded yet. However I'm sure we should be able to find a boat, my siblings and I found one to take us back to the old world in 992 we should surely be able to find one now."

"But where will we go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Wherever we wanted. Although that does present a problem."

"Like?"

"From here to Europe by boat would take close to two months."

"Oh." She said quietly. "So what do we do?"

He smirked. "Trusting me to make decisions Caroline."

She rolled her eyes. "Well you are ancient, you have more worldly experience than I do."

"Let's walk to the coast, and see what we come across on the way."

She nodded in agreement it wasn't like there was much else of a choice. To be honest she was hoping they found civilization soon, she was tiring of animal blood, and she remembered all to well what had happened last time. She was not going to share blood with him again, that had been intimate had made her mind wander to places it never should, at least not where Klaus was concerned. It didn't change the fact that she wanted to.

XXXXX

They would reach the coast tomorrow morning he was sure of it. From what he remembered there were tiny trading villages all along the coast. It would just be a matter of finding one of them. As much as he would love to show her the world the thought of spending close to two dreadful months on board a ship was not appealing. It had been so awful for his siblings all those years ago they had never ventured back until the accommodations were better.

"Inara and I are going to go hunt." Henrik said as they stopped to make camp for the night. "Are you two coming?"

Caroline gave him a weary look before turning back to his brother with a smile. "No I'm good thanks."

He watched her as he gathered twigs and logs to start a fire. She was setting up her bed out of the blankets they had taken from Henrik and Inara's house. "Do you really think we will reach a village tomorrow?"

"The coast yes, I have no idea about a village. You should have gone with them." He said taking her in. He could see the hunger evident on her face.

"I'm tired of eating forest animals. I have no idea how they do it." she said sitting down on her make shift bed.

He chuckled. "Not the same thing. You know we could always…"

"No." She interrupted looking up at him. She had said it to quickly giving herself away. Or maybe he was just imagining it.

"Just a suggestion." he smirked. Although he understood why she would refuse, a part of him wished she wouldn't. The last time they had shared blood had been intense to say the least. And she tasted better than anything else he'd ever tasted.

Caroline watched Klaus as he started the fire, it was kind of neat to watch seeing as how he had no match or light stick to help him. The smell of blood began to permeate the air as Henrik and Inara must have caught an animal. She closed her eyes and tried not to breathe.

"Caroline." Her eyes fluttered open to see him staring at her.

"I'm fine." She lied. She stood up and looked into the woods. "I'm going to go find something to eat."

She'd spent at least the past twenty minutes trying to catch a rabbit. This was kind of ridiculous. How could a freaking rabbit get away from her she was faster and stronger. Probably because she wasn't really giving it her all.

"Problems love?" Klaus said as she dusted off her dress.

"No."

"What do you fancy love, I'll help."

"Uh." He sounded fantastic, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Still it was what she wanted. "Does your offer still stand?" She finally asked giving in. She could tell by the gleam in his eyes, he knew exactly what offer she was referring to.

"For you. Always."

That sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way. He had to know what this blood sharing did to her. She just wouldn't let it turn her on. She could do that, right?

"Let's just get this over with." She said pushing up the sleeve of her dress and holding her arm to him. "You go first since your blood will cure me."

His fingers ran across her arm as he pulled her closer causing her body to heat up. His eyes locked with hers as his fangs dropped and his eyes gleamed yellow. "I won't hurt you sweetheart." He said as he kissed her arm gently before biting into it.

He bit into her tenderly and slowly causing her very little pain. In fact it felt good to have his lips on her skin. She used her other hand to grip onto his strong muscled arm as he drank from her slowly drinking her in. His warm mouth on her skin made her want it other places, she could picture his lips as he placed dozens of hot kisses all over her body.

She felt his fangs retract, and again his eyes met hers as he licked the spot on her arm where he'd bit her. The flick of his tongue was all she could take she didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she flung herself on him inhaling the smell of his neck. He smelled delicious. She could feel him freeze as she slowly bit into his neck. His arm snaked around her drawing her closer as she drank in his warm seductive blood. He tasted euphoric as if his blood was made specifically for her and her alone.

She was briefly aware of being backed up as her back brushed against a tree as his other arm wound its way up into her hair pulling her against him. His body pressed against hers in the most intimate of ways and she liked it. She withdrew her fangs and inhaled the scent of him as her lips rested against his neck.

She clutched his shirt as she felt his lips on her temple and than again on her cheek, her breath caught as he tilted her head up to him and his eyes peered down on her with so much passion and desire she thought her body might explode. She stood staring at him captivated as he inched closer to her. He was going to kiss her, she couldn't stop him nor did she want to.

His lips grazed against hers and she felt her heart accelerate at the contact of them the softness of them, she needed more.

"Nik."

She pulled away as she heard Henrik and quickly backed away putting distance between there bodies. What was she thinking? Her hands flew to her mouth to her tingling lips.

"Henrik." Klaus said his voice dripping with annoyance. He'd only barely touched her glorious lips when they'd been interrupted. Judging by the way she quickly backed away she'd come to her senses and he wouldn't be getting another opportunity again.

"Excuse us. We'll be at camp waiting." Henrik said looking embarrassed.

"No that's ok. I was just leaving." Caroline said as she all but vamp sped away.

"I'm going to go back to the camp as well." Inara mumbled perhaps looking the most embarrassed of all of them.

"How can I help you?" He growled at his brother. His brothers eyes widened slightly and than looked to the ground.

"I didn't realize you and Caroline were preoccupied." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Although he knew it wasn't. Was it the blood that had made her react like that, or did she have feelings for him?

"We came across a village it's about a ten minute walk from here."

XXXXX

Caroline sighed as they approached the tiny village. It had been a long night. A part of her was thankful for the interruption from Inara and Henrik, the other part was a little curious as to what his kiss would have felt like. If he could get such a strong reaction out of her from just lingering on her lips, she could only imagine what kissing him would be like. She shouldn't be thinking about this. Klaus was her enemy and she loved Tyler. Although the more time she spent away from Tyler the more she questioned there love for each other.

The walking was filled with tension and nervousness. None of them had really said anything the entire walk here. She could tell Inara especially was embarrassed, and so was Henrik. She had absolutely no idea what to say about the situation.

The village was small it was more for traders and passer bys she doubted very many people actually lived here. Still she was happy to see they had an inn. After getting three rooms they followed the young boy to there rooms. She frowned as Inara entered the first one and than Henrik the second.

Shaking her head her and Klaus entered the third room and she watched as he took the tiny torch and lit some of the fixtures on the wall. Why weren't Henrik and Inara in the same room.

After the room was dimly lit, she really missed electricity. Klaus turned to stare at her with a smile. "You know I've been around for a long time, and very few things surprise me, but I have to admit when Henrik asked for three rooms I assumed they would be sharing."

She sighed and put her palm on her face. "They totally think we have sex don't they." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Well after what happened…."

"Were not talking about that." She snapped as she marched over to the bed.

"Why?"

"Were. Not. Talking. About. That." She replied through gritted teeth. She was not about tell him that she liked him or that he made her feel things, very confusing things. No they just weren't going to talk about it. Ever.

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen." he shrugged as he stared at her. She saw a flicker of hurt on his face, but she couldn't really tell as the candlelight bounced around from the draft in the room.

She wasn't going to fall into this trap with him. She scooped up a blanket and a pillow and tossed it at him. He caught it with ease and started to spread it out on the floor. The room was fairly small so they would still be close to each other, but at least he wouldn't be sleeping right next to her.

Klaus was mad. Did she really think they could pretend that, that hadn't happened. "Worried about what your little mutt might think?" he questioned letting his anger get the best of him.

"I am not talking about Tyler with you." She snapped as she took off her shoes and sat down on the bed.

"Why not. I'm very interested in my hybrid."

"He might be a hybrid that you made, but he is not yours."

"Ah but the sire bond would say otherwise." He pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood up. "That doesn't make him yours Klaus. A real man would earn his followers respect instead of force it."

She always hit his buttons in just the right way. It was time to hit some of hers. "You know sweetheart, a man truly in love wouldn't have bitten you. Sire bond or not there is always free will."

He saw her swallow and knew he'd hit home. "Did you know when I compelled Stefan to bite Elena he tried to kill himself. He fought my compulsion because his love for her was so strong. He would have ended it all just to keep her alive if I hadn't of intervened."

"And he wouldn't of had to if you had never of come to our town. They would still be happily in love instead of broken." She replied. "And you made Tyler bite me, he would never intentionally hurt me." she said with venom.

"You know I thought I heard somewhere that your dad figured out how to resist compulsion." He said thoughtfully. Watching the emotions splay across her face in the candlelight. "I didn't force him to do anything Caroline, I merely asked him to. He bit you, his love wasn't strong enough to keep him from hurting you."

"Don't try to twist your delusional evil around on me. You ruin everything Klaus. You push everyone away before they can even get close to you. You can't have a successful relationship so you destroy everyone else's." She yelled as she fumbled to put her shoes back on.

"I wanted a family I wanted friends they just didn't want me." He yelled clenching his hands into fists at his sides. He was losing it he wanted nothing more than to go down to the bar below and drain someone dry, or perhaps the whole damn bar.

Caroline inhaled sharply at the emotions on his face. She'd never seen him so broken before so vulnerable. She was too mad though, he'd hit home with Tyler. She'd thought some of those things before as well, and to hear him say it just added fuel to her fire. "Nobody wants you, because you don't give them a chance. Instead of talking it out you dagger them or kill them when things get hard. Or you force them to be your friends with compulsion or by siring them to you." She couldn't stay here with him any longer she brushed past him and headed for the door.

"Caroline…"

"Just leave me alone." She yelled as she opened the door. She let out a startled fearful gasp as she saw a familiar face standing on the other side of the door.

**A/N Cliffhanger on top of being such a tease. Don't hate me to much. Who do you think is at the door? I'm interested to hear your thoughts. Please be kind and leave a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I want to give a big thank you to Jane-Alex for designing the cover for this story.** **Thank you.**

**Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews, reading, alerting, and adding to your favorites. Reviews really are motivation and I do read each and everyone of them. Here is the next chapter.**

Klaus watched as Caroline stopped in the doorway. All his anger subsiding as he realized something was wrong. Before he could move the door flew open causing it to partially shatter as it hit the wall. Caroline took a step back, but she wasn't fast enough.

She let out a startled scream and he watched as Mikael grabbed her spinning her so her back was flush against him. One hand gripped her neck tightly and the other wrapped around her waist. "Hello Niklaus." He smirked. He started toward him. "I wouldn't unless you want her heart to end up outside of her chest." He said as his arm snaked up Caroline's chest resting above her heart.

He froze his eyes falling on Caroline. He saw a tear run down her cheek as she met his eyes with fear. "Let her go Mikael."

She grimaced under his grip as he saw Mikael grip her tighter. "I must say I'm impressed. You must really like her, to let her talk to you that way. I wouldn't think you capable of such feelings. Obviously she does not feel the same for you judging by the venom in her voice."

"She means nothing." He said trying to keep his emotions from betraying him. She meant everything to him, but Mikael could never know that. He remembered how things had played out the last time they'd been in this situation. Mikael would kill her, he was certain of it. Just like he'd attempted to do to Elena, thank goodness it had been Katerina instead.

"She reeks of you." Mikael mused his lips and nose close to her face. He saw Caroline flinch slightly at his closeness. "Judging by the way she speaks her mind to you she must not be compelled. Yet her heart still remains in her chest after your little spat, so forgive me for not believing she means nothing to you."

He could feel the tick in his jaw. He needed to get Caroline away from him. He could kill her so easily. If Caroline died a piece of him would to. He needed her he _loved _her. He swallowed as that reality hit him. She was his weakness his biggest weakness if anything happened to her any humanity he had left would die with her.

"I see you don't deny it." Mikael smirked. "So if I were to…"

"Stop." he yelled as Mikael withdrew a stake from his sleeve. Fear consumed him, never in his life had he been so worried about another's wellbeing.

"Do you think you're faster than me Niklaus." Mikael smirked. "Shall we see?"

"It's me you want not her." He answered watching as he pressed the stake against her chest. He recognized that stake, it was the same one he had killed him with only months ago.

"Your right." He said as his hands went to her neck and with a quick flick of his wrist he snapped her neck. He growled as he watched Caroline fall to the floor lifeless. She would be ok though the threat was over he told himself. His anger seethed inside him. "I'll take pleasure in making her do my bidding once I rid the world of you." Mikael smiled as he lunged toward him.

He caught Mikael he was stronger and faster. "Your never going to touch her again." He snarled as he lifted and slammed Mikael to the floor. He saw a flicker of fear in his face, no doubt he was realizing that he didn't stand a chance against him. He hadn't realized he was going up against him as a hybrid. He wanted to kill him for touching Caroline for hurting her. His hands went to his neck and snapped it violently.

The stake in his hand rolled out and he picked it up fighting the urge to plunge it into his chest. He couldn't change the future. Something like this would have drastic consequences. He shook in rage as he realized he didn't care. He'd snapped Caroline's neck and violated her.

"Niklaus?" Henrik said from the doorway. "Father?" He said his eyes narrowing over him.

He shut his eyes letting a traitorous tear fall. He set the stake down and walked toward Caroline. "Get Inara we have to go."

"Is she…"

"She'll be fine." He said as he lifted her limp lifeless body into his arms. He cradled her to him like she was the most precious thing in the world, and he knew that she was. He was going to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again.

XXXXX

Caroline awoke to the feel of swaying beneath her. She opened her eyes and sat up gasping as she looked around. The bed beneath her was uncomfortable and the room she was in was small and dimly lit. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in between Mikael and Klaus.

"It's ok."

She turned towards the familiar voice and relaxed instantly as she saw Inara walking toward her. She put her hand to her neck and massaged it trying to work out the uncomfortable kink in it. "Where am I?" She asked looking around confused. This was not the same room she had been in at the inn.

"Were on a boat." Inara said sitting next to her and taking her hand. "Are you ok?"

She gave the other girl a weak smile. Well at least that explained the rocking sensation she was feeling. "Yeah. Not the first time I've had my neck broken."

"Oh."

"How long was I out for?" She asked looking around the cabin of the boat. It had the small bed a chair and a dresser all with in a very small compact space.

"Maybe an hour."

She looked down at her attire and noticed she was not in the same dress she was in before in fact she was in some type of pajama's at least that's what she thought they were. "Nik asked me to tend to you." Inara said as if reading her mind. "You had blood in your hair and on your dress. You hit your head when you fell."

She let out the breath she had been holding thankful that Inara had been the one to tend to her. "Thanks." She said as she pushed some of her blonde waves behind her ear.

"He was very worried about you. He cares for you deeply." Inara said looking down to the floor boards.

Caroline felt her face flush as she remembered their almost kiss and than the argument. Than there had been the look on his face she would never forget that look. When Mikael had placed the stake on her heart he had looked terrified. He cared for her even Mikael could see that. She swallowed as she finally caught on to his meaning of love being a weakness. She was his weakness. She had no idea whether he loved her or not, but he cared and that said something.

"You really think he cares about me?" She asked looking to get another opinion.

"It's pretty obvious. I see the way he looks at you." Inara said looking away embarrassed.

Caroline took a shaky breath in. this conversation was getting a little to personal for her. Time to change the subject. "What's going on with you and Henrik? I would have thought the two of you would be together."

Inara's face turned red as she looked at her hands in her lap. "I care for him deeply, but he does not make a move."

Caroline smiled and shook her head. The innocence of Henrik and Inara was sweet. She got it kind of, this time was different than what she was use to and they were both young sixteen when they turned. It kind of made sense. "I know that this is not going to make sense to you but trust me when I say that one of you needs to make a move. If he won't do it, than you do it. Trust me he likes you just as much as you like him."

"I wouldn't know what to do." She said embarrassment evident.

She laughed. "Trust me nobody knows what they are doing the first time. The first guy that kissed me drooled all over me, but we figured it out eventually. You two love each other it will be great and you'll know what to do it's instinct." She said trying to sound reassuring. Her first kiss had been awful and awkward, but she was sure that two people like Henrik and Inara who she knew for a fact cared deeply for each other would see fireworks.

"Have you kissed many boys?"

"Uh several." She said quietly. "It's a lot different where I come from."

"Will it be like you and Nik. I could see the way you two looked at each other as you were getting ready to kiss." Inara said blushing.

"Oh." She said heat flooding her own cheeks. She'd known that almost kiss had been hot if they hadn't of been interrupted she would have done a whole lot more than kiss Klaus. Thank goodness they'd been interrupted when they had, or things would have been a whole lot more embarrassing. "You'll get this feeling in the pit of your stomach and tingles in your body. Everything will be perfect because Henrik and you are meant to be together." She said confidently.

"What about what comes after?"

Caroline opened her mouth and shut it. It felt odd to be having this conversation with someone who had technically been on this earth longer than she had. "Just let it happen it will be wonderful. I promise. You two are meant to be together."

XXXXX

It was well into the next day before he made his way down into the cabin he had taken Caroline to last night. He hadn't wanted to leave her after what had happened but she would probably never forgive him if he had of been the one to clean her up. Not to mention he needed some time to think about his feelings. The longer he thought about it the more aware of it he became. He was in love with her.

Swallowing he knocked on the door lightly. He heard her soft footsteps as she approached the door and opened it. "Hi." She said as she struggled to hold the bodice of her dress up.

"This a bad time?" He asked looking at her half dressed state with a smirk.

"Will you tie this for me." she huffed frustrated. "Why they made laces in the back is beyond me. I mean seriously how are you suppose to dress yourself when you have to tie the back of your dress."

He smiled at her rant. He'd never actually helped a woman to get dressed before. Undressed yes, he would very much rather be taking the dress off instead. "Turn around." He said amused as she backed into the room and he closed the door. She did as he instructed and moved her hair out of his way.

"Thanks." She said gasping as he pulled the strings tight. He was enjoying this moment to much as he felt a familiar ache in him.

"I hope you don't mind that I made the decision to go over seas without you." he said quietly trying to advert his mind from going to places it shouldn't. It had been a rational decision. Mikael would have no idea where they were.

"Mikael tried to kill me…and you. Is he still….alive?"

He sighed annoyed at himself for allowing him to live. "Yes. I was going to kill him, but Henrik came in." At least this way he had an excuse to train her properly as a vampire. After this episode he was confident she would not be able to come up with a sound argument against it.

"It would've change the future drastically." She said quietly.

"I know." He said as he finished lacing her. "All done." He said as she turned back to him

"At least you get to kill him in the future…or you already have. However you want to think about it." She said trying to sort the sentence so it made sense.

"Did you see him in the future Caroline. Did you ever meet him?" he asked taking her shoulders into his hands. "He'll remember you sweetheart. This is important." Mikael knew that he cared for Caroline, he would use her against him.

"No."

"Your sure you never met him?" He persisted. This could change everything he wouldn't know to protect her at homecoming if they'd altered something. Perhaps he should have just killed him. Regardless of how it impacted the future she would have been safe.

She looked like she was thinking before she nodded her head. "I'm sure."

"Even in that little plot with Mikael to kill me?" He asked coming across a little more hostile than he'd intended. He didn't like the idea of the woman he loved attempting to kill him. He needed to stop using the word love. He couldn't love her. She was never going to love him.

"I wasn't a part of that." She looked like she was recalling something. "Tyler he vervained me that night, took me home. He never saw me. I'm sure of it."

"Good. He'll remember your face sweetheart. We need to avoid him until we get back to our time." He said some of his anger ebbing at the fact that she hadn't specifically plotted his demise.

"How do you think he found us here? I mean you've said it yourself that you guys fled to the old world. Why would he still be here?"

"I don't know, but believe me I've asked myself the same question." It couldn't of been Henrik his brother still had the face of an innocent. He wouldn't betray him. That didn't mean he didn't have help from the other side. It could have been Ester. How he didn't know but he was almost certain that she had something to do with it.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry he hurt you." he said surprising himself at his apology. He never apologized. "

"You don't need to apologize to me for that Klaus. It wasn't your fault."

"Very well, but were going to make sure it doesn't happen again." he smirked at her. "Now come on if were going to be stuck on this boat for a while than I'm going to show you how to defend yourself."

XXXXX

Bonnie sighed as she saw Kol pull up in the black SUV. Why was it always him? He was so annoying and full of himself it was a wonder she hadn't killed him yet. Than again the day was still young.

"Just admit it you missed me." He smirked as he got out and walked toward her.

She inhaled and choose to ignore his comment. "Someone used a lot of magic here. Recently to." She closed her eyes. Whatever spell had been cast was strong she could still feel the ripples in the air from whatever they had done.

"Fantasizing about me again."

Her eyes flew open and met his amused smile. "Of how to kill you? Absolutely." She smiled a tad annoyed at herself for falling into his game. She knew this was like flirting for him. Forcing her thoughts back to the task at hand she walked toward the clearing in the woods. "I was hoping you could tell me what these mean." She said pointing to the ancient writing on the ground.

She watched as Kol stepped forward and for once she saw seriousness on his face. That couldn't mean anything good. "How did you find this?"

"I did a spell to try and locate Ester it led me here." She said studying Kol. "What is it?"

"I didn't study magic much, but it this is the symbol for Mikael." He said tapping a name with his foot. "This is Niklaus." He pointed to another. "And this one says Caroline. I have no idea what this means, other than it can't be good."

"She's going after them in the past." Bonnie said quietly. "I need to try and contact them as soon as possible."

"I thought you needed more time…that you were to weak." Kol frowned.

She could have laughed at the concern on his face. Was he serious right now? "I am, but time is different for them Kol. It's already been two months for them, we have to warn them now before it's too late."

XXXXX

Caroline squirmed against his grasp, but it was iron clad. She couldn't move. He was holding her exactly the same way Mikael had except he didn't feel like a creeper and he wasn't hurting her or coping a feel. And well she kind of liked the feel of him against her.

She sighed and gave up relaxing against him. "We both know your stronger than I am, so what exactly are you trying to prove." She said trying to sound agitated.

He laughed and she tried to ignore the way his body vibrated against hers as he did or the way his breath hit her ear. "Your right I am stronger and quicker than you. Your still just a baby vampire, to a passer by you look weak and innocent." She scoffed and was about to tell him off when he continued. "But we both know that isn't true sweetheart. Your strong and determined. Your biggest strength is people underestimate you." He grasped her tighter but not hard enough to hurt her. "Now take me by surprise what do you do?"

Well she had a thought and her hand was dangerously close to that part of his anatomy, but she couldn't do that to him. That would definitely take him by surprise and she was a little curious. No good would come of that she was certain and she was not going to grab him there. Ever.

"I'm still waiting sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm still thinking." She snapped back.

"Afraid of hurting me?"

She laughed. "Not to hurt your feelings but I kind of don't find you scary anymore." She said smugly. It was the truth. It was kind of hard to find him scary when he had saved her life twice now. "Are you giving me permission to hurt you."

"Sweetheart if you draw blood I'll be impressed."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

"I'm still waiting." he said in her ear again. She tried to remain still as tingles shot through her body. "Unless of course you like this predicament." He added, and she could almost see his smile.

She scoffed leave it to him to ruin everything. It was a lot easier to enjoy the moment when he didn't know she was enjoying it. She didn't want him to know she cared or wanted him. Didn't want him to know that she fantasized about him or that he was getting under her skin. She wasn't afraid of him she was afraid of what he made her feel. Afraid of the way she felt about him. It would only end in heartache. Her heartache.

"Caroline."

She closed her eyes and took out her frustrations on him. She stomped on his foot as hard as she could his grip loosened ever so slightly. She looked down at his wrist and bit into it. She didn't drink his blood though if she did she knew she would get lost in it. She had succeeded in her distraction and used her elbow to hit him in the ribs.

She flew away from him to the opposite end of the deck. He smiled at her. "I'm impressed sweetheart. But…" he flashed over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "You forgot to stake me or break my neck." He said smiling devilishly at her.

"You want me to break your neck?" She said frowning at him.

"No." he smirked. "Were going to pretend that part of it. Ever broken a neck before?"

"Nope."

She eyed him suspiciously as he took her hands in his and guided them up towards his face and neck. "It's easiest if you place your hands here and here." He said as he guided her hands. "And than all you have to do is twist." He smirked leaning in towards her. "Although your not going to do that."

"Oh but it'd be fun." She teased unwilling to meet his eyes. Perhaps this was all about training her, but she bet their was an ulterior motive for this to. Like all this touching and closeness. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was trying to push her buttons, who was she kidding that was exactly what he was doing. The problem was it was working.

**A/N Let me know what you think. Klaus boot camp good or bad? Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for all of your reviews. Glad you guys like Klaus boot camp, hope you like this training session. So as I tell you every chapter I have NO BETA so I apologize for any mistakes. If someone would like to be a beta please pm me. Enjoy.**

Rebekah groaned in frustration. They had been trying to contact Nik once an hour for the past four hours. It was well into the early morning and she was tired, and she could tell the witch was becoming worn as well.

It didn't help matters that Nik's pathetic hybrid Tyler was here. If she had to listen to him whine one more time about how Nik better not hurt her she was going to end his miserable suffering herself. Nik hurting Caroline should be the least of his concerns, if he were smart he'd be more worried about other things her brother could do to Caroline.

She wondered how long Caroline could resist her brothers charms. Nik could be charming when he wanted to be. He hadn't always been a monster, and Caroline seemed to bring out a side to him she hadn't seen in centuries. She didn't think the attraction was one sided either. She just wondered how long it would take Caroline to admit she was attracted to him also.

"I don't know what's going wrong." Bonnie said as she massaged her temples.

"Use me to try and talk to Caroline." Tyler suggested.

"Tyler…" Bonnie started.

"Please try. I need to know she is ok."

"Perhaps we should take a break." Elijah intervened. The witch glanced at him seemingly thankful for his interruption. Rebekah did love Elijah for his ability to calm a situation down.

"But…" Tyler started to protest.

"Don't worry mutt, my brother will take _good_ care of your girlfriend." Kol smirked. "Let's let the beautiful Bennett witch rest shall we."

XXXXX

Caroline made her way back up to the deck enjoying the cool spring night air. The ocean was calm and beautiful at night. The stars were so bright and beautiful out here on the water. It was deceivingly peaceful. Things would be all but peaceful as soon as she started training with Klaus again. They trained twice a day once in the morning and again in the early evening.

Caroline watched as Klaus instructed Henrik and Inara on how to feed, heal and compel two of the crew members on the boat. It was ironic that Klaus was teaching them control and her self defense. Who would have thought the big bad hybrid teaching them the ropes so they didn't accidentally kill someone. It was almost laughable really.

Klaus had yet to ask her to feed from a human. He still provided her blood in a cup every morning and night. She never asked him how he got it, and didn't really want to know. All fifteen members of the crew were still alive and accounted for, and that was all that mattered. She understood the need for them to be able to fend for themselves. It would be a lot of work if he was having to provide all of them with blood.

"Evening love." Klaus said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. He was enjoying this, every blasted second of it. After they got done feeding it was there work out time. Five days on this boat, and only umpteen more to go. At least it was something to occupy her time. Time was something she had a lot of these days. Most of her time was spent with Klaus.

Despite the obvious physical attraction and the close proximity that they were in for the entire day, she was learning new things. She still knew he had an ulterior motive, but as long as she was gaining knowledge in the process it wasn't so bad. Not to mention the perks of getting to feel his warm hands on her and the firmness of his body when he held her tightly was worth it.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." Klaus smirked as Henrik and Inara pulled away. "Another day and you won't need me here to keep you from killing anyone."

"Thanks." Inara said as she gave her a smile before slipping back below decks.

"We'll see you for breakfast." Henrik said. "Thanks for the advice."

She frowned as she saw Klaus shrug in a not so innocent way. She waited until Henrik was below deck and the two crew members walked away. "What advice did you give him?"

"It was more a suggestion." He smirked. "Shall we?"

She raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go for now. Henrik was his brother and he seemed to care for him. He wouldn't do anything to harm him. "Let's do this."

She followed him out into the open area of the deck. It was dark out and the only lighting they had was that of the stars and the flames from the lanterns hanging. It was quiet out this time of night, some might even call it romantic.

"So what are we working on now?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He smiled as he held up a stake. "Were going to work on your self defense techniques."

"Great."

XXXXX

Kol sat down next to the Bennett witch ignoring her evil glare. They'd finally gotten Nik's stupid hybrid to leave. Thank goodness he was such a nuisance. Kol could see why his brother was attracted to the baby vampire, but what she saw in that excuse for a hybrid he would never know. Furthermore why had Nik made him a hybrid, that was just plain dumb on his behalf.

Making the girl you desires boyfriend immortal to, not the brightest thing. Than again Nik was more impulsive than anything else. He obviously hadn't thought that through. At least he was getting to spend plenty of time with her now.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said poking at a piece of pizza.

"Came to check and see if you were alright?" he smiled at her.

"I'll be better once I don't have to come here everyday."

"Oh but I'm so much fun." He teased.

"Pfft." She said picking off a pepperoni and eating it. "I'll try the spell again in another few minutes."

"Probably easier without that annoying pup here."

"Tyler just cares about Caroline."

"Well like I said Nik will take good care of her."

Bonnie sighed shaking her head. "I'm not worried that he'll hurt her." She murmured.

"Your worried she'll fall for him." He smirked as she grimaced. He was right. "A year is a long time, love."

"Yeah well it's only a month for us, so you can really knock it off. Hell would literally have to freeze over." She said getting up and heading back to the guest room.

He smiled accepting her challenge. He would win her over in the next three weeks if it killed him. The harder he had to work for it the better it would be. Kol smiled as he could already envision the beautiful witch withering beneath him in pleasure.

XXXXX

Klaus smirked as he caught Caroline's hand as she went to hit him. He would give her credit for being fast and unpredictable. He was still faster. And he liked to see her determination, it was exhilarating.

He gave her a gentle push back which only seemed to fuel her fire more. She must have no idea how sexy he found her when she was pissed. She was determined to hit him, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Maybe she was just as frustrated as he was. The sexual tension between them was unbearable, at least for him. The need to be with her was overwhelming. Klaus realized though he didn't just want her body, he wanted all of her. To spend time with her to truly get to know her.

Caroline swung again and he ducked watching as she pouted but continued her assault. She was getting quicker and had almost hit him on several occasions. He watched her as she lunged. Her dress shifting slightly allowing some cleavage to show.

The distraction of her heaving chest and exposed skin is the only explanation he has for what happens next. She drops to the deck and kicks his feet out from under him, causing him to fall on his back. Blinking he looks up at her surprised for a few seconds. To his amazement Caroline smiles triumphantly at him obviously pleased with her accomplishment. She has every right to be pleased, he can't remember the last time someone got the better of him.

Smirking he moves so fast she never sees it coming. Yanking on her leg he sends her sprawling onto the hard wood. Grabbing the stake he straddles her and gently presses it to her with one hand whilst the other holds both hands above her head. Caroline frowns as she glares at him with angry blue eyes.

"Got a little cocky, love."

"Got a little distracted." Caroline quipped back as she looked around as if just realizing the position she was in. He smirked her body was pinned completely beneath his, and she felt amazing.

The tension thickened as his eyes raked over her body. Caroline didn't move, at all. Whether out of fear, anticipation, or something else he had no idea. Her face was completely unreadable. As if of it's on volition his body moved forward towards her. Their eyes locked, her breath hitched and he closed the gap.

Her lips were even softer than he could have ever imagined. Releasing her hands he was surprised when instead of pushing him away they pulled him closer, getting lost in his hair. Parting her lips he tasted her enjoying the feel of her tongue dancing across his.

Caroline opened her mouth to him heat bursting through her as his tongue moved against hers. She should be pushing him away, but instead she was pulling him closer. Enjoying the feel of his warm, hard, lean body pressing against hers, on top of hers. One of his hands went under her head while the other rested on her cheek. She felt like she was floating she'd expected him to be a good kisser, but never this good.

His lips were warm and inviting and she was completely lost in him. Reveling in the feel of his lips grazing against hers in perfect synch. She ached to feel more of him their joint arousal permeated the air making her even hotter. He nibbled on her lower lip as he began to trail down her jaw line to her neck. She arched up into him as he peppered her with kisses. A low throaty moan escaped her as he kissed at her exposed chest.

The sound of a throat clearing brought her back to her senses and she stiffened. As did Klaus who turned to look at the intruder who dared to interrupt them. Klaus's face turned lethal as he slowly peeled himself away from her, her body instantly missing his warmth.

"Sorry my lord." A sailor said adverting his eyes from them. "A storm is coming in, we need to take the sails down."

Klaus let out a low growl that startled even her and she felt bad for the poor man who had interrupted them. Klaus had that lethal I'm going to kill you face on him. Wait a second, she'd just been kissing him. Enjoying his sweet, wonderful, luscious lips. This was Klaus crazy, psycho, original hybrid Klaus.

She'd been kissing the same guy who had killed Elena's aunt, hurt her friends, turned Tyler into a hybrid, attempted to kill her…twice. What the hell had she been thinking? _Get it together Caroline_.

The conversation between the sailor and Klaus was muted to her as she walked away quickly towards her bedroom. Caroline Forbes had just kissed a mass murdering psychopath and enjoyed it. _oh my god._

Caroline couldn't get to her room fast enough. She needed space from him to distance herself from Klaus and his wonderful lips. Just because he was different here didn't mean he wouldn't revert back to his old self when they returned home.

The sound of low moans and what she could only describe as sex noises coming from behind a closed door made her pause. She stared at the door in utter shock. This was Inara's room. Henrik had thanked Klaus for advise. _oh my god._

"And people say I'm creepy." Klaus said from behind her.

Caroline gasped her heart nearly jumping up into her throat as she spun around to face him. He had an odd amused and lustful look on his handsome face. "I…uh…" she stuttered unsure what to say.

He grabbed her arm and gently guided her into one of the other cabin rooms as he pulled her inside and shut the door. The events of the past five minutes floated around in her head like a massive tidal wave.

"Caroline." He said looking at her with a frown. "What are you thinking?"

She adverted her eyes from his entire face. If she looked at him she would want to kiss him again, and she couldn't do that again. This was insane. Her and Klaus could never ever work. Even if they had chemistry and an undeniable attraction. He was a killer and she wasn't. Everything they did was the exact opposite for the other. Than there was Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan.

"Wait when you gave Henrik advice did you…" She trailed off unable to complete her thought.

"I gave him a suggestion." he said, but something about the way he said made him look guilty.

"Like compelled him?"

"I didn't make him do anything he didn't want to." He shrugged. "I simply suggested that if he truly cared for her he should take the next step. They weren't driving you a little crazy with there innocence?"

"Wait a second." She asked as she tried to process what he just said. "You suggestively compelled him?"

"You could call it that."

"You can't just take away peoples free will like that. It isn't right." She said shaking her head.

"I promise you they'll thank me for it in the morning. They were both miserable. I gave them a nudge in the right direction."

"it wasn't your choice to make."

"They've had plenty of time to do it on their own. They are both young and innocent." Klaus said nonchalantly. "Don't' think I don't see what you're doing." He took a step closer. "You're freaked out about what happened earlier. You liked what happened earlier so instead of admitting your feelings for me, you're pushing me away with a fight."

"That's not true." She stammered, but it was, wasn't it. Out of all the times he was right about something why did it have to be now.

"Lying doesn't suit you Caroline."

"And taking away someone's free will, will never set well with me. Suggestive or not it's still compulsion."

"I wouldn't even call it that. I didn't make him do anything. I simply told him that if he had feelings for her, he should do something about it. He didn't do anything he didn't already want to, and I'm sure Inara wanted it also." he shrugged. His eyes studied her for a long moment and she felt vulnerable in front of his scrutinizing gaze, as if he could read her every thought. "Why do you fight it? Why won't you give us a chance?"

Caroline looked up at him and realized that she wasn't the only one vulnerable in this very moment. "Because this is crazy." She whispered exasperated. It was crazy they could never work they were way to different.

"But what if it is right?"

She swallowed hard. What if it was right? She didn't have an answer to that.

**A/N So after 40k words I figured we were entitled to a kiss. Even if I followed it with a fight, but I figured Caroline is confused and I hoped I showed that. She knows she wants him, but also knows that he is Klaus. Anyways let me know what you think. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, read, alert and this story to your favorites. Still no beta so I apologize for any mistakes. **

Caroline wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt an odd tingle and felt another presence in her head. Looking down she was dressed in jeans and a blue v neck sweater. She hadn't been dressed this comfortably in months. Whirling around she saw Klaus who was smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him seething. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Caroline…"

She didn't want to hear it. After their argument tonight and that kiss, that wonderful blissful confusing kiss how dare he invade her dreams. "Don't even start you have no right." She snapped. "Stay out of my head, stay out of everyone's heads."

"Caroline…"

"Get out." she screamed.

"You know if this is a bad time, we could always come back later." Rebekah's sarcastic voice said she turned and saw the original blonde glaring at her. "Not like it's easy to contact you or anything."

"Caroline." Bonnie said questioningly.

"Bonnie." She said rushing to give her friend a hug. She needed her friends here. She needed someone to talk to, to help her sort through her very confused feelings.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked concerned looking her over.

"Yes." She said quickly. She was not about to discuss her problems with Rebekah and Klaus present in her dreams.

"Well now that, that is settled isn't there more pressing matters." Rebekah said annoyed.

"What?" She asked a feeling of doom encompassing her as she looked between Bonnie and Rebekah's faces.

"This is important so you need to listen. If you want to come back to this time you need to find a time period where the full moon falls on April the 6th." Bonnie said seriously.

"April 6th?" She whispered as she did the math in her head. "That's like…"

"I know." Bonnie said sympathetically. "It's the only way for you to get back here. Time is moving differently for us than for you. Also, Ester has been in contact with Mikael."

"We know." Klaus said irritated.

"He attacked you?" Rebekah asked concerned.

"We got away, were on a boat heading to England as we speak." Klaus said quietly.

"Nik you know we visited London and Paris often." Rebekah said warningly.

"I know." Klaus said. "We won't stay there, I don't want to risk running into myself or any of you. Especially since Caroline has compelled Elijah and myself."

"And Kol." she added biting her lip as she looked at the floor. She'd forgotten to tell him about that after the werewolf attack.

Klaus just shook his head and Rebekah laughed. "And Kol. For Caroline's safety it would be best to avoid our past selves."

Rebekah gave her an appraising look. "You compelled all three of my brothers. Funny they never mentioned that."

Bonnie grimaced. "I can't hold this much longer. Mikael he might be able to track you somehow, no matter what time your in, and remember April 6th. It has to be April 6th." Bonnie said as she gripped her head.

"Bonnie." Caroline said as she took a step toward her but she vanished.

"Looks like we're going to spending a lot of time together sweetheart." Klaus said looking her up and down.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. They would have to spend a year together, a whole year together. Or longer, oh god what if they couldn't find a time where the full moon was on April 6th. The more time she spent with Klaus the harder it was to resist him. It wasn't exactly like she could get away from him either. At some point she was going to give in, it was just a matter of when not if.

Klaus made her feel things that she couldn't even describe. He was her complete opposite and she was scared of what a relationship would do to her. Scared of falling for him and getting hurt. He didn't believe in love what kind of a relationship could they have?

XXXXX

Rebekah waited until she was sure the Bennett witch was long gone before she approached her two brothers. If things weren't so tense she would tease her brothers about being compelled by the baby vampire, but today was not a good day. "I have good news." She said as she sat down on the couch. "Nik destroyed the other white oak tree." That was the only thing she could think that he meant.

"He told you?" Elijah questioned.

"He said." She paused as she recalled his exact words.

"_Do you remember what you showed me on your phone the last night I was home?" She'd known what he was speaking of instantly. How could she forget? She nodded her head as the Bennett witch had stared at them suspiciously. "I took care of it."_

"_Your sure?"_

"_It's gone."_

She couldn't help but smile at her brothers as she finished telling them. With all the things stacking up against them at least they had one thing going in their favor.

"You know she won't give up Rebekah." Elijah sighed. "She won't rest until she's finished what she's started."

Leave it to Elijah to ruin her good mood. He was right though. Ester would figure something else out. They just needed to figure out what it was.

XXXXX

Caroline awoke to a heavy swaying sensation. The boat shook violently, and she suddenly understood why everything was bolted to the floor and walls. She looked out the small port window, but had no clue whether it was day or night. It was still dark outside, and water splashed up near her window.

The sound of rain beating down on the deck made her draw her attention to the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder just how safe this boat was out here in the middle of the ocean. What happened if they sunk? They wouldn't sink would they?

She jumped at a knock on the door she tried to listen to see who it was just by listening, but she wasn't Klaus. And yes she still found it creepy and awesome that he could tell who someone was just by the sound of there breathing or footsteps. "Come in." she sighed.

Of course it was the man in question himself. Not exactly a big surprise, if it wasn't him it would be Inara or possibly Henrik. They were probably otherwise preoccupied.

"I brought you blood." He said as he handed her the cup and turned to leave. There was something different about him. He was being cold and distant. His words still rung in her ears _What if it's right_. The fact that he could be right was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. On that same note she was terrified also.

"Thanks." She said as he reached the door. He stopped and she could tell by the way he shifted his weight he was trying to decide whether he should stay or leave. A part of her wanted to him leave, the other part no so much.

"No training today. Stay below decks." He said turning back to her. "I mean it, it isn't safe on deck, not today."

"Were not going to sink are we?" she asked voicing her earlier fear.

"It's a storm." He shrugged. "The crew seems to know what they are doing, we will be fine. This kind of weather happens all the time. It will be fine."

"But you don't know that." She squeaked looking outside again at the perilous waves.

"It's going to be fine Caroline."

"Yeah the people on the Titanic thought the same thing." She retorted cringing as a wave crashed against the window.

"This isn't the Titanic Caroline."

She couldn't help but notice that, that was the second time he'd called her Caroline and not sweetheart or love. Funny how she kind of liked his endearments.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I've never been anywhere Klaus. I haven't. This is my first time on a boat or ship, whatever you want to call it. It's not even one of those giant cruise ships either. This is a small boat and were in 1401. I bet they don't even have life boats it we do sink." She rambled as she looked around suddenly feeling slightly claustrophobic.

Klaus sighed and walked back to her sitting on the bed. She suddenly got more nervous and it had nothing to do with the storm, and everything to do with a certain hybrid who was dangerously close to her.

"It's going to be ok, love." She smiled at the endearment, and at the fact that his anger seemed to be going away. He'd been right last night, she had intentionally picked a fight with him. "Looks like I get to show you the world after all." He smirked. "Where would you like to go sweetheart? Most major cities will have witches in them."

Caroline looked at him and saw the flicker of amusement in his eyes. The irony wasn't lost on her, hadn't she just very rudely refused him only a few months ago, and yet here they were on a boat headed to Spain.

It wasn't like she had much of a choice, and if they were going to be stuck together might as well enjoy it. "Paris and London are out." She said and he nodded. Caroline didn't want to run into any of his family any more than he probably did. And running into Mikael again was something she wanted to take extra care to avoid. So where did she want to go, they could go anywhere. Still she couldn't think of anything. Not to mention she didn't know what was and wasn't a country or a good place to go in this time. She should really pay attention in history more often. "Why don't…why don't you choose."

That seemed to bring a smile to his face. "Alright, love."

XXXXX

Ester brushed her hands off as she finally finished digging through all the dirt and grime. Normally she would have someone else do the dirty work, but she wasn't going to trust anyone with something this important.

She smiled as she found the small box buried deep in the tomb wall. It had taken her all night to find it, but here it was. This was the key to fixing her mistakes. One last task to complete and than she could finally be at peace.

Ester opened the box and she felt her heart flutter at the sight of the carved white oak stake. Contacting Mikael in the past had been physically draining and weakened her greatly. The reward of finding out he had another white oak stake stashed away, had been well worth her trouble.

Everything was falling into place. Soon she would create a new powerful hunter, and than the earth would finally be rid of the abominations she had created. It would all be over soon.

XXXXX

"It was amazing and wonderful. I don't know what finally changed, but I've never been happier in my whole life." Inara gushed.

Caroline couldn't help but smile. She would never condone the use of compulsion but it would seem that Klaus had been right about them both wanting it. Inara had been gushing to her about Henrik for the past hour. It made her happy that they had finally found their happiness. From what she could tell they were blissfully happy.

"Now tell me why Nik is being so broody?" Inara asked.

Caroline was taken aback by how open the young girl was all of sudden. To think she had been shy and reserved only a day ago, today she was anything but. "I don't know." She lied.

"Caroline, you helped me so much with Henrik, let me help you with Nik." Inara said as her brown eyes glistened with interest.

"We had a fight." Caroline said. To be honest she needed to talk to someone, and obviously Bonnie and Elena were unreachable. Klaus was the last person she could talk to about himself and her very confused feelings for him. "He…we…we kissed."

Inara seemed confused by this. She felt her face flush as she realized that Inara and Henrik thought the two of them were together already. If only they knew. How could one go about describing Klaus and hers relationship. Sighing she knew she would have to start at the beginning. The only hope of getting honest advice was to be honest.

Inara sat silently for the length of time it took her to go into detail about everything from Klaus's attempts to kill her, To Tyler and the sire bond, Elena, to there time together here and her new found feelings for him. Well she'd always been infatuated with him despite her better judgment. She wasn't sure how long she'd been talking but could tell that Inara was trying to process everything.

When she finally finished Inara blinked a few times probably still trying to take everything in. "And after all this you have feelings for him?" She said after several long moments.

"It's crazy isn't it?" She groaned throwing herself back on the bed.

"Love is crazy Caroline. It's blinding and passionate." Inara replied.

"I'm not in love with Klaus." She said quickly. The feelings she had were just lust some weird freaky attraction.

"Maybe not, but I think you owe it to yourself to find out what it is."

Caroline couldn't help but frown, this was not the advice she was wanting. It most definitely was not the advice her friends would give her. Deep down though she knew that the advice was good. Could she take a chance on him?

XXXXX

It had been three long infuriating weeks since that kiss. They had come to some unspoken agreement, that it just wouldn't be mentioned. How that had happened, Klaus had absolutely no idea. He certainly hadn't forgotten it, her lips and lush body were the only thing he could think about. Especially at night when it was just him in his bed. To say that his mind wandered was an understatement.

A part of him wanted to shake the sense into her, but he knew he couldn't do that. This was something he couldn't force. However, his patience was wearing thin. He could only pretend that kiss hadn't happened for so long.

That said, he was purposely trying to make things difficult for her. Now that Klaus knew there really was a physical attraction he had intensified their training sessions even more. It took a lot of restraint to keep the touching innocent, but he was. Her resolve was slowly breaking away. It was only a matter of time.

Klaus caught Caroline's leg effortlessly as she went to kick him. His hands wrapped around her shin and calf holding her leg in the air. She glared at him as she hopped on one foot trying to maintain her balance. He couldn't help but smile as he held her firm muscled leg in his hands. She truly was exquisite.

"Your eyes never lie sweetheart." He smirked as he dropped her leg and she righted herself. His eyes raked over her body for the billionth time, she was wearing a mans shirt and pants, but she still looked ravishing. Even more so.

"So what I should fight with my eyes shut?" Caroline smiled as she attacked again.

"No." He chuckled as he caught her wrist and pulled her so she was right in front of his face. Her breath was intoxicating as it whispered against his lip. He saw her eyes flick to his lips before she quickly tried to release herself from his grip. Why did she keep fighting it?

"Don't." She whispered.

"What?" He asked refusing to let go of her.

"Stop."

"Why do you keep fighting it Caroline?"

"Stop." She said as she desperately tried to free herself from him. He let go of her before she got hurt and she stumbled backwards. "I'm confused I just need time."

It had been three weeks, wasn't that enough time. He was going insane. "Your confused or your afraid." He snarled. He could tell he'd hit home by the fiery look in her eyes.

"Ugh your infuriating." She screamed stomping her foot before vamp speeding away. He was infuriating? Caroline had no idea how frustrated he was. What did you do when the woman you loved didn't return your affections? Or was too afraid to enter into a relationship with you? He wasn't good enough for her. No matter what actions he took, it would probably never be enough to win someone as wonderful and bright as Caroline Forbes.

He needed a drink. A strong drink. He went off in search of something or someone at this point he didn't particularly care. Klaus pitied the poor soul he stumbled upon first.

XXXXX

Ester watched the history teacher with interest. His alter vampire hating ego was already taking over. Soon he would be ready to be made into the ultimate hunter. She just needed to wait for the opportune moment to get the doppelganger alone.

Tying the hunters life to the doppelgangers was an added bonus. Niklaus would hate to kill his blood source for his ridiculous hybrids. Of course they first had to find out that Alaric Saltzman's life would be linked to Elena's. With any luck the hunter would take out all of her children, and finish Niklaus off before he even knew what happened.

Everything was falling into place. A thousand years of torment on the other side had worn her. She couldn't fail now.

**A/N So for the stories sake we are going to assume that Mikael had more than one white oak stake, he was a hunter so it would make sense. Right?**

**Where do you think Klaus should take her? Trying to keep it so it makes sense geographically seeing as planes, trains, and automobiles weren't even close to invention yet.**

**Interested in hearing your thoughts. Please leave a review, would love to hit the 200 mark. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and for helping me reach 200 reviews. I appreciate each and everyone of you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. Still no beta, sorry for any mistakes.**

Klaus could hear the slowing of the mans heart as he drank from him. His breathing was raspy and short, he was killing him. It had been so long since he'd taken a life and after another frustrating night with Caroline he wanted nothing more than to inflict pain and suffering.

Why couldn't she just feel something for him, give him a chance. A real chance. He shouldn't feel for her, shouldn't allow himself to feel this way about her. How had he let the little blonde baby vampire work her way under his skin? He had spent a thousand years alone, and this one girl had worked her way into his heart. She was going to be the death of him.

The mans breathing was shallow his heart barely beating, he would be dead within a minute. She would notice his absence he was sure of it. That would only make her hate him more, he shouldn't care but he did. Growling he threw the barely living human to the boat deck and bit into his wrist forcing the blood to go down the pathetic humans throat.

He had to shake the guy several times before his eyes opened. "Your going to go to your quarters and forget everything that just happened." He snarled as he shoved him back down. Distance is what he needed, how the hell did one get distance on a ship.

XXXXX

Caroline stirred the bowl of, well she didn't really know what it was. It resembled oatmeal, but oatmeal it was not. She couldn't wait until the boat docked, and she could eat real food again. Of course this was 1401 they probably didn't have hamburgers and french-fries. At this point she would eat just about anything besides stew and whatever this mush was.

"The captain said we should be docking in a few days." Henrik said as he sat down with Inara.

Caroline couldn't wait to get off this ship. Being so close to Klaus was suffocating. Neither of them mentioned the kiss or the few fights they'd had afterwards. Trainings continued as usually although she noticed he was different. He made no effort to talk to her other than to give her pointers or critiques.

By her calculations they still had at least eight or so months before they could return to the present. They needed to do something to ease the tension. She was going to have to talk him.

"I can't wait to see Spain." Inara smiled. "Has Nik said where we are going after we dock?"

They both looked to her for an answer. Just because she spent the most time with him didn't mean she knew anything. "No." They still thought her and Klaus were a couple.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful wherever we go." Henrik said squeezing Inara's hand.

"After almost two months on a boat anything will be nice." Inara said as she lifted a spoonful of her mush and dropped in back in the bowl. She must not like there food either.

Caroline couldn't agree more. "Do you think we'll dock before the full moon?" she asked.

"We should the full moon is still eight days away." Henrik said.

XXXXX

Klaus knew Caroline was standing in front of his door, he was beginning to wonder if she was going to knock or not. No doubt she was wondering where he was. They were suppose to train this morning but he was becoming more and more infuriated by her every moment they spent together. How could she completely ignore this thing between them.

He sighed as she must have finally worked up her nerve as he heard the soft rapping on the door. "Come in." He muttered knowing she would hear.

The door creaked open and he forced his eyes to stay focused on his work. "Hey. I thought we were training today?"

"I didn't feel like it." He said refusing to look at her.

"Tonight than?"

"Maybe." he said annoyed. Couldn't' she see that she was killing him.

She hesitated and for a moment he thought Caroline might leave but than she came in shutting the door behind her and walked quietly toward him. "What are you working on?"

He moved showing her the calendar he'd made and finally allowing himself to look at her. She looked ravishing of course. Yes she was wearing men's clothes, but the way she knotted them and tied them so they fit accenting all her blessed curves drove him insane. "We will have to find a witch when we reach Spain." He said showing her the dates he had figured the full moon. He'd redone the calendar at least a dozen times to make sure he was getting the days correct.

"Henrik said we should dock before the full moon."

He nodded his head. "I spoke with the captain last night we should dock day after tomorrow."

"Than what?" she asked as she sat down on the side of his desk.

"If we can't find a witch we will travel to Madrid." He said trying not to look at her.

"Madrid." She said absently staring.

Klaus couldn't help but wonder what kind of picture she was painting in that pretty little head of hers. "You'll like it there."

"I know you're mad at me." She said looking at her hands. "And I am sorry for letting this drag on so long."

"Caroline…" He growled in warning he wasn't in the mood.

"Just let me talk. Please." Caroline said forcing herself to look at him. This had been eating away at her for a long time. Her feelings were conflicted and she wanted to clear the air between them. If she didn't she was sure they would have another one of their explosive arguments, they would probably end up having one anyway, still she wanted to try and fix whatever this was between them.

Satisfied he was actually going to listen she continued. "Were stuck here together for at least another eight months give or take a few days. I just need you to understand that I do like you, that is the person you show to me. But I just can't forget that you're also the same person who was going to sacrifice me, and made Tyler bite me, and tried to murder Elena, and I can think of half a dozen other things." She paused and looked up at him and was surprised to see a slew of emotions on his face.

Biting her lip she reached out and put her hand on top of his. His blue eyes flicked to hers and she felt butterflies flutter in her belly. "I don't want to be that insecure girl anymore who does stupid things because some guy shows her a little interest. I'm always the one who ends up getting hurt by it. I want to get to know you and you get to know me, there are so many things we don't know about each other. Can we just start fresh and be friends and see where it goes from there?"

Klaus didn't know what to say to her he'd never been friends with anyone before. Even as a human he'd only been around his brothers and sisters. Friends was a foreign concept to him. It was a chance though, and she'd said see where it goes.

He looked down at her hand on top of his. "Friends." he said quietly. "I would like that."

"Good." She smiled and he couldn't help but notice the brightness in her eyes. "So I'll see you tonight? I don't want to be that girl who gets tortured anymore either."

It sounded as if she were trying to joke, but there was more seriousness than playfulness in her voice. "I'm sorry I tried to sacrifice you and had Tyler bite you." He said honestly. He couldn't believe how much he really meant that apology either.

"Thanks." She said surprised. "I'm just glad you never tortured me."

"Tell me who tortured you, and I'll make sure they never do it again." He smirked.

"Well you'll be happy to know that you already killed one of the people."

"I did?"

"Jules, the werewolf you sacrificed."

"Had I of known I would have made her death even more painful."

"You can't do that you know. You can't kill people who've hurt me." She said biting her lip.

"You seem to find as much trouble as Elena, if not more." He said. "Although you don't have the Salvatore's following you around like a little lost puppies."

"Yes well we all can't be Elena can we." She said with a hint of bitterness.

"I won't let anything happen to you Caroline. I promise." He always kept his word.

XXXXX

Caroline let Klaus guide her through the city their arms linked together. She felt safe next to him, like she belonged. She tried to tell herself that she was only holding onto him because the street was so busy, but that wasn't the truth. She enjoyed touching him, enjoyed the little jolt of electricity she got just at his touch.

She was glad he spoke Spanish, because she had no idea what anyone was saying. He had stopped to ask a few people for directions, at least that is what she thought. His Spanish sounded beautiful especially with his accent. Henrik and Inara followed closely behind them.

She was trying to take everything in at once and felt like she was on sensory overload. Their were so many people in the large port city, and so many things to look at in the market. Klaus had promised to shop tomorrow he wanted to find a place for them to stay for the night. To be honest she couldn't even think about sleep right now. However as the sun set people started to hustle off into there homes.

Klaus led them into what she could assume was some sort of inn as they were able to enter without having to use compulsion. She listened to his beautiful voice as he spoke to the young man behind the desk. She had no idea what he was saying, but she could tell when he started to use his compulsion. His voice took on a soothing lilt quality.

"Come on love." He said as he linked his arm back through hers. "Henrik and Inara have there own room and were sharing, I hope you don't mind. I just thought it would be safer if Mikael were to find us."

She didn't want to run into Mikael again ever. "Ok." She said as he guided her up a staircase. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a room together before. She trusted him. The hallway was dark lit only by torches hanging from the wall. He looked at the key and walked them down to the end of the hall before he gave a key to Henrik and Inara

"We'll see you in the morning." Inara said with a smile.

"Bye." She said as she followed Klaus into there room. She took a minute to take in the small but nicely decorated room. It was hard to believe that they were in the same year as they had been in back in the Untied States. She had to remind herself that it would be the Untied states for another few centuries it wouldn't even technically be discovered for another ninety one years.

The room wasn't huge, but it was decent sized, and it had a bathroom. Much bigger than the small quarters she'd had on the boat. The decorations were lavish and colorful, the furniture looked expensive and handcrafted. The bed actually looked blissfully comfortable.

She turned apprehensively at a knock on the door. Klaus smiled and answered it. He heard him speaking and than saw several people walk into the room with large basins of steaming water.

"I had them draw you a bath." Klaus said following her gaze. "It's not a shower, but it's the best I can do for now."

Caroline couldn't help but grin, a hot bath after nothing but sponge baths for two months sounded wonderful. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go and pick up a few things. I won't go far." He said heading to the door.

It took two more trips for the tub to finally be filled with steaming hot water. She took the time to cleanse herself properly before leaning back in the water and relaxing. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth around her.

"Caroline." Her eyes flew open as she jumped sending water sloshing onto the floor beneath her.

"Um don't come back." She called out as panic set in. she searched around the tiny bathroom for something to put on. The only thing she could find were her old dirty clothes.

"Are you still in the bath?" Klaus asked thankfully he sounded like he was still far away.

"Yeah." She felt her face flush. "I fell asleep."

He was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I got you a few things. I'll leave them on the bed."

She held her breath for a moment as she heard his footsteps and than the opening and closing of the door. As soon as he was gone she got out and quickly dried off. She made her way to the bedroom interested to see what he got her. She wanted to look at the gorgeous blue dress laid out on the bed, but common sense told her getting dressed should be her first priority. The last thing she wanted was to be wrapped in a towel when he came back.

The pajamas he had gotten her were soft and comfortable she slid on the robe and knotted the belt before looking at the dress he had gotten her. It was beautiful and soft and she was sure it was one of the finest gowns he could find. She just wouldn't think about how he had gotten it.

XXXXX

Klaus gave her another thirty minutes just to be safe. Knowing she was naked in that tub had been almost too much for him to bare. It had taken a lot of self control to walk back out of that room. Looking outside and seeing that it was completely dark out he grabbed the tray of food and headed back to the room. "Caroline?" He called through the door.

The sound of her feet coming towards the door told him she must be decent. He sucked in a breath as she opened the door her long blonde hair was still wet and her blue eyes looked happy and relaxed.

"You got food." she beamed looking at the food excitedly. She opened the door so he could get through.

"I got you candy to." He smiled as she looked even more excited. "It's not chocolate, but it is rather good."

XXXXX

"I will send the two of you who do not belong in this time to the future, but I will not mess with the balance. You two must stay." The witch, Serena, said looking to Henrik and Inara. "There are things you are destined to do, and it is not my place to disturb that."

Caroline could tell that Henrik and Inara were saddened by the news. She could understand there fear. This was a whole new world for them. There were so many new things and places. Different languages and a different way of living.

"It's ok." Henrik said holding Inara's hand. "We will enjoy our new life in the new world." It was kind of funny how backwards that statement was, but she wasn't going to correct him.

"There is nothing you can do for them?" Klaus asked tensely.

"I will not disrupt the balance." Serena replied firmly. "Whomever sent you here should not have done so either. To change the past could have detrimental effects on your future."

"It will be ok Nik. Inara and I will find our way." Henrik said putting his hand on Klaus's shoulder.

Caroline could only hope that they would.

Klaus still wasn't pleased with the witches refusal to send Henrik and Inara with them, but he wasn't going to risk angering the only witch they had found. Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins placing them into Caroline's hand. "I'll be out in a moment. You, Inara, and Henrik go out to the market. I'll catch up to you."

"Ok." Caroline said hesitantly looking between him and the witch. "Thank you for your help Serena." Caroline said to the witch as she left.

Klaus waited until he was sure Caroline was out of earshot before he spoke. "I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Let me make this clear, the only reason I am helping you is because you're from the future and do not belong here. It is my responsibility to set the balance right." Serena said standing up glaring at him.

Klaus sighed. Witches could be difficult sometimes. "Than do something for her." He said pulling the small royal blue pendant from his pocket. "I know you can sense her humanity, her light. I wish to protect her." He could see the witch eyeing him suspiciously. She could no doubt sense his darkness. "I want you to spell this for me to give to her. So she can't be compelled any other protection you can place on it I would greatly appreciate.."

Serena eyed him carefully as she picked up the pendant. "I have heard a lot of things about you Lord Niklaus. I can only assume you must change in the future." Her eyes studied him as if truly questioning him. If she had heard of him, than she probably had only heard horror stories. "You truly wish to protect her?"

"Yes."

"Very well than." Serena said sitting back down. She placed the pendant in front of her and placed both hands over it before she began chanting. He watched her expectantly for several long moments before she stopped and looked back to him. "It is done. As long as she wears this it will help to protect her."

"Thank you."

"Take care of her, I see darkness in both of your futures." She said meeting his eyes.

XXXXX

Caroline stuffed the rest of the few belongings she had into the small bag she had gotten from the market. Yes she had stuffed candy in there as well. Who knew where they would end up.

"If you accumulate this much stuff in a few days I hate to see what you will accumulate in a month." Klaus said as he pushed off the wall.

"Do you think we can take trunks through time with us?" She teased.

He just rolled his eyes but smiled. "I have something for you." his face suddenly became serious. He cleared his throat. "Before you throw it at me or accuse me of trying to buy you off, or something else you should know that it's nothing special just a pendant. That I did indeed buy it for you. I didn't' compel anyone or anything for it. So please just accept the gift from a friend."

"Ok." She said watching as he pulled out a small pendant from his pocket. The pendant was the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. "It's beautiful. You must really like the color blue."

"Blue suits you love. It brings out your eyes." He said holding the small necklace up. "Can I?"

Caroline turned and pulled her hair to the side so he could put the necklace on. His fingers grazed against her neck and she closed her eyes at the feel of him. It was so hard to resist him when he was being this nice to her. He pulled away and she immediately missed his warmth. She looked down at the pendant on her neck and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Come on, love the full moon won't be waiting for us."

XXXXX

"Do you have any idea what time they will end up in?" Inara asked as she stood outside the circle.

"I'm sorry I don't." Serena replied.

"Listen to me." Klaus demanded. "You two are not the only vampires out there, there will be wars, plagues, famines, people will get desperate. If you need to you flee back home. Don't stay waiting for us if it isn't safe." He said looking at his brother. "I didn't save you to lose you Henrik. Live your lives see the world, but be careful. Stay away from Paris and London."

"It's going to be ok Nik." Henrik interrupted. "I'm over three hundred years old I can take care of myself. We'll see you again. I promise."

"If you do go home stay away from Mystic Falls in 1864." Caroline added.

Klaus looked at her grateful. She cared as much about them as he did. "Remember you can't see our family until April 6th 2012 or you risk changing things."

"It's going to be ok Nik." Henrik assured him. "If all goes well we will see you and Caroline in a few hundred years or so."

"Be careful." Caroline said as Serena started to chant.

Klaus felt her hand slide into his and he squeezed her hand pulling her to him. The ground felt like it was moving beneath them and dizzying darkness threatened to pull him under and than it stopped.

Caroline clung to him tightly and he felt her swaying slightly as they both tried to acclimate to there new surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize that the once dense forest they had been in was no more. They weren't even outside anymore Screams and shrieks filled the air as people saw them.

"Caroline." He said shaking her slightly. "We need to run." he didn't give her a chance to respond as he pulled her out of the building and out into the cool night air.

**A/N Where do you think they ended up? Let me know what you think. Please leave a review. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts and adding to your favorites. Still no beta.**

**To answer a question about how they found a boat from America to Spain. The originals were born in America but Ester and Mikael came from the old world per Rebekah's story to Elena. I would also like to point out that they had to travel overseas at some point before America was founded since Katerina was in 1492 (Same year Columbus founded America.) So for the sake of the story we will assume that there were small ports along the coast that maybe did trading of some sorts before Columbus founded the land. Hope this clears this up. Feel free to let me know if you have any other questions.**

XXXXX

Caroline had never been so terrified in her life. Angry hands and feet reached out at her trying to grab, trip and kick her. She clung to Klaus's warm hand like a life line frightened what would happen if they got separated. They were inside a city or village or whatever she didn't care she just wanted the angry screams and mob to stop. People were yelling and screaming things that she didn't understand. They were at a half human half vampire speed as they fought there way through the crowd.

Most people ran towards the light she only wanted to get to the vast darkness. Klaus pulled her into him wrapping an arm around her waist as they tried to fight through the crowd. She cringed into him as things were thrown at them. Why were so many people outside so late at night?

Caroline cried out as someone grabbed onto her arm hard. She felt the vibration of Klaus growl as it resonated from his chest. The person let go of her startled and truly frightened. "Keep moving Caroline." he snarled.

Klaus's growl and what she could only assume was his hybrid face seemed to be giving people pause as they backed away slightly. Klaus took the momentary fear to continue pushing them through the crowd. The reprieve was only a few seconds though before the mob started attacking again.

Caroline clung onto Klaus one arm wrapped around him and her other hand clinging to his shirt. She was terrified what would happen if they were caught. She had no idea what the people were yelling and screaming at them, but was sure it wasn't good.

Klaus threw the last remaining people out of the way before he took off at a dead run out of the village. She fought to keep up with him especially since they were still holding onto each other, but he was quicker. Her legs felt like jelly and her lungs screamed in protest she couldn't keep up this pace. She tried to gulp in deep breaths of air but it just caused her chest to burn more. Her legs felt like goo and she knew they were about ready to give out on her. She cringed and braced for impact as she felt herself falling.

Realizing that she wasn't on the ground she opened her eyes and realized she was staring up at Klaus's beautiful ocean blue eyes. His arms were wrapped around her cradling her so close to his body as he knelt next to her. Her hand was still knotted in his shirt and had ripped it slightly exposing some of his delectable chest.

"We can only rest for a moment." He said his warm breath on her face as he set her gently on the ground.

"I can't run as fast as you." She mumbled as she tried to control her breathing and stretch her legs.

"It's ok. We put some distance in between us. We can run at your pace now." Klaus said taking her hand and pulling her back to her feet. "Let's put a little more distance just to be safe."

Caroline tried to control her breathing as she took off again at another run. Klaus stayed with her stride for stride. They ran well into the forest before finally stopping. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground gulping in air. She didn't realize vampires could get winded, apparently they could.

"Were going to have to work on your long distance running." Klaus said as he sat a few feet away from her.

"I'm a cheerleader not a track star."

He looked at her amused. "Not when I'm done with you."

"Great more boot camp." she said but there was a trace of a smile on her face. "Why am I the only student in your little school? Your not worried about Henrik and Inara?"

"Henrik is the oldest vampire in the world." Klaus smirked. "Not to mention if one of our siblings or Mikael stumble upon him, there not going to harm him. Henrik and Inara are laid back and low key they won't start any trouble. You however, are with me love, and I kind of have a reputation, and the tendency to find trouble."

"Oh you mean like that angry mob." Caroline retorted pointing in the direction they had just come from.

"That wasn't my fault, love."

"What were they yelling anyways?" Caroline asked curiously, yes there had been screaming, but they had been yelling something in particular.

"Witch." Klaus laughed.

"They think we're witches?"

"Well in there defense we did kind of appear in a crowded room. If memory serves I bet were in the late 16th or early 17th century." Klaus said shaking his head. They were going to have to take care that something like that never happened again. Of course that was easier said than done. Yes he had lived in this time many years ago, but he couldn't look at the landscape and know this was where a city would be however many years in the future. This was getting dangerous.

"How can you be so sure about the time?"

"Because that's when the witch hunts started sweetheart."

XXXXX

Bonnie looked out her front door to see Caroline's mother, Liz standing there. She opened the door and mustered a smile for her best friends mom. She opened the door so she could come in.

"I heard you are trying to contact Caroline?" Liz said as she sat down on the couch.

Bonnie nodded. "I was able to make contact. I spoke with her and Klaus." Bonnie touched the other woman's hand trying to comfort her. "She is fine, and Klaus gave his word to bring her home, and I believe him." She did believe him. Something was going on between Caroline and Klaus, what she didn't know, but she saw the sparks that were flying between the two of them. Klaus would keep her safe.

"I'm just worried about her, stuck in the past with him."

"She's going to be ok." Bonnie said honestly.

Liz sat quietly for a few more moments, and Bonnie could tell there was something else on her mind. "I feel horrible that…." Liz paused. "Caroline's not actually the reason for my visit Bonnie." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I hate to involve any of you kids in this but…" She handed the envelope to her. "Here are some pictures of some symbols we found around a body this morning. I wouldn't ask…I don't know who else to go to." Liz shook her head frustrated. "This one is different than the other murders."

Bonnie frowned at the symbols she wasn't familiar with black magic but had seen mentions of it in some of her books. "This wasn't a murder, it was a sacrifice."

"For what?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know."

XXXXX

"Couldn't resist me?" Kol smirked as he looked at the Bennett witch. She curled her lip in disgust, but he knew she wanted him, she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. "Come on in love."

"Actually I was looking for Elijah."

Kol felt his face fall a little, but he wasn't going to let her see that. "Sorry not home. I think he's off talking to that doppelganger."

"Than I'm looking for Rebekah." Bonnie said aggravated.

Kol kept his smile plastered on his face. "Why I don't think Rebekah is here either. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Of course." Bonnie muttered.

"So" He drawled. "How can I help you?" He asked as he raked his eyes over her scrumptious body.

"I was wondering if your mom might have any of her old grim ores here?"

"Well love, most of my mothers information is inside the caves…" He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "I would be more than happy to escort you to a nice, romantically dimmed cavern where there is ancient writings."

"Seriously? I think you spent to much time in a box." Bonnie replied tossing his arm to the side.

Kol furrowed his brows at her comment. Had he really lost his game as they called it now days. "Come now Bonnie, take pity on a poor guy who was the victim of his evil malicious brother."

"Actually I'm pretty sure you probably deserved it." Bonnie retorted. "I'll go to the caves by myself."

"But there dark and scary, never know who or what might be lurking, let me come to keep you safe love."

"Your not going to leave me alone until I agree are you?"

"Nope." He said smirking.

"Let's just get this over with." Bonnie muttered already heading towards her car.

Kol smiled, she definitely had the hots for him.

XXXXX

"Shh." Klaus said grabbing Caroline's arm and pulling her down hiding them effectively in the thick brush. The sound of horses caught his attention. He smiled as he heard them a man on a horse.

"What is it?" Caroline hissed as she cocked her head listening to the cool night air.

"Dinner." He smirked. "Well at least for myself."

Caroline scrunched up her face, but he could tell by the look of her face that she had heard it as well. Her eyes darkened, and once again he found himself surprised and impressed by her control.

"Stay here." He said as the sounds of hoof beats on the dry ground approached.

She nodded watching as he leapt out into the pathway. He smirked as the middle aged man approached, his hand instantly went to his sword. This only caused Klaus to laugh to himself. Silly humans and their weapons. He caught the other mans eyes and felt his eyes dilate as he started to compel him. "Get down off your horse." He instructed. The man opened his mouth to speak but Klaus cut him off. "Don't speak unless I ask you to. Don't move either."

He turned toward Caroline as he heard her sigh. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot impatiently. She was clearly not pleased with his actions. "Would you just get this over with already."

Caroline never ceased to amaze him. They had been walking for a whole day and she still wasn't going to feed from this man. She had to be hungry and the options weren't exactly in her favor either. He was kind of curious to what her next feeding option would be. Option one was standing in front of them, drinking from him was the most logical option. Option two presented a small problem with the intimacy factor, though Klaus was more than happy to share his blood with her. And than there was animal blood, which she didn't care for.

Pushing his thoughts to the side he latched onto the mans wrist and enjoyed the rich warm liquid. He tasted the alcohol in the mans blood stream and made note to check his possessions for the substance. It was true alcohol helped to curb the cravings, but he wouldn't mind getting Caroline a little tipsy again. She was definitely more forthcoming with information when she was slightly drunk. He just wanted to get to know her.

Klaus finished drinking and than met the mans eyes again. "You had an unfortunate accident with a wild animal, your fine though. Forget that you saw me and my friend." he said smiling. "Now tell me where…" He took a moment to process what liquor he had tasted. "your brandy is?"

"In my pouch." the man stuttered.

"Very well than. Thank you for your donation, and be on your way." He said as he grabbed the bottle from the bag. He smiled as he turned back to Caroline the bottle was still fairly full. He walked toward her and motioned for her to continue walking in the direction they had been going.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head at them. "You could have at least healed him."

"Sweetheart." He smiled as he handed her the bottle. "If I were to feed him my blood and something happened to him he would become a vampire. Wouldn't want that now. A baby vampire with no idea what was happening to him, not good. Or there is the potential for a sire bond." He shrugged. "Don't think you'd approve of that either. You should drink that it helps with the cravings."

Caroline frowned at the bottle. "So vampires can sire other vampires?"

"It's rare, but it can happen." he shrugged.

"That's a scary thought."

"Yes being sired to Katerina would be terrifying."

"I wouldn't be sired to Katherine. Yes she killed me but it wasn't her blood that turned me." No if she were sired to her creator it would be much worse.

"So obviously I've missed something."

"I was in a car accident, and was going to die. Damon was trying to get in Elena's good graces and saved my life. Katherine found out about this and killed me to get to Damon and Stefan. She than threatened the people I cared about so that I would help her. Like I told you before not my favorite doppelganger." Caroline sighed.

"Being sired to Damon Salvatore would be terrifying." Klaus agreed. "I think I'd have to dagger myself."

Caroline just shook her head still annoyed with the way he'd treated that guy to laugh at his joke.

"What's wrong love?"

"Just.. It doesn't matter." She said not wanting to tread into this topic with him of all people.

"I want to know what I did to upset you." He said and the sincerity in his words made her stop to look at him. "Come on Caroline I thought we were friends. Is it because I fed from that man?"

"No, I understand that you're always going to drink it from the source and I won't ever ask you to change that." She said meeting his gaze. It was what they were it was only natural. Every time the hunger struck she felt the urge to rip into a vein herself. "It's the way you compelled him."

"Your mad because I compelled him?"

"It's complicated, you've never had your free will taken away you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not through compulsion but I have had my free will taken away." He said a hint of anger in his tone.

"You can tell me about it if you want to." Caroline said quietly looking at him.

"And you can tell me about it if you want to." Klaus challenged.

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"Than I guess we have something in common." Klaus retorted.

They both walked in silence neither sure what to say to the other. She'd never talked to anyone about what had happened with Damon. Elena knew some of the story, only what she'd seen, not all of it. Never before had she felt so low had she felt so alone and helpless. Maybe her and Klaus really did have something in common.

"I just remember how it felt to have someone forcing me to do something even though I didn't want to, to be terrified that they were going to kill me at any second. To know they were purposefully holding there power over me just because they could. I mean you could of at least told him to not be afraid." she said knowing that she was rambling.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, love." He said sincerely.

"Yeah well back than I was just an insecure girl looking for anyone to give me attention and love. I don't want to be that girl ever again."

"I've never met anyone like you Caroline. You are the strongest person I've ever met. I admire you're strength. I didn't know you as a human, but I don't see the person you're talking about."

"Well for what's it worth I've never met anyone like you before either." Caroline said. "You come across as an evil villain, but there is so much more to you than that." She took a giant swig from the bottle and had to choke the brandy down. She wasn't accustomed to drinking like the others. "Wow." she laughed. "This is strong."

Klaus took the bottle and took a sip. "It tastes great to me."

"Yeah well not everyone is an alcoholic."

XXXXX

"Alright love let's play a game shall we."

"What kind of game?"

"A drinking game." He smirked as he took a long sip of brandy. No harm in having a little fun while getting to know her. From what he had seen Caroline was even more talkative as a drunk. "Never have I ever kissed a guy."

"Oh your funny." she replied as she grabbed the bottle taking a sip. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." she said as she shoved the bottle into his chest.

"Of course how original." He teased taking a sip. "Never have I ever slept with a werewolf."

"Your relentless." She rolled her eyes as she snatched the bottle back.

"You're a very interesting creature."

"Why?"

"Most vampires avoid werewolves." "Yeah well Tyler's my friend. It wasn't his fault that he got turned into a werewolf it was all Katherine."

"Hybrids obviously don't bother you." He wasn't going to mention the fact that she'd referred to Tyler as a friend. That made him smile.

"Nope, don't find them scary at all."

"I like that about you." He smiled as she slid onto him laying her head on his shoulder. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her and she placed a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes breathing in her intoxicating scent. She didn't see him any differently, sometimes he felt as if his own siblings looked at him as a freak because of his hybrid blood.

Caroline snuggled in closer to Klaus a foreign part of her told her this was wrong, he was her enemy. Right now she didn't care after the crazy twenty four hours they had had she found comfort snuggling with him. Yes she was snuggling with Klaus. Just the thought made her want to laugh.

Something about the situation felt right, safe. She felt safe with him. The moment was nice to just lay with someone and enjoy their comfort without the expectation of anything more happening. Although she knew he wanted more, and so did she, it was nice to know that he was content to just hold her.

Caroline took another sip of brandy as she thought about her next question. She wasn't sure how they had started playing this game, but they had. "Ok never have I ever compelled someone for sex." She waited for Klaus to grab the bottle but he never did. She twisted looking up at him.

"I've never compelled someone to sleep with me." He shrugged. "I have no interest in sleeping with a person who isn't interested. I do have some morals love."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at this. Klaus and morals in the same sentence who knew. She believed him, he could have compelled her over the past few months she hadn't had vervain in a while.

Klaus could tell Caroline was pretty far gone by the way her words were starting to slur together. Not to mention the way she was so openly laying with him. He was curious to know more about her abuse, maybe it was wrong to want to know, but he did. The need to protect her to make sure he never made those mistakes was strong. "Other than you no one else has ever fed from me."

"Really?" she asked but grabbed the bottle and took a sip. She yawned and moved her head getting more comfortable against him.

"Nope it's to personal, and I'm not very trusting." He said as he felt her breath on his neck, causing certain parts of his anatomy to come to life.

"Now you tell me it's personal. You taste good." she mumbled and he instantly hardened at that. Blood sharing was extremely personal and intimate as she had undoubtedly figured out.

"You taste pretty good to love."

"Maybe that's why Damon kept biting me." She mumbled as she yawned again.

Klaus stiffened at this admiration. "What?" He choked out.

"Hmmm." She asked.

He realized that she was starting to fall asleep. "Why'd he bite you?" He asked pushing some hair out of her face hoping to rouse her enough to continue the conversation.

"To get back at Elena and Stefan. He's in love with her, and everyone's just suppose to forgive him because Elena likes him. I think she should choose Stefan he's so much nicer."

"I think if she truly loved them it wouldn't be so hard to choose." He said as he gently stroked her arm. She was almost asleep.

"Maybe." She mumbled as her breathing evened out and she relaxed completely against him.

"Sleep tight love." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

XXXXX

Caroline awoke pressed onto a warm body. She inhaled sharply smelling Klaus. She smiled against his chest enjoying the feel of his muscled chest against her cheek. His arm was wrapped around her resting on her hip. She couldn't remember a time when she had slept with a guy without having sex with them.

Memories of last night started to come back and she sat up quickly and breathed a sigh of relief to see that her and Klaus were still complete clothed.

"You ok love?" Klaus asked looking up at her.

"Just trying to piece together what happened last night." She said rubbing her temple. What had happened? She remembered the brandy and the talking. Oh god the talking what had she said.

"nothing happened." Klaus said reassuringly.

"I…I…" she felt her face burn as she realized she'd said something about Damon. "I was really drunk last night. I said some stupid things."

Klaus cocked his head as she had a mini meltdown in front of him. "You didn't say anything stupid love. You may have said to much from your perspective."

Caroline groaned and she pulled her knees to her and put her head on them. "I was human, obviously." She said quietly. "I was stupid and insecure, and he gave me attention. He took advantage of me, fed from me, compelled me, used me to do his dirty work, used me for his own pleasure. It was the scariest time of my whole life…"

Comforting wasn't something he knew how to do, but instinctively he reached out and gently pulled her to him. She surprised him as her tiny arms wrapped around his torso. He held her for a long time not wanting to end the moment. Klaus could already think of a dozen different things he was going to do to Damon to make him suffer before he killed him.

"You know you can't kill him right?" Caroline asked pulling away a serious expression on her face.

"Why?" he asked confused. How could she let someone like him live?

"Klaus you can't kill him. He's changed, he's gotten better, he's not the same guy who did those things to me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well I have to believe that people can change for the better." She said meeting his eyes. As he met her sky blue eyes he knew that they weren't talking about Damon anymore.

"Caroline."

"You're not the same person who tried to sacrifice me we both know it."

He was about to say something when he heard the sound of hoof beats on the ground. Caroline turned in the direction to. "We should go." Klaus said offering her his hand. She took his hand entwining their fingers as he sped them off away from whomever was approaching.

XXXXX

**A/N I don't have personal knowledge of the time periods (obviously), but I am using Google and wikipedia to do research, so I will try to keep it accurate. Feel free to let me know if I totally mess something up, or if there is a time period you would like to see them in, I will try to work it in.**

**Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you to all of you lovely readers and reviewers. Your kind words and alerts and faves really help keep me inspired. Still no beta. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Caroline stood next to Klaus as they both looked at the drawing that was hung on the taverns wall. "Is that suppose to be us?" She asked, looking at the drawing on the wall of a man and a woman. He answered her with a chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on love, not everyone can be as talented as I am."

"Cocky much." She retorted as he shoved the paper into his pocket.

"We should probably keep moving." He said.

"Funny I wouldn't take you for someone who is afraid of humans."

"I'm not afraid of the humans Caroline. It's 1609 the witch hunts are in full swing and they are looking for us. I can't be killed, you however can. Not to mention Mikael." Klaus said as he took her arm and led her out of the tavern. He did make a few good points.

"So now what?" she asked as they walked outside. She used her free arm to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun.

"We keep going, we might have to leave Spain." Klaus said as he looked around before leading them over to horses.

She frowned as she watched him start to untie one of them. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you might be tired of walking and running."

"Isn't that stealing?" She asked but had to admit she was tired of moving on foot. Klaus was faster than her and had a lot more endurance, she was slowing him down. It would probably be nice to take a short break. "I don't know how to ride a horse."

"How do you not know how to ride a horse?"

"I was born in the time of motor vehicles." she retorted getting a small smile from him.

"I mean I thought you liked them. I assumed you'd ridden before." He smirked devilishly.

"I do, doesn't mean I've ridden one before."

He gave her an appreciative glance as he climbed onto the horse and held out his hand. "Looks like you get to ride with me than love."

She sighed and rolled her eyes but took his hand allowing him to pull her up. Caroline was thankful for her change in wardrobe even if she was wearing men's clothing, it was so much more comfortable than those huge dresses. Especially if she was going to be horseback riding across country. She closed her eyes at the feel of him so close to her, his warm breath tickled her neck and made her shiver.

"It's ok Caroline, I won't let you fall."

She smiled thankful that he was misreading her body language for fear than for what it really was. If only he knew she was more afraid of being in such close proximity of him and it had nothing to do with being atop a horse. He moved the reins and they took off at a steady trot and he gradually increased the speed. After what seemed like hours she finally allowed her body to relax into his hard warm inviting body.

He might be the crazy psycho hybrid, but he wasn't with her, and to be honest she didn't want to fight whatever it was they had anymore. She just hoped that he would still be like this when they made it home. Thinking about home wasn't something Caroline wanted to do though. That meant she would have to think about her friends and how much they would never understand her feelings, and than there was Tyler. Thinking about Tyler and knowing how hurt he would be if she acted on her feelings, wasn't something she could even bring herself to think about. She couldn't deny what she wanted forever, and she did want him. Live in the moment, that's what her new motto was going to be.

"Do you think Henrik and Inara are looking for us?" She asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"If they stayed in Spain I'm sure they know we are here." He chuckled.

"You know for not having cell phones word sure does travel fast." Caroline mused.

"Yeah well they take this witch stuff pretty serious in this time. Which means finding a witch could prove difficult. We should probably leave Spain just to be safe, and if Mikael is here I am sure he is looking for us as well."

"I'd really rather not see him again ever." She shuttered. She supposed in a way she couldn't really blame Klaus or his siblings for the way he turned out, they had to have the worst parents on the planet.

"He won't touch you ever again." Klaus growled as he pulled her a little tighter against him.

She relaxed into his warm muscled body feeling completely safe with him. Caroline knew that he truly meant it, but could he really keep it from happening.

XXXXX

Bonnie followed Kol through the caves and sighed as they past the same land mark yet again. He was leading her on a wild goose chase. This was probably one of his pathetic attempts to flirt or woo her. Why couldn't he grasp the concept that he didn't have a chance.

"You do realize we're going in circles." She said as they passed by another familiar marking.

"We are not." He said but she could tell by the frown on his face he didn't entirely believe what he was saying.

"Just admit that you're lost."

"I am not lost." he said annoyed.

"Really?" She asked stopping to look at the walls. "I'm pretty sure you are."

"Nope." He smirked. "Right through here, love."

Bonnie sighed prepared to see yet another familiar cavern but was surprised that they hadn't been in this one yet. Even more surprising was that someone else had been in here to, and recently.

She bit her lip as she took in the cavern the candles were blown out but the wax on them was still hot. Grim ores laid out across a stone slab. She couldn't help but pull her sweater a little closer as a cold eerie chill made it's way through her.

"Let's not stay here to long, love." Kol said looking around, no doubt picking up the same creepy vibe she was.

"Wasn't planning on it." She said quickly walking towards the books thankful they were still open to certain pages. Just hopefully they were the right ones.

Kol hung out by the doorway, she assumed to make sure no one was coming. The last thing she wanted was a run in with the original witch, Bonnie was strong, but she wasn't sure she was strong enough to face off with the original. Even if Kol was with her.

Bonnie looked over the books trying to see if she recognized anything from them, she didn't. She could tell by the symbols on them they were all dark magic oriented and she felt a shiver go through her spine. She was just about to move on to another book when a word caught her eye. Resurrection.

XXXXX

Klaus could tell by the gentle steady pattern of her breathing that she was sleeping. Her head rested on his shoulder her blonde hair falling in her face like a curtain He slowed the horse careful not to wake her just yet. He much enjoyed having her body curled up to him. To have her willingly in his arms. On some level Caroline must trust him they had slept together, slept in the literal sense, several times now. She had started to tell him things now, things she wouldn't normally.

He pulled the reins and the horse came to a stop near the small inn. The town was small and he hoped this would be a safe place to stay for the night. He wanted to show her the world, he didn't want to spend all his precious time with her running around to keep her safe.

"Caroline, love." He whispered swiping some of her hair out of her face. "Wake up." She sighed contentedly in his arms stirring ever so slightly. "Caroline."

Her beautifully blue eyes fluttered open blinking in the setting sun light. She sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"A small town." he jumped off the horse and than reached out his hand to her to help her down. His hands slid up her sides as she came down and her blue eyes met his staring into his for a long moment before she looked away. To bad he couldn't read minds, their were times he would love to know what she was thinking.

She pushed a strand of wavy hair behind her ear as she looked around and he reluctantly removed his hands from her body. "Do you uh think you could get me some…blood?" She asked finally bringing her gaze back to his.

"Of course, love. Let's get settled for the night." He said linking his arm with hers.

XXXXX

Kol could hear the sound of approaching footsteps and looked at Bonnie who seemed to be looking at something with interest. "Bonnie someone is coming." He whispered flashing in front of her.

She gasped and took a startled step back and than looked to the entrance of the cave before back to him. "I think I've seen enough, let's go."

Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before lifting her into his arms and whizzing them out of there at a supernatural speed. The last thing they needed was for Ester to know they had found her hide out.

He carried her through the tunnels before they made it outside. He smiled at her before he set her back on her feet. "Find anything interesting?" He asked leaving his arm wrapped around her.

"I think she is trying to resurrect someone."

"That sounds pleasant." Kol stated sarcastically.

"Can you let go of me now?" Bonnie said trying to pry his hand off her body.

"Oh you know you like it love. Your heart doesn't lie I can hear the way it accelerates when I get closer, and I know you're not afraid of me." He said as he traced his finger along her arm as he pulled away from her.

XXXXX

Caroline wasn't really sure what woke her up, she could tell by the darkness in the room that it was still night. She blinked as she sat up and looked around. Klaus sat next to the bed and looked up at her questioningly. It was than that she noticed the paper and piece of charcoal in his hand, he was drawing.

"What is that?" She asked moving to see the picture.

He got up and walked toward the fireplace. She frowned surely he wasn't going to burn his picture. "Klaus?" She asked standing up. The picture got chucked into the fire. She watched as the paper crinkled together and than quickly burned leaving behind only grey ashes in its wake. "Why'd you do that?"

"It wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to." He said staring at the fire.

"So you just burnt it?" She asked still in a state of shock at what he had done.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He said his voice sounding bitter.

She was torn between going back to bed and trying to talk to him. Klaus was being extremely stand offish. Caroline couldn't help but wonder what had happened to put him in such a mood. The evening had been fine they'd had dinner, he'd brought her blood and she'd gone to bed. Their hadn't been fighting or any disagreements. So what was going on?

The best approach with Klaus seemed to be direct. "Did I do something?" She asked taking a step toward him.

He turned toward her slowly and she admired how cute he looked with the flicker of fire dancing across his face. His shirt hung open giving her a perfect view of his chest. She couldn't help but take a second to check him out, she was hoping he wouldn't notice with the darkness in the room. Or maybe she wanted him to notice, would he make a move on her again?

"I didn't like it." He stated again. "Go back to sleep Caroline." His tone was cold again as he turned back to the fire.

"Is that how this is going to be?" She asked walking toward him. "I tell you things, but you never talk to me." She asked watching him. The only sign he showed of listening was the way his body had stiffened at her words. "I told you something painful and embarrassing from my past, and you won't even talk to me about what you're feeling?" She waited again for him to comment, and still nothing. "What happened to getting to know you?" Caroline yelled as she tossed her arms out in frustration.

"Caroline." he growled.

"Klaus." She mocked.

Why couldn't she just make things easier and go back to sleep? Only Caroline would ever call him out. Even his own siblings were too afraid to at times. He didn't want her to know that he'd been drawing her. Of course it was Caroline, he was always drawing her. She was in his every thought all the time, and now he had to spend every waking moment with her and than seeing her in his dreams was torturous for him. Drawing was the only thing that seemed to help, well at least it distracted him, and it seemed he couldn't do that anymore at the moment.

The last thing he wanted was for Caroline to know just how in love with her he'd become. Seeing a drawing of her sleeping probably wouldn't go over so well especially with the note he'd written in the corner. The last thing he wanted was to be rejected by her, again.

"Why are you reading into something when nothing is going on?" He countered turning back to her. He took a moment to gaze at her beauty in the dim light. Did she have any idea how mad she drove him?

"Just trying to understand why someone as talented as yourself, and cocky, would throw a drawing into the fire." She said crossing her arms.

"Don't make a big deal of it Caroline, I'm sure you destroyed the drawing I gave to you." He snapped.

"Actually." She paused as she took a couple steps toward him. "I kept it."

_She kept it_. That surprised him and he felt a wave of happiness coarse through him with this news. He would have thought it was in a billion pieces in a garbage dump by now. He was elated that she'd kept his drawing, that meant something surely it did. "Why?"

"It was nice, and you…" she looked away. "intrigued me. I'm still intrigued by you."

"Why?" He pushed. Could she at least admit she felt something more than just friendship for him. Would that be too much to ask? He was literally going insane it would be nice to know she felt something to.

"Because….what is it you want me to say?" she asked flustered looking everywhere but at him. He remained silent hoping that Caroline's need to ramble would take over. It didn't, only silence, but she looked as if she was contemplating something.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention from her to the door. A familiar chill went through him. Unfortunately they weren't going to get to finish this conversation right now, but they would resume it later. He flashed to her and pulled her to the window. She let out a startled gasp as he hurtled them through the window seconds before the door to the room burst open.

Caroline screamed as they fell to the ground. Klaus landed on his feet and made sure she stayed upright blocking her from the falling debris that had been the window. He didn't give her a chance to question him as he picked her up and took off away from the inn. He'd told her he wasn't going to let Mikael hurt her and he'd meant that.

Mikael looked out from the window sighing as Niklaus took off into the night. The blonde woman was still with him. Ester had told him there was a woman with him, she had said that she was insignificant. A victim of coincidence wrong place wrong time. If only she knew how wrong she was. Niklaus cared for her, this Caroline was changing him, and he knew just where to strike to cut Niklaus the deepest. After all he'd taken the things he held dearest, it was only fair to do the same.

**A/N so a little shorter than normal, but I promise you'll like what I have in store for the next chapter. Please be so kind as to leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to your favorites. Still no beta. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Justine asked if Klaus was more in love with Caroline than Tatia, pay attention to the scene where they are talking in the bedroom this should answer your questions. **

Caroline wasn't sure how long they had been running, but it was starting to take it's toll on her. Her shirt clung to her and her hair was matted to her face, she felt disgusting from all this sweat. She could only imagine how horrendous she must look. The warm night, or she supposed it was early morning, air wasn't helping either.

She would run as long as she had to though. Caroline had caught a glimpse of Mikael just before Klaus had sped them away, and that was enough to make her keep moving even if her body did feel like mush. Klaus had carried her for who knew how long, but once they'd been at a safe distance she had insisted on moving on her own two feet. A decision she was beginning to regret.

Klaus on the other hand didn't seem the least bit phased by their sprint across the country. He looked like he could go another day and not be bothered at all. She'd technically traveled over five hundred years through time and she was still a baby vampire. One day she'd be a stronger vampire, and Klaus would only just be older and even stronger.

Apparently running wasn't the only thing he was better at. She let out a startled scream as he abruptly stopped and she ran smack into him. What little air she had in her lungs whooshed out and pain exploded in her left side where she'd hit him. Klaus stumbled forward, and she went flying towards the ground. Cringing she closed her eyes and braced for impact but it never happened.

Caroline opened one eye and than the other. This time she couldn't breathe because of the close proximity of one very sexy hybrid. Seriously, how could he look so good after running for who knew how many miles. With a quickness and fluidness that she could never understand they were both upright. His hands still held her though making sure she was steady.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking her over.

"Yeah." She said pulling away from him. "A little warning next time would be nice."

He chuckled. "You obviously need more training."

"Yeah so your creepy dad doesn't try to use me to get to you again." She mumbled as she sat down resting her back against a tree.

"Mikael is not my father." He spat out.

"You're right, parents shouldn't try to kill their children." She said pulling her knees up to her and resting her head on them. She was tired and dirty and sweaty. She just wanted to go home and take a nice hot shower and sleep in her own bed.

"Get up we need to keep moving." He said glaring at her.

Leave it to Klaus to go from concerned to pissed in a matter of a minute. Sighing she pushed her tired aching body back up. She gave him a weary look and he only just glared as he motioned for her to keep moving.

XXXXX

Rebekah wasn't even sure why she still bothered going to school. It wasn't like she needed to. Perhaps it was to try and fit in, she had a few people who she spoke to, not that she could really call them friends. Maybe it was to take her mind off of everything. After all one could go crazy with the drama in her life. She envied the other girls in Mystic High. What she wouldn't give to have a normal teenage life.

Her life was anything but normal. Nik was missing, sent off into the past by their mother. A mother who had tried to kill all her children recently. A mother who was still plotting their demise at this very moment. To think some of the girls envied her, ha if they only knew.

The only thing she had going in her favor was Nik's SUV. He was probably going to be mad that Elijah and Kol had let her drive it, but they had grown tired of taking her to school after the first two days. Like it had even been that long. Sometimes she just felt like a nuisance.

The parking lot was empty most everyone had gone home for the day. She had stayed over to help plan the decade dance. In Caroline's absence, she had been made head of the dance committee. Ironically she missed the bubbly blonde. Rebekah would never admit it, but she did have good ideas. Hopefully she wouldn't mind she had changed the theme from the 70's to the 20's. Even if she did mind, Caroline wouldn't be here for the dance anyway. It was scheduled three days before her and Nik were to return.

As she reached the car she couldn't help but feel that something was off. Nik had always been the one to sense these type of things. He could tell when something wasn't right long before she could. Which meant that she had probably just walked into a trap. She glanced around looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. Nothing struck her as odd. Which made her even more nervous.

Just as she was about to climb into the car pain exploded in her head causing her to fall to her knees as her hands gripped the sides of her head. She let out a strangled scream as her head literally felt as if it might implode on itself.

A hand wrapped around her waist pulling her up, she knew she should fight back but the pain in her head was making her dizzy and she could only see spots. Whom ever had her pulled her close and than she was being carried away at vampire speed.

The further her savior carried her the more coherent she became taking in his features. Beautiful green eyes, a stern, yet handsome face, and that brownish blonde hair "Stefan?" She asked surprised that he had saved her.

His eyebrows raised as he set her back down keeping an arm around her to make sure she was steady. "I guess it's safe to assume your mother is back."

"Thank you." She breathed as she ran a hand through her hair and gave him an appreciative yet confused look. "Why did you save me?"

"Whatever your mother is planning isn't good. The last thing we need is for her to get what she wants." Stefan said pulling his arm away and looking around.

"Oh." Rebekah said trying not to let his words hurt her. They did though, did he really not care for her. Time had been much longer for him than for her, but it still hurt. "My mother is bound and determined to end all of us." She whispered.

"Don't think she is going to win mother of the year award anytime this century." Stefan said a small smile on his lips.

Rebekah laughed. "Did you just make a joke?"

"You looked like you needed it." He shrugged. "Come on lets get you home, I was serious about not doing anything to help your mother."

"So your just being nice because of my mothers master plan." She asked her feelings once again hurt.

"Well that, and I thought we had some sort of temporary truce until we get Caroline back."

"Maybe the truce will continue after they come back. A lot can happen just the two of them." She said as he led her down a path in the forest.

"You don't think he'll hurt her do you? Caroline's been through a lot, and she doesn't need someone who is going to hurt her and take advantage of her again." Stefan said.

Rebekah looked at him questioningly what had happened to her? The way he had said again and the concern on his face made her curious. She didn't realize that he cared so much for the young vampire "Nik may be a lot of things, but deep down he is a good guy, and I think he does genuinely care for her." She was pretty sure that her brother cared for her more than he would ever be willing to admit. The thing about Nik was he would do anything to protect the people he cared about most. He didn't always do it in the most conventional ways, but for the select few he cared for, he would do anything.

XXXXX

"Is this room to your liking my lord?" The woman Isabella asked.

He was about to say no, and ask for the master bedroom when Caroline spoke up. "This is lovely thank you." she said with that affectionate smile of hers.

"I will have your baths drawn and dinner is in an hour." She said as she bowed and left them alone in the room.

He watched Caroline as she walked around the room running her hand across the wooden furniture and touching the fine fabric of the linens. He had specifically looked for a person in the market who looked as if they had money. No more inns for them, from now on they would be staying in private residences. It would be harder for Mikael to get to them in here.

"Are we safe here?" She asked turning back to him.

"I've compelled them to not let anyone in. Mikael won't be able to get in the house." He said watching as she seemed to relax a little.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Rebekah and I spent a thousand years running from him Caroline, I can evade him for several more months. I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you, and I always keep my word." He said looking at her for the first time. Caroline was the most important thing to him, and he would do anything to protect her.

"Was it always you and Rebekah?" She asked toying with the edge of the blanket on the bed.

"And Elijah for a while. Katerina I'm afraid came between us, he fancied himself in love with her. He wanted to save her. Ironic really, if I'd of listened to him than I could have had an army of hybrids by now. Probably wouldn't of turned out much differently for him though. Katerina isn't exactly the type to be tied down. It seems to be a Petrova curse as well." He said staring absently at the wall. She wanted to know more about him, and for some odd reason he always found the urge to talk to her.

"Is that all you really care about, the curse and your hybrids?" She asked rolling her eyes.

For a long time it was, but was it now? No, somewhere along the lines his priorities had changed. "I felt like a piece of me was broken, missing, I had to fix it. It's what drove me for centuries."

"Did you and Katherine…ever you know sleep together?" She asked looking to the floor.

Interesting question he wanted to ask why she wanted to know but thought better of it. This was a conversation he was at least somewhat comfortable having. "No. That was the original intent, but all feelings I had for the doppelgangers died with Tatia. I was prepared to sleep with her if need be to keep her complacent until the ritual, but once I saw Elijah was so enamored with her I let him keep her occupied. I don't particularly like sharing."

"Did you love her…Tatia?" She asked biting her lip nervously.

"No." He said after a long moment. He thought he had at the time, but it was only lust an illusion. What he felt for Caroline on the other hand was love. He would do anything to protect her to make her happy. Klaus would show her the world experience things with her she just needed to let him. He enjoyed her company wanted to know everything about her, and slowly but surely she was making his walls crumble.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak again but the maid came in letting them know that a bath had been drawn. He nodded letting her know she could go first. She quickly got up and followed the maid to the bathroom down the hall. He sighed her questions had been easy to answer this time, but at some point she was going to start asking the hard questions. He just needed to decide how much of himself he would allow her to know. If he was going to get anywhere with her he had to be open with her. However, there were some things he just didn't want her to know.

XXXXX

Klaus awoke to Caroline pushing him away and she let out a small whimper, and a single tear rolled down her face. She was dreaming he realized, or more like having a nightmare. Goodness knew he had enough of them to recognize the symptoms.

"Caroline." he said shaking her.

"No." She hissed as she swung her fist connecting with his jaw. He reeled back surprised for a moment that she'd actually hit him. For months she'd been trying to best him and the one time she does she's sleeping.

"Shhh. Caroline it's ok." He soothed pushing her matted hair from her face. "Wake up Caroline." He said gently stroking her face. Her brow furrowed and her blue eyes blinked open.

"What?" She said blinking up at him. "Klaus?" Caroline asked breathlessly, relief washing over her face.

"It's ok, you were having a nightmare." He said his hand still stroking her cheek.

"Oh." She said embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

An apology for waking him because she was having a nightmare. The things she apologized for at times were surprising. He was just thankful that he'd never woken her with any of his nightmares. "No problem love. You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed heavily as she rolled away from him.

Caroline had to force herself to breathe. She had been the one to tell him it was ok to sleep in the bed with her. They'd slept together the past few nights anyway, why would a bed be any different. Yet it was, she was so aware of how close he was right now. Or maybe it was the lingering effects of the nightmare she'd had, and her overwhelming need to just be held. Being held by him would not be a good idea it would only lead to one thing.

It was going to happen sooner or later she wanted him he wanted her. How long could they, well she, prolong the inevitable.

She rolled back and faced him unable to make up her mind of what she wanted to do. His eyes flicked back open, great he'd been trying to sleep and now she was disrupting him. Great timing Caroline.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked staring at her. She hated when he did that, well she liked it, but she would never admit it. He had this knack for staring at her like she was the most important thing in the entire world. Or more like she was the only person in the world.

"I…I….it's stupid." She said looking at his lips instead of his eyes, because that was exactly where she should be averting her eyes to.

Did she have any idea what she was doing to him right now. He almost groaned as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He was determined to let her make the move this time. It needed to be her, her choice to do this. Klaus had been the one to make the move last time, and she had responded, but wasn't ready for it. Waiting wasn't something he was good at, but he would because it was Caroline.

"Talk to me Caroline." He encouraged.

"I was having a nightmare." She started. He swore if she said it was about Damon Salvatore he was going to lose it. That man was already dead when they got home anyway. Now it was just a matter of how painful it was going to be. "About when Katherine smothered me." She finished. Why didn't he kill Katerina when he had the chance. Now hunting her down and killing her painfully was on his list of things to do.

"I almost drowned once, it was frightening. The fear of knowing you need to take a breath, your lungs burning for it, but being unable to." He said staring absently at the wall. He wouldn't tell her how he had almost drowned it had been Mikael's doing he couldn't remember what he had done. Only that Mikael had punished him by repeatedly holding his head under water. The last time he dunked him under he had passed out, and woken up some time later next to the creek. "Suffocation is probably one of the worst ways to go."

"How did you die?"

"Stabbed through the heart. It was quick, Mikael killed Rebekah and I back to back. To be honest some days I'm surprised he even thought to turn me as well." Mikael had hated him long before it was revealed that he wasn't really his father. Mikael had never been father of the year to his other siblings, but he had always been harsher to him. Treated him with disdain, disgust, hatred. Perhaps maybe he always suspected Klaus wasn't his true son, or maybe he was just such a disappointment. No matter he had never been good enough for Mikael. "You can only imagine his hatred when I killed my first human and turned into a hybrid."

"It wasn't your fault you know, Ester's yes, but not yours."

He laughed bitterly, wondering again why he always ended up talking about these things with her. Perhaps she was right it wasn't his fault deep down some where he knew that she was right, yet he had been the one punished for his mothers indiscretions. He didn't want to talk about this anymore, it was getting way to personal for him. Parts of his past he didn't want to talk about with anyone.

Caroline noticed the change in him his face had become hard not quite angry, but he was putting the walls back up again. She was determined to slowly but surely get him to open up to her and he was, pushing him now would only set them back. "You know my dad left me and my mom for another man." She said smiling as that got his attention back, that line was usually an attention grabber.

"Oh."

"Yeah that's about how my mom reacted to. I was only ten at the time so I didn't really understand, he tried to keep both of his lives intertwined but he picked Steven over us after the first year. At first I blamed my mom because she wasn't trying hard enough she was kind of mean to my dad." She laughed knowing how ridiculous that sounded now and Klaus smiled at her giving her butterflies in her stomach. "Anyway my dad left and my mom buried herself in her work, and I got left all alone."

"And your dad came back to fix you? Was it your mom who told him or someone else?" He asked studying her. She shuddered as he used the words fix you that was what she had told him, and what her dad told her. Still it didn't make the words any less hurtful.

"My mom actually took me being a vampire pretty well, I mean she freaked out at first, but than she realized I was still her Caroline, that I wasn't one of the monsters she'd been trained to kill." In fact their relationship had actually improved by leaps and bounds since she had turned. Maybe it was the realization that she had died and her mom was grateful to get another chance.

"You're not a monster Caroline. Anything but, your light is captivating. It's what makes you special." Klaus said quietly. Caroline gave him a weak smile what did she say to that? No one ever gave her compliments like this before Klaus made her feel special.

XXXXX

Caroline passed the coins over to the merchant as she bought the small bushel of grapes. She gave a smile to Klaus as she picked one off and ate it. He was at another merchants booth trying to find a witch. They had only a week till the next full moon and this years full moon didn't coincide with that of where they needed to go.

They had both agreed that they should try to take advantage of each full moon that gave them more chances to get to a time that could send them home. She stopped at another merchant booth to look at the jewelry toying with the beautiful blue pendant that Klaus had given her. All the jewelry was beautiful and hand crafted, she could easily buy every single piece from this merchant. She didn't have the money for that, and this was where her and Klaus disagreed about compulsion.

Caroline gave the man and woman a smile before moving on. She felt the arm slide around her pulling her close. "hello darling." she looked up and stifled a small scream at the original in front of her.

She tried to push herself away from him but to no avail. "Please let go of me." She hissed as he pulled her down into an ally.

"Now why would I do that? I know your with Nik, and me and my brother have some un finished business." He said shoving her harshly into a wall. "Now be a doll." His eyes met hers. "And stop fighting me."

Caroline couldn't breathe as she saw his eyes dilate. She hadn't taken vervain in forever. She stopped fighting out of panic, but realized that she still could fight if she wanted to. How was that even possible?

"That's better." Kol said as he raised his hand to touch her face. She forced herself not to flinch as he fingers caressed her cheek. She couldn't let him know his compulsion hadn't worked. Wait until the opportune moment to get away. "I can see what Nik sees in you. You are a tasty little thing."

Klaus panicked as he looked back to the spot he had last seen Caroline she wasn't there. He scanned the crowded market place looking for her, but to no avail. She wouldn't of left him, which means that someone had taken her.

Growling at his stupidity for leaving her alone for a matter of minutes he retraced her steps. The familiar smell invaded his senses. Kol. What on earth did Kol want with Caroline?

He saw the ally way and listened to what his brother was telling her. He recognized the calming lilt to his voice as Kol used his compulsion. "Kiss me." Rage erupted through him, if he had a white oak stake on him Kol would be dead. He raced toward the ally and stopped as hurt and rage collided together.

Caroline leaned in toward Kol letting him think his compulsion was affecting her. She placed her lips to his feeling only disgust, but she ran her hands up to his neck placing them where Klaus had shown her, as he dared to stick his tongue into her mouth she pulled back and twisted as hard as she could gasping at the sickening crack as Kol fell to the ground lifeless in front of her.

She stared down in shock for a moment at the lifeless original. She'd never actually broken anyone's neck before. At least he deserved it she thought as she drug her sleeve across her mouth in disgust.

"You kissed him. He shouldn't of been able to compel you." Klaus said appearing in front of her his hands landing on her shoulders.

She wasn't sure what startled her more, him or the raw emotions on his face. "He didn't. And yeah I had to get close enough to snap his neck. Wasn't it you that said people underestimate me and to use it to my advantage."

"I didn't mean for you to kiss people."

"He's quicker than I am he would have seen it coming. He thought I was under compulsion, which I wasn't do you want to tell me why that is?." She protested unsure why he was so upset and than it hit her, jealousy he was jealous that she kissed Kol. "You're jealous." he didn't deny it, nope. He just gave her an annoyed stare. "I didn't like it." she said honestly.

He sighed shaking his head. "Now we just need to figure out how to fix this." Klaus said staring at his brothers lifeless body. "There is no way Kol is going to forget this. You couldn't of done something else."

What else did he expect her do? Honestly she hadn't wanted to kiss him it had been awful. At the time she hadn't had much else of a choice. After weeks of mock fighting with Klaus she knew how fast Klaus was and could only deduce Kol would be just as fast. There was no way he wouldn't have seen her coming he'd told her not to fight she had to act like she was under his compulsion in order to get away. "What did you want me to do? He compelled me to kiss him Klaus. You were the one who suggested I use my innocence as a weapon."

"I didn't realize you actually listened to me." He said staring at Kol.

"I always listen to you, it's whether I agree with you or not that is debatable." she retorted. "So what are we going to do?"

"He is going to kill you the second he sees you in Mystic Falls after Elijah un daggers him." Klaus said glaring at her.

"Is their a way to make him forget?"

"Still haven't found a witch yet, love." He replied glaring at her anger very evident on his face.

"Could you….compel him? Can an original be compelled by another original?" She asked hesitantly. Caroline did not condone compulsion unless it was absolutely necessary. This was one of the instances she approved of it.

Klaus looked as if he was thinking about it. "I've never tried."

"You little…."

Kol started but never got a chance to finish. It was all a blur that even her supernatural eyes hadn't really picked up on. Kol had awoken and she thought he had made a move at her when Klaus had intervened and now had Kol effectively pinned to the wall of the ally. Both brothers had their fangs barred at each other. Though it was obvious Klaus was the stronger of the two.

"You know you're really not helping the matter with your hybrid face. You're suppose to be just a regular vampire in this time." She stated crossing her arms. Hybrids eyes turned gold when they vamped out instead of reddish black like normal vampires.

"You are a hybrid." Kol said cocking his head. "When did that happen?"

"I need you to listen to me Kol and for once in your life don't be an arse. This is important." He snarled shaking Kol slightly. Kol relaxed and his face returned to normal and after a few moments he allowed his face to do the same. He loosened his grip on him, but didn't let go all together.

"I need you to try and let me compel you."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Kol laughed.

"Because if you don't I'll go find a dagger and you'll end up in a box for the next few centuries." He snarled his eyes shining gold again.

"I compelled you." He said glaring at Caroline. "Why didn't it work?"

"Let's get one thing straight brother. Caroline is mine and if you ever touch her again you will be sorry." He snarled ready to break his brothers neck again if need be. He knew his brother well enough to know he wouldn't just let this go without serious threats being made. "Now I am going to try and compel you, Caroline and I aren't from this time and it is important you don't remember us."

"Fine. I didn't realize she was so important to you Nik." Kol said looking around him to appraise Caroline.

XXXXX

Klaus had been quiet all afternoon ever since he had threatened Kol with death if he told a soul about running into the two of them. As it turned out originals couldn't compel each other. Kol had seemed to understand the significance of changing the future, but they could only hope he really did. Kol had given his word that he would never say anything and after him repeating this several times Klaus had begrudgingly agreed. It wasn't like they had much else of a choice. Although Klaus had sworn that if something happened to her it would be his death.

She wasn't sure if she should be creeped out or awed that the original hybrid cared so much for her. Maybe she was a little bit of both. She hadn't mentioned him calling her _mine _either, like she belonged to him. And than the whole compulsion thing. They certainly had a lot to talk about tonight.

The only positive thing was that she could now for certain say that she had gotten under his skin. Klaus the almighty powerful hybrid did care for her, how deep that was, was a mystery to her. She cared about him to. Klaus made her feel things that she hadn't ever felt with Tyler or Matt. Damon didn't even count in her book, that wasn't a relationship. She had always found Klaus attractive, with those dimples, accent and stubble, and he was just plain cute. But these past few months she had gotten to know him, the side of him that only a very select few did, if anybody actually. Inside he was a good decent guy, a broken lonely guy, but a good one. He was the type of guy that she could fall for, well she was already falling for him. It was just a matter of acting on it.

"Caroline?"

She snapped her head up realizing that she hadn't really been paying attention to much of anything. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Francis has been so kind as to invite us in, love." He said motioning to the house, if you could call it that. It was more like a mini castle.

"Thanks." She said smiling at the middle aged man as she stepped into the lavish home. She felt a bit envious that somehow people four hundred years in the past had nicer things than she did. The home was amazing with stone walls and high ceilings. The furniture was beautiful and extravagant, though it didn't look very comfortable.

They followed Francis through the house as he led them down a long corridor. Caroline took the opportunity to take in as much of the place as she could. It was amazing words couldn't even describe it.

"And this will be your room my lord." Francis said stopping in front of a room and opening the door.

Klaus growled a thank you at Francis before slamming the door and turning to Caroline. He was still furious that she had kissed Kol. On some level what she had said made sense, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of her kissing Kol. She'd willingly kissed Kol, when she wouldn't even kiss him.

Than there was the matter of Kol himself. He couldn't be compelled and as Caroline had stated they couldn't drag him around until they found a witch who may or may not be able to make him forget them. It was dangerous letting Kol go with memories of them, but ultimately his brother had given his word, and he would keep it. Kol might be a lot of things but he didn't back out on his word.

"I think we need to talk." Caroline said glaring at him arms crossed from across the room.

She was mad to apparently. "What did you want to talk about Caroline?"

"Just so were clear I am not your property. Nor will I ever be your property." He frowned trying to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about. "You told Kol I was yours." She said looking away.

"Oh." He said she had caught that. He had referred to her as mine. "I didn't mean that you were a piece of property Caroline. I wanted him to understand that you were off limits." He didn't seem to be helping his case at all. "It's a werewolf thing." He hoped that she would leave it at that. He could tell by the way she was glaring she wasn't going to.

How in the world did he describe it to her without totally freaking her out? "It is animal instinct to claim…" this was where it got tricky. It was common for males for lack of a better term to claim their mates, they were theirs. Not in the sense that they were property it was more of a sacred thing something stronger than marriage. If they were wolves he would claim her and she would claim him. "It's a werewolf thing Caroline just how we think. I know I don't own you." _Please leave it at that_.

She sighed annoyed and ran a hand through her hair as she walked to the window. "What about the compulsion?" she asked her voice shaking a little. "I haven't taken vervain in weeks."

"The necklace." he said quietly. "I had Serena spell it."

"Why?"

"To keep you safe." He said surprised. She was mad because of this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly turning back to him.

"I don't know. I didn't know how you would react. I was trying to keep you safe Caroline. Obviously it works. Although you still kissed Kol." That wasn't something he would be forgetting anytime soon. He couldn't get the image out of his head.

"Not my fault your family is a little freaky." She retorted. "I mean I did snap his neck I don't see what your so mad about."

"You kissed him." _and not me_, he added in his head.

"I'm sorry." Caroline sighed not knowing what else to say. He was really worked up over her kissing Kol. She didn't know what she could say or do to make him see it was merely a means to escape. Kissing Kol wasn't something she had wanted to do. Klaus was jealous he was upset, and she hated the fact that she had caused him pain. Despite everything in their past, she did care about him, she did like him.

Than there was the whole _mine_ thing she would admit that werewolves were different than vampires and she kind of got the feeling the way he was being evasive it meant a whole lot more than he was telling her, but not necessarily in a bad way. And what could she say about the necklace. He had protected her, he had done something selfless to keep her safe.

Caroline didn't even think about it she just did. One second she was standing feet away from him the next moment she launched herself at him pressing him into the wall attacking his lips with her own.

It took him a minute to respond but once he realized what was happening his lips met hers with a fervor. His tongue darted out tangling with hers as they tasted each other. Her hands clenched at his chest holding him in place by his tunic and to her surprise he let her be in control. She unclenched one of her hands and explored the muscled plains of his chest through the tunic wishing she knew how to get her hand in there easily so she could feel his bare chest.

His lips left hers and she almost whimpered and than moaned as he peppered kisses from her jaw to her neck. He switched there position quickly pinning her against the wall as he kissed up to her ear. "I want to ravish you Caroline." he whispered in her ear before pulling back to meet her eyes.

It wasn't just lust in his eyes it was something more. It was a look that she didn't even recognize. She met his eyes and knew exactly what she wanted and she had never been more sure of anything in her life as she ran her hand into his dirty blonde curls and yanked him back towards her. Caroline wanted him like she needed her next breath.

His lips crushed onto hers again with even more intensity, his tongue ran over her lip and than her teeth before dancing against hers again. His kisses left her breathless and wanting so much more. She felt his hands at her back undoing the dress. She suddenly found herself hating 17th century apparel, entirely too many layers.

He effectively undid the dress and he removed his tunic as she slid the dress down revealing her not so sexy undergarments. In her defense it was all they had in this time. Judging by the gleam in his eyes he didn't care what she was wearing. His lips crushed onto hers again and in a blink he had moved them to the bed laying her down gently on the blankets.

She ran her hands across the bare plains of his back enjoying the feel of his warm muscled back beneath her finger tips. She lifted her hips to grind against him, and she could tell he was more than ready for her.

"Bloody hell Caroline." It sounded almost like a whimper as he literally tore the undergarments she was wearing off her body before he began to pepper her with kisses all over her naked body. "You're absolutely beautiful love." He whispered as he continued to kiss lower on her.

Klaus smirked as he kissed the inside of her thigh as he took in her glorious body. He could tell no one had ever touched her like this before by the way she was shyly responding to his movements. He was going to ravish her and that meant pleasuring her in every possible way.

She gasped and arched her back as he licked her sex and tasted her in the most intimate way. His thumb found her clit and he matched his ministrations on her clit with that of his tongue. He could already feel her walls tightening and knew it wouldn't take much more.

"Klaus." She replied breathlessly. Her hands a mix of running through his hair and holding him where she needed him.

"Hmmm." He said knowing the vibrations would add to her pleasure. That had been the extra kick she needed he heard her gasp and felt her arch up as her hands fisted into the blankets as an orgasm rocked through her.

He continued his ministrations tasting all of her as her orgasm shuttered through her. Once her body relaxed again he kissed back up her and made quick work of relieving himself of his pants before positioning himself between her legs. He kissed her pressing himself at her entrance as he suddenly thrust into her.

Caroline gasped as Klaus thrust into her fitting her perfectly. She clamped down on his lip biting him and some of his blood entered her mouth. She sucked on his lower lip as he began to rock inside of her. The feel of him, on top of his blood brought her to a high again, it was the most intimate moment she had ever felt before, as if they were connected.

He kissed her again before he left her lips to kiss down her neck to take one of her breasts into his mouth. He lifted her leg and she locked her legs at the small of his back and rose up to meet him in a steady rhythm. She gasped as he hit her sensitive spot. He stopped kissing her to smirk at her as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

She gripped his shoulders as the heat continued to build in her core until she didn't think she could take it anymore. He met her eyes and stared into them as they met each other thrust for thrust. As little spots began to burst behind her eyes she did the one thing she had never done before she leaned forward her fangs elongating and bit into his neck he let out a low grunt, and it was all over for her the second his blood hit her tongue. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her until she thought she might combust.

Caroline felt the tell tale prick of him biting her just above her breast, but she was too high on her orgasm to even notice, if anything it sent more waves of pleasure crashing through her. She licked his neck where she had bit him and turned to complete jelly as he lowered his forehead to hers staring at her intently with his golden eyes. The gesture was so intimate but it felt so right.

"Wow." CAroline breathed still feeling as if she were floating "You bit me." She whispered still staring into his eyes as they returned to normal.

He kissed the spot he had bit her as if checking to make sure she was healed before smirking at her. "In my defense you bit me first."

"I'm not finished with you yet sweetheart." he said kissing her neck. "I fully intend to ravish you."

As his lips crashed onto hers and she felt him stirring again she realized she didn't exactly know what he meant by ravish, but she was looking forward to finding out.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just because they are together doesn't mean their problems are anywhere close to over yet.**

**I hope I explained the whole MINE comment ok, he really doesn't think of her as an object, let me know if you have questions about it.**

**Love it or hate it let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews, reading, alerting and adding to your favorites. Over 200 followers, this is by far my most popular fic and I hope to live up to your expectations. Here is the next chapter. **

XXXXX

Klaus could tell the exact moment she woke up, by the way her breathing changed ever so slightly and the slight movement of her legs. Did she regret what they had done? Would she try to sneak out? He certainly hoped not. Last night had been amazing. And she had bit him during their love making. That was one of the most intimate things two vampires could do. He couldn't help but wonder if she realized that or not.

Klaus had never done a morning after with anyone before. He either left or sent his lover away after he had finished with them. Caroline was the only woman who had ever been cuddled after a night of passion and love making. She was special to him and for the first time in years he had slept peacefully and contently with her snuggled against him. For the first time in centuries he felt complete and whole.

After several minutes of silence he was beginning to wonder what she was thinking. She was so quiet and lifeless, but most definitely awake. The silence was killing him with anticipation. Was it a good or bad thing her silence? Perhaps she was secretly trying to think of a way to sneak off. "Plotting your getaway?" He asked unable to take the unbearable silence any longer.

"I thought you were sleeping." she said moving to look up at him with a smile. "And no I wasn't going to run away." She gave him a shy kiss. "Unless…you were…" He saw the flicker of uncertainty on her face.

"No." He said pushing her hair back as he cupped her beautiful face. "This is kind of a first for me I've never spent the night with someone like this before."

"Oh." She said relaxing back into him her head on his shoulder as she ran a finger lightly across his bare chest. "I've kind of never done this before either. This is…nice."

He smiled, she thought this was nice. "So you don't regret….last night?" He asked cautiously. Klaus had wanted her for so long, but the nagging bit of fear that she would think she made a mistake gnawed at him.

He felt her smile against his shoulder. "No." He relaxed a little and kissed the top of her head. "I uh kind of regret that we didn't do this sooner, because last night was….kind of amazing."

"Well I suppose we could always try to make up for lost time." He said shifting so he was hovering over her.

Heat pooled in her instantly at his words. He still wanted her, she had been half afraid that once he had her he would have satisfied his urge and move on. His lips came crashing down on hers as he slid on top of her. His member already hard and poking her thigh. She wiggled beneath him in anticipation as his tongue tasted her.

Klaus thrust into her and she gasped arching up into him as he pulled out before burying himself in again. He set a slow steady rhythm that she matched rising up to meet him. His fingers teased her nipple gently pinching turning it into a tight bud. He kissed down her neck and took the other nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the nipple. Slowly he kissed his way back up her body before meeting her lips again. She opened her mouth to him and sucked on his bottom lip as his tongue traced along her top lip.

With a quick roll of her hips she switched their position so she was on top. Sensing his need for control she deepened the kiss and rolled her hips to settle any argument about him trying to switch them back. His hands went to her hips gripping them tightly as she moved against him. She sat up eliciting a grunt from him as she drew him even deeper as she continued to move against him.

Bracing her hands on his chest she smiled down at him as she rolled her hips feeling every inch of him inside her. He felt amazing and fit in her perfectly, and the way they were moving together he was hitting just the right spot. Klaus growled out her name as he pressed his fingers into her hips and she purposefully went slower as he moved with her.

Caroline was killing him, literally with her slow seductive movements. Yet he liked seeing her in control, and she knew how to move. He could feel her slick wet walls starting to tighten around him and knew that she was getting close. He pushed himself up so he was sitting to increasing his pace as he rose into her enjoying the moans that came out of her mouth as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Her walls tightened around him at the same time that he felt the tiny erotic prick at his neck as she bit into him. He thrust up a few more times before his release washed through him and he bit into her neck enjoying the warm euphoric taste of her blood as he came undone inside her.

Kissing her again he pulled her back down with him holding her close to him as their breathing slowly returned to normal. No way would he ever tire of this. Caroline was the woman he had been waiting for, for centuries, and he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

Now that he had her, he was determined to show her what he could offer. He had roughly six months with her to show her that he could treat her the way she deserved. When they got back to the present things would change it wouldn't be just them. In this time Klaus was determined to convince Caroline that he was the best choice for her. He could love her till the end of time.

XXXXX

Henrik hung back holding Inara as Mikael questioned the people in a village. They had been trailing him for the past few weeks. Every time they had tried to catch up to Nik and Caroline, Mikael had gotten in the way. Yes, Nik had done horrible things especially now that he was in Europe. Henrik knew that the name Klaus was feared amongst the vampire community. Yet somewhere between this time and 2012 he changes. From what he had seen Mikael was no better, in fact he believed that it was his fault Nik had turned out the way he had.

Mikael had always been hardest on Nik beating him for the littlest things. Perhaps if Henrik had been older he would have had his turn at the beatings. It was always Nik, sometimes Elijah, Kol, and Finn, only once had Mikael laid a hand on Rebekah. Nik had quickly intervened on her behalf. Ester had always ignored it, gone off to her room or outside ignoring the cries of her children. Henrik blamed his parents for his siblings rage the emotions had been to great for them when they were turned. They had lost control, and than consumed by their guilt had shut off their emotions entirely.

"It's going to be ok." Inara said hugging him as they watched Mikael leave the castle. "We'll catch up to them before he does."

"I hope so." Henrik said kissing the top of her head. "I just wish we knew why he was going after them like this."

XXXXX

Ester sighed as she thought about which child she wanted to complete her ritual. She needed to time the spells just right. Both would take a substantial amount of energy which was difficult since the Bennett blood line had been severed. She still had enough power to complete her task but they would have to be spread out in order for it to work.

The only way to resurrect her deceased husband was to replace his death with one of her children. She had attempted to go after Rebekah thinking she was weak, but one of the other vampires had intervened.

Finn had abandoned her the second the red headed trollop arrived. Perhaps though she could still reach him. Of all her children Finn had been the most gullible and doting towards her. She would just have to find him and get him away from that tramp long enough to complete her task.

Resurrecting Mikael would take all of her children by surprise. They wouldn't see it coming nor would they suspect the new hunter she intended to create. She already knew who to tie the new hunters life to, it had to be a human. Now whom to tie Mikael's life to. It had to be someone close to them, someone they wouldn't want to kill. She had a few ideas but first she needed to get one of her children and than she would worry about capturing the human.

XXXXX

Kol couldn't help but role his eyes as Elijah greeted their enemeis into there home. Sometimes Elijah was to noble for his own good. Why did they have to invite all of them here. He was perfectly happy just entertaining the beautiful Bonnie Bennett. Now Rebekah's love interest, the insufferable Salvatore's and the bloody doppelganger and lets not forget Nik's mutt were here. This was going to be no fun at all. Kol could only hope this would go quickly.

"Thank you for coming." Elijah said as he shut the door. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Thanks but I'd rather stand." Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Damon." Elena hissed.

"So…to what do we owe this honor?" Damon asked gesturing with his arms.

"This was my idea." Bonnie said stepping around everyone. "After the attack on Rebekah I thought it best we all get on the same page."

Kol smiled at the beautiful witch getting him an eye roll from her.

"You want us to work with them? After everything they've done?" Tyler asked skeptically.

"Let's just hear Bonnie out." Stefan said motioning toward Bonnie to go on.

"Sheriff Forbes approached me the other day about some murders, more specifically sacrifices. Kol and I came across Ester's grim ore's, I saw something about resurrection. I think that she went after Rebekah for a reason. That all these things are connected together." Bonnie said her eyes locking on him.

Kol gave her a tired smile as he thought about what she was saying. His mother was really taking this serious trying to get rid of them. He had to admit that his feelings were slightly hurt by his mothers insistence on their deaths.

"So she takes out an original, one less to worry about." Damon smirked. "No problem with that."

"Do you really think she'll stop there?" Elijah asked his face serious as always. "My mother wants to rid the world of us, do you really think she is just stopping with her children? We might be the start, but I guarantee she wants to rid the world of all vampires."

Damon at least at the decency to look like Elijah's words effected him. Good. The Salvatore needed taken down a notch.

"So you think that Ester needs to sacrifice one of us to bring someone back?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded her head.

"We really need to find Finn." Elijah muttered.

Finn had been MIA since he had given his blood and been reunited with Sage. His brother was a fool though, always looking for their mothers approval. One call and the idiot would go running.

"What about Caroline?" Tyler asked crossing his arms.

Oh if the little mutt only knew. He hadn't been joking when he'd told him that Nik would take good care of her. Kol knew Nik was taking care of her, perhaps in more ways than one. He however would not say anything. It had been years since that encounter but his brothers threat still rang loudly in his head, and he was not about to compromise anything.

Never had he seen his brother like that with another person. Nik cared for Caroline, he was in love with her. Which was why he took his threat so seriously. Kol's lips were sealed.

"I already told you Tyler, Caroline is fine, I spoke with her and Klaus the other day." Bonnie sighed as if she had been repeating that many times over.

"I still don't trust him." Tyler said. "A month is a long time."

"Oh you haven't told them love." Kol said smiling at the opportunity. Bonnie shot him a glare and the little mutt looked at him questioningly. "Time seems to be moving a little differently for them than it is for us. You see Nik doesn't have a month with Caroline." His smile widened. "He has a year, and like I said Nik will take _goooooood_ care of her."

All eyes fell on Bonnie. "They've already been gone for around six months." She said sheepishly. He wondered why Bonnie had kept this quiet but than the questions started pouring in from her friends, and he realized that they were asking questions and things of her that she didn't know and couldn't do. "I've already looked into it and their isn't anything I can do to help them. They are on their own for now." Bonnie said her voice raised.

"Yes now, let's get back to the things that we have control over shall we." Kol smiled smugly. He was rooting for his brother in this. Perhaps with a woman like Caroline Nik would finally be calmer. He was fairly certain Nik had finally met his match, after all it wasn't everyday that a girl got the best of him the way Caroline had, and he was certain she had learned that from his big brother.

XXXXX

They had gotten a late start today. Truth be told he would have liked nothing better than to stay in bed with Caroline all day. With the need to find a witch before the full moon quickly approaching and Mikael probably on there tail, he had made them get out of bed after a wonderful start to the day.

They had started out on foot he was slowly working on building up Caroline's endurance. Not to mention they could travel much quicker this way. Klaus couldn't make Caroline faster or stronger, but he could teach her how to protect herself how to move and predict attacks, and that was what he planned to do. The thought of her kissing anyone else but him drove him insane. Not something he wanted her doing again anytime soon.

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked as they came to a stop and she sat down on a log.

"Rome." He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes but she had a small smile. "Still trying to show me the world?"

"Always Caroline." He wanted so much more than just a physical relationship from her. He wanted companionship, friendship, love.

"So what exactly is this?" She asked hesitantly moving her finger back and forth between the two of them.

He sat down next to her and took her small soft hand into his. "I've never been in a relationship before Caroline. I don't know what I'm doing, but I would like the opportunity for us to try."

Caroline gave him a questioning smile. "You do know this is crazy right? You and I are two completely different people, with completely different morals."

"I know, but that's what I like about you." He said rubbing her hand with his thumb as he stared into her sky blue eyes.

"I like you like this Klaus. I want to find out whatever this is between us." She said looking at the ground. "You're a good man, you do have humanity, I just don't understand why I'm the only person who gets to see it. I just don't know what happens when we do get home, are you still going to be this guy or someone else?"

Klaus pulled her to him resting his chin on the top of her head. At the end of the day when they got home, he would be that guy who was using her best friend for her blood, and who had hurt her friends and her so badly. "I will always be like this to you Caroline." That was a promise he could keep easily, he could never hurt her.

"I don't expect you to change completely, but you do realize something's will have to change right?" She asked meeting his eyes.

Change. Could he change who he was, give up his hybrids for her? What if she left him, let him down like everyone else had? Was that a risk he could take? These were all questions he needed to think about, at least he had a little time before he had to answer them.

It wasn't lost on Caroline that he wasn't answering her question. They still had time before they got back home, she just hoped by than there relationship would be strong enough that he would give up his hybrids for her. Elena was her best friend and she couldn't date a guy who was intentionally hurting her best friend for his own personal gain. She had to hope that he could at least change in that respect, because if he couldn't it was going to end in heartbreak for her.

"Come on love, lets go get something to eat." He said kissing her head as he pulled her up.

Caroline caught his arm with her hand and reached up giving him what was meant to be a quick kiss, but quickly became something so much more. She was lost in him, his scent, the sweet feel of his soft lips on hers as she tasted his glorious mouth.

She roamed her hands across the fine plains of his chest as he drew her even closer, the only things separating them the thin pieces of clothing they wore.

"Come Caroline let us get you something to eat." He said giving her one last kiss before pulling away. As if in agreement to him her stomach rumbled causing him to smirk at her.

She slipped her hand into his entwining their fingers together. "So real food or…"

"Blood love. Like it or not that is the only thing that will curb our true hunger." He replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She answered nervously.

"What is it about drinking from humans you dislike so much?" He asked quietly his body tense.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath. "Having been a victim of multiple feedings it really hurts, drains you physically so you feel like crap, and….it scars" She said adding the last bit in a whisper.

"So it has nothing to do with control?" He asked his hand trailing up her body to the spot on her back where the scars were from Damon.

"No, I think I would be ok, than again I don't know I imagine it is different drinking it from the source and not a blood bag. I only did that a few times right after I turned, and it didn't turn out so well the second time around." She answered honestly.

"And if I could teach you how to feed while causing minimum pain, no killing, and than you heal and compel?" He asked his tone very cautious.

"I don't know." she mumbled unsure.

XXXXX

"So what do you think?" Klaus asked studying her face for her reactions as he showed her Rome. He couldn't decide what he wanted her to see most the art, fountains, the history. So he showed her a little bit of everything.

"This is…fantastic." She said her smile reaching her eyes.

"Well we have a few weeks in this city." He said wrapping his arm around her as he continued to lead her around the city. They had missed the last full moon, and would be stuck in Rome till the next one. At least they had already secured a witch to do the spell. Now it was just a matter of staying away from Mikael. He was fairly certain his siblings were in London in this time. Not to mention Rome was a large city and it would be easy to blend in.

Klaus had found them a lovely villa on the outskirts of town to stay in for the remainder of there time here. They spent the days sightseeing the city and enjoying the art and culture of the 17th century and the nights were spent in each others arms. For the moment everything was perfect. He could only hope it would stay that way

**A/N Sensing a little foreboding with those last sentences? Ha ha hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**On a side note I just want to let you know that I will be impacted by the heavy winds from Hurricane Sandy and could lose my power so if you don't see an update from me by Weds. that is what has happened and I will try to update as soon as possible once power is restored.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thanks everyone for the well wishes. We were really fortunate and did not lose our power, but did get heavy wind gusts and snow and wind chills in the 20's (cringes). Sorry it took a little longer to update but this is a much longer chapter so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Also thank you for all your reviews, alerts, reading and favoriting. Thanks to my new beta DangerTaylor. **

Caroline dodged to the right as Klaus lunged at her only to have him grab her a second later her chest flush against his as he pushed her into a nearby tree. The air left her lungs with a whoosh and she hissed at him as he smirked at her. Damn him and his extra supernatural speed and strength.

"You're not going to kiss me to get out of this?" He asked as she tried to get out of his ironclad grip. He had her effectively pinned to where she couldn't move an inch. He smirked as he leaned into her his warm breath on her face. His lips so close, taunting her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You can't still be jealous about that." Although she had to admit kissing Klaus was on her mind, but for a very different reason than why she had kissed Kol. She did not want to kiss Kol again. Ever.

"You kissed Kol." he said glaring at her. "I don't want you kissing people to get out of situations like this."

It was her turn to smirk. "Oh I have other ideas, I just don't think you want me to act on them."

"Try me." He said rolling his eyes.

She laughed. Oh if only he knew, if only she didn't want to use that particular piece of equipment later. "You know I'm pretty sure you don't want me to."

"Why?"

"Well let's just say I'm a girl and survival instincts dictate I go for a particularly sensitive part of your anatomy." She said averting her gaze down.

"Oh." The realization hit him than, and he frowned. "I don't want you touching other guys there either."

"Touching?" She laughed. "I was thinking more like kicking and kneeing."

"Right well let's not do that to me." He said taking a step back.

"I wasn't going to do it." Caroline teased as she put her arms around him. Before she knew it he had her arm wrenched behind her back not quite painfully but uncomfortably and she was facing the tree he had had her pinned to only a moment ago. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" She said confused.

"There will be time for that later." He whispered into her ear. "Right now I'm trying to teach you." He said releasing her arm and spinning her back. "I don't want anything to happen to you Caroline and you seem to have a knack for finding trouble."

Caroline stared at him for a long moment, awed that he cared enough to be worried about her. Cared enough to teach her how to defend herself. She couldn't help but wonder just how deep his feelings went for her, to think a few months ago she didn't even think him capable of real feelings. He was proving that assumption false more and more every day.

"Now I want you to watch me, watch my eyes, predict my movements." Klaus said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Focusing on his dark blue eyes she waited, watching for any indication of movement. His eyes moved slightly to the spot to her left if she hadn't been looking she would have never seen it. He was fast, but she had gotten just enough warning with that slight movement to get out of the way smiling triumphantly. Her rejoicing was short lived when he tackled her tossing her to the ground.

For the second time in a matter of minutes the air rushed out of her lungs and she was once again pinned arms above her head unable to move this time underneath the sexy hybrid. "Don't get cocky love." He said giving her a smile. "Just because you bested me once doesn't mean it's over. A true predator will attack again and again waiting for you to make a mistake." His hand came up to brush a stray piece of hair from her face just before his lips pressed onto hers again.

Caroline melted into him as he released her arms so that her hands could travel the muscled plains of his back as his tongue dueled against hers for control. Heat bubbled up inside her as the ache started to build inside her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him to her. Wanting to feel him inside her, moving against her. Her hands went to his tunic trying to get it off him. She seriously hated this 17th century clothing it was much too hard to take off.

Biting his lip playfully she switched their positions and pushed him down into the ground a little roughly. He looked up at her a little surprised which only made her smile. He let his guard down around her because on some small level he trusted her. Not that she could kill him, but she still felt good that he trusted her.

She frowned as his face suddenly changed and before she knew it she was standing up and he had a protective stance in front of her. If he thought she was ever going to be able to move like that he had another thing coming. Klaus moved in a way she could only dream of.

"Henrik." Klaus said the relief evident in his voice as Henrik and Inara came to a halt in front of them.

"Nik, Caroline. We have been looking all over for you." Henrik said smiling at them.

"We are glad to see you safe." Inara said as she hugged Caroline.

XXXXX

Ester smiled as she finished spelling the white oak stake so that it wouldn't burn up when plunged into one of her children's hearts. She just had to hope when Mikael returned that he knew where more stakes were, at least one more to be precise. Her plan depended on the two hunters. Her children may suspect the first hunter but it would be the second hunter that would catch them off guard.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught her attention. She looked up to see her eldest son standing in the doorway to the small cabin she had taken up residence in. Her children thought she hadn't realized they had found her other spot, by the time they realized their mistake it would be too late.

"Finn." She said smiling. Ester could only hope that he was still just as willing to sacrifice himself now as he had been a week ago. If he wasn't, well it didn't matter he was here and she needed to make a sacrifice.

"Mother." He replied.

"I have come up with a new solution my son." Ester said studying him. Already prepared to do magic to keep him trapped in the cabin if she must.

"Mother I am not sure…"

"Finn you have wanted freedom from this curse since the moment I cast it upon you." She reminded him placing a hand on his shoulder the other hand on the syringe of vervain in her pocket.

"Perhaps I found a reason to live mother." Finn said still unsuspecting. "I am in love."

Ester smiled. "And she must be a lovely woman." Perhaps their time on earth would be short but hopefully they could be reunited in the afterlife. "My son." She said touching his face affectionately drawing his attention away from the other hand as she swiftly injected the poison into his system.

Ester caught him as he stumbled forward careful not to let him fall on the floor. Slowly she lowered him to the floor placing him on his back. She ran a hand down his face one last time before she walked to the other room to retrieve the human whose life she would be tying to Mikael's.

XXXXX

Bonnie dug through the confines of her purse trying to dig out her cell phone. She recognized the ringtone as Damon's instantly of course, but trying to pry her phone from her purse was a different story. Finally grasping it she pulled it out. "Hello."

"Hey we have a situation get down to the Grill now." Damon said into the phone right before he hung up.

Bonnie scoffed and looked at her phone perturbed by his rudeness for a moment before shoving off her bed and grabbing a sweater.

The drive to the Grill was short and she was out of her car and walking to the crowded restaurant and bar within a matter of minutes of the call. Stefan met her with a concerned look on his face as he took her arm and led her around the corner to the ally.

"What's the problem?" She asked as she saw Damon.

Damon moved revealing a red headed woman who was standing nervously against the wall.

"Who is this?"

"This is Sage." Damon said angrily. "Finn's girlfriend. It seems Finn ran off to see mommy dearest a little over an hour ago."

Bonnie closed her eyes and groaned before reaching for her phone to call Kol. Boy was he going to get a kick out of her calling him. He was annoying and cute in an odd sort of way and she knew his phone number by heart, but not because she wanted to.

"Oh don't worry I already talked to your boyfriend. Him and Elijah went to check out the caves. Funny thing though she wasn't there." Damon said sarcastically.

"Do you think you can do some sort of locator spell?" Stefan asked.

"Assuming she isn't blocking me?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Bonnie just try, we don't want mama original to get the upper hand on us." Damon said rolling his eyes.

XXXXX

Caroline held Klaus's hand as he led her through the darkened streets of Rome. It was beautiful here, unlike anything she had ever seen before. The light of the almost full moon cast a beautiful glow on the ancient stone buildings and fountains. Returning to Mystic Falls was not going to be easy, not after getting a glimpse of what the world could offer her, of what Klaus could offer to her.

Klaus stopped and she looked up at the massive coliseum in front of them. This was the Coliseum. "Care for a private tour?"

"Won't we get caught?" She asked looking around at the empty streets and realized how ridiculous the question was.

"If by chance somebody happens by I'll just compel them. Come on Caroline it will be fun. How many times do you get to visit Rome?" He smirked. "It will give you something to compare it to when I bring you back in the future."

She raised an eyebrow at that. He planned on them still being a couple after they returned. A smile spread across her lips. Caroline knew that this thing between them was wild and crazy, but it felt right.

"Come on we only have two more days until the full moon and we will be moving to a different city after that." He said pulling her along into the giant coliseum. "I want you to see as much of Rome as we can. It will give you a better perception of time and change when we come back again."

Again with the future talk. Klaus surprised her, not only did he keep mentioning their future but he really did want to show her things. A part of her had been worried she was just getting into another physical relationship, but they spent plenty of time outside the bedroom enjoying each other's company.

Klaus let go of her hand and she was aware of the fact that he was watching her as she turned around in a circle taking in the giant arena. It was breathtaking she ran her hand along the walls and looked up to where the audience would be sitting. She couldn't help but wonder if this place was still used. Surely they didn't still do gladiator battles, executions maybe, but she really hoped not.

"Thank you for showing me this." She said turning back to him smiling.

"I want you to experience all the world has to offer you Caroline." He said pushing her hair back from her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

XXXXX

Kol walked into the Salvatore's home his eyes first falling on Sage with a glare. How could she of let Finn go to see their mother? What had she been thinking? To think the woman claimed to love his brother. Did she have any idea how delusional Ester was? After giving Sage another lethal glare, his eyes turned toward Bonnie.

The witch had her eyes shut and appeared to be concentrating on something. If Ester had wanted to be found she would have been already. "Bonnie love, as much as I love the effort you're putting into the fantasy you're having about us I need you to look at me."

He smiled as Bonnie's eyes popped open and a look of disgust graced her pleasant features. "I'm trying to do you a favor and…"

"Relax darling it was a joke, unless you really were…" He trailed off smirking at her.

Bonnie sighed and looked back down at the paper. "She's blocking me. Whatever she is doing, she doesn't want anyone to know about it."

Elijah sighed and looked as if he was about to say something when Sage started coughing uncontrollably. "What the hell?" She muttered as blood spurted from her mouth coating her hands and the carpet as she fell to her knees. Sage gasped a few more times before she fell to the floor and her body turned the putrid grayish color of death.

XXXXX

Ester smiled as Mikael gasped for air and struggled to sit up. "Shh. My love rest." Ester said placing a hand on his chest. He was still weak and needed blood. She reached into the cooler she had next to his bed and pulled out a blood bag handing it to him. "Drink." She whispered pulling the tab off the top and helping him put it to his lips.

"How?" He asked hoarsely.

"I was able to locate your ashes and resurrect you." Ester said. "It did come at a price." She said glancing at Finn's ashen body.

"What have you done?" Mikael asked a horrified look on his face.

"What had to be done, Mikael. I have been given an opportunity to fix my mistakes from the past. Not you or our children should have lived this long. I tied your life to that of this human." She said motioning towards the tied up human in the chair. "You will have their life span to rid the world of our children and than my love we can have peace together. First I need you to compel them to forget this whole ordeal."

XXXXX

Klaus realized his mistake the second they walked into the restaurant. He could only hope that Caroline would believe him that he really hadn't known. The mood in the room quickly shifted and all eyes fell on them. Caroline stiffened and her hand squeezed his tighter as she recognized the predatory glares they were getting.

"Your kind are not welcome here." A male said stepping forward speaking in Italian.

To be honest he wasn't the one Klaus would have pegged to be the alpha male. There were more stronger males present that he would have picked, but that was their mistake.

"Werewolves." Caroline said quietly as she caught on.

"We aren't looking for any trouble mate, just a bite to eat and a drink is all." He smirked. Caroline shot him a questioning look, she had caught on to a little of the language but was by no means fluent. It was probably his tone of voice for he did have a knack for being condescending. He was telling the truth though, they had just wanted something to eat and no he hadn't meant blood.

Caroline moved instinctively closer to him as a couple of the wolves stalked toward them. "Klaus." She hissed yanking on his hand. "Please." She said her eyes locking with his. What was she doing to him?

Sighing he gave her a small smile and pulled her against him as they turned to leave. No sooner had he turned than he felt their presence upon them. He spun catching the alpha by the throat before he even had a chance to attack. His other hand went to his arm and twisted it until he heard a loud popping sound and the stake he had been holding fell to the floor.

Everything was quiet for a moment and then all hell broke loose.

Caroline dodged out of the way as someone lunged at her, and pushed away another guy with enough force to send him into the wall a few feet away as he tried to grab her.

Everything stopped as Klaus yelled something in Italian his face was darkened as black veins stuck out and his eyes were glowing yellow. She had no idea what he was saying but the intensity behind it was enough to give her pause. One of the wolves said something back to him and with a snarl Klaus flung the guy he was holding to the floor before looking at her.

She walked back with him to the villa silently. Everything had been perfect about today until that fight. Caroline was pretty certain that he didn't know there were werewolves there. They had attacked him and not just her, suddenly everything started to click into place and it all started to make sense.

"You don't feel like you belong." She stated without really thinking about it.

He stopped staring down at the ground and she knew she'd hit home. He was alone or at least that was how he felt. Did vampires feel the same way about him as the werewolves did? Yes. She could sense the difference in him, but it didn't matter to her.

"You create hybrids so you're not alone, because you think people don't accept you as you are." She said thinking out loud.

"Let's go home Caroline." He said as he continued to walk again.

"Stop shutting me out." She said crossing her arms as she stood still. She refused to move another inch until he talked to her. He growled as he turned back to her. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Does it matter?" He asked after a long moment.

She scoffed and than frowned at him. "Of course it matters Klaus. I get that you feel alone that you're different, but that doesn't mean that nobody cares about you. That people don't accept you for who and what you are."

Sometimes he hated how perceptive she was. Why could she never leave anything alone?

"Caroline." He said warningly.

"People do care about you Klaus…"

He didn't let her finish as he stalked toward her and she backed into a wall. He placed both hands firmly on the wall next to her head and his eyes locked with hers. "Oh you mean Elijah who tried to kill me or Rebekah who was going to let your Salvatore brothers stake me and Kol..."

"What about Henrik and Inara…" She interrupted.

"Oh please, Inara is terrified of me." He said rolling his eyes. He could smell the girl's fear from a mile away. She only tolerated him because of Henrik.

"Then Henrik, he loves you, he looks up to you." She said her blue eyes ablaze. "I care to." She said quietly her eyes never wavering from his.

He was taken aback by the sincerity in her words. She cared. About him. It was almost too much to believe that someone like her could care for a monster like him. Klaus was well aware of the fact that he didn't deserve someone as pure and kind as Caroline. He fully expected her to leave him as soon as they returned home.

"That's easy for you to say. Someone who has never had anyone look down on you for who you are." He snapped leaning even closer to her. She wasn't afraid of him her eyes never left his and he couldn't help but think he had finally met his match.

"Is that what you think? My dad tried to fix me, because he couldn't handle the fact that I was a vampire. Bonnie wouldn't talk to me for like, forever. She wouldn't even make me a daylight ring until I had control of my blood lust. Damon tried to kill me, because he didn't think I could handle the transition, thought I would completely lose it..."

"Damon tried to kill you?" He snapped anger flaring in him.

"Seriously? Is that all you heard?" She said shoving him lightly as she shook her head trying to compose her self. "People care about you Klaus. I care about you." She said placing her hands lightly on his face. "You just have to let them in. Let me in."

Klaus looked at her for a long moment. He wanted to believe her words, to believe in her, but he was terrified of getting hurt. He was already in danger of getting hurt, Caroline had no idea the power she already held over him. It was the only reason he had let the werewolves live. She was the most important thing in his life right now. Klaus would do anything to keep her happy, to keep her safe.

He crushed his lips down onto hers, letting all his emotions flow into the kiss as he sucked on her bottom lip pressing himself against her effectively pinning her against the stone wall. Her soft hands slid from his face to around the back of his neck as her tongue darted out to meet his. Caroline was the most important thing in his life and he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

XXXXX

The room was quiet as everyone stared at the dead vampire on the floor. No one knew what to say. She had quite literally dropped dead. All eyes were on the dead nine hundred year old vampire. There was no stake, no heart plucked from her chest, no decapitation, or sunlight, she just simply ceased to be alive anymore.

"I don't… what just happened?" Rebekah asked looking up she didn't particularly care for Sage, but that didn't mean she wanted her to die. She made her brother happy and that was all she wanted for her family, happiness. Goodness knew they had been through enough.

"Ester." Elijah sighed as he looked over the dead woman.

"But…" Rebekah asked still trying to make sense of it.

"Finn." Bonnie whispered. "She must have killed Finn."

"I don't understand?" Elena said.

Elijah muttered something that Rebekah could have sworn was a swear word, but Elijah would never say such things aloud.

"We're not all going to die are we?" Damon asked nonchalantly as he took a sip from his scotch.

They all looked at each other for a long moment before Elijah spoke up. "No, it's the bloodlines. If Finn is in fact dead we know that he turned Sage..." Elijah trailed off deep in thought.

"So wait." Bonnie said biting her lip. "What you're saying is, when an original dies so does their entire blood line?"

XXXXX

Caroline fell forward onto the bed Klaus landing next to her pulling her against him as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. She kissed his chest as she went to relax her head against his shoulder. That had been amazing, a thousand years had certainly taught him how to pleasure a woman's body. And she could now say that she had a pretty good idea of what he meant when he said he wanted to ravish her. Mind blowing, unbelievably wonderful, best orgasm of your life sex, over and over again.

"You should take some more of my blood Caroline." He said lifting his wrist in front of her face.

"I feel fine." She sighed as she laced her fingers in his instead. She was still coming down from her orgasmic bliss.

"I bit you….twice."

Caroline smiled as she remembered. He had lost control, in a good way though. She was amazed at how he could be rough but tender at the same time. He had been rough and out of control but had never once hurt her. It had been amazing. "I'm okay. I bit you." Biting during sex who knew it was so…she couldn't even think of words to describe it. It made it so much more personal, there were a few times where she could swear she felt his emotions his feelings as his blood flowed into her. It made her climax so much more pleasurable it took it completely off the scales.

"I don't want to hurt you Caroline." He said kissing the top of her head.

She moved so she was hovering over him. "I'm fine, and if I decide I'm not I'll just bite you again." She might do that anyway, because he tasted really good.

He relaxed and began to stroke her hair as she traced circles across his bare chest. "We leave tomorrow. I want to take you to Athens next."

"Greece?"

"Yes."

"Sounds fun." She smiled. "I liked studying about the Greek Gods."

"Well look at it this way love, you should never fail history class again."

She laughed. "You're assuming that I don't flunk out for missing so much time."

"Just compel your teachers it will be okay."

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"No, if it was I would have compelled you."

"Why didn't you?" She asked biting her lip.

"Because I wanted you Caroline, not someone who was forced, I wanted you to choose me willingly." He said stiffening. She recognized this as something he did when he became uncomfortable with her line of questioning.

"How did you know I would give you a chance?" She asked.

"I didn't. I had to hope you would."

"All that trouble and you don't even believe in love. It seems like a lot of work." She mused trying to figure him out. Something told her that trying to figure him out would take centuries. Not that she minded.

"I never said I didn't believe in love Caroline. I said it was a weakness." He said resting his chin on top of her head.

Caroline pondered that statement. One thing she had realized about Klaus was how he worded everything so carefully, and she didn't even know how to take that statement.

XXXXX

"I can't believe you guys are leaving I feel like we finally just found you." Inara said giving her a hug.

"Well we will see each other soon." She frowned knowing that was only true for one of them. "Okay I'll see you soon it might be a century for you." Caroline laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Just be careful." Klaus said to Henrik. "Don't wait for us if it isn't safe."

Caroline smiled at Klaus as he hugged his brother. He had changed and Henrik did love him, of that she was certain. She wasn't sure what emotions she felt for him but she did care for him a lot, and she knew she had never felt like this about anyone before.

The witch nodded and she took Klaus' hand and they walked together into the clearing. "You are sure there isn't going to be a town here whenever we arrive right?"

"I don't think so, but I won't promise you." Klaus smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm just afraid we'll end up in a wall or something." Caroline said as he pulled her against him. She rested her head against his chest feeling safe in his arms.

"We won't end up in a wall." He said pulling her even closer.

"You don't know that."

"Caroline, no matter where we end up, I will keep you safe." He said placing a kiss to the top of her head.

She gripped onto him tighter as the familiar tingling and dizziness enveloped her. The fire roared deafeningly around them, and she closed her eyes against the heat and brightness of the flames. Suddenly it was silent she opened one eye and then the other. Caroline spared a glance around taking in their surroundings as she fought the darkness that threatened to consume her.

Just as she started to feel herself again she felt a searing pain erupt in her head. Her hands clasped her head and she fell to her knees from the blinding pain. A scream escaped her mouth as someone grabbed her hair yanking her backwards out of Klaus's grasp.

**A/N Yes a cliffhanger. Who do you think is there? Who do you think Ester tied Mikael's life to? Not doing things according to canon inserting my own creativeness here. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites. Also thanks to my beta DangerTaylor.**

**Also want to point out that I'm not sticking to canon here, so last chapter when I wrote that Ester spelled the stake that was her way of making it indestructible. And in case anyone was wondering she is weakened by not drawing from the Bennett blood line but is still super powerful on her own.**

**Smut warning at the very end if you don't like it stop reading when Klaus tells her not to lie to him.**

Henrik gripped Inara's hand tighter as they watched the scene unfold. When they had spotted Mikael in Rome a week ago he had hoped it to be just a coincidence. However, as time went on and he gathered several witches they knew it was to preparations for an attack. They had made their way into the woods tonight hoping to find Nik and Caroline first. However, Mikael had known exactly where to go to find them, and had his witches waiting for them.

They were helpless but to watch them fall right into his trap. Slowly he saw the small shimmer of the air as two bodies started to appear in the small clearing. No sooner had they entered this time than Caroline fell to her knees crying out in pain. Nik made a face, but seemed less phased by the pain than her. He shared a look with Inara just as Mikael snatched Caroline away from Nik by her hair. With a nod they made their move each flashing toward a witch.

Henrik didn't condone killing but he would do anything to protect his older brother. Nik had saved him, shown him a whole new world, and made his life complete. Perhaps by saving him, Nik had saved himself as well. He had heard horror stories about Klaus the evil vampire, yet this Nik was not that same man in the stories. He was just the big brother he had grown up with, and he would do anything to save him.

Klaus fought against the searing blinding darkness that threatened to consume his mind and made him see spots. Oh how he hated witches. He clung to Caroline as her hands flew to her head and she fell to her knees. Someone was attacking them and he had vowed he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even as he thought this he felt her being pulled violently from his arms, heard her startled scream as her hand flew out to his leaving bloodied scratches on his arm where she'd tried to grab onto him.

The putrid smell of death and decay entered his nostrils and he knew exactly who their assailant was. Mikael. He would kill him right this second, to hell with the consequences. How dare he put his hands on his Caroline. He stalked forward ignoring the pain that made his head feel as if it were going to explode. He had to reach Caroline.

"Klaus." Caroline screamed out as he saw her thrown roughly against a rock. She whimpered as she continued to cling to her head. Mikael smiled at him a moment before charging at him stake in hand. He dodged barely moving in time, his movements sluggish from the migraine the witches were giving him.

His vision suddenly became clearer the blotchy spots dissipating. Klaus lunged at Mikael at the same time he lunged toward him, their two bodies colliding with a loud thud. Klaus got the upper hand and pinned Mikael to the ground throwing a punch. The presence of someone else approaching him slowly from behind caught his attention.

Klaus caught Caroline in his peripheral vision as she stood up and flashed toward him but she raced past him taking out whoever had been sneaking up on him. Caroline was watching his back. It had been centuries since he had trusted someone and now a slip of a woman, a baby vampire at that, had his back. Who would have ever thought?

Klaus reached down and snapped Mikael's neck before turning to check on Caroline. She had the male witch in her grasp and she was drinking greedily from his neck. He'd never seen her feed from someone before and had to admit it was kind of a turn on. However, he heard the slowing of the witche's heartbeat, and no signs of her stopping. She would feel guilty if she killed him.

"Caroline." He said gently pulling on her arm.

She stopped feeding, pulling away from the witch dropping him to the ground unconscious to look up at him. Blood ran down her chin to her chest, and he pulled his sleeve over his hand to wipe at her chin. "Is he…"

"No, he's alive." Klaus said as he continued to clean the blood from her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She whispered leaning into him. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. His lips found hers the taste of blood still on them. She'd been willing to kill to protect him. It awed and scared him at the same time. Caroline really did care but at the same time, he feared for her inner light if she hurt someone. Her light and her humanity is what made her so special.

Her lips were soft and the warm, blood still coated them, as he tasted her tongue as they danced against each other. He paused his assault at the clearing of a throat. They weren't alone, and Mikael would wake up soon. "Come on love, we need to get out of here." He whispered against her mouth.

She nodded before he turned back to Henrik and Inara. His brother and Inara had come to his aid again. They had his back as well. Dare he trust in the three of them, or would it only end in betrayal?

"We have a boat commissioned not to far from here, if we leave now we may be able to set sail before he awakes." Henrik said looking down at their father…well his father.

XXXXX

Caroline looked out into the darkness at the deep blue water of the ocean. The ocean was beautiful at night especially with the stars that shone so brightly in the sky. The air was calm and relaxing, which she needed after today. She closed her eyes letting the cool air hit her as she leaned over the edge to look at the waves breaking against the bottom of the boat.

She felt a hand wrap around her and she inhaled the musky woodsy scent. Klaus. She smiled and leaned back into him resting her head on his shoulder. Caroline felt safe with him, and knew that he would keep her safe. Whatever this was between them she was glad that they had the opportunity to find it out. In a way she was thankful to Ester for sending them away. While Caroline was sure she would have fallen for Klaus at some point it may have been a very long time before that happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline reveled in the feel of his warm breath on her ear, the rush of heat that consumed her by the closeness of him. "About us." She said turning so she could look at him. "I think your mother might have done us a favor."

"Well I seriously doubt she did anything for me on purpose. All she's ever done is hurt me." He sighed looking out into the vast sky.

"Maybe not, but I think her spell has had unexpected results." She turned so she was facing him and took his face in her hands and waited for his eyes to meet hers. "I like you like this." She said kissing him.

"I'm still a monster Caroline. I'll always be a monster."

"True, but so am I, so is Henrik, Inara, all of us." She answered honestly.

"Caroline…"

"You weren't born a monster Klaus, this person that you are right now cares and feels. You can be a good man." Caroline said holding his face again wishing he would look at her. He really did think low of himself and assumed that everyone else did as well.

"You don't know what you're talking about sweetheart." He said pulling his face from his hands.

Caroline bit her lip. Fighting wasn't something she liked to do, but when she knew she was right she would tell him. "Do you know how the werewolf gene is triggered?" She asked, although they both knew he already knew the answer. "When someone who carries the gene kills someone or is responsible for their death. Whether it be accident or not." She said answering the question. "But you didn't activate that gene until after your mother turned you." She met his eyes. "Which means that you never took a life while you were human. You weren't born a killer Klaus none of us were. I know how easy it is too lose control when you transition. I don't believe you meant to ever kill, it was an accident, and then everything just spiraled out of control."

"Caroline." His tone was a warning, and she knew she was right.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, and I get that." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "But I see you, and I am here for you. All I ask is that one day you let me in." She whispered as she claimed his mouth again.

XXXXX

Bonnie finished setting up the items for the spell and sighed as Tyler came waltzing in. She liked Tyler but sometimes he could be so irritating. To be honest she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted him to be the one to do this. He kept insisting that she use him to contact Klaus and Caroline instead of Rebekah. Seeing as how the originals were busy dealing with the death of their brother and his entire blood line, not to mention searching for their psychotic mother. She was giving into his wishes.

Bonnie thought that it could work because of the sire bond, but honestly wasn't sure that sending him through was the best idea. The last time she had contacted them, there had been definite tension. Sexual tension. It was no secret Klaus had a thing for Caroline, but the bigger question was did Caroline have a thing for Klaus?

Kol was still being as persistent as ever in his pursuit of her. So she had first hand knowledge of how charming the Mikaelson men could be. Not to mention all three of them were drop dead gorgeous, not that she would ever admit that out loud. Then there was the accent, good grief she was swooning over the biggest baddest vampires in the world. What was wrong with her?

"Are we ready?" Tyler asked rubbing his hands together anxiously. He did love Caroline and really wanted to see her.

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath and released it. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. "You do realize that by doing this, we are essentially giving Klaus permission to get inside Caroline's head. Right?"

Tyler paused as he thought about this. Did he not realize that was how this worked? Contacting Klaus was easy, but the only person who stood a chance of being able to connect to Caroline was Liz Forbes, and being that she was human, Bonnie wasn't willing to take the risk of hurting her. "How does he get into her head?" Tyler asked anger overtaking him.

Bonnie shrugged, she'd thought about it a time or two, but didn't know the answer. "He's a thousand year old original vampire hybrid, I'm sure he has his ways."

"I don't want him in her head." Tyler snapped.

"That's fine we can just talk to Klaus." Bonnie said somewhat relieved. She never did feel comfortable giving him access to Caroline like that.

"But than I can't see Caroline." Tyler sighed as if he was thinking about his options. Was he really so selfish to put Caroline through all that? "When we sever the connection, will it sever his connection to her?"

"I don't know Tyler." She answered honestly, she knew very little about vampire…magic, if you could call it that.

"I want to see her." Tyler said after a long moment.

XXXXX

Klaus held Caroline to him their bodies still slick with sweat from their wild passionate sex. He couldn't get enough of her, even now he felt himself beginning to stir again. She was amazing, mind, body, and soul. The wolf in him had already claimed her as his mate and though she had never made a declaration herself, he still thought of her as only his. They belonged together and he believed her when she said she saw him. Still what she felt for him and what he felt for her were very different.

Perhaps she did look at him differently now, but could she ever truly love him, accept him as he was? She didn't care that he was a hybrid and that he was different, hell she wasn't even afraid of him. Goodness knew he had bitten her enough times. His hybrid face didn't even frighten her and she didn't shrink away from him in disgust. She accepted him for who he was physically, but could she accept the broken man he was?

Caroline drew patterns across his chest her finger burning desire into him all over again at her light angelic touch. The power she had over him was terrifying. "Can I ask you a question?"

He stiffened after their earlier conversation he could only imagine what it was. A part of him wanted to say no, but a part of him was saying that he would need to let her in a little bit if he ever wanted her to be truly his. "You can ask, I won't promise to give you an answer."

She shook her head against his chest and he could feel her cheek move into what he thought was a smile. "I was just wondering about your name." She said looking up at him. "Your family calls you Nik, but everyone knows you as Klaus." She said biting her lip.

His breath caught at her saying Nik, he liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "Only the people who are really close to me call me Nik, Klaus is what all my enemies refer to me as or my minions, it's the name that precedes my reputation." He smirked. "You could call me Nik…if you wanted…or Klaus is fine. Just please don't call me Niklaus, only Mikael and Ester call me that and Elijah when he's on one of his tangents."

"It suits you." She said quietly. "Nik is the good guy the one with your humanity, and Klaus is the evil guy who kills people and forces them to be sired to you…"

"Like I said I'm a monster." He interrupted.

"But you don't have to be one." She whispered back as she yawned.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight."

XXXXX

Caroline groaned at the slight pull on her mind, the wonderful blissful sex dream she had been having was gone, but Klaus was still here. She frowned as she looked around at the fog and then it clicked. Bonnie. She twirled around searching for her friend when suddenly arms enveloped her into a warm masculine hug. She froze as the foreign but familiar scent invaded her nostrils. Tyler.

"Thank God, I've been so worried about you." He whispered into her ears.

"Right, like I said she is perfectly fine. Now I believe there were pressing matters to discuss." Klaus snarled. She bit her lip as she met his eyes. She pulled away from Tyler he moved in like he was going to kiss her, but stopped when a low growl vibrated through…wherever this place was.

"Look we have more important things right now and not a lot of time." Bonnie said giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm going to make this short and to the point. Finn is dead."

"What?" Caroline gasped looking to Klaus who showed no emotion.

"We believe Ester killed him...and we think she resurrected someone when she did so." Bonnie said glancing between them.

"Mikael." Klaus snapped angrily and Caroline had the distinct impression that if something were around for him to punch or kill he would be doing just that.

"Is it possible for her to communicate with him in the past?" Caroline asked as things started to click into place. Mikael had found them twice and he had been waiting for them yesterday.

"It's possible. I am contacting you." Bonnie replied.

"Then that means that she knows where we're going to be." Caroline said turning to Klaus. "He was waiting for us with witches yesterday when we came through. If it wasn't for..." She paused before she said something about Henrik. "We almost didn't get out of there."

"You think she sent him after you in the past?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes." Klaus said anger still evident. "He's found us twice now."

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked hugging her again.

"I'm fine, Klaus is…" She didn't get to finish as she felt the tingling sensation again.

Caroline looked to Bonnie who looked like she was trying very hard to keep them here.

"I can't hold this much longer. I'll look into it and see if there is anyway to plot your movements through time and predict when you will show up. You need to know that when an original dies so does there entire blood line." Bonnie said gasping. "It's not just you she wants to kill. I can't keep holding this, tell me where you are?"

"August 13th 1700. Were on a boat heading to Athens." Klaus said quietly.

"Athens?" Tyler yelled horrified.

Bonnie gave him an annoyed look flinching as she grit her teeth. "I'll look into this and get back to you as soon as possible." She said just as Tyler and her faded away.

Klaus jolted awake and so did Caroline sitting up as she looked at him. He was still mad. How dare that lowly mutt touch her and she let him. He got up from the bed and threw on a pair of pants as he stalked toward the small port window. That was the bad thing about boats there was no place to go and she would notice if he killed someone. He shouldn't care what she thought, but he did.

"I'm sorry about Finn." She whispered as she got up dragging the sheet with her as she walked over to him.

"Well I'm not." He snapped. She thought he was mad about Finn, he was mad that Tyler had touched her.

"He was your brother."

"He was weak."

"Klaus, he was your brother." She repeated as if it should mean something to him, perhaps it should but he couldn't get the image of his hybrid hugging all over his woman out of his head.

"What happens when we get back to Mystic Falls Caroline?" He asked turning to her as he tried to control the animal inside him that was threatening to claim her.

"We try to stop Ester and Mikael." She said taking a step back.

"I meant with us." He snapped as he looked into her eyes.

"I suppose that depends on you." She said locking eyes with him. "I'm not the type of girl who leads a guy on Klaus. I made my choice and I fully intend to stick with it, but I can't have you hurting my friends anymore specifically Elena, you can't use her to make hybrids anymore."

"So when we go back you'll choose me over Tyler?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, but I can't be with you if you continue to hurt the people I love." She said meeting his eyes.

Could he give up his hybrids if it meant losing her? He had waited a thousand years to break his curse. A thousand years to have other people like him, for a family to accept him just as he was. Could he truly give all that up? Those were questions he didn't know the answers to. The most important question was would she really choose him? He could hope all he wanted, but people like her didn't choose him, no one ever did.

"I don't expect an answer right this minute." She said looking at the floor as if she could hear his every thought. "All I ask is that you consider it."

"And all I ask." He growled causing her to flinch. "Is you don't lie to me."

She opened her mouth to respond but he didn't give her the chance as he kissed her. His lips crashing against hers, she gasped into his mouth and his tongue dominated her mouth. He needed her now. Needed to feel that she was still his, even if it was just for a little while. Her tongue dueled against his for dominance as her hands ran up and down his back.

He tugged at the sheet that covered her and it fell to the floor exposing her perfect body before him. He spun them around so he could press her to the wall, trapping her against his body. Klaus ran a hand down her smooth silky leg as she pushed his pants down freeing his erection from its confines. Klaus needed to feel her, needed to be inside her. To feel like they were one.

Cupping her bottom he lifted her and she wrapped her sleek legs around his waist locking them together. He found her entrance and thrust inside her causing a loud moan to escape her pink lips.

Caroline clung to Klaus as he moved inside her. He had her pinned against the wall so she could only move up and down as he let her. She kissed him back her tongue swirling around his as he hit a spot that made her moan, _"Yes right there."_ into his mouth as she grasped tightly onto his back. She could feel the familiar tingles building in her, growing with each deliberate thrust.

"Bite Caroline." Klaus snarled his amber eyes staring at her before he lunged forward biting just above her breast.

She changed her face to match his as she bit into his neck his warm sweet blood sending her spiraling over the edge. They stayed locked against each other for several minutes before he set her down. She rested her head against his chest enjoying the feel of the safety and wholeness of his embrace. Caroline could only hope that he could truly change when they returned at least where Elena was concerned. Though she didn't know what she felt, whatever this was, was strong and consuming, and she wasn't sure she could live without him.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Still wondering who Ester tied to Mikael? We will find out next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing and following. **

**Vivienne- your tumblr didn't show up in the review. FF doesn't let you put a url on here, if you want you can put it back this chap with spaces or you can follow me at marsterroo I always follow back. **

**If anyone else wants to follow me on tumblr my user name is marsterroo same as on here. Just a warning don't really know what I'm doing on tumblr, but am slowly figuring it out.**

XXXXX

Caroline snuggled a little closer to Klaus in an attempt to fall back to sleep but she found it was no use, she was wide awake. Oddly enough Klaus was still asleep. That never happened, she sometimes wondered if he even slept at all. He was always awake when she fell asleep and up before she awoke each morning. Klaus had probably worn himself out last night. Last night had been different there was a certain edge to him, as if he had a need to prove that she really was his.

Then there was the fact that he didn't believe her intentions were sincere. Klaus still thought that she would go back to Tyler when they returned home. Truth was Caroline couldn't go back to Tyler. Ever. Being with Klaus had shown her some things, things she hadn't even realized were wrong. Yes her and Klaus were…explosive together, they also had a life outside of the bedroom. While Tyler had been her friend, their relationship had been mostly sexual. Had he even taken her on a date? Klaus showed her things and did fun things with her. He had been like a tour guide in Rome showing her all the sights that he thought might interest her. Asked her questions and talked to her, slowly but surely his walls were breaking down and he was letting her in.

Now they were off to Athens and he had promised to show her the sights there as well. He was making an effort to show her the world, just like he promised. This was more than just sex for Klaus, it was a….relationship. A relationship with Klaus, she could only imagine what Damon would have to say about that. Klaus was different with her, he was different now, he had humanity, the capability to be a good person. This person he was now was the person she was falling for. The question was who would he be when they returned home?

She didn't want to think about that now. She had a little less then six months with him. Perhaps it was foolish, but Caroline only wanted focus on the present and not worry about the future right now. At this moment she was focused on the sexy hybrid who was slowly working his way into her heart. She didn't love him yet, liked him and cared for him she most definitely, but what did Klaus feel for her?

Klaus blinked his eyes open, for the first time in a long time he felt well rested. He usually did not allow himself to sleep so soundly for such a long period of time. What was Caroline doing to him? Caroline moved against him and turned so she could smile at him. The sight of her bright smile first thing in the morning was something he could definitely get used to. If only she would really be his.

He wanted to believe her when she said that she would choose him, but no one ever chose him. She was lying she had to be. _No one will ever love you boy._ Mikael's words rang through his head.

"Hi." She said shyly.

He smiled at her, it was quite adorable how shy she was in the mornings. While she was no virgin, waking up the morning after in each other's arms was new for her too. This was a one blissful feeling he could get use to. "Morning love."

"I think it's actually closer to afternoon." She retorted with a teasing smile.

"Finally learning how to tell time by the sun." He smiled.

"Yeah this guy who's like a billion or something has been teaching me how to tell time based on where the sun is, and since it isn't shining brightly into our room like it was a few hours ago…"

"First of all I'm not a billion, and secondly you've been awake for a few hours?" He interrupted.

"No. I woke up because the sun was in my eyes rolled over and went back to sleep." She laughed as she poked him. "I did wake up before you though, that's a first."

Klaus was getting comfortable with her, he trusted her, and he was in love with her. "I like sleeping on ships. There is something about the water that is so relaxing." He shrugged. Not to mention Mikael couldn't just pop up unexpectedly.

"Maybe for you, I don't like these boats they are..."

"Not up to your standards." He laughed. She was a 21st century girl, while he had grown accustomed to such luxuries as electronics, hot showers, fine cuisine and modern achievements the majority of his life had been lived without. "I assure you the place we are staying in Athens will exceed your expectations."

"You already have a place picked out?" She asked her blue eyes shining brightly at him.

"I do. I uh, actually own a place there. You will love it." He assured her. He was fairly certain he had already acquired the property in this time, it was his own secret place that none of his siblings knew about.

"Your not afraid of running into yourself or one of your siblings?"

"It's always a possibility, but let's hope that doesn't happen. I don't recall being in Greece during this time period."

He believed that at this time Kol and Rebekah were both daggered, but he didn't want her to know that, it would only dredge up things he didn't want to talk about with her. If he were correct they would only have to worry about Elijah, Mikael and himself. Though he was certain Elijah and himself were not in the area during this time. Mikael on the other hand seemed bound and determined to find him.

XXXXX

Kol opened the door and the cheery smile he had falling from his face. He was more than overjoyed to see the lovely Bonnie Bennett it was the company she brought with her that displeased him. What could he do to show Nik's stupid mutt that he wasn't welcome here? He wasn't sure but was bound to have some fun figuring it out.

"Bonnie it's always a pleasure to see you love. Tyler, don't recall inviting you." He said attempting to close the door on him before he could enter. Tyler caught the door and wormed his away inside. "Going to have to talk to Nik about signing over the deed to the house to a human. Help keep the rift raft out."

"Guess that would keep you out to huh?" Tyler glared.

He made a move to attack the mutt when Bonnie spoke up. "Have you guys had any luck locating your mother?"

Kol sighed for they had not. Wherever she was, she sure was doing a lot to keep herself hidden. "No, but we will." He assured her, he just hoped it was before she could do anymore damage.

"I would really like to figure out how she knows where they would be. Unfortunately it is hard to find a pattern or anything without knowing where they've been." Bonnie said as she pulled out some papers from her bag. "Is Elijah here?"

Kol rolled his eyes. He shouldn't be offended that she was asking for him, this was more Elijah's cup of tea than his, but he still wanted to help, if for no other reason then to keep company with Bonnie. A part of him wondered if perhaps he should tell her about 1609. Nik and Caroline had already traveled to the past and left that time, surely by saying something now it wouldn't change anything.

"Ms. Bennett and Mr. Lockwood. It is always a pleasure." Elijah said coming out of his study.

Kol mumbled under his breath. Sometimes Elijah's manners were just down right annoying. Nobody was pleased to see the Lockwood boy. Why pretend?

"Could we skip the formalities and just get to it already." Tyler said annoyance thick in his voice.

"No need to be rude now. We all want the same thing." Rebekah said coming down the stairs arms crossed.

"Your creepy brother has my girlfriend on his way to Athens, and he's probably doing god knows what to her…"

"Don't speak about my brother that way." Rebekah snapped flashing in front of him. "Nik may be a lot of things but he does have some morals."

"Relax Bekah, he's just afraid. His girlfriend is in another time and country with Nik. We all know how charming our brother can be and how romantic and alluring Rome and Athens is, not to mention it's just the two of them. Emotions run high, inhibitions run low and in a moment of weakness the thick sexual tension becomes something much more real." Kol put his arm around Tyler smiling. "You know they will eventually cave into their carnal desires and you know once she's with him she won't be interested in the likes of you anymore." He smirked because he was fairly certain he was correct. Nik cared for Caroline, and he thought that if the feelings were reciprocated, it truly was only a matter of time.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "This has nothing to do with actually helping them." She reminded them. "Wait a second how did you know they were in Rome?"

"I know my brother darling." He smiled trying to play it off. "He will take her to all his favorite romantic cities. I bet they end up in Paris sooner or later. Perhaps even London or New York, if they come back across the pond." He shrugged. Nik had made it very clear that he would be daggered and bodily harm would come to him if he ever breathed a word of his encounter with them to anyone until they returned. His threat had been a lot more frightening then the almighty dagger threat he used.

"Yeah and I'm sure he's probably compelling her every chance he gets." Tyler spat out.

_Wrong._ Kol thought, Caroline couldn't be compelled. He wasn't sure how Nik had done it, but he knew from first hand experience that she couldn't be. Anything Caroline did with Nik was of her own free will. He wondered what exactly was the dynamic their relationship? Only time would tell. Surely if Caroline could give Nik a chance there might be hope for Bonnie and him.

"Niklaus does not believe in compelling a woman for those things." Elijah stated a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "Now to move onto more pressing matters. I found all the dates that they can jump to from where they are now. I think I have narrowed where they will end up down to a few possibilities. I'm sure there is a reason for why they travel to the places they do we just have to find it."

XXXXX

"Is there nothing you can do to make her forget?" Mikael asked as he eyed the blonde haired woman tied to the chair.

"No, they have a powerful witch she might sense my magic." Ester said pacing the room.

"She is the town sheriff people will notice her missing. It has been close to a day already. The vervain won't leave her system for at least another twenty four hours." Mikael sighed as he looked into the woman's eyes. His eyes met hers and the woman actually held his gaze a fire churning in her eyes. If the she weren't human, if his life wasn't tied to hers he would hit her for her insolence.

"I have called her in sick and our children are so caught up in everything I doubt they will notice her missing." Ester said sure of herself.

"We have come to far. If this doesn't work our plan will be found out. What's to stop them from killing her then?"

Ester smiled "My love, if what you say is true about Niklaus and Caroline, then he won't be so quick to kill the mother of the woman he loves. The witch and the other vampires will protect her as well, all will work out."

"The mother of the woman he loves." Mikael smiled. His wife must truly hate her bastard child. Niklaus couldn't win either way, he would die by his hand, or kill the mother of the woman he loved, and lose her forever. "And do tell whom are you linking to the other hunter?"

Ester smiled. "The doppelganger."

XXXXX

Caroline groaned as the curtains to the room were thrown open and light flooded into the bedroom. She placed a hand over her face in an attempt to block out the blinding light.

"Come on love wake up." Klaus said pulling the covers back.

Remembering that she was completely naked her eyes flew open as her body was exposed to him. Maybe it was silly, he'd already seen her naked numerous times, but she still felt a little self-conscious. "I was sleeping." She stuttered pulling the blankets over herself as she sat up.

"I'm taking you shopping." Klaus smirked.

"Shopping?" She perked up. Shopping wasn't exactly like going to the mall in this century, but she did get to pick out pretty things. Klaus had offered to have someone come and tailor make dresses for her, but the thought of someone being compelled for a wardrobe she would wear for less than a month seemed a bit much.

"Yes, there is a festival tonight."

"Sounds fun." She smiled as she hopped out of bed dragging the sheets with her as she went to get dressed.

XXXXX

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at his youngest brother, if he thought shopping like this was bad, he couldn't wait to see what he thought of shopping in the 21st century. Or worse shopping with Rebekah, now that made him cringe. Caroline and Inara were much more tame in comparison. Though he enjoyed indulging his sister, it was much more fun to indulge Caroline.

Caroline had already picked out two dresses, one blue and the other red. He loved the way she looked in blue, the way it brought out her eyes. She continued to look at the fabrics as Inara finished up shopping. He watched his blonde angel as she ran her hand across some of the silky fabrics. Klaus wanted to give her the finest things. Was he doing things right? Was he connecting with her? Caroline had been right he didn't even try to reach out to people, but he wanted to try with her.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

Henrik cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably. Inara gasped and looked down at the floor. The other people in the shop just stared at the display. Klaus just laughed at Caroline who had no idea what she had done to cause such a ruckus.

"Eighteenth century love, public displays of affection are kind of frowned upon." He whispered.

"Oh." She said embarrassed pulling away.

"Shall we be on our way?" Inara asked her face burning red.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled taking his arm so he could lead her out of the store. "So where are we off to?"

"Up for a little sight seeing?" He asked looking at her.

"How many times do you get to go to Athens three hundred years in the past?" She smiled.

"Come on let's go see The Acropolis." Klaus said as he led the way.

XXXXX

"So you and Nik seem happy?" Inara said as she helped fix Caroline's hair for the evening.

Caroline smiled and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Yeah. I've always been attracted to him and he has just become a different person around me. I like him, a lot but don't know what this relationship means, and I have to find out." She might be understating her attraction a little.

Inara smiled. "Henrik told me he was hoping you would give Nik a chance. They talk you know."

"I just worry when we get back home. What if he changes?" Caroline asked. She considered Inara a friend and honestly it was nice to be able to talk to someone who would be unbiased. As much as she loved Bonnie and Elena they would probably be very hesitant about accepting any relationship her and Klaus had. This wasn't about them though, if she could accept Damon after everything he had done then they could accept Klaus, at least she hopes they can.

"Love can make people do things you never thought possible." Inara shrugged as she pushed a pin through her hair.

"Love? Klaus doesn't love me." Caroline said shaking her head, but she caught a glimpse of Inara's face in the mirror and the look she was giving her gave her pause. Wait, did Klaus love her?

"He looks at you the same way Henrik looks at me." Inara shrugged.

"Oh." It suddenly became hard to breathe as she remembered him calling her _mine_, she'd had the distinct impression it meant more than he'd let on, and she had noticed the way Kol had just backed off after he'd said it.

"When you've been in love with someone for four hundred and sixty four years it's kind of easy to spot a couple in love." Inara said continuing her work on her hair. "You two make quite the pair."

Wait. Did Inara just insinuate that her and Klaus were in love with each other? Did she love Klaus?

XXXXX

"You look ravishing tonight." Klaus said as he brought her a drink. Caroline gave him a nervous smile. She had been acting weird all night. Not cold or distant, just off.

"Thanks." she said taking a sip.

"Let's dance."

"I don't know this dance." She said looking at him with uncertainty.

He moved so he was behind her and he whispered in her ear. "Watch them and study their movements." He gave her a few moments to do just that, before taking her hand and pulling her into the crowd.

"I still don't know what we're doing." She said as she tried to watch the other people's movements and mimic them.

"It's okay, just go with it." He said smiling at her. "You really are a marvelous dancer." Caroline still seemed…on edge. He couldn't think of anything he had done to make her so, but something seemed to be bothering her. Perhaps it was because of Tyler. Perhaps seeing him last night was making her question herself. After all she did fancy herself in love with his hybrid. Klaus didn't want to ruin a perfectly good evening by bringing it up though.

"Thanks." She said simply.

Caroline eventually relaxed as she lost count of how many times she had danced with him. She wasn't really sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't like him being in love with her changed anything between them, she thought. Who was she kidding, of course it did. It changed everything. She could see herself falling hard for him, she already was. The fact that she might very well be in love with him was frightening and if anyone could break her heart it would be him. Caroline had never felt this strongly about anyone before. What if he didn't love her enough? What if she wasn't enough? What if she let him down?

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" Klaus asked leaning in toward her.

"Yes." She smiled meeting his blue eyes. His stare was intense as if he was trying to figure something out. Probably why she'd been acting distant all night. "This is amazing." Caroline said holding his hand. She needed to calm down, it wasn't like he was the one to make the confession, it was Inara who had only been with them for a few weeks now and hadn't seen them for ninety nine years before that. Just because her and Henrik had spent the better part of four centuries together didn't mean she knew anything about love. Oh god, who was she kidding?

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." He said relaxing.

"I am very much. It's not everyday I get taken on a date halfway around the world in such a beautiful and romantic era."

"Well I aim to please." He smiled.

"You know it's going to be really hard to top this." She teased.

"I have my ways."

"I don't doubt it." She said as she kissed him.

XXXXX

"Bonnie love, let me take you out for a bite. Last time I checked you still needed to eat." Kol said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Bonnie sighed. Her and Elijah were actually working and comparing notes. While Kol and Rebekah may have had the witch gene, Elijah was actually the one who had been the most helpful. Elijah was the one original she didn't mind spending time with. That wasn't entirely true she sort of liked Kol, but she would never admit that to him.

"Forgive me Bonnie, I forgot your needs." Elijah said looking up seeming slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay." She smiled. Elena had been right about Elijah, he was always so polite. She bit her lip trying to decide what to do, she was hungry, no correction, she was famished, yet despite how cute Kol Mikaelson was, no way was he ever getting a chance. He was a vampire and she was resolved to hate all vampires.

"Well love? Dinner?" Kol smirked.

Closing her eyes and groaning, she caved. "Sure." _Way to stick to your guns Bonnie, _she thought while getting up to join Kol.

XXXXX

**A/N Congrats to Inga and Guest for guessing Liz. I thought about doing Matt because of Rebekah, but Ester isn't going to win mother of the year awards anytime soon.**

**Also someone hijacked a line of Klaus's from 4x03 anyone catch that, thought it was kind of fitting.**

**Also do you guys want her to call him Nik or Klaus?**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you to my beta DangerTaylor, and also to all my readers, reviewers and followers. The reviews from last chapter were just wonderful thank you.**

XXXXX

Kol still couldn't believe that Bonnie had actually agreed to go out with him. He considered it a date, even if she didn't. This was his moment to shine. He escorted her into the Mystic Grill with a smile plastered on his face. Kol always got his girl, and he was certain this was a step in the right direction. Though he had to admit no other girl had ever made him work this hard before. Bonnie Bennett was special.

"So where shall we sit love?" He asked gesturing with his arm.

Bonnie sighed. "In a booth where no one can see us."

"Trying to hide your dirty little secrets?" Kol asked as he linked his arm through hers, she gave him a glare, but didn't try to remove her arm. Progress. "It's okay love, I don't mind being your dirty little secret, as long as I get to reap the rewards." He smiled suggestively.

"Not happening."

"But you think Nik has a chance with Caroline and if Nik can win her over surely I have a shot." He said as he slid into a booth across from her.

"Let me make myself clear, I hate vampires. Always have, always will." Bonnie said flipping through the menu.

"Ouch." He said, mocking hurt. "Correct me if I'm wrong but Caroline, your best friend. Isn't she a vampire?"

"Caroline and Tyler are the exception, and I suppose Stefan when he's on the wagon." Bonnie said still avoiding making eye contact.

"Caroline is the exception, her and Nik will make quite the pair." He said. How on earth was that suppose to work with them anyway.

"You seem so sure that they will get together." Bonnie said finally looking up. "Is there something you're not saying?"

He put on his best smirk. "No." He lied and judging by the way the witch's brows furrowed, she didn't believe him.

"You are lying." She said her eyes widening.

"No I'm not."

"You saw them in Rome didn't you?" She accused.

"No."

She stared across the table shaking her head. She knew that he knew something, but Nik's threat of bodily harm was still ringing in his ears. He didn't usually take his brother seriously but he had called her _mine_. He remembered how the werewolves had spoken about their women back in the day. Whether Nik would admit or not, he was in love with Caroline.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She sighed exasperated.

"Nope."

"So you do know something." She said eyes flashing with determination. He'd fallen right into her trap. He really had met his match in Bonnie.

"Fine." He sighed defeated. "I'll tell you everything, but not till after they come back."

Bonnie frowned studying him for a moment before going back to her menu. Kol picked up his menu as well thankful that she was leaving this alone.

"Oh my god." Bonnie suddenly gasped.

"What?" he asked startled by her outburst.

"I have to get back in contact with them, I know how Mikael is finding them." Bonnie said getting up from the booth.

"Whoa, wait love, you haven't eaten all day. Let's at least order you something to go." He said remembering her of her need for sustenance.

XXXXX

Caroline fell on the ground gasping for breath and trying to regain feeling back into her legs that currently felt like mush. She wasn't sure how far they had run, but she felt like they'd run across the entire continent. Endurance training is what Klaus called it. She had another name for it, torture.

"What I wouldn't give for a water bottle, sports bra, and some yoga pants right about now. Oh and a good pair of sneakers." She said as she used the oversized men's shirt to wipe the beaded sweat from her forehead.

"What are those?" Inara asked.

"Stuff that you'll love when they are invented." She smiled. Caroline couldn't wait for a time when she could talk to Inara and she would actually know what she was actually talking about. Yes, they often had conversations and confided in each other, but Caroline sometimes ended up having to explain things to her.

"I'm looking forward to those days too."Klaus said with a smirk as he sat next to her.

"This stuff is for men also?" Henrik asked interested.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh and Klaus's smirk grew into a full fledge smile. He probably couldn't wait for that day when Henrik would understand either, although she did wonder if Henrik would ever lose his boyish innocence.

"Not for men so much as it gives a man a nice view." He replied, his eyes resting on Caroline.

"Great." Caroline said hitting Klaus playfully watching Henrik's face reddened and Inara looked away embarrassed. "Now you've effectively creeped them out." She chided.

"My apologies." He chuckled. "I've grown too accustomed to how modern women dress, these dresses and men's clothes do not do you justice, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath sending tingles down her spine.

"Well clothes in the future do have their conveniences other than for men to ogle us." Caroline said turning toward him, her eyes meeting his before traveling to his lips.

"I think Inara and I are going to head back to the villa." Henrik said standing up.

"We'll see you soon." Klaus said as Inara stood up too.

Henrik gave them an awkward smile before darting off up towards the house with Inara in tow. How they could still move after that run was beyond her. "I think you embarrassed them."

"Maybe I just wanted to get you alone." He said leaning over to touch his lips to hers. She instantly relaxed into him as his mouth moved against hers, his tongue swiftly gliding against hers. He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers. "Is there anything else you want to see while we are here?"

"I don't know. Is there anything else you think I should see?" She asked her eyes flicking to his.

"Love, there are many places I want to show you, we just don't have the time." He said tucking a blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well after our run today, I'm not sure my legs can move." She said, she actually was feeling better already, one of the benefits of being a vampire. It didn't help with her being tired though. A nap actually sounded kind of nice.

"We need to be prepared for what might happen when we enter the next time." He said pulling her so she was in his lap as his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"You think he'll find us again." It wasn't a question it was a statement, something that they had both been thinking but hadn't said till now.

"Probably."

"Couldn't you just turn into a wolf or something, that would take him and anyone else he with by surprise. Or you could go through as a wolf." She suggested. "We'd have the element of surprise."

"I'm not doing that." He answered adamantly. He'd only done the transition twice, the first time when he triggered the curse and the second when he broke it. He wasn't sure what kind of control the beast in him truly had and he didn't want to put her or Henrik and Inara in danger. Not to mention when he'd broken the curse he'd been in wolf form longer than he had intended, Elijah had said it was almost two days, what if he lost track of time again.

"It was just a suggestion." She shrugged. "I could help if you want."

"Are you mad?" He asked pushing her up so he could study her face.

"No, I just don't think you would hurt me. I've seen the transition before, I know it's painful…"

"Wait." He snapped. " How have you…." he couldn't even think it. Was she serious, was his hybrid that stupid to let her be with him during a transition. "You do remember a werewolf bite will kill you."

"I have been bitten twice." She said frowning and then smiled. "Well I've actually lost count, but your blood seems to stay in me for twenty four hours…"

"You are insane…why would you…." He couldn't even think straight. How dare she have so little disregard for her life with him, with Tyler? He knew her humanity was strong, but this…this was crazy. "You've seen the transition, you were with Tyler when he turned?" He asked needing to know the answer. "Knowing that he could kill you?"

She nodded. "The first time was awful…Tyler was my friend, and I was…"

"Caroline." He yelled grabbing her shoulders. "Werewolves can kill you. Do you have no regard for your own life?"

"I do…I…"

"Love him?" He asked feeling a twinge in his own heart. This was the subject he had been avoiding the past few days, he usually confronted people, but he couldn't bear the answer. She loved Tyler, he knew that, it would always be Tyler. Klaus also knew he didn't deserve Caroline. She was a bright light in his vast darkness. Did Tyler even know how lucky he was to have a woman who accepted him for who he really was? Caroline was special, it was what first drew him to her.

"Tyler was my friend and he needed help…."

"But do you still love him?" He asked pulling away from her to stand up. She never was going to pick him. This was just a fling or something for her to do to occupy her time, an itch that needed scratched.

"I obviously don't love him in the way you're thinking." She said as she stood up. "How could I, when we have this relationship going on?"

"People cheat on the ones they love all the time." He reasoned. Klaus knew that all too well, he'd been an accomplice to women cheating on their husbands. The only other relationship he'd ever had was with Tatia and she'd cheated on him with his own brother. Caroline would go home and choose Tyler and forget that any of this ever happened. Nobody loved him or cared for him or picked him ever.

"Well I'm not that type of person." She snapped. "I made a choice and no matter what happens when we get home I won't go back to Tyler."

"I don't know if I believe you." He replied.

Caroline took a step toward him. At first she'd been mad but then she realized that despite his cockiness and the way he liked to act like a bad ass, it was always the ones who lashed out that needed to be loved the most. She remembered their previous conversation, he didn't think anyone cared about him. He truly believed that she was using him and would go back to Tyler.

She remembered what he'd told her that night on the boat. _Only the people who are really close to me call me Nik, Klaus is what all my enemies refer to me as or my minions, it's the name that precedes my reputation. You could call me Nik…if you wanted…or Klaus is fine._

Gulping she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me...Nik." His eyes met hers and she saw the torment in them. "I care about you and I chose to be with you. I don't regret anything and I will still be by your side when we get back home, but you need to start trusting me." She said leaning in to kiss him.

Klaus didn't know if he could believe her or not, but he really wanted to. She'd called him Nik. That meant more to him than she would ever probably know. Her lips felt reassuring on his. He pulled her against him wanting to feel every inch of her body against his. If only he could tell her how he really felt, if only she could reciprocate the feeling.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you can contact them again?" Kol asked as Bonnie shoveled food into her mouth as he drove back to the mansion. She hadn't realized how hungry she really had been.

"I have to." She stated. Bonnie had to contact them again before they jumped to the next time, if she was right, Mikael would be waiting for them again.

"Bonnie…"

"Kol, if Mikael is waiting for them after the next jump, they might not get away again. I have to warn them. If Klaus dies his entire bloodline dies. My friends and my mother...I have to do this." Bonnie said she couldn't lose Caroline, she was her best friend, more like a sister, and she'd only just found her mom again. She supposed she would miss Stefan, well when he wasn't being crazy that was. Damon she could care less about.

Kol pulled into the driveway shut the car off and zipped around to her side of the car opening the door for her. She was a little taken back by his gentlemanly gestures. He had always been a flirt, but this side of him was new.

He led her inside even taking the time to open the door for her. He was really trying hard. Still wasn't going to happen.

"Bonnie, Kol I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Elijah said coming out of the kitchen where they'd been working earlier. He was probably still working.

"I figured out how Ester is pin pointing where Caroline and Klaus are going to be and I think we can to, but first we need to warn them. I bet Mikael will be waiting for them again when they go through the next full moon, which means since time moves differently in the past we need to contact them now." Bonnie said throwing her trash away.

"Rebekah isn't here. She went to get blood bags from the next county over. There seems to be a vervain problem in Mystic Falls." Elijah said seeming slightly agitated.

"No doubt mother." Kol snipped.

Bonnie sighed. "I can use one of you, I'd really prefer not to use Tyler again. Klaus and he…"

"For what it's worth love, I'm fairly certain Nik can't kill him in a dream like state." Kol smirked. "It could be a fun experiment though."

And there was the Kol she knew.

"I'd rather not find out." Bonnie said with an eyebrow raised. "Which leaves one of you."

Kol and Elijah looked at each other.

XXXXX

"So what do you think of the beach?" Klaus asked as he watched Caroline enjoy herself. It was there last night here and he wanted Caroline to enjoy her time here, to enjoy their time together.

"This is beautiful." She said leaning back into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed the top of her head as he looked out at the moon and stars in the sky.

"Where are we going next?" She asked entwining her fingers with his.

"Well I assume you don't want to go by boat unless we have to, so unless by some chance we end up in the 1900's when travel accommodations start to improve, I suggest Bulgaria."

"Isn't' that where Katherine is from?" She stiffened.

"It's a beautiful country, it might not produce beautiful people, but we shouldn't hold that against them should we?"

"I suppose it's not like she is there anyway." Caroline sighed.

"Don't worry love, I want to show you a good time. Running into Katerina isn't on my to do list. I would much prefer we didn't run into anyone else that we know." He said quietly.

"Do you think Kol kept our secret?"

"He didn't say anything to me that night at the grill." Klaus said. He was surprised Kol had kept the secret this long.

"Do you think he'll be mad when we get back? I broke his neck." Caroline said biting her lip.

"No, Kol likes women like that, like you." He said instinctively pulling her a little closer.

"Well I think coming between two brothers is kind of a bitch thing to do. And sleeping with two brothers is just…."

He laughed. "Is that what you think of Elena?"

She frowned obviously not thinking her words through or about her friend's predicament. "No. Elena isn't purposefully leading them on. Besides she's only slept with Stefan and him and Elena belong together."

"Even after all he's done?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Stefan is a good guy with a good heart, and I think he has her best interests in mind."

"You think awfully high of him." Klaus commented.

Caroline sighed. "He was there for me, when I turned. Stefan was the one who helped me. If he hadn't of been there for me...I would have lost it."

"Interesting that you learned control from a ripper." It was truly ironic that someone who had no control when they fed could teach control to a baby vampire. "I must say though your reserve for human life is very strong. Not many vampires have your control."

"It's all a matter of wanting it. I don't want to hurt anyone." She said quietly.

"Believe it or not my first kill was an accident. I triggered my werewolf gene and it all kind of went to hell from there." He said looking out at the water.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She whispered.

He sat quietly for a long moment. He had never confided in anyone what had happened that night. What had drove him over the edge. His siblings believed his story that Mikael killed Ester. It was an easy lie. They now knew he had done it but they didn't know the story behind it.

"You don't have to." She added a little louder.

"When I made my first kill and I began to transition, we were all together. Finn, Mikael, and I were hunting in the woods for some game to eat. I stumbled upon a villager, he had cut his hand some how and the blood was overwhelming. I couldn't stop myself, even though I wanted to. He was dead before I knew it. My bones started to break, I didn't realize what was happened at first but Mikael did he and uh...staked me." Klaus sighed. There was a reason that he didn't like to tell these stories, it made him vulnerable, and it opened up the side of him that was still very human. The thing was, Caroline already saw through him and if he didn't let her in he would lose her.

"I woke up alone in the woods. My father tried to kill me and when I got home to confront my mother she attacked me with an aneurism took my blood and did the curse. When I came to again I was livid, and I..."

"Killed her." Caroline finished.

"Yes."

Caroline sighed, she felt bad for him. His parents had punished him for something that wasn't his fault, something his mother had done. She could understand why he lost control because instead of helping him, his parents had turned their backs on him, abused him, and attempted to kill him. Caroline could never condone what he had done, but that didn't mean she didn't understand where he was coming from. Klaus had not been born a monster, he had been turned into one by his parents.

Yet after everything, she saw there was humanity in him and just a man that desperately wanted acceptance and love. Caroline couldn't change the past, but she was determined to be there in the future. She still didn't know what exactly this feeling inside her was, but it was more than just lust or affection. Maybe she really did love him, but one thing was for certain she had never felt this way about anyone before.

She turned so she was facing him. Remembering to call him Nik was a bit of a challenge she had called him Klaus for nearly a year now. But she had seen the look in his eyes earlier. It was like by calling him Nik, she was admitting he was no longer her enemy. He was not the same guy who had come to Mystic Falls to break his curse over a year ago.

"Nik…." She started but didn't get to finish as his lips collided against hers.

XXXXX

Kol patted the spot on the bed next to him smirking devilishly at Bonnie as he did so. "I've been dying to get you in my bed."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes shaking her head. "I'm only doing this to keep my mom and friends alive, so don't get any ideas."

"Come on love, I know you're curious." He said eyeing her as she finished setting up for the spell.

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"Let's just do this already." Bonnie sighed sitting on the bed before lying down as far on the other edge as she could get.

"Shall we hold hands?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

"No." She said closing her eyes.

"Picturing me naked now?"

Her eyes flashed open. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"On me naked?" He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. She truly was exquisite.

"Kol." Elijah snapped.

"Okay, okay, let's do this." He said looking back to the ceiling.

Bonnie let out a sigh of annoyance before she began to chant. He felt a tug in the back of his mind before they entered a foggy dark plain. "He must not be sleeping." Bonnie grumbled.

"No sense in wasting a trip, we could always you know..."

"Oh my god Kol, your brother is standing right next to our bodies." Bonnie gasped.

"Is that the only thing stopping you?"He asked taking a step toward her.

Kol groaned as pain erupted in his skull his eyes popped open and the bright bedroom lights stung his eyes in the moment it took him to adjust.

"I couldn't contact them." Bonnie said sitting up. "We'll have to try again, I just worry that they'll be walking into a trap."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Always love to hear your thoughts. Until next time. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, if you haven't already you should check out her fics. Also big thanks to my reviewers, readers, and followers. You guys give me such inspiration, thanks for all your kind thoughts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. See you at the bottom.**

Rebekah saw the Salvatore's leaving the woods with Liz Forbes. Sighing she pulled over determined to find out what was going on. Whatever it was it probably wasn't good. She heard them grumble something under their breath upon seeing her, but got out of her car anyway. They had a tentative alliance and if it had anything to do with Nik, they had better tell her.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at the two vampires and sheriff.

They shared a look before Stefan spoke up. "We found a body in the woods. Staked."

"Vampire?" She asked replaying Stefan's words. Something seemed off.

"No human." Liz said.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Damon asked.

"No." Rebekah said narrowing her eyes. Why would she stake a human? Drain them yes, but she wouldn't just stake them. "Why would someone stake a human, were they confused?"

"It appears to be a murder." Liz said quietly.

"Could it have been Ester?" Her mother was on a warpath lately and quite honestly it wouldn't surprise her. Ester was out to end her and her siblings, but it didn't really explain why she would be killing humans. Perhaps all part of her master plan? At this point she couldn't really put anything past her.

Rebekah swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. What kind of mother did this to their children. In her thousand years the only thing she ever wanted but never had was a normal life. She just wanted to live. To have a normal mundane existence, was that really too much to ask.

XXXXX

"What do we do if we can't reach them?" Elijah asked concerned etched on his usually emotionless face.

Bonnie sighed. If she couldn't reach them their wasn't much they could do. All they could hope for was that Klaus would continue to take care of Caroline and himself. However, she could find out where they would be going. She studied the originals, in order to contact her Grams she would have to be in a semi unconscious state. This would leave her vulnerable. Did she trust them to accompany her to the old witch house? If she did it would save time? She could try to contact them again from the old house drawing on all that power, well if they let her that is. Hopefully the witches would be cooperative.

"I can find out where they will end up, and than attempt to contact them again." At least she hoped she could do all that. She was drawing on a lot of power, and it was taking it's toll on her. She could handle it, keeping her friend safe was her number one priority.

"How can you do that?" Kol asked

"I'm going to contact my Grams on the other side and with a little luck the witches that have helped them in the past will tell us in what time and place they helped them. I imagine that not many people come by asking for those types of spells…so we should be able to track there path by the witch that helped them." Bonnie sighed, just hopefully they were cooperative. Although she was sure this was how Ester was tracking them. Even if the witches refused to help, potentially she could do a spell to track the magically "After that we will try to contact them again."

XXXXX

Caroline awoke to soft kisses on her neck. She smiled as Klaus's scruff scratched against her neck in the best possible way. It was still dark outside, and she could hear the waves crashing against the beach. It took her a few moments to wrap her head around where they were. They were still at the beach. Caroline smiled as memories flooded back to her. Klaus and her had made love on the beach. Having sex outside wasn't something new to her, but this was something so much more. The beach was romantic and quite simply perfect. He really was going to have a hard time topping all this, but she was sure he would somehow find a way.

"Come on love, lets go back to the house. Have a decent nights sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.

Nodding she let him help her up and they set to work getting dressed. Caroline couldn't help but stare at him as he basked in the moonlight. Klaus was…magnificent. He was unlike any other man she had ever seen, and the things he could do with his body were quite frankly criminal.

Linking her arm with his they walked back to his home in silence. She still couldn't get over the beautiful house. No it didn't have the modern conveniences she was use to it was equipped with the finest furnishings and décor of the time. It must be nice to have….everything. Although she had learned from some of Klaus's dealings in the city the past week that Klaus actually owned a few ships and ran a trading post. The house they currently occupied had been acquired legitimately.

The more time she spent with Klaus the more she saw of him. There was so much more to him than what met the eye. He was a man of infinite layers, and she had a feeling she was only beginning to scratch the surface. Hopefully he would continue to let her in. Caroline would never have expected for him to open up as he had earlier. Telling her about how he became cursed had been a huge step. Hopefully they would continue to move in this direction.

The silence was killing him, when she wasn't talking she was thinking, and this concerned him. He had told her about himself, opened up to her like he had no one else. It was something about Caroline that compelled him to do so. What did she think, did she think him even more a monster? He had killed his own mother after all. Perhaps he shouldn't of told her that. Klaus didn't even give her a chance to respond to afraid of what she would say. Instead he had pounced on her and made wild passionate love with her on the beach.

Now their was only silence. What was she thinking? With Caroline it was always hard to tell. Where she could read him like an open book, she continued to surprise him. The things she said and did, she truly was unlike any other person he had ever met, and he had met a lot of people in his time.

"Can we visit one of the temples tomorrow?" Caroline asked breaking the silence.

"Anything you want love." He replied.

XXXXX

Bonnie sat down in the middle of the circle of candles she had constructed. Closing her eyes she willed them to light themselves. Sucking in a deep breath she prepared to do the spell. She looked over at the two originals and noticed the worry that was evident on Kol's face. That was a matter for another time, right now she needed to focus.

Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths she concentrated as she began to chant. Bonnie had never tried this before and just hoped that it would work. It had to work her friends lives as well as her mothers depended on Klaus staying alive. Ironic the man they had been trying to kill would have brought them even more pain and loss had they of succeeded.

She felt a twinge and opened her eyes. "Grams?" She breathed out as she held back tears.

"Bonnie." She said holding her hands out embracing her. She pulled back and placed a gentle hand on her face. "I know why you're here."

"Can you help me?" She asked hopeful.

"I told you not to get involved in vampire business." Her grams said quietly. "I wanted a different life for you a safe normal life."

"Grams, these are my friends. Abby." Bonnie pleaded. The thought of losing them was too much to bare.

"The original witch continues to play with the balance of nature. There is darkness surrounding her Bonnie, promise me you will be careful." Her Grams said her eyebrows knit together in worry.

"I will, but I have to protect my friends." Bonnie answered honestly.

Grams reached out and touched her and Bonnie gasped as information flooded her mind. Blinking she realized she had the dates and places of every place they would go over the next few months. "The original witch is determined to end the vampire race Bonnie, she has already taken steps to put her plan into motion. It is not the past you need to worry about, but the present." And with that she was gone.

Kol watched as Bonnie's eyes blinked open and a stray tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as she put the candles out and stood up.

"Everything ok, love?" Kol questioned.

"Yes, I know where they are going, now we just need to warn them." She sighed and met his eyes. "My Grams said it's not the past we should be worried about but the present, and that Ester has already set her plan into motion."

"Well that sounds cryptic." Elijah muttered.

"We should try to contact them again." Bonnie said as she spread out a blanket.

Kol nodded and sat down on the blanket.

XXXXX

Klaus grunted as he felt someone enter his head. He hated that the witch was able to get inside his head like this. Thank goodness she could only do it by using someone who was connected to him. Unfortunately that also meant his hybrids, that was unnerving. When they returned home he would have to look into that. His hybrids being able to get inside his mind with the help of a witch wasn't something that he would allow.

"Bonnie….and Kol." he said his focus on his brother. What was he doing here? Hopefully he wouldn't cause problems, it was hard to tell with Kol.

"Hello Nik." Kol smirked.

"What's going on?" He said turning to Bonnie. It was odd for them to….visit again so soon.

"I figured out where your going to be, and chances are Mikael has to." Bonnie said meeting his gaze. "Can you get Caroline?"

Klaus glanced to Kol, he had behaved so far, but that was before he or Caroline knew what had transpired, would he behave now that Caroline knew what she had done to him? Kol at least had the decency to take a step back. "Just a moment." He said focusing on Caroline. It was easy to enter her dreams especially since she was currently sleeping in his arms, and they shared blood just hours ago.

"Wow Nik how did you do that so fast?" Kol asked grinning. "Hello again Caroline."

Caroline jumped and stepped behind him at the sight of Kol.

"Kol." Klaus growled in warning.

"You and I are so talking later." Bonnie said glaring at Kol.

"Sounds like a date."

"There was a reason for your visit…" Klaus snapped.

"Yes." Bonnie said her attention turning back to him. "I contacted my Grams and was able to determine in what time you guys will travel to. Which means that Ester knows and will more than likely be sending Mikael again. You will end up in the year 1781 on September 14th."

"Well at least we know where were going." Caroline sighed.

"Yes so where are you whisking the lovely Caroline off to now Nik? Some romantic city?"

"Wait if he knows all that than won't he know where we are leaving from? He'll know what city we are in and when we jump to the next time. That means we aren't safe anywhere." Caroline said looking at him worriedly.

"It's going to be ok. I spent a thousand years running from him." Klaus said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you." Klaus assumed that Mikael would wait until they were weakened, like how they were after the time jump. Caroline seemed more affected by the dizziness than he, but it did slow his reactions down momentarily. Mikael would attack them than, at least this time they would know it was coming.

"Oh isn't that sweet." Kol said putting his hand on his heart mockingly.

"Shut up Kol." He snapped.

"Caroline does have a point, you are going to Bulgaria next right?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus nodded his head as he sighed. Things were getting complicated, and there was no way he could keep everybody safe. He could only hope that Caroline would forgive him for what he would have to do. It pained him that he would have to send Henrik and Inara away, but he couldn't risk something happening to them. They had traveled over a thousand years into the past, and he would be damned if he saved his brother, only to lose him again.

"So…if he knows where we are, why hasn't he done anything yet?" Caroline asked looking to him for an explanation.

"It's the game." Klaus responded. "He enjoys toying with his prey."

"Cat and mouse darling." Kol shrugged. "Guess which one you two are."

"It's not just the past you have to worry about. Your mother is planning something for when you return." Bonnie said quietly. "When you come back you will more than likely be coming directly into a trap."

"What?" He demanded.

"We don't know." Bonnie said looking to the ground.

"We can't find her Nik, she's just vanished." Kol said.

He was gone for not even a month and everything was falling apart without him. Klaus knew his siblings thought he was rash and impulsive, but had he not been the one to keep them alive and safe for the past thousand years. Sometimes he had to do crazy things, but that is what kept them alive.

"Do we make it home?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said nodding.

"Anxious to leave my brother love? Or were you hoping for more time with him?" Kol said cocking his head at her.

"Just so we're clear I am only helping you because of Caroline. If anything happens to her…" Bonnie started.

"Nothing will happen to Caroline." Klaus growled interrupting her. He instinctively pulled Caroline closer, and she wrapped her arm around him. He didn't miss the way the witches eyes widened at their closeness, or how Caroline leaned into him. "It's ok Bonnie, Klaus has been training me." Caroline said trying to assure her friend.

"Is that what you call it?" Kol laughed.

Caroline turned toward him narrowing her eyes. "I snapped your neck didn't I."

_That's my girl_.

Caroline felt Klaus's chuckle at the fury so evident on Kol's face. Yes her and Klaus did do the things Kol was so obviously insinuating, but their relationship went far beyond that. She believed that Klaus would do everything in his power to keep her safe. He cared for her, to what extent she didn't quite know, but it was more than sex. It was more than that for her to.

"Look just be careful." Bonnie said after a long moment. "I'll check in again when I can." She said running her hand underneath her nose, and looking down at it. Blood.

"Bonnie?" Caroline yelled as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm sure she is fine sweetheart." Klaus said sitting up next to her and placing his hand at the small of her back. "It is not uncommon for witch's to get nosebleeds when they over exert themselves. She is young and strong."

Caroline turned and gave him a weak smile, she appreciated that he was trying to comfort her. Still Bonnie was her best friend, and she couldn't help but worry.

"We should rest love, we have a long day ahead of us." He said kissing her forehead before he pulled her back against his chest and laid them down.

XXXXX

Kol came awake with a start and instantly twisted to look at Bonnie the last thing he had seen was Bonnie's bloodied hand as she'd pulled it away from her nose. He looked down at her she was still unconscious and blood flowed from her nose to the blanket beneath her pooling next to her head. "Bonnie." He said quietly shaking her.

"I already attempted to wake her." Elijah said from behind him. "I attempted when her nose first started bleeding, but she could not be roused."

Kol paused and listened closely, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard the steady thrum of his little witch's heart. She would be ok, just a little tuckered out from the spells. While he appreciated her resolve to protect her friends, she couldn't keep doing this to herself it wasn't safe. He would have to speak with her about overexerting herself. While she was ok this time, it would be dangerous if she continued to do it. "Let's get her out of here." Kol said sliding his hands beneath her knees and under her head as he lifted her into his arms. He cradled her carefully against him as he made his way to the stairs.

"Where are you taking her?" Elijah asked as they walked up the stairs and out into the cool night air.

Kol thought for a moment. He knew Bonnie more or less lived by herself, and since neither of them had been invited in, that would present a problem with getting her inside her home seeing as she was unconscious. "To our home, the guest bedroom." he would watch after her tonight. She really shouldn't be alone with all things taking place recently. Perhaps taking her to her friends house would be the right thing to do, but he didn't particularly care for any of them. Not to mention, he was much more capable of keeping her safe.

XXXXX

Klaus waited for what seemed an eternity after Caroline had fallen asleep before he carefully slipped out from underneath her warm body. He adjusted the sheets to keep her covered before turning to dress. She would no doubt be furious with him when she learned what he had done, but he refused to let anything happen to his brother, or Inara since she made his brother happy.

He brushed a blonde lock out of her face before heading toward the door and slipping out into the hallway. Klaus walked quietly to the door that housed Henrik and Inara, carefully listening before he entered. They were both sleeping soundly and he crept inside. He took in Henrik first, he was most likely to put up a fight, best to do him first. Laying a gentle hand on his brothers shoulder he watched as his eyes flicked open quickly.

Henrik looked around wildly his eyes filled with fear, before he calmed as his eyes met his. He swallowed as he watched Henrik's eyes dilate. "Listen to me brother, it isn't safe for you and Inara here anymore. You will get up now and take Inara and leave. You will make no attempt to find me or Caroline. You will find a boat and take it back to the new world where you and Inara will live happily doing whatever pleases you. However, you will not return to the place of our birth until after April 6th 2012. You and Inara will continue to avoid any and all contact with myself or our siblings until after this date. Do you understand?"

"Yes Nik." Henrik replied blinking up at him angered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he got up and prepared to compel Inara the same way.

XXXXX

Caroline snuggled in deeper under the covers as she reached out for Klaus. She instantly missed his warm body against hers, and as she continued to reach for him she realized he wasn't there. Opening her eyes she looked at the empty spot where he usually slept. Occasionally he was gone when she woke, but she could count the number of times that happened on one hand. Where was he? Sitting up keeping the sheet against her she looked around the bedroom. He wasn't even in the room. She would like to think he was off feeding, but something told her he wasn't. So what was he doing?

Climbing out of bed she set to work on getting dressed, and than made her way out to find him. She walked down the hallway pausing at Henrik and Inara's room. She heard nothing on the other side of the door. They were either still asleep, which she doubted, or they were up for the day. Continuing down the hall and down the stairs she made her way to the eating area following the smell of food.

A buffet was spread out across the large dining room table and she greedily grabbed a plate and began to help herself. The fact that no one was around but the few servants who worked in the home, was starting to irk her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on, she just didn't know what yet.

Familiar footsteps drew her attention to the entry way as she waited for Klaus to appear. It took him perhaps a few seconds longer than she would have thought, and he paused leaning against the frame of the entry to look at her.

"Good morning, love." He said watching her from the entry.

"Hi." She replied as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth. They had been living a life of luxury the past few weeks, and she wasn't eager to give it up, for a life on the road again. Caroline was determined to enjoy the vast array of food that sat in front of her. Who knew the next time she would have such delicacy's.

"After breakfast we will be on our way. I thought the temple of Poseidon and a view of the beach…" he said looking to her for approval.

"That sounds great." She smiled as she grabbed more food. "Are Henrik and Inara coming with us?"

"No."

Caroline looked up frowning their was something about the way that he'd said it. He sounded…. mad. She looked at him cautiously and noticed the way he was standing, something was off. "I was kind of hoping we could spend our last day here together. All four of us" She said watching him. "Since we don't know if they will still be here when we….come back."

"They actually left already." he said slowly walking towards her.

Klaus watched her as she stared at him. Perhaps he should have given her the chance to say goodbye. It was only five months for her, not nearly as long as it would be for Henrik and Inara. What was done was done, and he didn't second guess himself. Keeping his brother and Caroline safe was the most important thing to him. Caroline had to stay with him and jump through time. Henrik did not. The choice had been simple.

"I don't understand…they left without saying goodbye?" She asked brows furrowed as she set her plate down.

"We'll see them again Caroline." He said trying to assure her. It wouldn't be long until she put it together. Caroline knew him to well, it frightened him how well she could read him. He could already see her starting to piece together things in her head.

"Where did they go?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Back to the new world." He wouldn't lie to her, but he wasn't going to admit what he'd done unless he had to.

"Why?"

"It isn't safe for them here anymore. Mikeal is after us. The less people involved the better." He replied.

"Why would they leave without saying goodbye…." She said her voicing fading into a whisper.

Klaus couldn't answer her, it was only a matter of time now before she put it together. Caroline really was so much more than a pretty face.

"You." She said her head popping up her eyes accusing. "You compelled them didn't you?"

"I did." He admitted.

Caroline felt her heart drop as Klaus admitted to compelling his own brother. Her hand instantly went to her necklace and her fingers gripped onto the pendant that kept her from being compelled. Would he compel her at some point. If he could compel Henrik, what was to stop him from doing it to her.

"How could you do that to them?" She whispered.

"I did what I had to, to keep them safe." he replied walking toward her.

"No, you took away their free will." She snapped back. "It was their choice to stay here. To fight along side us, and you took it from them."

"Because it would have gotten them killed." He said glaring at her.

"I thought you said Mikael wouldn't hurt Henrik."

"I did but I don't know that. I would like to think he wouldn't but I have no way to know for sure. Things have changed and it's a risk I couldn't take." He replied trying to reach out to her.

She recoiled away from his hand as if he had slapped her. "I don't want anything to happen to Henrik or Inara anymore than you do Klaus, but that doesn't mean you have the right to take away their choices. To take away free will. You can't protect them forever, at some point you have to let them live there lives the way they choose."

"I do what I have to, to protect the people I care for. I was given a second chance to save my brother from death. If you think I'm just going to walk away from that…"

Caroline interrupted him. "It's not your choice to make. It's Henrik's life, and what he does with it isn't your decision to make. Where are they?"

"I saw them off on a boat an hour ago." He replied.

"There already gone?" She gasped hurt that she didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Yes. So no sense getting upset about things you can't change. Come on Caroline, lets go enjoy the day." Klaus said holding his hand out to her again.

Klaus watched her face contort from sadness to anger. "No." She yelled stepping away from him. "How can you think that I would go anywhere with you after what you've done?"

"Caroline…."

"No." She yelled again fists clenched at her sides. "What you did was wrong. You took away there free will, changed their lives forever all because you were selfish."

"How is keeping them safe selfish?" He yelled back.

"Because instead of letting them make their own choices you stepped in and sent them away, because you can't stand to lose him again. But that's life Klaus you can't control everything. Stuff happens that you can't control, that you don't mean to…"

"Enough." He yelled back gripping her arms and giving her a light shake.

"No." She yelled back pulling out of his grip. "You have no right to dictate how other people live their life. If something happens because of a choice he made it was his choice not yours. It isn't fair for you to make this decision for him, all in the interest of keeping him safe."

"I said enough Caroline." His eyes were dark and his face was lethal.

Caroline was certain he wouldn't hurt her, but she could tell his mind wouldn't be changed, and this argument would spiral out of control the more she pushed. He might not hurt her, but their were others he could "You won't change my mind, and I won't change yours. Now if you'll excuse me I want some time to myself." She said as she grabbed her plate and headed back up to their room. The thought of leaving the house altogether crossed her mind, but if Mikael was out there she certainly didn't want to run into him alone, and she was pretty sure Klaus wasn't going to let her out anyways.

XXXXX

Bonnie woke up and felt her breath catch as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Slowly the events of the previous night played back in her head Where was she? Sitting up she looked around at the posh and exquisitely decorated bedroom, before her eyes landed on the sleeping original in the arm chair.

Bonnie fought back a smile as she looked at Kol, one leg propped over the other a hand propped under his chin as he slept peacefully a few feet from her. He could be cute when he wanted to be.

Gripping her pounding head she pushed back the covers and carefully climbed out of bed. She was thankful to the original for taking care of her when he could so easily of taken advantage of her. Perhaps there really was more to him than what met the eye. Obviously there was more to Klaus. Bonnie had seen the way that Caroline had touched him, and the way she hadn't shrunk away from his touch either. There was most definitely something going on between the two of them.

Bonnie cringed as a floor board creaked. Kol sat up and looked at her a wide grin spreading across his sinfully handsome face. "Good morning love."

"Thanks for bringing me here last night." She said looking around the room.

"It was my pleasure, can't have my favorite witch hurt now can I?" he asked standing up gently taking her chin in his hand as he turned her head from side to side inspecting her. "How are you?"

"My head hurts, but I'll live." She replied as she tried to look every where but his eyes. If she looked in them she knew she would be lost.

"No more over extending yourself, love." He said quietly his thumb stroking her chin.

"Your just saying that because you don't want to have to find another witch." She said matter of factly staring at the blank wall above his shoulder.

"No, I'm saying that because I'd be sad if something happened to you. I like you Bonnie Bennett you've got spunk." He said sincerely.

Bonnie couldn't help but meet his eyes than. As there eyes locked onto each other she couldn't help but be mesmerized. Slowly she leaned into to him his lips pressing softly against hers for a short moment before she parted them and his tongue slipped inside her mouth running along her tongue in the most delicious way. Her arms wrapped around him drawing him closer. Why did something so wrong have to feel so right?

**A/N Klaroline fight and a Kennett coupling. What did you think? **

**Some of you have asked how long till they get back to the present, I don't plan out my stories so my guess would be at least another ten chapters, probably more, till that happens. Than all the drama that has slowly been adding up will ensue. This is going to be a long story, I'm not sure if were at the half way point or not. But I will continue to update this at the 2-3 times a week I have been. So please leave a review and let me know what you think. Till next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, all my readers, followers, and reviewers.**

**In answer to a guest review yes Klaus compelled Henrik, and no originals can't compel each other. Henrik isn't an original, Klaus turned him with his blood. Hope that clears up any confusion. As always feel free to ask questions.**

XXXXX

This wasn't how he wanted to spend their last day in Athens. He knew what he had done was right. Protecting his family had always been his number one priority. They obviously didn't always agree with his methods, but he did what he had to, in order to keep them alive. He hadn't even been gone a month and Finn was dead. No, he hadn't mourned his eldest brothers death, but had he been home he would've stopped it.

Caroline may understand his need to protect his family but she didn't agree with his methods and they had fought. He was left wondering what this mean for their relationship and since this was his first, he didn't know what to expect. He did not counted Tatia, that had been just sex. Was this the end for them already? He hoped not, surely she would forgive him or they could at least come to an understanding. He wouldn't apologize to her though, he wasn't sorry for what he had done. Klaus was use to enforcing his will onto others without question, however he doubted she would change her opinion of his actions. His Caroline questioned just about everything and that was part of why he loved her.

This was usually the part where he would leave and kill someone, anything to dull the pain, but it wouldn't be safe to leave her here alone. Mikael could be out there lurking, waiting for him to leave. Knowing Mikael, he would do anything to hurt Klaus and he would even get some perverse pleasure out of hurting Caroline or worse killing her. He didn't understand how someone could ever hurt such a bright soul. He couldn't leave her here unprotected. Klaus could only wait for her to come back downstairs. Caroline had asked for time to herself, but how long would he have to wait for her?

**Meanwhile Upstairs**

Caroline munched on the food as she stared at the floor. She was mad. Yes he was protecting his family, but it wasn't right. Worse it brought up questions in her mind that frightened her. Klaus needed to keep her here with him, but what about when they returned to the present. Would he send her off to keep her safe? Take her necklace and compel her? Klaus did what he thought was right with out asking first. That bothered her.

Henrik and Inara were a big part of his humanity, a big part of the change in him, and she shuddered to think of what would happen if they were to die. Still Henrik, though innocent, was the oldest vampire in existence. The older a vampire got the stronger. Inara was old as well. Yes Nik was protecting them, but at some point they needed to grow and come into their own. They could lose some of their innocence and be badass without being bad people. If Klaus could teach her how to fight, he could do the same for them. His problem was control. His need to control everyone and everything around him and that would be his downfall.

Caroline looked down at her empty plate sighing. At least as a vampire she couldn't get fat, because she had just ate way too much. She hated fighting and the binge eating that came after. At least they didn't have ice cream here because she would have an upset stomach for sure. Setting the plate on the floor Caroline lay back on the bed. It was early morning, at least that is what she thought and they had been out late last night. Curling back into the bed something told her it was going to be a long night as sleep consumed her.

XXXXX

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling not entirely sure what had happened. Well she knew what happened but how had she let it happen. Mind blowing sex with the cockiest original was not on her agenda. Ever. Yet it had happened and god had it been good. Kol lay next to her and she didn't have to look to know that he had the biggest grin ever on his handsome face.

"This changes nothing." She said when she was sure she could talk normally again. "I still don't like you." She didn't. Nope. Not at all. So why did she have to keep telling herself this. It was just all the tension of the past few weeks that had gotten to her. She had needed some relief and that had definitely done the trick. Now if she could only stop thinking about doing it again.

"Of course not love. I am perfectly okay with you using me for my body." Kol grinned as he turned toward her.

"Whatever, I need to get home." She said pulling the sheets with her as she went to find her scattered clothes.

"Come back tonight?"

"No." This was a one-time thing, though a part of her was glad he wanted to do it again. There was definitely not going to be a repeat performance. Never. Well…no.

"Oh come on love, you enjoyed yourself." Kol said smiling at his little witch she was breathtaking covered only in the cream colored sheet. He was fairly certain that she would end up in his bed again moaning his name as he thrust inside her. Yes, Bonnie Bennett had enjoyed herself and she would be his again.

"You going to tell me what happened in Rome? Why Caroline was afraid of you?" Bonnie asked as she slipped into her jeans whilst keeping the sheet firmly around her body.

"A small misunderstanding." He said tucking his hands behind his head as he watched her hunt for her bra. She was deviating from the topic but he would let her for now.

"Didn't look that way to me." She said glaring eyebrows raised.

"Darling you've got to remember that my interaction with them was over five hundred years ago, where as it was just a few months ago for them. I didn't realize how important she was to Nik, and was trying to play a game with him. I thought it was the Nik of…my time. I didn't realize they were from the future. I never hurt her, but she did snap my neck." Kol said quietly.

"And how important is she?" Bonnie asked dropping the sheet as she adjusted her sweater.

"Very." Kol answered honestly. "Nik won't let anything happen to her." Nik was in love with Caroline. Most memories form his past had faded over the years but the one memory that he would never forget, that was still vivid in his mind as if it happened yesterday, was of that morning on September 14th 1781. Never in his life had he seen Nik so scared. Perhaps he should have warned them but time travel was dangerous and changing one thing could change the entire future. Besides the month he would or had spent with them was quite memorable to.

XXXXX

Klaus was beyond irritated. She had asked for some space, which he had respected, but he didn't think she meant the whole day. It was well into the evening and he was growing more and more impatient with each passing moment. He had spent the better part of the day reading outside in the garden but upon finishing his second book he was done with waiting.

Trying to calm his anger, he was thankful he had dismissed his staff other wise they would be dead by now. He made his way back inside and went upstairs to their bedroom. Did he knock or not? It was technically his house, his room. Now he was being silly. This was his house and he could go in if he pleased. Shoving the door open he frowned as he took in the beauty fast asleep on the bed.

He thought she'd been avoiding him purposefully because she was angry, yet here she was sound asleep. It made him feel better. They had a very late night last night and this one would be no better. It was good that she would be well rested. Goodness knew what Mikael had in store for them tonight.

Klaus walked silently to the bed and set next to her, pushing the blonde waves from her angelic face. "It's time to get up love." He said stroking her cheek.

Her beautiful blue eyes opened focusing on him. "What time is it?" She asked sitting up and stretching.

"Early evening. We need to feed and than get ready for the spell." He said quietly. Was she still mad at him? Did he say anything about earlier? He was a thousand years old and he had no idea what to do in a relationship. Pathetic. He shouldn't care. Love was a weakness. It didn't matter how many times he played that line in his head. Klaus loved her.

"Why did you let me sleep all day? I thought we were going sightseeing?" She asked looking at him.

"You said you wanted time to yourself." He replied simply. "I didn't think you wanted to go anymore."

"We had a fight." She said quietly. "Everybody fights, it's part of being a….couple."

"So your not mad anymore?" He asked hopeful.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I can't change what you did and I get why you did it but Henrik, though he looks young is very old, and he needs to be able to take care of himself. You can't always be there to protect him and I need to know that you're not going to do something like this to me one day." Her hand went to her necklace playing with the blue pendant. "Promise me you won't do that to me."

Klaus sighed. "Caroline..." He couldn't lie to her and he wouldn't make promises he had no intention of keeping. Sometimes his methods were rash, but it kept people alive.

"Whatever Klaus, let's go." She said getting up and walking over to the mirror fixing her hair.

"I thought you were going to start calling me Nik?" He pouted. She'd started using his nickname and he liked it.

"Yeah, well I am not calling you Nik, when you're acting like an ass." She said as she headed to the door.

XXXXX

They had managed a quick tour of Poseidon's temple and Caroline gave him credit for trying but how could she have a relationship with someone if they couldn't work out a balance. They were both incredibly stubborn and set in their ways, Klaus perhaps more so than her, since he was ancient and he came from a time where men protected their family and loved ones. Still he needed to respect the fact that people could take care of themselves and she was one of them.

Klaus hadn't said much to her except for an occasional historical fact and anything that he thought might be of interest to her as they quickly toured the temple. Now they walked to the spot where they were to perform the spell in silence. It wasn't even a peaceful silence it was the awkward 'I'm mad at you, but have no idea what I'm suppose to say to you' type of silence. This was just great. As if it wasn't bad enough that they were walking into a trap or most likely a trap. Who knew maybe they would get lucky but probably not.

"So do we have a plan?" She asked as they continued their way down the path.

Klaus sighed. "As soon as we get through, we run."

"What about the dizziness?" She asked remembering how it seemed to get worse as they passed through time.

"We run, it will pass. As soon as we go through we take off, it's the best solution." He said as they stopped in front of the witch. "I'm going to talk to her a moment." His blue eyes met hers for a second before he turned to the witch.

Caroline sighed as she listened to them converse in Greek. They spoke quickly and though she had picked up on some of the language, she had no idea what they were saying. They seemed to come to some form of agreement or something because Klaus nodded and came to stand next to her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Just making sure Mikael hasn't been here." He said taking her hand and entwining there fingers together. "Remember we run."

Caroline swallowed and sucked in a deep breath gripping onto his hand tightly as the witch began to chant. The world felt like it was tilting and spiraling beneath her, even though it wasn't. Fire sprang to life and a roaring filled her ears and than everything silenced.

"Run Caroline."

Klaus gripped her hand tightly as they ran. He was dizzy and he was certain she was too. There were several times he felt as if the ground was reaching up to try and swallow them whole, still he continued to keep pushing them in a grueling run. They had to keep moving.

The sound of werewolves howling in the distance caused his senses to go on alert. There hadn't been any packs living in this area eighty-one years ago and that was something he would have made note of when he'd bought his home in Athens. To his knowledge no werewolf packs lived in this particular area, which meant someone had brought them here. Mikael.

"Klaus." Caroline said her speed increasing.

"It will be ok." Klaus assured her he could hear them coming at them from all angles. It had been almost a day since she had fed from him so a werewolf bite would take her down. The wolves shouldn't attack him, but they would attack Caroline, natural instinct dictated that. "I want you to get up to higher ground. Get in a tree. Someplace they can't reach you."

"What are you doing?" She gasped out of breath from their run.

"Transitioning."

"I thought you didn't want to?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice love." Sadly that was the truth. The wolves would respect him as their alpha more in wolf form than they would as a hybrid. "Get out of here Caroline." He yelled as he pushed her toward a tree. The wolves were almost upon them. He couldn't tell how many there were, but it was a large pack. Growling he contorted his body to begin his transition.

A wolf appeared in front of her before she could get far. It lunged at her and she dodged out of the way, spinning to deliver a bone crunching kick to its back legs. The wolf whined as it fell to the ground. Her heart started to beat faster as she heard growls and saw six wolves descending upon her.

Caroline ran to the nearest tree and began to climb, she hadn't climbed a tree in years but when your life depended on it, it was like riding a bike. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. She saw the black wolf a second before it lunged at her. She screamed out in pain as sharp teeth sunk into her leg. Caroline fought to pull herself up the tree but the wolf had a firm hold on her leg as it tried to drag her back down to the ground.

Another scream escaped her lips as another set of teeth bit into her other leg. This time she did release the tree as she came crashing back to the ground with a hard thud. Fear consumed her, but she refused to be eaten. Ignoring the sharp pain in her back and the rattle in her lungs as she fought to breath she reached out and snapped one of the wolves necks. This only enraged another wolf who latched onto her arm. She used her free arm and connected a firm punch to its jaw sending it reeling back into a tree. It landed in a heap on the ground unconscious or dead she wasn't sure and didn't care.

The four remaining wolves studied her with their ears pinned back growling. She wasn't going down without a fight. They all seemed freeze at the sound of a loud growl. Turning toward the noise she saw two wolves in the midst of a fight to the death.

Caroline wanted to get to her feet, but couldn't the poison was already taking effect. She scooted back thankful that the majority of the wolves seemed to be focusing on the fight. She watched with horror and fascination as the two wolves fought each other. Klaus was the large grey and white one she was sure. He was the larger of the two and he moved with grace and agility that only someone who had been on this earth for a thousand years could do.

Klaus waited for the other alpha to make a mistake, for the other wolves had stopped to watch the fight and they would follow whomever the victor was. It would be him, he couldn't be killed. Though he would give the other wolf credit for knowing how to fight. He was briefly aware of Caroline's situation and knew time was of the essence. Judging by the smell of her blood permeating the air she had been bitten and more than once.

Seizing his opportunity, he lunged at the other wolf tackling him to the ground and biting into the weak flesh of his neck tearing at it until all life had left the body. He growled at the rest of the pack as he moved in a position to stand in front of Caroline. Slowly the wolves began to whine and lay down submissively in front of him. Satisfied that they wouldn't attack he turned his attention to Caroline. He licked at the wound on her arm cleaning the blood off of it. Whichever of the two dead wolves had attacked her had bit her multiple times. Instead of a one bite there were multiple bites all over her body. They had meant to put as much venom into her as possible.

"Well isn't this a sight?" Mikael laughed.

He growled at Mikael standing protectively in front of Caroline. The wolves stayed in their submissive position unsure of who to follow. They were obedient to him as an alpha, but also wouldn't attack Mikael due to compulsion. Clever. Sparing a glance at Caroline, it didn't take much to see she wouldn't make it far.

"You can't change the future Nik." She whispered as she pushed herself up to stand. Caroline wobbled, but she stayed upright. "Run." He could see her shaking and noticed the unevenness of her breathing. He bobbed his head up and down in understanding. Mikael was expecting a fight not for them to run. She needed to get out of here and get his blood in her.

Caroline stared down at Klaus for another moment before she took off. The werewolf venom was coursing through her veins but she didn't care. Escaping was all that mattered. She could hear Klaus right behind her as they ran through the woods. As she whizzed past the trees and bushes they started to become more and more blurry. How much longer could she stay conscious? The adrenaline was probably pushing the venom even further into her system making it effect her faster.

Klaus's blood sounded amazing right now, but it wasn't exactly the right time to stop and have a drink. Her feet and eyes began to feel heavier and she felt as if she was slowing down as the entire landscape began to spin violently around her as if she were on a merry-go-round from hell. Caroline heard whining and felt a wet nose against her hand before darkness swallowed her.

Klaus whined and began the painful transition of turning back into his human form. He growled as his bones contorted and reshaped. Once the transition was complete he rushed over to her. She was unconscious but alive. Biting into his wrist he let some of the warm liquid drip into her mouth.

Caroline stirred briefly but only for a moment before she lay utterly and deathly still. She couldn't die. Not like this. More blood. She needed more of his blood. He couldn't give her as much as she probably needed without endangering them. She had been bitten several times and would need a lot of blood to reverse the effects of the werewolf poison. With Mikael lurking close behind he couldn't do that. He had to find someplace safe to take her, and she needed to hold on until he could get them there.

XXXXX

Klaus had run most of the night and into the early morning. The sun was just coming up when he reached the large castle like home. Angelus was a vampire with whom he associated with on several occasions, they were alike in that they both enjoyed the hunt and toying with their prey but he wasn't someone Klaus considered a friend. Angelus was ruthless and cruel and had a distinct hatred for Mikael. They would be safe here to recuperate for a few days. Or at least they would be if Angelus expected to live.

He could tell the moment he crossed onto the property as he could hear the soft footsteps of someone following closely behind him. Clutching Caroline closer to him he continued on his way. Anyone that got in his way would pay the price and if anything else happened to Caroline, blood would be spilled.

XXXXX

"My Lord!"

Kol jumped up at the incessant banging on his chamber door. Grumbling he walked over prepared to pluck the heart out of the servant who had disrupted his slumber. Whatever their reason for waking him, it had better be good.

"What is it?" He growled as he opened the door.

"It's your brother Klaus, he is on his way here."

Klaus. No. Klaus was still fuming about his incident in London a few years ago. He did not want to get daggered again. Kol cursed his brother and those damn daggers. He rushed to his bed and pulled on his clothes. "Is he alone?" Rebekah was almost always with him and she was upset with him as well. Perhaps he'd gotten a little carried away, with that Duchess, but in his defense he hadn't meant to.

"No he has a woman with him but she seems injured. He is carrying her."

Kol stopped and walked toward the window as his brother slowed down as he approached the house. That wasn't possible. The Nik from the future was here with the same woman. What were the odds? His lady didn't look so well though. He had to admit he was more than a little curious about the blonde beauty who had captured his brothers attention.

Kol made his way down the stairs and stood by the door. Angelus quirked an eyebrow at him it was no secret Niklaus and Kol had bad blood between them. Still he would always and forever be his brother.

Klaus actually felt relief to see his brother here. Kol and him didn't always see eye to eye, but he knew he could trust his brother at least a little if he needed to. "Kol."

"Nik." Kol smirked. "Your lady friend doesn't appear to be well."

"Shut it Kol." He growled. Klaus looked down at Caroline concerned. What if he had waited too long to give her his blood? What if she died? That couldn't happen.

"What happened?" Angelus asked.

"My father." He replied simply.

"Is it safe to assume he followed you?" Angelus asked motioning for some of his guards to go outside.

"It is safe to assume he tried." Klaus responded. "I need a room." He would answer any questions they had once his blood was flowing through her veins. Tending to Caroline was his only concern.

Angelus looked as if he might say something about Niklaus' demand, but thought better of it after a glance at Kol. If the vampire thought he could take on both originals he had another thing coming.

"Of course right this way." Angelus replied motioning them up the stairs.

Klaus couldn't help but question if this was a good choice or not. Caroline would more than likely take a lot of his blood to heal herself, which he fully intended to let her. He couldn't lose her. He had failed her, let her down. She had been attacked because of him, he had almost lost her again. How could she ask him not to protect her when they returned home? It wasn't safe for her. Keeping her safe was going to be the death of him and then she would die anyway.

He laid her carefully on the bed and started to inspect her wounds. He counted at least eight bites. She should be dead but she wasn't. Was it from the little bit of blood he'd given her, or was it possible she had built up an immunity of sorts. Goodness knew she'd been exposed to his venom….a lot.

"What happened?" Kol asked once they were alone.

"Mikael."

"You're going to cure her." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes and I need you to make sure no one bothers us while I'm weakened." Klaus said boring his eyes into his brother. "If anything happens to her…."

"I know." Kol said holding his hands up. He still remembered his brother's previous threat and fully believed that he would do it. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

Klaus nodded as Kol took his leave. He laid down next to Caroline kissing her soft lips before he lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. He let his warm blood drip into her mouth it took her several moments before her survival instincts kicked in and she latched onto his wrist drinking greedily. He let her drink until she released his wrist. It left him weak but not terribly so. He checked her wounds again and once he was satisfied they were healing, he clutched her to him and drifted off into a light sleep. He didn't trust Kol enough to completely shut down. He would rest here with her make sure his blood was healing her before he left to feed.

XXXXX

Caroline awoke blinking her eyes open to take in the room she was in. Rolling over, she clutched the blanket to her tighter enjoying the warmth. It didn't take her long to realize she was alone in the bed but she could feel someone else in the room with her. Sitting up quickly she searched the room until her eyes landed on the smiling original.

"Hello darling."

"Kol."

"You look better." He smirked.

"Where's Nik?" She asked her eyes darting around the room. He wasn't here and after her last incident with Kol she wasn't exactly thrilled to be alone with him. Her hands went to her neck and rested on her pendant. She let out the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Nik? He went to feed." Kol said studying her. "What's the deal with you and my brother?"

"We're….together." She said biting her lip.

Kol frowned and then nodded. "Would you like me to get you someone to eat?"

"Uh…no…I'm sure Nik will bring me some blood." Caroline said looking to the door. "Will he be back soon?"

"Should be. I'm suppose to make sure nothing happens to you while he is gone." Kol smirked. "Bring you blood, do you not drink from humans?"

"No." She said biting her lip and looking at the floor.

"Interesting. You do know it's in our nature to feed, to kill. Nik is…"

"I know what he's capable of." She interrupted.

"Yet your with him?" Kol asked cocking his head.

"Our relationship is….complex."

"He cares for you." Kol stated. "I've never seen Nik so scared before."

He was scared for her? Caroline felt her heart flutter. Kol was the second person to insinuate that Klaus cared deeply for her. "I care for him to." She said quietly.

"Good. You seem to be making Nik more fun and less angry, which is good since I'll be following you around for the next month." Kol smirked. "I quite enjoy a good time."

"Yeah I bet you love to compel women to sleep with you too." Caroline said glaring at him. Why would Klaus ask him to spend the month with them?

"Darling look at me. Do I look like the kind of guy who has to compel a woman to my bed? I was just having a little fun at Nik's expense. Water under the bridge love and you did snap my neck for it, so I would call us even."

They both turned as the door opened and Klaus walked back into the room. "I trust you're feeling better." He asked looking her over.

"Yes." Caroline said watching him. He seemed distant, cold even.

"Good. I wish to leave if you are up to it?" He asked.

Caroline could use an extra day of rest, but she understood the need to get moving. To be honest she wanted to leave just as badly as he did. Mikael was probably close on their tail and she didn't want to run into one of his traps again. "Okay."

XXXXX

They rode in silence. He'd compelled Angelus to give them two horses and to forget that he'd ever seen them. He tried not to let Caroline's closeness affect him. Klaus wanted to push her away, he had come too close to losing her. It scared him, he couldn't imagine what he would do if something happened to her. Pushing her away seemed like the logical thing, but it did little to ease his pain. He still wanted her and still needed her.

Most of the day they had been riding at a steady pace. The sun was quickly setting and it was time for them to turn in for the night. They just needed to find a home to stay in. There was no way he was going to risk a private residence, not with Mikael looming over their heads.

"This looks like a nice little village." Kol smirked as they passed by a tavern.

"Behave Kol." Klaus growled.

"Oh come on Nik, I won't kill anyone." Kol pleaded.

"Kol."

"Nik."

"Just let him go." Caroline said as he pulled the horse to a stop.

"I knew I liked you, love." Kol winked at her.

"We'll be in this house, try not to attract too much attention to yourself Kol. We leave first thing in the morning." Klaus replied as he slid off the horse and then helped her down. He tried to ignore the fire that ignited in him at her touch. The passion building in her eyes as they locked.

"I'll see you in the morning." Kol said as he walked off toward the tavern.

Caroline followed Klaus to the house and watched as he got the young man who was just coming in for the night to invite them inside. The house was large and a maid led them to an extra bedroom. She knew he was angry about what had happened yesterday.

Once they were alone she turned on him. "Could you stop with the silent treatment already."

"I'm not in the mood for this Caroline." Klaus replied

"So what, we're back to square one with us? I almost die and you start to push me away." She said glaring at him.

"Caroline." He growled.

"No. Don't shut me out, not now. Please Nik." She could see his resolve falling. If only she'd known calling him Nik was such a weakness, she would have done it before. Reaching out she touched his face and he closed his eyes moving closer to her. "It's going to be okay. We are going to make it through this…together."

"It's going to get worse Caroline. I can't lose you, love."

"Then stop holding back on me. Train me, really train me Nik." Caroline said staring into his eyes.

"I could hurt you."

"I know, but you won't." She said kissing him. "I trust you, but we need to do this together. Fight together, plan together."

"Together." He said kissing her back.

**A/N: What do you guys think about Kol? Any other Buffy fans? Klaus and Angelus they would make quite the pair. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to my wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers. **

**It was asked if where they are and if still going to Bulgaria, they are in 1781 and yes they are still going to Bulgaria. At the moment they are in route. No make up sex this time but there is a treat for you (if you like that) when they go for a walk, if you don't like that stop reading when he starts kissing her, and read the last paragraph.**

Klaus knew it was a mistake to continue this thing with Caroline. It was only a matter of time till she came to the conclusion that he wasn't worth the trouble. It was his fault that she was in this constant danger. He shouldn't have caved to her last night, but she was truly something else. Caroline was intoxicating, the more he had the more he wanted.

He was letting his feelings for her cloud his judgment. His own selfish desires get the best of him. Caroline was a bright ball of fire to his darkened night. She accepted him for what he was. Klaus was in love with her and it would be both of their down falls, but still he couldn't help his feelings. Was it so wrong to want someone by your side? It had taken him a thousand years to find Caroline and the thought of giving her up was too much. Still he knew that he should let her go, for her safety, and yet he only wanted to do this with her together.

He was determined to make her stronger, faster, and ready for anything. Between him and Kol they would teach her everything they knew about fighting and self defense. They hadn't spent a thousand years on the run and learned nothing.

A slight shift in her body told him she was awake. He smiled as Caroline's hand ran against his chest and he stifled a groan at the feeling. How could a simple touch set him on fire? His needs should have been more than sated last night. "Morning love." He said as she placed her chin on his chest to peak up at him.

"Hi." She smiled sliding her tantalizing body up his till her soft lips brushed against his.

He closed his eyes as he allowed his hands to roam down her body. Her soft leg slipped over him so that she was laying on top of him, her plump breasts pressed against his chest as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Klaus was a man who needed control in every aspect of his life, yet with Caroline he didn't mind letting her have control over him, at least not in this respect. At least that is what he liked to tell himself. Klaus knew she had far more control over him than he liked to admit, more than she probably even knew.

Caroline's soft hair surrounded him like a curtain as she continued to kiss him. He trailed his hand up her body to push some of her long locks from her face as she taunted him moving her sex against his very erect member. It took all the control he could muster not to flip them over and take her right this instant.

They both paused at the low creaking of the door opening. With a startled scream, Caroline scrambled off of him and clutched the blanket to her chest.

"Oh don't let me interrupt." Kol smirked.

"Get out Kol." Klaus growled.

"But it was just getting good." Kol pouted.

"Out." Klaus growled his eyes flashing yellow.

"Are you picking up where you left off or will you be getting dressed now?" Kol asked leaning against the door.

"Kol." Klaus growled as he felt his fangs elongate, and the black veins creep across his face.

"Just trying to see how much time I have." Kol shrugged.

"Get out." Klaus yelled tossing a pillow at the door.

Kol ducked out of the way just in time laughing as he closed the door. "I'll be waiting."

Klaus sighed and leaned back in the bed. Caroline still sat in bed horrified a death grip on the blankets covering her glorious body. "I should probably warn you about Kol." He said apologetically his face returning to normal. "He can be a bit of a nuisance." That was putting it mildly. "He's stuck in a hormonal twenty year old body, and he pretty much only thinks about one thing." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, must men do." Caroline smiled.

"Kol is a bit of a extremist. Being a vampire definitely doesn't help." Klaus stated. "Don't let him offend you."

"Hey, I go to high school, I'm use to being surrounded by horny guys." Caroline teased.

XXXXX

"I have it my love." Mikael said as he pulled the white oak stake from it's hiding spot beneath the floorboard.

"Perfect." Ester replied with a smile. "Now we have everything we need to make the new hunter. We just need to wait for the opportune moment."

"How do you know that he will be good? He is not a member of the five." Mikael said as he handed the stake to her. "Would it not be better to use one of them?"

"We would have to find one for starters," Ester replied. "and Alaric Saltzman will work just fine. His life has been ruined by vampires, and also by Niklaus. I have contacted him on the other side. His wife Isobel made him a ring to help him avoid a supernatural death. I have been grooming him to our cause each time he has died. Trust me, he is the right choice. He is already seeing to it that all the vampire sympathizers are being neutralized in Mystic Falls." Ester smiled as she slipped the stake into her coat pocket. "It will all be ending soon."

XXXXX

Liz paused on the front steps of the original mansion. Everything Damon told her about them was not good, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake. Still Bonnie was the only one who had been in contact with Caroline and after not getting an update for a few days she was nervous.

Liz had been burying herself in work to keep occupied, but to no avail. Work had been crazy lately with yet another dead body staked and this time, a council member no less. The meaning behind the murders was lost on her but Damon and herself had come to the conclusion that Ester was behind them. She had been trying to ponder why she would be killing humans but her mind constantly drifted to her daughter stuck in a different time and place, with the deadliest vampire alive.

Raising her hand she pressed the doorbell and heard the quiet chime ring throughout the house. Damon and Stefan had both expressed their concern at the amount of time Bonnie was spending with the originals and that she had had not contacted anyone last night. However, they both seemed to think that she was okay and perhaps there was something going on with her and Kol. Liz wanted to check on her daughter and on Bonnie.

"Sherriff Forbes." Elijah greeted. "Please come in." He said motioning for her to enter. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I heard Bonnie was here, I was checking in on her and wanted to see if there was any news on my daughter." Liz replied looking around at the gaudy mansion. They definitely knew how to live.

"Ah." Elijah said looking upstairs. "I believe Ms. Bennett is on her way down. She was a bit weakened after the last spell. We brought her back here to rest afterwards. Kol assured me that Caroline was just fine."

"Thanks." Liz smiled politely. "But I'd rather hear that from Bonnie."

"Of course." Elijah nodded.

"Mrs. Forbes." Bonnie said as she paused at the top of the stairs. She felt like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She can't tell that you just had mind blowing original sex, she told herself. Although the same probably couldn't be said for Elijah, at least he seemed to be tactful enough not to say anything.

"Bonnie are you feeling better?" Liz asked concerned.

"Yes." Bonnie said forcing a smile as she ran her hands through her tangled hair.

"I was hoping for an update about Caroline and I wanted to run something by you, to see if you may have an explanation for it being a witch." Liz said.

XXXXX

Caroline watched as Klaus and Kol mock fought in front of her. She was having a hard time concentrating on the fight with Klaus running around without a shirt on. Not to mention the pants he was wearing that hung low on his hips. If only Kol hadn't of interrupted this morning she wouldn't be feeling so sexually frustrated.

"Caroline are you paying attention?" Klaus asked standing in front of her sweat gleaming on his perfectly chiseled chest.

"Sorry Nik, she's too busy staring at me." Kol smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus had not been joking when he warned her about Kol who was becoming more obnoxious each passing moment. "I'm watching your brother kick your ass." She smiled sweetly.

"Such language." Kol said wide eyed. "I like her Nik, where did you find her?"

"Are you ready for your turn, love?" Klaus asked turning toward her. "You were paying attention weren't you?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes." She said nodding her head.

"Good because I'm not going to hold back." Kol smirked as he stared at her.

Klaus leaned in to her. "Remember to watch him, watch his eyes. The eyes never lie."

Caroline nodded her head and turned toward Kol. Klaus had told her that they were going to work on training her. He had taken her saying fight together quite literally. Not that she could blame him. She was tired of being tortured and beat up on. Between the two originals she was going to be lethal.

XXXXX

"Is screwing around with the Bennett witch really a good idea?" Rebekah sneered at Kol as soon as the sheriff and Bonnie had left.

"What I do in my own time isn't your concern." He replied.

"You're disgusting." Rebekah glared. "As if this situation isn't bad enough now you have to complicate things by allowing one of them into our home?"

"As if your one to talk." Kol snapped. "I remember hearing about you and a certain Salvatore."

"Enough both of you, this has nothing to do with the situation." Elijah said calmly.

"Actually, Bonnie and I aren't the only ones blurring the lines." Kol said quietly. He'd already confessed to Bonnie about some of his involvement in the past, and with everything going on, his siblings needed to know Caroline would need protection to when they came back to this time. "I saw Nik and Caroline in the past. He cares for her."

"It's a silly infatuation." Rebekah said shaking her head. "Once he sleeps with her it will be over."

Kol shook his head. "It's more than that Bekah. He called her _mine_. Do you know what that means?"

They were silent for a moment as they all thought back to the time when they lived amongst the werewolves and how they used to speak of their wives. "Ah bloody hell." Rebekah yelled throwing her hands in the air.

XXXXX

"So Caroline, do you have any pretty friends in the future?" Kol asked as he scooped stew into his mouth.

Klaus rolled his eyes and he saw Caroline look questioningly at him. "It's okay, they won't remember a thing." He said indicating the couple and small child that also sat with them.

"Uh well. There's Elena, the doppelganger, and my other friend, but she wouldn't be interested, she's a witch and hates vampires." Caroline said taking a bite of her stew.

"A witch. She sounds feisty. How can she be your friend and hate vampires?" Kol asked.

"We grew up together, and I'm kind of new to the whole vampire species." Caroline explained.

"Never thought I'd see my brother swooning over a baby vampire." Kol smirked at him. "But I must admit you have fire, I've never seen him so smitten with someone."

"Kol." Klaus warned. He'd never told Caroline his feelings for her, and didn't want his idiot brother to be the one to do it. Perhaps he should confess at least some feelings for her. This was more than just sex, but it was the fear of being rejected, or ruining whatever it was that they had that prevented him from speaking his mind.

"Friends with the doppelganger, and yet your with Nik? Didn't you have to kill her to break your curse?" Kol asked cocking his head. It seemed he went from one bad subject to another. It was times like these that he wished he had a dagger with him.

"Our relationship didn't exactly start under the best pretenses, but there is more to Nik than meets the eye." Caroline replied.

"Sleeping with the enemy, how nice." Kol smirked.

"Were not enemies…not now." Caroline said looking at him before turning her attention back to his brother.

"Not now, but what happens when you return home?" Kol asked. Klaus sighed and met Caroline's eyes. He wished he knew. They kept avoiding the topic, brushing it under the rug for the moment. There were things about him that she didn't like, how much could either of them change for the other. Would it be enough?

XXXXX

Bonnie sighed as she walked around the crime scene. She didn't feel any witchy mojo, but that didn't mean that something hadn't happened. Ester was getting better and better at covering her tracks, which made her wonder what else was she up to. They already guessed at the resurrecting Mikael. Had that already happened, or was this part of it?

"Anything?" Damon asked as he watched her intently.

"I don't know what to tell you." Bonnie shrugged looking at her friends and Sheriff Forbes. "I don't sense any magic here."

"Is it possible these aren't supernatural related?" Stefan asked.

"They're being staked." Elena whispered. "I'd say that leads to supernatural to me."

"But they're human. Who would be doing this?" Liz asked. "They kind of look like Alaric's stakes, but that doesn't make any sense."

"I know you guys don't like the originals, but I've been working with them, and I think we would really benefit for all of us to work together." Bonnie sighed. "It's their mother, they know her the best."

XXXXX

Caroline stared out across the vast openness from the mountains top. The scene was surreal and breathtaking. It seemed every time she saw something that was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, he surprised her with something if not equally as stunning or more than the place before.

Perhaps there little adventure was less than ideal to start, but he was making this enjoyable for her. Klaus was showing her the world, and she was enjoying it. Not only was he showing her new sights, cultures, and history but also the human side to him. However, Kol had brought up a good point the other night at dinner, what did happen when they returned home?

To say that she had fallen for him was an understatement. The more time she spent with Klaus, the more she started to suspect that Inara might have been right. What if she did love him? Would their love be enough? Only time would tell and she didn't really want to burden herself with those thoughts right now. For the moment she just wanted to bask in this beautiful sight and it enjoy it with this wonderful man by her side, and his annoying brother.

Kol was…she couldn't think of words to describe him. Yes he was annoying, but she got the sense that Kol and Klaus had a lot more in common than they would like to admit. They just went about showing it in very different ways. Although she was sure that Kol was just as lethal as Klaus when he wanted to be.

"We should camp here for the night." Klaus said looking around.

"I'm sure there is a town or village some place nearby." Kol whined.

"It's late Kol." Klaus growled.

"It's easy for you to say when you and Caroline can go sneak off together, I don't have a beautiful woman to sneak off with." Kol said pouting.

"Not my fault you don't keep anyone around." Klaus retorted, and Caroline smiled. Kol had let it slip that Klaus had never been with a lover for more than a night to his knowledge, which meant that whatever they had was…special to him. She had always thought as much but to hear his brother voice it made her feel better.

"Well at least having a beautiful girl under you…or on top of you every night has made you nicer. Who knew you just needed lots of sex to make you so agreeable." Kol teased.

"Oh my god." Caroline said covering her face embarrassed.

"Actually I think it's more like _Oh Nik._ " Kol said imitating her.

"Enough Kol." Klaus growled.

"I'm going for a walk." Caroline said needing to get away before her face turned any redder than it already was.

"Caroline wait." Klaus called as he came after her.

"I have excellent hearing." Kol yelled after them.

Klaus entwined his fingers with Caroline's a moment before he took off at a supernatural speed. They ran for a solid ten minutes before he stopped. He hoped they were far enough away from Kol. Klaus might be use to his brother, but Caroline wasn't.

"I'm sorry about Kol." He said studying her.

"It's okay." Caroline sighed turning to look out at the river before them. "You can't help who your family is." She shrugged. "I can only imagine why you daggered him."

Klaus laughed. "Kol has caused several scandals. He is the only sibling, other than Finn, that I can say with certainty has deserved to be daggered each and every time."

"Yeah something tells me he's not the type to listen to reason or logic." Caroline said leaning back into him as he pulled her close. He kissed her cheek working his way down her neck to linger on her pulse and smiled at the increased rate of her heart. "What about Kol?" She asked shifting uneasily.

"I'll tear out his liver if he is within hearing range." He murmured a moment before he went back to her neck. Just in case, because his brother was his brother taking this into the small privacy of the water might not be such a bad idea. "Up for a swim?" He whispered in her ear feeling the chill that went through her body.

Caroline pulled away from him and quickly rid herself of the oversized shirt she was wearing. He felt bad that she never had any clothes that fit her well, but it was far more comfortable for her to travel in the men's clothes than in the formal dresses the women of this era wore. Next to go were her pants, which she playfully threw at him followed by her underwear. She turned towards the water the moonlight gleaming off her body as she walked slowly into the water. "Are you coming?" She yelled after him.

Smiling he rid himself of his clothes and followed her into the water. The water came up to her shoulders causing her long hair to float on the water where it touched. "You're beautiful Caroline." He said stopping inches in front of her.

Caroline smiled at him as she closed the small distance between them. Her lips pressed gently onto his as she wrapped her arms around his slick warm body. She pressed herself against him enjoying the feel of him against her. The kiss was slow and sensual. His lips moved against hers slowly sucking on her bottom lip, as one of his hands palmed at her breast, his thumb swirling around her nipple turning it into a tight bud.

His lips left hers to kiss down her neck as his hand was replaced with his tongue. Slowly his hands kneaded their way down her body till they cupped her bottom, and in a swift motion he lifted her off the muddy river floor and held her. Caroline locked her ankles at the small of his back and ran a hand through his hair holding him to her chest. His pert member prodded against her stomach and she wanted to feel him inside of her.

Klaus shifted her adjusting himself so he was positioned at her entrance. Caroline gasped and gripped his hair pulling lightly as he slid slowly into her. They both gasped out a low throaty moan as he filled her and started moving slowly inside her. Caroline rolled her hips with his meeting his pace. His lips found hers again moving slowly against hers.

She had never been with anyone like this before, slow and sensual. Caroline had never really understood the difference between sex and making love. This was making love. It was intimate and special, and it meant something so much more. There was emotions and…..love? Whatever they had, was changing.

Her breath quickened as her climax began to build Klaus pulled back and their eyes locked the intimacy of the moment causing her to topple over the edge. She closed her eyes and yelled out his name as her release washed over her. She was like jelly in his hands as he quickened his strokes searching for his own release. A few more thrusts and he growled out her name as he filled her.

As her breathing returned to normal she rested her forehead on his, enjoying the closeness and the look in his eyes as they locked onto hers. The moment was so intimate, and she realized that there was no going back. She was falling in love with him. With Nik, the kind and caring almost human side of him. She just hoped that when they made it home Nik stayed and Klaus didn't return.

**A/N Let me know what you think. I love to read your thoughts.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thank you to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all of my wonderful readers, reviewers, and followers.**

Caroline ducked out of the way of Kol and ended up doing a split quickly swinging her legs around to kick his feet out from under him. Kol hit the ground with a loud oomph and she couldn't help but laugh as Klaus watched her appreciatively.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?" Kol asked blinking up at her with awe.

"I'm a cheerleader." She shrugged.

"That is amazing." Kol said staring at her legs. "What is a cheerleader?"

"A type of person I'm sure you'll enjoy very much in the future." Caroline said causing both brothers to smile.

"Don't encourage him sweetheart." Klaus said as he pulled her up.

"I'm the one knocked on my arse, and you help her up. I see where your allegiances lie brother." Kol said pushing himself to his feet brushing himself off.

"You got your arse knocked down by a baby vampire Kol, don't expect me to feel bad for you." Klaus teased.

"Hey she might be young, but she's getting lethal." Kol replied.

"Am I?" Caroline asked excited. "Or are you just trying to make me feel good." They had been training several hours a day. Sometimes it was with Kol and sometimes with Klaus. Klaus always watched and gave her critiques to help her out when she sparred with Kol. It might be silly but she did feel faster and knew she could handle herself. A part of her was thankful that they were giving her this opportunity to better herself. Something told her this wasn't something either of them had ever done before for another vampire.

"Darling if you need me to make you feel good…"

"Kol." Klaus growled. Caroline had grown accustomed to Kol's shameless flirting and honestly the only reason she thought he did it anymore was because it got under Klaus's skin.

Both men paused and she did as well as they heard the soft footsteps approaching. Klaus's hand was still entwined with hers, and he quickly pulled her off to the side where they would be hidden in the sparse brush. Klaus relaxed against her as a man riding atop a horse came into view.

"Up for a drink?" Kol asked eyebrows raised.

Klaus smirked and looked at her. "Go ahead." she said.

Caroline hung back as the two brothers stalked closer to their prey. Sitting on the ground she picked up some sticks playing with them as she waited for them to finish. Feeding from humans was natural for vampires and while she chose not to do it, she understood that that was something she could never ask Klaus to give up. It would be the same as asking her to give up hamburgers. It just wouldn't happen. It wasn't that she wanted him to change it was that she wanted him to be a better person. Seeing him now these past few months had shown her that he was a much better person than anyone knew. It was just a matter of him showing this side of him to everyone else. She could only hope that Kol, Henrik and Inara being around in the future would make it not so hard. At least that was her hope.

"How do you feed? You do know this is what we are." Kol asked coming back wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Caroline looked from Kol to Klaus and shrugged. "I know, but it's not something I like to do unless I have to. It hasn't really been an issue until we came back in time. Which Nik has been very helpful in that respect." Caroline said smiling at Klaus. He had been incredibly helpful. If he couldn't bring her blood in a cup than she drank from him when her blood lust became unbearable. Which wasn't often considering that they fed from each other while they were making love. Not that she would ever admit it, but his blood was the best tasting blood she'd ever had. She could drink her fill from him anytime.

"The time we come from you can easily get blood bags. Humans donate blood for when others are ill or require medical assistance and it is put into bags to be preserved. These bags are easily stolen from places. It isn't a necessity to feed from the vein where we come from." Klaus explained.

"Blood in bags. Fascinating. I cannot wait for this time of cheerleaders and blood bags. In what year is this?" Kol asked excitedly.

XXXXX

Kol wasn't thrilled about the idea of working together with Bonnie's friends, he much preferred his time spent alone with the feisty witch. But anytime he got to spend with her he would take, especially since she seemed to be avoiding him after their little encounter yesterday. He really wanted a repeat, but didn't quite know how to go about making that happen. Usually he stopped once he had gotten what he was after, but he wanted more. Now he just needed to convince his witch that she did to.

Elijah pulled into the drive of the Salvatore boarding house and Rebekah let out a long annoyed sigh. At least Rebekah was just as disgruntled with this arrangement as he was. Kol thought Elijah enjoyed their little meetings especially since Elena would be there. After all he had fallen for Tatia and Katerina, why not add Elena to the list.

"Let's get this over with shall we." Rebekah said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind her.

"I assume you both are going to behave." Elijah said looking from Rebekah to Kol.

Kol was about to comply when he saw Nik's hybrid come to a stop in front of the house. Oh this was going to be fun. "I can't make any guarantees." Kol smirked. Granted Nik and Caroline still had several months before they came home after he left them, but he had seen them together and they had something between them. Caroline had told him that she cared for Nik, that she would like to stay together with him in the future. Kol was determined to make sure he helped his brother get the girl, Nik deserved it.

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"I'll try." He said smiling mischievously at Tyler Lockwood.

XXXXX

Caroline collapsed on top of Klaus as she still felt the after effects of her orgasm rippling through her. Her breath came out in shaky pants as she listened to his dead heart pound wildly in his chest. The feeling of control she had over him when he submitted to her was overpowering. The fact that he would relinquish control to her at all spoke volumes as well. No other guy had ever let her take control like that and it was exhilarating.

As she came down from her high she nestled herself against him relaxing into his warm body. Sleep was quickly falling on her and she felt her eyelids become heavy. Just as she was about to doze off she felt him shuffling her and his hands run through her blonde hair.

"Are you still awake love?" He asked cradling her to him.

"Yeah." she replied fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Klaus said stroking her hair. "You don't have to if you don't want to…it's just something I've been thinking."

"What?" She asked her interest peaked as she sat up a little to look at him.

His thumb grazed over the spot he had bit her only moments ago, the spot was already healed and she felt fine. She had bit him as well as she always did. Was he still concerned with hurting her?

"I think it's possible for you to build up a tolerance to werewolf venom." Klaus said meeting her eyes. "When you were bitten…. you should have died." He said his voice faltering ever so slightly at the end. "My blood was pretty much out of your system, and you were bitten several times. You probably already have some form of tolerance, but I think it's possible to make you immune to the venom."

Caroline frowned. "Is that possible?" She asked voicing her disbelief. Werewolf bites killed vampires. Could she build up a tolerance, because if she could that would be great.

Klaus shrugged. "I've seen people build up a tolerance to certain poisons I don't see why this would be any different. I don't want you doing anything you don't feel comfortable with though." He said his hand running down her face.

"Thank you for helping me." Caroline said after a long moment.

"There is no need to thank me Caroline." Klaus said quietly he looked away his body tensing. "I'm doing this because I care about you."

Caroline smiled this was the first time he'd ever said he cared about her. Sure he'd told her he fancied her but this meant more, it wasn't a declaration of love, but it meant something deeper. It meant that she had gotten under his skin that his chiseled dead heart had opened up to her.

"I care about you too, and I want to try this. I trust you Nik." She said looking up at him. Klaus began to relax again, and she realized that he still was afraid of her rejecting him. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, but what she really felt scared her. How would he react? What if he didn't feel the same way? No she couldn't truly confess her feelings to him she was just as afraid of rejection as he was. Nobody ever wanted, her not like that at least, would he be any different?

XXXXX

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Klaus asked studying Caroline. Just because she had agreed didn't mean she should or would actually do this. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. She had been very tired last night, and perhaps didn't fully grasp what she was agreeing to.

"I want to." She said giving him a reassuring smile. "It's not like you won't cure me when I start to get sick."

"If you get sick." He said optimistically. His blood was still in her system or it should be. The point was to slowly start introducing the toxin to her as his blood began to leave her system. Only time would tell if it worked or not. "You will tell me if you start to get sick won't you?"

"Of course. I remember what it feels like, not something I want to do again." Caroline replied.

Klaus flinched at the reminder. Twice she had been affected by the poisonous venom, and both times had been his fault. That was just all the more reason to try his theory out. He didn't want her to get hurt, couldn't allow her to get hurt. The better prepared they were for every scenario the better off they would be when Mikael struck again. The reality was that Mikael would strike again and probably at the most opportune time.

He took her arm pushing the sleeve up slightly so her wrist was exposed. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips and moved in to him resting her head on his shoulder. She trusted him, and cared for him. It meant a lot to him to hear those words from her, nobody had cared for him. Ever.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked as he kissed her wrist.

"Go ahead." Caroline said closing her eyes and nervously biting on her lip.

He bit into her wrist gently taking only a little bit of her blood before licking the blood away before it could spill on her dress. "You taste exquisite." He said kissing his way up her arm and to her neck before meeting her lips. The taste of her blood and the sweet taste of her lips mixed was euphoric for him. Growling he pushed her back into the wall as need rose up in him.

She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer a soft sweet moan escaping her lips as he trapped her against the wall. Their tour of the city was going to be a little late this morning.

XXXXX

Bonnie sat and listened to Damon tell the originals everything that they knew and Elijah spoke for the originals. Sadly she knew everything Elijah had said, but was surprised to learn that her friends hadn't told her everything. Damon had blamed it on her always being with Kol and had begun to insinuate something was going on. Oh if he only knew she would never hear the end of it.

Bonnie didn't know what she had going on with Kol, but wasn't ready to take it public, that she was sure of. Whatever was going on was raw and powerful and consuming. She needed to figure it out. Kol hadn't stopped looking at her all afternoon. She knew he wanted a repeat performance, and she was half tempted to give in, but was afraid to as well. Getting into a relationship with Kol would have its ups and downs but it was the downs she was worried about.

"Bonnie?" Elena said.

Bonnie shook her head clearing it she'd obviously just missed something. "I'm sorry I was just thinking what were you saying?" She asked feeling her cheeks flame.

"When you would be able to contact Caroline again." Elena asked expectantly.

"She needs a few days." Kol said before she could answer.

"Bon?" Elena asked looking at her.

"I can't keep tapping myself out." She sighed sitting down.

"Well we need to talk to Caroline." Tyler snapped.

"Nik is taking care of Caroline." Kol yelled exasperated.

How long had she been daydreaming she'd really missed something. Why did they need to contact Caroline again so soon?

"Forgive me but I don't trust you." Tyler said getting into the originals face.

"I second that." Damon spoke up.

Things were rapidly deteriorating while she'd been daydreaming about her Kol dilemma everything was falling apart. "Stop." Bonnie yelled. "Kol saw them in the past. I've talked to Caroline she really is fine."

"You saw them in the past?" Stefan asked looking at Kol.

Kol sighed. "I'm forbidden to go into details." He huffed.

"And that's suppose to make us feel better?" Damon asked eyebrow raised.

"When they come back I will be more than happy to go into all the details, but I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Kol smirked looking at Tyler.

"We're digressing." Elijah said annoyed.

"Caroline would never…" Tyler started.

"Oh but she would." Kol smiled.

"Then Klaus compelled her." Tyler yelled.

"She can't be compelled. Trust me I know." Kol said smiling, and Bonnie got the feeling that he really did know. She made a note to ask about that later.

"So much for working together." Rebekah sighed as she looked at her fingernails.

"Why do I need to get in contact with them?" Bonnie yelled over the fighting.

The fighting subsided for a moment as everyone seemed to remember that they all wanted the same thing. This is what they should be focusing on instead of Caroline's romantic interests. She understood Tyler was hurt, but Caroline was alone with Klaus for almost seven months now. A lot could happen in that time, and it was just the two of them together.

"Because we need to make sure she is alright after the last time jump." Tyler said. "They were walking into a trap."

"Bonnie can't do that again so soon. It will hurt her." Kol yelled fury evident on his face. Bonnie was taken aback by his genuine concern for her safety. At least someone seemed care. She would never admit just how taxing all these spells were getting, but she was wearing very thin. "I saw them in 1781." He said quietly. "I spent the month with them. They are fine, they are both fine."

"Again you expect us to take your word?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm confused." Rebekah huffed. "What do you care about Caroline? All you seem to care about is your precious Elena. Or maybe you think by putting on a show for us you'll convince Elena that you really aren't an ass."

Bonnie spoke up before Damon could make some witty retort. With Damon it would be very easy for things to escalate. "I believe Kol." She said looking at Kol, and she really did believe him. "So let's stop fighting and try working together. We all want Caroline and Klaus back with us safely. That's what we need to worry about." Bonnie said her eyes landing on Tyler.

"Bonnie's right." Stefan sighed. "If you can't work peacefully than you should leave."

"Let us begin talking about these murders." Elijah said. "We need to find out what they all have in common and how Ester falls into the mix."

Bonnie sighed maybe now they could start to get to the bottom of things. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for them to work together, but she had a feeling the only way they would come out on top was for them to do this together.

XXXXX

Caroline made her way downstairs it wasn't often she woke up alone, and she wondered where Klaus had gone off to. She heard movement in the kitchen below and made her way there. The husband and wife were usually out doing chores at this time of day. Was Klaus in there?

She rounded the corner and saw Kol sitting in a chair feet propped on the table as he ate an apple. "Morning love." He smirked.

"Hi." She said grabbing a apple from the basket and playing with it. "Where is Nik?"

"Just went to make sure everything was set up with the witch. Full moon is in two days." Kol said taking another bite.

"Oh." She said feeling a little left out.

"He wanted to take you, but you were still sleeping." Kol said as if reading her mind.

"After all the noise I heard last night I can see why you'd be all tuckered out." Kol smirked.

Caroline looked at him and shook her head not wanting to give him the satisfaction of getting to her. "When will he be back?"

"Soon." Kol shrugged. "Can I ask you something Caroline?" He asked all playfulness gone from his face.

"You can ask me anything, that doesn't mean I'm going to answer it." She said cautiously. Over the past few weeks she had yet to have a serious conversation with him.

"That's what I like about you. You have fire." Kol smirked but his expression turned serious again. "To my knowledge Nik's never kept anyone around this long romantically or otherwise. Are you going to give him a chance when you return home?"

"Yes." Caroline answered honestly. "I care about him Kol. There are some things that I'm not okay with, like him using my best friend to make hybrids, but I want to compromise with him. Find some sort of a balance."

"Good." Kol smiled. "Nik deserves happiness more than anyone else I know."

XXXXX

Caroline awoke for the second time in bed alone but this time she saw Klaus sitting by the fire drawing. Getting up she wrapped the sheet around her and walked quietly over to him. Klaus turned to look at her and she remembered the last time he'd been drawing and how he'd thrown the picture in the fire.

"Your not going to burn that, are you?" Caroline asked.

"No." Klaus smirked.

"Why did you burn the last picture?" Caroline asked sitting down next to him.

"It wasn't going the way I liked." He said giving the same response he had before, it was a lie.

"Nik."

"It was a picture of you." He said quietly. "I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Oh." He had been drawing her. It wasn't the first time he had drawn her why would he be afraid of how she would react. "Are you drawing me now?" She asked peeking over his shoulder. She held in a gasp at the depiction of her asleep in the bed. "It's beautiful."

"Well when the subject is beautiful it is easy for me to capture that beauty." Klaus said staring at her.

Caroline rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked.

"You're very talented. Did you take a class or..."

"I taught myself. It was a way to cope, to…let go. It's the one thing in my life that I can relax and not have to worry about anything else." Klaus answered honestly. Art was something he did where he could lose control and let his mind wander. Obviously for portraits he had to be a bit more focused, but for landscapes and random paintings he could just let his imagination take control. He was free.

"I wish I could teach myself how to do something that nice. I almost failed art for my stick figures." Caroline laughed.

"You were trying to hard." He responded as he wrapped an arm around her. The more time he spent with her the more comfortable he felt, the more he was able to open up to her. There were still things about his past that he didn't feel comfortable telling her about, but he found himself telling her things no one but his family knew either. "Sometimes you just have to let go and let the pencil or brush do the work."

"Well maybe if I'd had a hot art teacher like you I would have paid more attention."

Klaus chuckled at her comment. "I could teach you…if you want."

"That would be nice." She smiled.

"What are you doing after high school?" Klaus asked. Perhaps now she would tell him her hopes and dreams. It hadn't been a ruse, he really did want to know what she wanted in life.

"Before I was turned I wanted the normal stuff. You know college, a career, get married, maybe have some kids, but now..." She paused and looked into the fire. "That kind of went out the window."

"Caroline." He said tilting her chin to look at him. "You are a vampire. There is no limit to what you can or can't do. You can go to school as many times as you want. Have as many careers as you want, or keep the same one and move to different cities. You could get married, and...adopt if you wanted. The possibilities are limitless. You can have the whole world." He said staring into her blue eyes. He could show her everything the world had to offer. If only she would let him.

**A/N: So it was pretty mellow this chapter but things are going to get interesting next chapter. A run in with another original next chapter, any guesses? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Big thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all of my readers, followers, and reviewers. You are amazing.**

**I know some of you have asked for some Kennett smut, I will do a one-shot off of this story with some for those of you who are interested.**

Caroline woke up in bed blinking unsure of how she got there. She turned, rolling into Klaus who met her with a smile on his face. Light flooded into the room from the window, and she realized it was day. The last thing she remembered was sitting with him by the fire talking. At some point she must have fallen asleep.

"Everything okay?" Klaus asked picking up on her obvious confusion.

"Yeah I didn't realize I fell asleep is all." She said playing with the blanket that covered her.

"It appears my drawing bored you." He teased.

Caroline laughed. "I was just tired. You've been keeping me busy." She had never been so busy in her life between training, sightseeing, and their bedroom activities she was one occupied person, and sleep was something she wasn't getting a lot of. Not that she would complain about that.

"Speaking of, it's our last day in Bulgaria, we'll be leaving tonight once we get to the new time. What do you want to do today?"

What did she want to do? There was still so much to see and do. Caroline appreciated that he always asked her opinion, but he was the one who knew what was worth seeing and what wasn't, he had been everywhere. "You choose." She finally said.

"Fine." He said kissing her forehead. "But you tell me where we are going next."

"Hmmm." She sighed. "It would be nice to know what time we are going to. Too bad Bonnie didn't tell us that." Klaus shrugged at her response. "I would really like to go to Paris, Berlin or maybe London."

Klaus looked at her for a long moment as if thinking. "Perhaps Paris depending on what time we go to. We should try to avoid running into myself or my siblings again."

"What about Kol?" Caroline asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I have the feeling that all this was maybe suppose to happen. That it had all happened before. I don't think we have to worry about him keeping it a secret from us before we travel back in time." He looked away as if there was something on his mind, something more that he didn't want to say. Not wanting to push him since he was starting to open up with her she let it go.

"It's weird to think that all this has happened before." Caroline said thinking that Kol had been carrying around this secret for three centuries and had said nothing to either of them.

XXXXX

Bonnie groaned at the knock at the door. Rolling over she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Who was knocking at her door at 7am on a Saturday? Really? As the knocking became more consistent she tossed her covers back and got out of bed. Yawning she padded her way to the front door.

The second she tossed the door open she regretted it. Bonnie could only imagine how disheveled she looked with her bed hair and in her long tee and plaid pants. Of course none other than Kol Mikaelson was at her door wearing the biggest smirk known to man.

"Morning love." He said his eyes raking up and down over her body.

Trying to hide her embarrassment at her less than attractive state she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow, the last thing she wanted was for him to know that she cared what he thought. "Do you realize what time it is?" She asked trying to smooth out her long black hair.

"Too early?" He asked his smile faltering slightly. "You could always invite me in and we could go back to bed."

"Was there a reason for your visit?" She asked irritated. He was the enemy and she needed to quit blurring the lines. Once this was over, and Caroline and Klaus were back they would go back to hating each other. Or could they work something out if Caroline and Klaus had something going on as rumored? Bonnie had so many questions flowing through her mind.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing? Can I come in, I'm lovely company." He smiled.

Bonnie stared at him for a long moment, the idea did actually sound appealing. Not that she would ever tell him that. Technically there was no reason why she couldn't invite him in, he wouldn't hurt her of that she was certain. Goodness knew he'd had plenty of opportunities. Yet he seemed to be more genuinely concerned for her than those who she considered friends and allies. Kol was supposed to be her enemy but some how in this messed up craziness the lines were getting blurred and she kind of didn't care. That's the only explanation she could give for the words that pop out of her mouth.

"Come in."

Kol's smile turned into a giant grin that nearly reached his eyes. "Really?" He asked excitedly still standing outside.

"Sure, why not?" She said motioning for him to enter with her hand.

Kol took a slow step over the threshold as if he still couldn't believe he had been granted access to her home. She shook her head as he entered and started looking around the house. Frowning as he walked towards the mantle where some of her pictures were and he picked one up. Whirling around he showed her the picture, an older one of her, Caroline, and Elena in their cheerleading uniforms.

"You are a cheerleader?" He asked his eyes wide.

"I use to be. Why?"

"Caroline told me I would like cheerleaders." Kol said excitedly. "Can you do splits?"

Bonnie shook her head at his ridiculous behavior. Why did this matter? Glaring at him she decided it was about time she started getting some answers from him, and she was going to make sure he told her everything about his time with Klaus and Caroline in the past.

XXXXX

Mikael watched Ester as she lay silently working her magic. They were changing the past, but if it meant eliminating Niklaus then it would be well worth it. The world would be a much better place without that abomination walking around in it.

His attention turned back to his wife as she gasped and sat up slowly her hand rushing to her chest. "Are you alright my love?" He asked concern etching his features at her loud gasps of breaths.

She turned to him a smile forming on her face. "It is done."

Mikael returned her smile. Things were about to get interesting for Niklaus and Caroline. Hopefully it would be the end of them. Or at the very least he could get pleasure from knowing Niklaus would make the biggest mistake of his life.

XXXXX

"Any chance of running into you in the future, I mean before 2012?" Caroline asked Kol as they walked toward the spot they would be doing the spell. Klaus already knew the answer not that he could say it. He remembered this night clearly for it was the night he had daggered Kol for the final time. His brother would remain daggered until Elijah awoke him in the present.

"Well love, if I knew when you would be coming that would be one thing, but since the other Nik is kind of not happy with me at the moment sticking around in one spot for too long not such a great idea." Kol answered. "I'm touched that you like me though."

"I consider you a friend Kol, and I'll be glad that things will be different between us when we get home." Caroline said smiling.

Klaus smiled as he heard Caroline talking with his brother. This was a sign that she considered Kol a friend that she was talking about a future with his family. The future for Caroline and him was starting to become a real possibility. Maybe he really did have a chance; he just hoped he wouldn't do anything to mess it up.

"Well I look forward to meeting your other cheerleader friends." Kol smiled.

Klaus laughed as Caroline rolled her eyes. He was glad for Kol keeping the mood light. They had already figured that there would be some sort of trap on the other side and he was on edge. To be safe, Caroline had fed from him right before they left. His theory seemed to be working, as she was starting to go longer intervals between bites and starting to fall ill, but he wasn't going to take any chances if they didn't have to.

They all seemed to become sober at the same time as the scent of blood filled their senses. A feeling of foreboding filled him at the coppery smell. Whomever was bleeding was dead, and there was only one person who would be up this far into the woods at night; the witch who was going to do the spell.

Klaus gripped Caroline's arm and pulled her protectively against him. This was too much to be a simple coincidence. Mikael was here and though he couldn't smell him yet, he could feel it. They had already walked into his trap.

Caroline cringed into him as they came across the mutilated body laid out unceremoniously on a rock. Oddly this didn't look like Mikael's work, but who else would do this? They were still here and since he could hear heartbeats, that meant they were human. He counted five different heartbeats and that only worried him even more. Five heartbeats, could it be the five hunters? The Five. He'd killed them. Could they have been remade?

They needed to get out of here. If these were the Five, they couldn't be killed, at least not without repercussions. That wasn't something he would wish for any of them, and not even his enemies. He thought he was a master at tormenting but he had nothing on the mind games the ghosts had played on him for all those years. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days they had been in his every waking moment in his nightmares. He had no peace. It was the only time in his life that he actually felt time. This curse was what he had spoke of when he told Caroline he had contemplated suicide a time or two.

"We need to get out of here." He said turning them around.

"They are only humans brother." Kol sneered.

Before he could warn them of his suspicions he heard a twig crack and the wisp of something flying through the air. Turning he caught the wood stake seconds before it would have hit him in the chest. The stake was regular wood, not white oak. No doubt Mikael, whom he was sure was behind this would want the pleasure of killing him himself. He and Kol would live if hit by one of these stakes, but Caroline wouldn't if she got hit in the heart. Once again he was reminded of how fragile she was.

He began to drag Caroline away from the area hoping that Kol would follow when another wood stake came flying at them. He caught the one that was aimed for Caroline getting hit in the arm by another. Three of the hunters came running out of their hiding spots towards them, two of them toward him and one toward Caroline. Klaus wasn't use to being in fights where he didn't kill his opponent, but the moment he saw the tattoo on their hand he knew that killing them was not an option.

The smell of more blood in the air gave him pause. Caroline was drinking from her attacker. Forgetting about his attackers he lunged toward her and pushed her off of him. He knew he'd been to rough and perhaps even hurt her in his haste, but she couldn't kill them he wouldn't let her go through that torment. Biting into his wrist he shoved his bloodied arm into the hunters mouth making sure he got enough that he wouldn't die from blood loss.

Caroline stared at Klaus with a bewildered look for he had thrown her to the ground abruptly and quite roughly. He had then preceded to feed the man his blood healing him. What was he doing? She had told him she would kill to defend herself, and these men were obviously not good people. She had concluded as much after seeing what they had done to the witch. Klaus turned back to her with a mixture of emotions on his face as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He gave her a look and ran his hand across her bloodied chin, it was the hunters not hers.

After a long intense moment they broke out into a run and she could hear Kol following behind them. At the speed they were moving they would quickly be out of danger, or so she thought. Fate it appeared was not on their side tonight. Klaus pulled up short standing protectively in front of her as Mikael flashed in front of them. Kol stopped taking an offensive stance next to his brother.

Mikael took a calculating step towards them a stake, what she presumed was white oak in his hands. She sucked in a deep breath as Klaus and Mikael ran at each other. Kol seemed just as tense as she as they watched the fight. Hearing the crackling of leaves behind them they both turned.

The men who had attacked them in the woods were on horse back and had caught up.

Kol grabbed her shoulders and she turned toward him surprised. "You cannot kill them Caroline, they are vampire hunters. There are severe consequences to us if we kill them." She'd never seen him so serious before.

So that's why Klaus had thrown her off the one, he had been protecting her. She had barely had time to react before a stake was being thrown at them, more specifically her.

"On second thought lets get you out of here." Kol said grabbing her arm as he started running

She fought against him but he was much stronger and if she didn't keep running than he would be dragging her across the ground. "We can't just leave him." She protested.

"Nik will be okay." Kol said. "Trust me, he can't fight Mikael while he's worrying about you."

"But he's…"

"Caroline." Kol said harshly as they stopped. "You are his weakness. You are the one who can bring him down. By being there you will be a distraction. This is me protecting my brother, and you. Nik will be better without having to worry about you."

Klaus didn't know whether to curse Kol or thank him for taking Caroline away. His mind was more in the fight now that he didn't have to worry about Caroline being staked, but at the same time he knew what was to come for Kol. He had to get to her before his past self and Rebekah found them. He had to get away from Mikael and the hunters first.

XXXXX

Bonnie had been skeptical when Kol had offered to cook her breakfast. Did he even know how to cook? Judging by the delicious aroma making it's way to her bedroom, he did. She had taken a few minutes to shower and get dressed into something slightly more attractive. She wasn't trying to impress him. Nope. Not at all. What did she care about what he thought? Who was she kidding, she liked that he was into her. That soft sweet sensitive side to him that showed her he cared.

Running the brush through her hair and putting on her lipgloss she gave herself one final look before heading downstairs. As she made her way to the kitchen she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Kol stood in front stove putting her food onto a plate. He had set two spots at the table and set a glass of orange juice out for each of them.

"See told you I could cook." Kol said turning with the plates a huge grin on his face.

"I wasn't aware we had half of these things." She replied looking at the food as she set down.

"You didn't. I ran out to get some things while you were in the shower." Kol said sitting her plate in front of her.

"Thanks." She said unable to contain her smile. He had promised to tell her everything about Caroline and Klaus over breakfast, and she was going to hold him to that. She was beginning to see the bigger picture all on her own. And if this was how Klaus treated Caroline, Bonnie could understand her friend for falling for him. If Kol was capable, surely Klaus was capable of such emotions. There was definitely more to the originals than met the eye.

Kol sat down across from her. "So what do you want to know about Nik and Caroline?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Everything."

Kol smirked and she somehow knew she was going to regret her choice of words, but he started talking before she could say anything else. Munching on her food she listened to him recant his month with Klaus and Caroline. She took a gulp of juice, thinking that maybe it should have something stronger mixed in as Kol gave her more detailed explanations than she ever wanted to know.

Bonnie had been sitting in silence not sure what to say after Kol finished speaking. "Wow." What else could she say? In Kol's opinion they were in love with each other. It was crazy.

She was still contemplating his words when Kol suddenly leaned forward grasping his head in his hands a groan escaping his mouth. She frowned unsure of what was happening. "Kol?" She asked he didn't move. "Kol!" Bonnie got up and ran over to him kneeling next to him. Just as quickly as it happened he sat up and looked at her. "What happened?"

"I just...I just got a new memory. I have to call Rebekah." He said getting up and grabbing his cell phone.

XXXXX

"Are you sure Nik is okay?" Caroline asked as they made there way back toward the village.

"He's a hybrid. Nik is the strongest being on this earth, he will be fine." Kol said reassuringly.

"I just…"

"It's alright Caroline," Kol said coming to a stop. "he's my brother. I wouldn't of left him if I thought he couldn't handle it. Mikael wants the satisfaction of the kill himself. The hunters will leave him be. Nik will over power our father it will be fine."

"How are you so sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Because you guys are from the future, all this has happened before right? Your witch friend said you made it back safely when you spoke with her." He said thinking logically.

She supposed that made sense. Bonnie hadn't said anything about when they would leave 1781 just that they would be in Bulgaria, and when they had asked if they made it home she had said they did. So everything would work out. This must be how it was suppose to play out. That made her feel a little better, but she still felt nervous for Nik. What if something happened to him?

"Kol."

"Nik…Klaus." She stuttered as she saw Klaus, this wasn't her Nik, this was the Klaus of the past, and he didn't look happy.

"Your friend has heard of me." Klaus said lifting an eyebrow.

"Now Nik just leave her out of this." Kol said standing in front of her.

"Don't tell me you actually have feelings for her." Klaus scoffed his eyes raking over her.

In a flash he was in front of them gripping Kol tightly by the arm. Caroline let out a startled scream as someone grabbed her from behind.

"She is a sloppy eater." Rebekah said from behind her.

"Nik…"

"Enough. We had a good thing going in London until you ruined it." Klaus snapped.

"About that..."

"Shut it Kol." Rebekah said annoyed. "We've heard your excuses too many times."

Something wasn't right with this picture. Klaus would've said something if this was going to happen, at least she thought he would of. He hadn't wanted to run into his past self. Not to mention things didn't look like they were going to end well for Kol. He was daggered in the future until Stefan stole the coffins and Elijah undaggered him. Oh god, she was going to watch Kol get daggered. This was how Nik knew that they wouldn't see Kol again, but she wasn't supposed to be here for this was she?

Rebekah tightened her grip on her as she pushed her forward toward a barn. She swallowed as she saw an empty coffin on the floor. Should she stop this? Would she change history? Was she already changing history? So many questions kept swimming through her head, and she just became more and more confused. The bigger scene she made the more likely they were going to remember her in the future, which could be dangerous to her when they came to town, and the worse thing was she wouldn't know to be afraid, because none of this would've happened yet to her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Rebekah asked shoving her into the barn causing her to fall to the dirt floor. Caroline landed on her hands and knees and slowly pushed herself up to her feet.

Klaus looked at her eyes narrowed. His grip still iron clad on Kol's arm. This wasn't her Klaus this was the Klaus that didn't believe in love, that didn't trust in anybody, that didn't care for her. What would he do to her? Regardless she wasn't going to back down.

XXXXX

Klaus growled as intense pain seared it's way through his head. He was getting a new memory. Seeing something that wasn't suppose to be happening. Worse he could feel his thoughts, and his past self's intentions for Caroline were indecisive. He needed to get to her to find her and get her to safety.

Growling he dodged Mikael's punch and tackled him to the ground. Mikael had learned a few new things since their last encounter. But Klaus was still younger, faster, and stronger. Slamming him to the ground he ended this fight with a quick flick of his wrists. A broken neck wouldn't keep him down for long, but it would give him a head start.

The thought of killing him now crossed his mind, but what would it change in the future? More importantly what if it affected something with his relationship with Caroline. He wouldn't of returned to Mystic Falls if Mikael hadn't of come, at least not when he had. Things might change drastically and his past self would be none the wiser.

Leaving Mikael lay on the ground he took off before the hunters moved in on him. The last thing he wanted was to kill one of them. He needed to be able to focus and to keep Caroline safe, he needed to get to her.

XXXXX

"Nik you don't want to do this." Kol said backing away as Klaus walked toward him with a dagger.

"You know Kol you're right I don't, but you really haven't left me much of a choice." Klaus snapped.

Caroline screamed as Klaus lunged forward and the dagger slipped inside Kol's chest. She felt her breathing increase and heart race as he slowly started to turn grey and fell to his knees. Klaus caught him and lowered him to the floor. What was he going to do to her? He was not the same man who had chased her around in Mystic Falls. He was scary and off his rocker. He was distracted.

Swallowing she looked around, Rebekah stood by the door not really paying attention. This was her chance fight or flight, and right now flight seemed like the best option. Just because she had mocked fought with Klaus didn't mean she could take him in a real fight. With her mind made up, she spun on her heel catching Rebekah off guard as she tossed her to the floor and took off into the night.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she heard footsteps chasing after her. She knew from months of running with him whose footsteps they were. Klaus was chasing her and he was quickly catching up. She had no idea in what direction she was running just that she was running away. Where was her Nik?

Klaus was right behind her but she pushed herself faster as she ran the leaves and branches slapping her in the face as she attempted her getaway. His arm grabbed her first but she used one of the moves he had taught her using his momentum against him as she rolled to the ground and tossed him away.

Pushing herself to her feet she crouched watching him. He seemed surprised that she had bested him and this seemed to anger him more than anything as he lunged at her again. She dodged out of the way her eyes staying on his this wasn't the time to get giddy. "You taught me how to fight." She whispered breathing heavily.

He frowned at her his head cocked as if he was trying to place her. Klaus was exactly the same except for his hair that was longer. He even had the scruff that she adored. However, he didn't know her yet. "I would remember meeting you." He smirked.

"We haven't met yet. I know you in the future." She said keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Now I know your lying." He snarled flashing toward her grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "Who are you?" His eyes dilated as he tried to compel her.

"I'm Caroline and…you can't compel me." She said meeting his eyes and holding his gaze. He liked her honesty hopefully his past self would to. "You made sure no one could compel me."

"Did I now? Why?" He asked staring at her intently.

"Because we are…together." She stammered.

"Then you should know I don't like to be lied to." He growled his eyes turning black and veins protruding.

She gazed in awe for a moment never having seen his vampire face, only his hybrid. "I'm not lying. I know what you are. I know you...Nik." She said yanking her arm free of his.

"You're a feisty little thing." He replied narrowing his eyes at her, but for the first time he seemed impressed by her.

"Well that's why you like me." She retorted rolling her eyes, and this actually got her a smile.

"So where am I?" Klaus asked the lightness leaving his face again.

"Mikael's here."

This made him stiffen and swallow in anger. "What?"

"You...well my Nik..." She said confused.

"Caroline." He growled in an all to familiar voice. "I don't appreciate being lied to. How do I know this isn't some scheme so you can get out of here? How do I know you and Kol aren't working with him?"

"I know that you're a hybrid." She said instantly grabbing his attention again. "I know that you made your first kill after your mother turned you into a vampire, that you triggered your werewolf gene, that Mikael tried to kill you and she cursed you, that you ripped her heart out of her chest." He was angry and both of his hands grabbed her shoulders but not hard enough to hurt. He was studying her looking her over probably wondering how she knew all these things. "You told me." She answered his unasked question.

He looked like he was thinking for a moment and she swallowed her breathing still fast. She was surprised even in his anger this Klaus still hadn't hurt her, she'd talked him down, or at least she hoped she had.

"Where are you from?"

"2012."

He studied her for another moment. "Go." He said suddenly.

She nodded locking gazes with him for a moment and for a second she wasn't sure if he might kiss her or not but he turned and sped away. Caroline was alone and had no idea where she was or where Nik was. Fear started to consume her as she looked around the empty woods.

XXXXX

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to her?" Bonnie yelled as she paced back and forth her front lawn.

Kol watched her and understood that she was freaking out right now, wishing he could somehow comfort her. He felt bad this wasn't supposed to happen. Something had changed. Ester had changed the past and was now altering the future, and the past.

"I…" Rebekah started. "Nik went after her, and I stayed with Kol. He told me he let her go, I don't think he would lie." She said biting her lip.

"So what your telling me is the only person who knows what happened to her is Klaus who we can't contact, and that she might not even be with him." Bonnie concluded.

"We didn't know this was going to happen." Kol said quietly. "I have two memories of that night what I remember originally is more like a dream now."

"Caroline is a strong young woman." Elijah said calmly. "I'm sure she is fine."

Bonnie looked up tears in her eyes. "I know she's strong, but she's in a different time, different country, she doesn't speak the language, and she's probably being hunted by Mikael, and that is only some of her problems."

XXXXX

**A/N: Do you think Caroline and Klaus will find each other? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all the readers, followers and reviewers. Glad everyone liked the plot twist. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Caroline swallowed as she looked around in the darkness. She was completely alone. Where was her Nik? Was he safe? Would he come looking for her? What should she do? She could stay and wait for him, he would remember their encounter, or at least it made sense that he would. But what if he didn't, what if he didn't know where to come and look for her? She could return to the home they had been staying in and wait for him there. No she should stay where she was, he would come looking for her. Not to mention she wasn't entirely sure where she was, or how far she had run.

Staying here was the best solution. He would come for her. Nik cared about her, even past Klaus seemed intrigued by her at the very least. Any moment he would come running in front of her, or at least that is what she hoped. Closing her eyes she listened for his footsteps. She couldn't wait to feel the safety of his embrace again.

The only thing that greeted her was the sounds of a few animals in the thick brush. Time stood still as she continued to wait, it had only been a minute, possibly less, but it felt like an hour had passed. She couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that encompassed her. Something wasn't right. Focusing again she listened closely for any new sounds.

Gulping she moved to conceal herself in the thick bushes as she heard the soft calculated steps approaching her. Klaus wouldn't sneak up on her, this didn't sound like his footsteps either, because if he were stalking her, he wouldn't have been heard. This was someone else. Her eyes flitted across the ground looking for a stick or branch that she could quickly turn into a make shift stake if need be.

Her assailant's heartbeat was too slow to be human, which meant it was a vampire. She just prayed that it wasn't Mikael. Klaus had taught her a lot and she was fast, but could she really stand a chance against the original father who was so brutal?

The footsteps were closer now and she peeked out from behind the bushes at the vampire slinking past her. A silent breath of relief escaping her as she realized this wasn't Mikael. Judging by his slow calculated movements this had to be one of his goons. Past Klaus had been by himself, and if he'd wanted her dead, he would have done it himself. Whomever this greasy long haired guy was he belong to Mikael she was sure of it.

Caroline sucked in another breath of air as another vampire whooshed next to the first one. "Any sign of her?" The first one asked.

"No, but I'm sure she is here." The other said looking around. "I can smell her."

Swallowing thickly Caroline knew it was only a matter of time till she was discovered. This left her two options fight or flight. She fought to control her pounding heart and quickened breaths not wanting to give herself away as she listened to their conversation. They were splitting up, good. It would be easier to take them out one at a time. Caroline could only hope that it was just the two of them.

XXXXX

Kol watched as Bonnie tossed candles, herbs and grimores into her book bag. She had said she had a plan but needed to check with the witches to see if it would work first. It involved drawing power from them, and according to her they weren't happy with her. Their only hope was that they would be angrier at Ester and her changing history.

"I'm ready." Bonnie said zipping up the bag.

"Are you going to tell me your plan, love?" Kol asked as he opened the door for her and led her back outside to where Elijah and Rebekah were waiting with the car.

Kol opened the car door for Bonnie and closed it once she was in before speeding to his side. Once they were on their way she began to divulge her plan.

"Time travel is dangerous and can have serious effects on the future and our present time. I think that you guys remember what happened because you actually witnessed it, and that is why you can tell the difference between how things happened and how they changed." Bonnie said looking at him and Rebekah. "However, lets say Klaus or Caroline kill someone or do something that profoundly changes someone's life for the better or worse. Or even something else happens because of Mikael's pursuit of them. That could have serious repercussions on this time, and because we didn't know it happened…we would never know the difference."

"So what your saying is they could have already changed something drastic and we wouldn't even know it. The changes to our time would happen and we would have no idea." Elijah asked his gaze flicking to Bonnie's in the rearview mirror.

"I don't…what exactly are you saying?" Rebekah asked turning in her seat.

"Ok. Um, take Katherine for example. Let's say that future Klaus did something and altered the past Klaus and he was able to break the curse with her. Katherine would be dead so Stefan and Damon would never have been turned into vampires. Stefan is the one who saved Elena's life when her parents had the car accident, so she would be dead as well. Damon saved Caroline's life by giving her his blood, she would also be dead, and we would never be the wiser that it wasn't suppose to be that way."

"Oh." Rebekah said quietly.

"But they went back in time to begin with didn't that change everything?" Elijah asked.

"True." Bonnie conceded. "But that actually happened right? I mean you've been keeping it a secret so you didn't change the future." She asked looking at Kol.

Kol nodded. "So maybe they were suppose to go back, but Ester and Mikael changed something when they interfered, because none of that was suppose to happen."

"Shouldn't we try to contact Nik first? Find out what happened." Rebekah asked.

"I want to consult the witches first, I have an idea, but I'm going to need some help from the other side." Bonnie said looking out the window. "And I can only reach Klaus when he is sleeping. That spell is really difficult so the less times I have to contact him the better."

XXXXX

Klaus raced to the spot that he had last seen Caroline, or where his past self had last seen her. His past self shouldn't have walked away from her, shouldn't have left her alone. He could curse himself for being so stupid, but he hadn't known how important she would become. Hadn't known how much he was in love with her. Klaus didn't trust anyone, even though she had told him things that not even his siblings had known at that time.

He couldn't wait to embrace her, to know that she was safe, to feel her skin against his again. Klaus needed to hear her sweet melodic voice, be around her encompassing light and happiness that radiated off of her very being. As he approached the spot she should be the stench of death hit him like a ton of bricks. For the first time in centuries he was terrified. She couldn't be dead, please let it be anyone else. Just not her.

Gritting his teeth he slowed to a walk afraid of what he would find. A mans boot peaked out at him from under a bush the same color she had been wearing. She preferred men's clothing over the women's because it was less constricting. It could be anybody in these bushes. Though his senses told him it was a vampire.

_Please don't let it be her._

_I love her._

_Anyone but her._

Growling he grabbed a hold of the ankle and pulled on the leg dragging the body from the bushes. He sighed and closed his eyes relaxing as the dead vampire stared up at him. She was still alive, she wasn't here but she was alive. He would find her. He had to find her.

XXXXX

Caroline finally slowed as the sun began to come up. Her legs felt like goo from the grueling pace she'd kept and her lungs burned as she took shaky controlled breaths in. After taking out the vampire last night she'd found that he had not been alone. In fact there had been at least five of them combing the woods for her at one point. All of them loyal or compelled by Mikael.

Caroline hadn't understood the need to build up her endurance until last night. She wasn't sure how long ago she had finally lost her pursuers but it had been at least an hour she thought. Still resting would not be a good idea but she need a moment. Allowing herself a minute or two she sank to the ground and stretched out her tired and weary body.

After a brief but much needed rest she continued again at a little slower pace, wanting to save her strength for if or when she needed it. Where was she? Was she in Bulgaria still or had she crossed the border? How was she ever going to find her Nik? These were all questions that placated her mind.

The insecure Caroline even wondered if he was looking for her, would he come for her? Or maybe he would be glad to have her gone, and he could continue on his way…no. No. Whatever they had was real. Klaus would look for her she just needed to find a way to leave bread crumbs that only he would pick up on.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Kol asked as Bonnie prepped the room.

Bonnie stopped and looked up at him and took note of the genuine worry on his brow. Sighing she walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She wasn't really sure what compelled her to do so, but she had. Nor did she regret her decision. Kol cared. She knew that everyone was eager to get Caroline back, but he seemed to be the only one who was worried about how much these spells took out of her.

"I'll be alright." She said going back to her work.

"And when do I get to hear your plan?" Kol asked smiling cheekily his finger running across his lips.

"When everyone else gets here. I don't want to have to explain the same thing ten times." Bonnie said. It was complicated, or at least to some of them it would be and she wanted to save her strength for the spell. Not that talking was incredibly tiresome, but with this group it would be. Telling them Caroline was missing was already going to be a nightmare as it was.

"Anything I can do to help make you less...tense?" Kol asked his hand on her lower back.

Bonnie turned slowly meeting his eyes. She should push him away or give him an aneurysm, but she didn't want to. Instead she leaned in and kissed him. His lips were just as soft as the last time yet demanding and pleasing. With lighting quick speed she was on the bed his body pressing into hers.

"You try any funny business and you'll pay for it." She hissed into his ear at the same time she arched her back as he nipped at her neck.

"Define funny business." Kol asked as he captured her lips again.

"Biting."

"Oh but it makes it so much more fun." He teased as his hand slipped up her shirt and lifted it over her head.

"Kol." She meant it to sound as a warning but it came out as a throaty sultry moan instead.

"That's it love scream my name." Kol said as he kissed her again.

This was just sex it didn't mean anything she didn't feel anything for him. Not at all. She pushed his shirt up and over his head taking a moment to appreciate his fine firmly toned chest. God he looked good. Just sex Bonnie. She needed this distraction from all the craziness that was going on. This was just a distraction, she would not fall for a vampire. Ever.

She gasped as her jeans and panties were tugged off her legs and his thumb found her sweet little nub. She arched up as he thrust two fingers inside of her clinging to his shoulders for dear life as he moved them skillfully inside her. He felt amazingly sinful. Touching her in just the right spot to create that heat inside her.

Kol could tell his ministrations were working on her as she started to lift her hips with each thrust of his fingers. He needed her again, needed to feel her again. The one taste he'd had of her hadn't been nearly enough. She was a beautiful feisty witch and he needed her again. Oh did he need her. He could tell by the lovely noises escaping her tasty little mouth she was getting close, he wanted to be in her when she came. Using his free hand he undid his jeans button and began to work his way out of them. Once free he removed his hand from her causing her to hiss.

He quickly placed himself between her legs and kissed her pink luscious lips. She tasted delicious and her naked body felt so perfect and soft against his. Without warning he thrust himself inside of her, causing her to gasp out his name. He felt her warm heat and her muscles constrict around him almost causing him to come with her, but he held back and rode out her orgasm giving her even more pleasure

"Oh god." Bonnie said crumpling below him as her orgasm washed over her.

"I'm Kol, but thank you." He teased as he took one of her supple nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Slowing his pace, he took his time to worship her body working her toward her second climax.

Bonnie clung to him as she rotated her hips against him creating the most unbelievable friction. She could feel the tension building in her core yet again as he continued to move deep within her. As if sensing this he quickened his pace moving inside her at an almost inhuman pace. She felt herself teetering on the edge and with a few more thrusts falling over with a loud scream his name on her lips as pleasure coursed through her body.

They lay in the bed together sweaty and sated, both breathless. "That was amazing darling." Kol declared as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

XXXXX

It had been two long days since he'd lost her, two long days since he'd slept, two long days since he'd fed. His only thought was finding her. He had to find Caroline. She was the most important thing in his life, and he would not lose her, and couldn't let Mikael take her away from him.

At first she had been easy to track. Her trek or should he say flight through the woods had been long and grueling and their had been a visible trail. She had been pursued by five other vampires as well as Mikael who had joined the hunt. It made him sick to think that she was being hunted pursued like prey.

Then she had changed her tactics, if he didn't know better he would swear she'd gotten advice from Katerina. The way she made her tracks in circles and than led them in others was remarkable, and at the same time frustrating the hell out of him. This wasn't easy. He needed to find the reasoning behind her method. Surely she was leaving him clues he just hadn't found them yet.

Klaus vowed that he would find her. Caroline was smart, much more so than she was given credit for. She could evade Mikael for as long as she needed to, but he didn't want that for her. Having to run from his father for close to a millennia, he knew the toll it took, the sacrifices that had to be made. Klaus didn't want her to suffer like that, for her to have to harden because of it.

Watching, he saw Mikael compel the young farm hand in an attempt to get information from him. The young man had been compelled but whatever she had done she had done well the man could not say anything about her. He would open his mouth to speak but literally couldn't talk. Mikael was becoming increasingly more angered by this. Klaus had to give props to Caroline. That was his girl.

If Mikael couldn't get him to talk he doubted he could either. Mikael was stopping for the night so this was his chance to get ahead. He just needed to figure out in which direction he should go. Their were several sets of tracks some of them looping around the tiny village and others leading to the hunting grounds and connecting villages. None of them veered off the well beaten path. This was probably why Mikael had stopped he didn't know which way to go. Klaus had four different possibilities he just needed to choose the right direction so he could catch up to her. Unlike Mikael, Klaus was alone and didn't have reinforcements to help him out. The thought of compelling help crossed his mind, but he didn't trust anyone with Caroline's safety.

XXXXX

Caroline gave herself a mental shake was she really going to do this? Could she do this? She didn't have a choice. Drinking from humans wasn't something she wanted to do, ever. However, she hadn't fed in two days, and she was starving. If she didn't take care of her craving soon she would lose control when she finally caved. She had learned from Stefan that though you could live off the bunny diet, it made you not as strong as human blood. With all the craziness she needed to be at her best, which meant she would have to drink from the vein.

Sighing hesitantly she looked at her prey, did she really just think that, he didn't look like the most upstanding person in the entire world. In fact she knew that he wasn't by the wedding band on his finger and the way he was all over that...whore. _Whatever you need to tell yourself sweetheart._ Klaus's voice rung in her head. He'd never forced her to feed from a human, never.

The only thing that bothered her was she didn't speak their language. She had learned from the farmer whom house she had slept a restless not so helpful hour at that compulsion worked even if you didn't speak their language. It was like a universal translation. She said and they complied whether they understood her or not.

Collecting herself one last time, knowing she had to just do it, she marched over to the couple who were for lack of a better term dry humping each other and tapped on the woman's shoulder. "Leave, you never saw me." She said her pupils dilating.

The man actually had the audacity to smile at her, if he only knew her true intent. Her dead heart was beating a mile a minute she was hungry, scared, and thrilled all in the same moment. "Don't be afraid." She said although it sounded funny since she was sure he could hear the staccato her own heart was doing. "Don't make a sound. It's going to be okay." She added. With a final deep breath she lunged sinking her fangs into his neck and drinking greedily.

She could tell when his life force started to fade not only by his fading heart beat but also by the way he stopped fighting her. Making a mental note to compel them not to fight next time she pulled away and bit into her own wrist before forcing it to his mouth. Satisfied that he would live she looked at him again. "Forget that you saw me, forget all of this. If anyone asks you about me you will be unable to speak, and you will not answer their questions in anyway." Nodding with satisfaction that she had covered all her bases, she dashed away. Wiping her chin she made note to also not drink from guys fresh from the bar or whatever they were called here, because his blood tasted like the cheap liquor he had consumed and she was beginning to feel a slight buzz from it.

Sighing she looked around hoping to see Nik. He wasn't here. How was he ever going to find her if she was always on the run? She didn't stay in one spot for too long, that was an understatement. Caroline hadn't stayed in one spot for longer than a few hours. Mikael and his goons were still following her.

They had nearly caught her last night. She had finally fallen into a light sleep in a barn when she had heard footsteps creeping outside. Caroline had barely made it out of there unseen. Would she ever feel safe again? No, not until she was with Klaus again.

Was this how he felt? The constant looking over your shoulder, the not being able to sleep, and the fear of someone sneaking up on you if you relaxed for even a second. It had been a little over two days and she was already going insane. How had he felt after a millennia?

XXXXX

After their little tryst upstairs Kol was much more prepared and relaxed to handle the Mystic Falls gang. His little witch was doing quite the number on him. She was his little ball of fire, and he thoroughly enjoyed getting burned. He couldn't help but wonder if she would be up for a repeat after her friends left. Then maybe they could do dinner or something.

"So why are we here?" Damon asked as he set next to Elena making her a doppelganger sandwich between him and his brother. Kol didn't see what the allure was she was nothing special at least not when you compared her to Bonnie or Caroline for that matter.

"Just wanted to let you know of some new developments." Rebekah said as she sat down in an armchair.

"Oh goody." Damon sneered.

"Sod off." Rebekah shot back.

"Is Caroline okay?" Tyler asked interrupting their banter.

"Um." Bonnie said shifting nervously. "We don't know."

"If he's hurt her…"

"Nik hasn't hurt her, you wanker." Kol said. He was getting really irritated at Tyler for always accusing Nik of hurting Caroline. Nik would never hurt her.

"The thing is." Bonnie started clearing her throat. "Ester did something to change the past, they didn't go through time like they were suppose to...and they...might have gotten separated." She finished quickly.

"What?" Elena asked her brown eyes wide.

"We don't know what happened." Rebekah said.

"Have you talked to Klaus?" Tyler asked as he began to pace.

"No. I can only reach him if he's sleeping. You're here because we need your help." Bonnie said. "I have a plan, but we all need to work together."

Kol could tell by the not so happy face Damon Salvatore was wearing this could prove to be a problem. His family was prepared to do what they had to, to get Nik back. Were they prepared to play nice to help Caroline? He supposed the one thing he could say for Tyler was he did really care for her, and had her best interest at heart. That didn't mean he wasn't going to make it easy for the mutt either.

"What do you need us to do?" Elena asked looking around the room.

"Elijah is going to get an old witch friend of theirs. We need to help make sure that Ester doesn't do anything to stop us." Bonnie said.

"Why do we need another witch?" Damon asked.

"Because she can't do it all herself without getting hurt." Kol growled. Was he really so hung up on the bloody doppelganger that he cared about no one else.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have a plan and am going to need another witch. Once Klaus finds Caroline they will need another witch to perform the spell. While their witch is doing the spell, I will connect with her and pull them into a time that will bring them home in a few months. At the same time using that energy the other witch will be performing a spell to fix the damage that was done by them altering time. So anything that happened will be fixed, and restored the way it was suppose to." Bonnie said

"I'm confused. Won't that change the past or future…or whatever?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, but by pulling them through we will be making it so that Ester has no idea where they will be so Mikael can't be there. We will be controlling where they end up in the future so she won't be able to predict where I send them. They will be safe...safer in that time until they need to come home. At that point we will do the spell again so anything they may alter will be righted." Bonnie said. "It's complex but it will keep them safe."

"And what assurance so we have that Klaus will find Caroline?" Tyler asked.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Nik won't go anywhere without Caroline."

"And I'm suppose to trust you?" Tyler spat.

"I spent a month with them. You didn't see what I did." Kol responded.

"Look let's get everything set up and we can worry about that once I actually get in contact with Klaus, but we need to be ready to go." Bonnie said trying to keep the calm.

XXXXX

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it lacked Klaroline. To be honest I actually was trying to resolve the separation this chapter but at 7k words and not done yet I decided it needed to be broke into two chapters. Sorry, but on the bright side the next chapter is that much closer to done so yea. I hope Bonnie's plan makes sense. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and followers. This chapter has not been beta read.**

**To explain a few things they can still only time travel on the full moon so they can't go to the present until the full moon then. The spell Bonnie is doing will only affect the things that they changed in 1781 by staying and not anything that happened before. So Henrik will still be alive, and Kol will remember everything.**

XXXXX

Five weeks. Five weeks since he had seen her, since he had touched her, since he had held her, since he had spoke to her. He needed to find her. Klaus missed Caroline, she had been an infatuation when they'd first been sent back in time. Now she was so much more, he loved her and needed to feel her beautiful presence. Over the months he had gotten accustomed to her smile and personality and he craved it. Caroline made him want to be a better person, prove himself worthy of such a wonderful, strong, beautiful woman.

He felt the woman he was drinking from stop struggling, she was dying and in his anger he honestly didn't care. Anger and despair filled him. Her death would numb the pain just a little. Until Klaus knew Caroline was safe he couldn't sleep or stop looking, couldn't let go of this maddening anger that consumed him. Especially since he had had a run in with two of Mikael's men. The woman stilled completely and he knew he had killed her. With a sigh he dropped her lifeless body to the ground and wiped his lips clean before sauntering off.

Every time he thought he had found her she was gone, sometimes it was as if he had just missed her. Klaus had taken out several of Mikael's men in his pursuit of her, but it seemed for each one he took out Mikael compelled two more. He didn't make vampires but he had no problem compelling vampires to do his will, and their was an abundance in this area at the moment. Mikael would enjoy using the vampires like his puppets and than draining and killing them when they were no longer of any use to him.

Finding Caroline before Mikael did was his first priority. Klaus had done just about everything to locate her, from dreams to locator spells. Yet he always came up short. He suspected the problem was she was constantly moving. It would explain why her trails led all over the place. He had caught on to her hints she had been leaving him. He was ashamed to admit that it had taken him two weeks to catch on, and even worse that three weeks late he still hadn't caught up to her. Caroline was smart. She was so much more than just a pretty face.

Caroline was here in this little fishing village he could sense it, he just needed to find her amongst the abundance of people. The fishing market was crowded and it would be easy for her to hide in this large community. Now the question was where?

XXXXX

Caroline slipped through the crowded streets making her way back to her temporary home. The thought of staying in a church had felt funny to her, but she figured that if she felt uneasy about it than those who were less moral than her probably wouldn't think to look for her here. The priest had been really nice to her and given her a small room to stay in. They didn't speak the same language, but they seemed to understand her need for help. One had even been so kind as to give her a simple dress and cloak, which helped her to blend in with the many people within the village.

Mikael was here searching for her, but she had evaded him so far. It had been just over five weeks. The only hope she had was that Nik was looking for her she had overheard Mikael's men talking about him. Nik was coming for her and that brought joy to her. The time away from him had been excruciating. You didn't realize how much you had come to rely on someone or enjoy their very presence until they were no longer there.

The time apart only further made her realize her true feelings for him. She could no longer deny her love for him. Despite their differences they had something special. An all consuming love, she didn't care about his past, well she did, but she could over look it. It was part of what shaped him into the person he was today. She could see the goodness in him the part that secretly craved acceptance and love. He just didn't show that side to many people, he didn't like to feel vulnerable.

Being followed, chased by Mikael these past few weeks gave her a different perspective of him. She couldn't imagine doing this dance with someone for nearly a thousand years especially not someone who was suppose to love you. The man had raised him for crying out loud did that not count for anything. Maybe he wasn't his biological father, but why set out to punish him in the cruelest ways possible.

Nik didn't trust, didn't understand because other than his siblings he hadn't been shown true love or compassion, and even his siblings couldn't show him that, because they didn't know it either. They were loyal to each other and they did love in their own ways, but she doubted that any of them ever admitted it to each other, and well sometimes you just needed to hear the words.

A quick glance around told her that she wasn't being followed she hadn't felt anyone else's presence but she liked to double check. Hopefully Nik found her before she would have to leave again. The village was big and passerby's came and went daily, but she could only hide here so long. Walking into the old church she gave a smile and greeted the priest. She had learned enough of the language to say hello and ask how his day was. She was beginning to pick up on little bits here and there. It wasn't like there was much of a choice, when everyone else spoke something different, no she didn't know what language it was nor where she was, but she could speak some of it none the less.

Caroline was surviving, but she wasn't living. Nik had become more than just a tour guide a protector he made her want to live to enjoy the scenery the beauty of the world, without him it was just dull. They would be together again soon. Hopefully.

XXXXX

Caroline awoke to shouting and a loud crash. She hadn't slept in so long it would figure the one time she actually did sleep something would happen. It wasn't her luck to catch a break. Fixing her dress and grabbing her cloak pulling the hood up and over her hair she went to the door.

One of the other priests ran to her room and took her hand leading her in the opposite direction of the door. He spoke to her quickly and she had no idea what he was saying. With no better choice she quickly followed him to a hidden door which he opened and motioned for her to enter. He again said something she didn't understand and thrust a torch into her hand before shutting the door.

Swallowing she looked around and thank fully she did because a few feet in front of her was a long winding staircase. She looked back to the closed door wishing she could do something to help the people who had taken her in, but was only met with silence. Had they killed them? She felt her bottom lip tremble. These were good people, and this was a church who would do such a thing? Mikael, and to think he called Nik a monster. How many innocent lives had he taken in his pursuit of his children?

Pushing her emotions aside she made her way down the stairs. Mikael and his goons wouldn't stop looking for her. Hopefully there was another way out of this under ground cavern. Surely she wouldn't have been led here if there wasn't.

XXXXX

Klaus knew that they had been waiting for something. All of Mikael's men had been wandering around in the city. He had a feeling Caroline was here as well, though he had combed every place he could think of hadn't found her. So when Mikael and his compelled army attacked the old church it came as a surprise, but it made sense. She was a pure good soul, she would feel…comfortable in a place like that. Now he just needed to get in there and get her out.

He listened to the conversation from the outside. They hadn't found her, yet. However one of Mikael's men swore she had gone inside only a few hours ago. The church was old enough it could have catacombs. Caroline would be down there. Now he just needed to get to her.

XXXXX

Caroline had been to grave yards before but these catacombs were creepy. She wasn't afraid of spiders, but the cobwebs here suggested their might be some rather large ones, and that freaked her out a little bit. The sound of the door scrapping against the floor let her know that the entrance had been found. Too bad she hadn't found a way out of here yet.

As footsteps started making their way down the stairs she ducked into a small nook next to a coffin. This would have to do for a hiding spot. Ignoring the icky sticky cob webs she pushed herself back as far as she could go into the tight space. This is by far the creepiest thing she has ever done. Not wanting to give herself away she forced controlled breaths in and out. She just hoped it would keep her heart from pounding and giving away her position.

Judging by their footsteps they've broken into groups as they scour the catacombs looking for her. She can hear their footsteps on the gravel floor crunching with each step. How long can she stay hidden from them? Will she ever get to see Nik again, and tell him how she really feels. That would be her biggest regret. He deserved to know that people cared about him, that she loved him.

Caroline held her breath as the first dark figure walked past her. She can't breathe as they slink slowly by her. Thankfully they are oblivious to her presence and she lets out a small breath as they continue away from her. Tears well in her eyes as she knows they will find her eventually. If only she had a weapon, not that she wouldn't put up a fight anyway, but still a weapon would be nice.

She closes her eyes and tries to slink further into the small space hoping to stay hidden as footsteps near her again, but there is something familiar about them opening her eyes afraid to hope her breath catches as she sees him. Is it real? Is this really her Nik? Reaching out she touches his arm tears slip down her face as he sees her and relief washes over him. He pushed her back into the small space and wipes a tear from her cheek. She opens her mouth to speak but he puts a finger against her lips silencing her.

Klaus could see the relief on her face as he places his finger to her lips. The salty tears that run down her face pain him in a way he's never known. There is so much to say, but it isn't safe to speak at the moment. He doesn't want to alert anyone to their presence. He touches her face softly and pulls her to him crushing her against him. Her arms wrap around him and he feels her relax against him. He wants to tell her it will be ok now to kiss her and reassure her, but now isn't the time.

Pulling back he takes her hand and looks out into the darkness seeing the coast is clear he pulls her behind him in a quiet walk towards the stairs. They have to duck and hide a few times, but he has no problem taking anyone out who should happen to get in there way. He has learned from Bonnie that whatever they do in this time will be fixed and he has half a mind to hunt down Mikael. The lack of a white oak stake is the only thing that keeps him from doing it. That and he doesn't want to risk her safety having just found her again.

They move silently up the stairs and out into the church. Caroline lets out a stifled sob as she sees the bodies littering the floor. He wraps his arm around her and leads her outside. Nothing can be done for them now. He does feel her pain, Klaus doesn't have a lot of morals but he does have some and certain types of people are just off limits. It's what separates the bad from the truly bad.

Caroline lets out the breath she's been holding as they make their way out into the sun relishing in it's warmth. Klaus pulls her even closer as they disappear into the crowd.

"Thank you." She whispers when she is sure they are far enough away.

"I gave you my word I would protect you." Klaus replied. "I could never let anything happen to you."

Caroline knew where they were heading before they even got there. The docks were crowded as always in this small trading town. They were taking a ship. Today she didn't care. If it got them away and to safety she would take a thousand ships. It also got Mikael off their trail as he would have no idea where they were going.

Nik took care of compelling the people and within minutes the crew was preparing to leave the port. She clung to him relishing in the safety of his arms enjoying his embrace as he held her. It wasn't until the ship was in the safety of the water, and the land mass began to shrink away that he led her downstairs into what would become their bedroom for the voyage.

There was so much he wanted to say to her, but wasn't sure how to say it. So many foreign emotions that he didn't know how to handle. Caring for someone other than his self or his family had never happened before. Expressing emotions wasn't something he knew how to do, but he could show her.

Her own face mirrored his he imagined she to had a million things to say, but didn't know where to start. She made the first move taking a step toward him. Unable to control himself any longer he closed the distance and pulled her into at tight embrace his lips crashing down onto hers.

"I was so afraid." She said her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Shh. It's ok. Your safe." He said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered.

He froze no one had ever said that to him before. No one. Was it the emotions talking or did she really mean it? A part of him wanted to confess his feelings to her, but he was scared. Once he said the words out loud it would make this all that much more real. Open him up to be hurt all that much more. Before he had time to respond her lips found his again and she pushed him forcefully into the wall. Her hands roaming his body trying to rid him of his clothes. Her tongue swirled in his mouth moving against his skillfully.

Caroline needed to feel in control. It had been too long since the last time she had complete control and it had worn on her. She made quick work of his shirt as his hands found the laces at her back and he helped her out of her dress. She found his lips again enjoying the feel of them the desperate need that he must be feeling to.

With a growl he spun them and she was pressed against the wall his body rubbing against hers in the most sinful way. The fabric of his pants and her undergarments did little to hide his desire for her, and that only made her hotter as his need pressed against her stomach.

Running her hands through his hair his lips moved down her neck to her collarbone and even lower as he pushed her undergarments off until they pooled on the floor at her feet. Returning the favor she relieved him of his pants so they stood bare before each other. Caroline arched into him as he took one of her breasts into his mouth with a skillful flick of his tongue a moan escaping her lips. She gasped as his hand traveled down the valley of her breasts across her stomach, she knew where it was going but reached down to stop him. Holding his wrist she pushed him backwards vamp speeding them to the bed.

With a playful but firm push he was on his back on the bed watching her with one of his eyebrows raised as she moved to straddle him. She needed to be in control. Positioning herself she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she took him in inch by inch till he filled her completely. Slowly she began to rock against him as he thrust up into her hitting her so deep. Bracing herself against his smooth hard chest she raised herself up and fell back onto him. Smiling at the growl that escaped his lips. His hands found her hips lifting her up faster and bringing her down harder causing her to cry out as well.

Caroline let all the sorrow and fear and worry out as they moved together. Let his touch soothe and comfort her in a way she hadn't been since the last time she had seen him. This was right this moment was right. She was so close to her orgasm but she wanted to feel him to kiss him to make this more intimate. Pulling him up she pressed her lips to his tasting his delicious full lips as they moved together.

"Go ahead love." He panted as he showed her his neck.

Klaus growled as her teeth pricked into his skin drawing his blood. The second his blood hit her tongue she was gone, her sex clenching him in the best possible way. He quickened his pace as she gripped his shoulders tightly, thrusting up into her. Once. Twice. With a growl and a bite he spilled inside of her as he drank from her neck.

With a flick of his tongue he licked up the blood from her neck, before he cradled her to him and lay back on the bed. He ran his hands up and down her spine causing her to shiver against him. Careful to adjust them without losing the contact with her body he pulled the blankets up and over her shoulders. Maybe he couldn't say those words to her, but he could show her.

XXXXX

Elijah sighed in frustration as he shifted through the papers on his desk. This was more difficult than he had originally thought. As if sensing his frustration his siblings and Bonnie looked up at him at the same time.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"The closest time I found with a full moon the same as that in 1781 and that will also have a full moon April 6th is in 1944." He replied rubbing his temple.

"So?" Kol shrugged.

"I think I remember something about that from history class." Rebekah said looking up at the ceiling thinking.

Elijah shook his head, he supposed it wasn't their fault they had been daggered all those years.

"World War II." Bonnie sighed. "Where were they again?"

"Croatia I believe, but that doesn't mean they are still there or that Nik has found Caroline yet either." Rebekah said looking at them.

"Depending on where they go they could be right in the middle of it. Here are the other dates we can send them to." He said handing the list to Bonnie. "There isn't very many dates that coincide with the full moon approaching in 1781 and the full moon here in April. If we could figure another way to get them home, that would help a lot."

"I will be channeling the power of the full moon without it I don't know what would happen, and I don't want to risk it." Bonnie sighed.

"Than this plan will just have to work. You will contact them tonight, or at least try?" Elijah asked.

"We will try." Bonnie nodded.

XXXXX

"You're finally awake." Nik said as he pulled her closer.

"Barely." She groaned. Just because she was technically awake didn't mean she didn't feel groggy.

"I was beginning to think you worked yourself into a sex induced coma." He teased as he kissed her forehead.

Caroline smiled they'd made love three more times last night. It was like they were making up for lost time. Letting out all their pent up emotions. She had dropped the L bomb on him last night she hadn't expected him to say it back, it would have been nice, but it wasn't expected. She got that he was a well guarded person and what he hadn't said he had shown her. She could see it in his eyes that he truly cared for her in the way he held her, the way he made love to her. It had been a good night. A night where it was a good thing she was a vampire or she would be quite sore today. "How long was I asleep?" She asked as she drew circles on his chest.

"Almost a whole day."

"Oh." She said surprised. "Did you stay with me the whole time?"

"No." he sighed. "I went up to make sure everything was going according to plan and we weren't being followed. I don't think anything could have woken you. You sleep like the dead." He said with a smile.

"You tell jokes who knew." She teased before becoming serious again. "I haven't slept in weeks. Not since the last night we were together."

"Me either." He said swallowing, but she still heard the emotion in his voice.

"Where are we going?" She asked propping herself up so she could look at him.

"We will be docking in Italy and than we can go anywhere you want. We just need to find a witch and than we will be safe until we return home. That is assuming everything goes according to plan."

"We have a plan?" She asked.

"We do." Klaus smiled as he pulled her back to him and started to explain it.

Caroline had to admit the plan sounded good. It would be nice to have their last few months be peaceful and not have to worry about attacks from Mikael. They could sight see, travel, and just enjoy one another. They could finally relax and enjoy themselves.

"Bonnie is suppose to contact me again with the details. The time difference could be a challenge, but Elijah has always been good with those types of things. Between the two of them they will figure something out."

"So you won't remember our run in in the woods?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, my past self won't at least. I don't know if I will." He sighed. "It's better this way I think." Though he didn't sound entirely sure of himself. "Wouldn't want to change the future."

"It would be a shame if you didn't remember that day. I'll never forget the look on your face when I threw you." She said biting her lip. It had been priceless she had gotten the best of him, and his past self hadn't been to pleased.

"I think you've been holding out on me." He smirked. "I'm going to push harder next time we have a training session."

"I might pay more attention now that I know what you're like when your not holding back." Caroline challenged. "You were kind of scary." She said quietly. They both fell silent for a moment enjoying the warmth of each other. Caroline had a few other questions but wasn't sure if she would like the answers. "And those priests who helped me at the church….they'll still be alive." She asked hesitantly. They had died because of her.

"Yes." Klaus said reassuringly. "This time will be unaffected by the changes we have made."

Caroline sighed relieved. There was just one other thing that had been bothering her, and she was a little nervous to ask. None the less she would ask anyway, she already knew how it happened she just wanted to know the why. "About Kol." She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Why did you dagger him?"

He let out a long sigh and ran a hand down his face. "Kol can't keep a low profile. We were living in London had just arrived a few months ago. London is Bekah's favorite city." he said smiling as he spoke of her. "We can only go approximately once every century and stay for a decade or so before leaving again. Kol became involved with a duchess, a high profile one. He has a thing for humans. He courts them sleeps with them until he's had his fill and than…..kills them. Unfortunately he isn't very discreet."

"Oh."

"You don't have to worry about Bekah though she isn't that type. She's the girl who falls head over heels in love with the first boy who shows her attention." Caroline frowned why was he telling her this. "I just thought you'd want to know since she is seeing your friend Matt."

"Oh I don't think they are dating." At least they weren't when they had left.

"She spent the night with him the night of the ball."

"Um she actually spent the night with someone else." Caroline said hesitantly.

"She did? Who?"

"Damon."

"Great." Klaus said sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure he's to in love with Elena to pursue Rebekah." She offered. Now she was really worried for Damon's safety.

XXXXX

"You don't have to do this." Klaus said as they stood on the deck.

"I know." She said meeting his eyes. "I had to for the past five weeks. I can't always feed from you, and it's not completely horrible." She looked away as she finished that sentence.

"You like it." He stated. Of course she enjoyed feeding from the humans it was part of the thrill. Part of who they were as a species. The fact that she fought it as much as she did impressed him.

"Yeah." She said her eyes still downcast.

"It is a part of who we are." he said tilting her chin so her blue eyes met his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Caroline, and you don't have to." Klaus reiterated. He wanted to make sure that she knew she didn't have to do this if she didn't want to. Taking care of her was something he wanted to do, no matter what it was.

"It's ok, but thank you."

"In that case can I suggest something?" He smirked. She bit her lip but nodded in agreement. "You know how blood sharing is a turn on? So is feeding from the same human at the same time."

"We won't kill them?" She asked nervously.

"No." he assured her. "It's just like feeding from a person by yourself, you stop when they start to fade we feed him our blood and he is good as new."

"Ok."

Placing his hands on her shoulders he spun her around. "Now love whom would you like a taste of?"

XXXXX

"That was incredible." Caroline said as she fell backwards pulling him with her onto the bed. She landed with an oomph which didn't help her already erratic breathing. Their bodies still stuck together from the sweat they'd conjured up during their love making. Nik had been right about drinking from the same human. It was an aphrodisiac. They had barely made it back to the bedroom.

"You are incredible." Nik replied pushing her damp hair off her face. "And I'm going to squish you." he said as he slid off her but kept her in his arms.

Caroline laughed as she nestled herself up against him. "I was thinking Paris." She said entwining her fingers with his and holding their hands up to look at them. They fit together perfectly.

"Paris is a lovely city."

"The city of love."

"Caroline…."

"It's ok." She said shakily at least she could blame her rapid heart beat on the sex they'd just had instead of the conversation. "I don't expect you to tell me. I just wanted you to know how I felt. So about Paris." She said giving him the out to the conversation.

He was silent for a long time before he spoke. "I think we could have a lot of fun in Paris."

"Me too. I want to see the Eifel Tower."

"I'll take you."

**A/N: Next chapter we get to see if Bonnie's plan works or not. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to my readers, reviewers and followers. **

**I've never been to Europe so I can only use what I find on Google for the cities I use. Please feel free to let me know if I'm wrong. Enjoy.**

XXXXX

What had started out as a simple visit to a friend had turned into something entirely unexpected. If it hadn't been for his supernatural hearing, him and Elena would have walked right into a trap. The question that was really plaguing him was what did Esther want with Alaric?

Damon didn't care about many people, but Alaric made the short list of people he gave a damn about. He held Elena tightly against him perhaps enjoying her closeness a little more than he should at the moment, but they had more important things to be worried about.

"Why is he just going with her? Why doesn't he fight?" Elena asked as they kept a safe distance. "Damon we have to do something."

"Elena, Ric is my friend I don't want him to be hurt anymore than you do, but I can't take out the mama and papa original by myself." Damon said as he motioned toward the car where Mikael was waiting for them.

"She really did resurrect him." Elena said quietly.

"It would appear so."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked as they continued to watch.

"I am going to follow them and find their hiding spot then call for reinforcements. You are going to stay here where it is safe." Damon said as he gave her a lingering look before vamp speeding away.

XXXXX

"I don't understand why you want me to do this." Elijah said and for the first time Bonnie could swear she saw worry on him. He always came across as a strong and capable man, and for the first time he was showing a weakness. Perhaps she should be offended that he didn't trust her, but she could understand why he didn't.

"I'm not saying you have to." She said as she shifted through his paperwork. "Just that since you're the one who has done all this research about the dates and times it might be best if you talked with them. That way if they have a question I can't answer we don't have to do this again."

"It's not so bad." Kol said clapping him on the back. "Bonnie knows what she is doing." He said wagging his eyebrows at her. She sighed rolling her eyes.

"I could go." Tyler offered walking up to them jaw tense.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Kol said sneering at him.

"I need to know that Caroline is okay." Tyler said quietly. "She's been missing for weeks."

"We don't even know that he has found her." Rebekah sighed. "It could be a wasted trip.

"Perhaps he needs more motivation." Tyler snapped.

"Nik is plenty motivated to find her." Kol glared. "Trust me he is scouring the entire continent for her."

"Kol is right Tyler, Klaus is looking for her." Bonnie said gently. Tyler did genuinely care for Caroline and had every right to be worried. However, Klaus cared to and she knew that Kol was indeed right. "Last time we spoke he said he was pretty sure he was in the same town as her. I still think Elijah should be the one to go. He is the master behind the plan."

"Enough talking let's just do this." Elijah sighed seemingly annoyed. "What do I have to do?"

After explaining the process and finishing her preparations she was finally ready to do the spell. Lying down on the bed she began to chant and began to feel herself slip into the dream world.

"Now we need to reach out to him with our minds." Bonnie explained. She watched as Elijah concentrated and it took several minutes but finally she felt a third presence.

"Niklaus." Elijah said as he stared at his brother.

"Elijah. To what do I owe the honor?" Klaus smiled as he took them both in.

"Have you found Caroline?" Bonnie asked hopeful. His mood seemed better than the last time she had seen him.

"Yes." He closed his eyes, focused and within a few seconds Caroline popped in as well.

"Care?" Bonnie said rushing to her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked as she hugged her.

"I'm fine." Caroline said giving her a bright smile as she pulled back.

"I'm glad you're safe." Bonnie said letting her relief show. Taking just a moment to compose herself she turned to Klaus. "Do you know where you will be performing the spell? We need to line up the time of your full moon's apex to our time so we can pull you through."

"Paris." Klaus replied.

"I will do the math so we can be sure to pull you through to the right time, there is just one complication. The closest time to our own is in 1944." Elijah sighed.

"Well I don't think Paris is such a great idea love." Klaus sighed as he looked at Caroline.

"1944 as in World War II. That is just great." Caroline groaned. "It would be nice to catch a break just once."

"We could send you to 1863 that is the next closest date with a full moon..." Elijah said looking between the two of them.

"No 1944 will do." Caroline said.

"Europe in that time was a dangerous place Caroline." Klaus warned putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we're not exactly normal people." She replied eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. "Once we agree I don't know if I'll be able to contact you again. You won't have another choice."

"Yes." Caroline said adamantly.

"It's not a pretty place love." Klaus warned again. "You will see men at their worst."

"I know."

"In that case. I have a place in Audincourt. It is on the French and Switzerland border. You may stay there if you wish. Just promise you will go easy on my past self Niklaus." Elijah said hesitantly. "You should be safe there for the few months until you must travel home. You will have to cut across France though at some point."

"That sounds nice Thank you." Caroline said smiling.

"I don't know how much longer we have. What day is it where you are?" Bonnie asked.

"December Twentieth." Klaus replied.

"Do you know approximately what time it is?" Elijah asked. "I need to figure out the time difference. So we can do the spell at the same time as your witch." He explained.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other. "It was after nine when we retired." Klaus said.

"But we didn't go right to sleep." Caroline said her cheeks flushing.

"No. I don't know, but I'd say very early morning." Klaus said as he watched Caroline who seemed to suddenly find her feet very interesting.

Bonnie chose to ignore the question that she was all too sure she already knew the answer to, really not wanting to know what they had been doing since they went to their room and fell asleep. So she asked something more relevant. "And the full moon is January Second? And you'll be in Paris?" She asked wanting to make sure they had all their information correct.

"Yes." Klaus said after sharing a look with Caroline.

"It's almost Christmas for you Care." Bonnie said eyebrows raised. It was crazy to think that so much time had passed for them when it hadn't even been a month for herself. "Keep safe Care. We'll see you soon."

XXXXX

Caroline woke up and snuggled up against Klaus and smiled as his arm wrapped tighter around her. They had been back together a few days and she still couldn't get enough of him.

"Are you sure about this love?" He asked as he stroked her shoulder with his thumb.

"Yes." She said confidently.

"I know we're vampires love, but war is…a sight you won't soon forget. You get to see what monsters men can truly be. You'll see things that will shake you to your very being." His voice was dark and almost a whisper.

"Let's not think about that now Nik. How about we talk about Christmas." She said moving so she could look at him.

"Christmas?"

"Yeah." She exclaimed excitedly.

"I've never celebrated Christmas before." Nik said studying her warily.

"Well this is the year you start." She declared. "It happens to be one of my favorite holidays." Caroline said as she gave him a lingering kiss. "When do we dock in Italy?"

He smirked as he kissed her again his tongue grazing against hers. "In enough time for us to make it to Paris before Christmas, if we move fast enough. I have to warn you the Eiffel Tower isn't there yet. It wasn't completed until 1889. I promise we will see it when we can. There are lots of wonderful things for us to indulge ourselves in while in Paris."

"You're perfect." She said as she slid on top of him. The nice thing about being on a boat was there really was no reason for them to have to leave the room. Technically they didn't even have to leave to feed since they fed from each other during sex. This was rapidly turning into one of the most erotic weeks of her life, and she was enjoying herself far too much.

XXXXX

Kol couldn't help but laugh at his brother he had no idea what he was getting into. Inviting Nik and Caroline to stay with him till it was time to make their way home was something he was going to enjoy teasing his older brother about. Elijah was noble and dignified and no doubt the noises those two made were going to drive him insane. He couldn't wait until he started to get new memories.

"So she was okay?" Tyler asked for like the billionth time.

"Yes." Bonnie said patiently.

"What do you need me to do to help?" Tyler asked eyeing the room warily.

"We need to make absolutely sure we know what time the full moon reaches it's apex in Paris January 2nd 1782. We need to convert what time it is for them to what time it is here so we do the spell at the exact right moment." Elijah said.

"Right…is there anything else?" Tyler asked obviously not having the mental capacity to do that kind of math.

Kol wanted to come up with a witty response but when multiple cell phones started chiming at the same time he knew that something was about to happen. Sighing he pulled out his phone reading the text message.

_Found Ester - Damon_

Apparently the eldest Salvatore was good for something at last.

XXXXX

Klaus was the first to wake and it appeared to be late morning he thought. Judging by the rocking of the boat the sea was a little choppy today. From past experience he knew she always became nervous during rough seas. Klaus just hoped they would still dock on time. Getting to Paris was going to be hard enough without delays. Caroline was still sound asleep in his arms her legs intertwined with his. He could get use to this, and really hoped that it would last when they got home.

From personal experience he knew that people said things they didn't mean, made promises they couldn't keep. In his thousand years he had seen many times people make promises with no intent of following through. Yet when she said she loved him and that he was perfect, he believed her. He could only hope she truly meant it.

Expressing emotions was a foreign concept to him. Caroline was the first person he had ever cared for outside of his family. There were things he wanted to tell her and share with her, but he didn't know how. Furthermore, if she knew these things would it scare her away? Klaus wanted to take the chance on her but at the same time he was terrified of getting let down.

Soft kisses on his chest brought his attention back to the beautiful blonde in his arms. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." He replied playing with a blonde strand of hair. "We should be getting up love. We should be docking soon."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go stay with Elijah after we get to 1944?" He asked as they began to get dressed.

"I don't know." She bit her lip. "Elijah is kind of…" She trailed off.

He frowned. "What?" Nobody ever had anything bad to say about Elijah.

"Well he's the only one of you that I can't read. You can never tell what he's thinking and…"

"Your scared of Elijah, but not me?"

"Maybe."

"You need not fear Elijah." He said reassuringly.

"What did he mean when he told you to be nice?" Caroline asked as she pulled on her boots.

"Elijah and I fell out after the whole Katerina thing." He shrugged.

"So you didn't speak to him for five hundred years?" She asked shocked.

"My family is very complex." He said avoiding giving her a straight answer. He wouldn't exactly say they hadn't conversed. They had in passing. Elijah was very good at evading him, and the few times they had crossed paths had not been pleasant.

"Well I guess if you have eternity..." She frowned.

"Caroline love, I will explain my family to you, one day."

XXXXX

Stefan was the first to get to Damon's meeting spot followed by Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Bonnie, and Tyler. The situation was still tense, just because they were working together didn't change the fact that they were still enemies.

"I didn't realize their were hunting cabins this far out." Stefan said quietly.

"Well you thought wrong little brother." Damon replied. "From what I can tell they have some compelled muscle standing guard."

"How many?" Elijah asked.

"Ten to fifteen." Damon replied.

"We'll handle the vampires, can you handle Esther?" Kol asked looking at Bonnie questioningly.

"Yes." Bonnie said confidently.

"You didn't bring your witchy friend?" Damon asked.

"Marta has only agreed to help with the time disturbance." Elijah said quietly.

"Fair warning, some of those guys are hybrids, so nobody get bit." Damon said as they slowly snuck up to the cabin.

**Meanwhile inside the cabin**

"Someone is here." Esther said as she walked quickly toward the table. When they had first inhabited the cabin she had placed a spell on the perimeter to alert her of any intruders.

"Who?" Mikael asked glancing out the window as he walked by. He didn't see anything yet.

"Our children and the others." Esther replied as she walked to a small map she had drawn on spelled paper. He watched as dots slowly began to form on the paper. "It is time for us to take our leave. Collect the doppelganger's blood so our new hunter can be born." She said looking to Alaric. "We must hurry let the vampires and hybrids outside keep them distracted while we make our escape."

"You're not worried about causalities?" Alaric asked as the fighting began outside.

"They are expendable." Mikael shrugged. "Our goal is to exterminate the vampire race, they are dying for our cause."

"Shall we?" Esther said as she headed to the front door.

XXXXX

"I just…ugh it's so infuriating." Elena sighed as she sat down on a bench in the town square. Damon had just left her here to chase after Alaric. Not only had she not heard from him but now she couldn't get a hold of anyone.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Matt said sitting next to her.

"It's like it just keeps going from bad to worse." Elena sighed. "Not only has Caroline been stuck in the past for months with Klaus of all people, but now she is missing. Esther has Alaric for who knows what, and now I can't reach anybody."

"Hey it's going to be okay." Matt said reassuringly.

"It is, but it will all be over soon." A woman said.

They both jumped pulling apart at the unexpected voice. Elena's breath caught as Mikael and Esther stood before them. "What do you want?" Elena said as she stood up, having no idea what she could do against the witch and the vampire hunter, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Just a little of your blood." Esther said holding out a needle and a vile. "Please have a seat. We wish you no harm."

"What are you doing with Alaric?" Elena asked as Mikael took a step towards her forcing her to sit down.

"Please take off your jacket I'm afraid we haven't much time. You'll have to forgive me I haven't had much practice at this, but the pain should be minimal." Esther said expectantly.

"She is not going to do anything." Matt said standing up.

"I will have your blood Elena, we can do it the easy way or the way where someone gets hurt; the choice is yours." Esther replied as Mikael pulled Matt away from her.

"Stop!" She cried out as Mikael wrenched Matt away violently. "Fine, just don't hurt anyone and let Alaric go." Elena said as she shrugged her jacket off.

"He'll be free all in good time." Esther said cryptically.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked as he rushed to Elena, hugging her.

"I'll be fine." She said returning his hug. Her arm was still very sore from the blood withdrawal. "Minimal pain, my ass." She mumbled. Esther would have done better slitting her hand open and it would have hurt less. "Is everyone else okay?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but we all are still alive." Stefan said kissing her forehead.

"What does she want with Ric?" She asked looking around the room at the originals and her friends.

"We don't know." Elijah sighed.

XXXXX

Klaus led her to the spot the Eiffel Tower would one day be. He had seen it enough times to know approximately where it was. Paris after all was one of his favorite cities. In this time it was nothing more than a large clearing with nothing surrounding it but small houses. It was nothing like the modern city it would become in the next century or so.

He didn't celebrate Christmas, but he thought that today was probably a picture perfect day for it as snow fell lightly on them and a thin layer blanketed the ground. What Caroline expected from him he wasn't entirely sure, but he could only hope to live up to her expectations.

"This is where it is." He said stopping as he turned to look at her. The cloak she was wearing was wrapped around her, the hood hanging over her face to where he couldn't see her. She turned to him a smile on her face before leaning in and kissing him. He pulled away nervously as he pulled the picture he'd made her out of his jacket. "I made this for you as well, until we can go for real." Her blue eyes flicked up to his as she unrolled the parchment and he saw the look of surprise on her beautiful face as she took in the picture he'd made.

Caroline gasped as she saw the drawing. It was perfect and so thoughtful. She swallowed, fighting back tears. This was the single most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given her. It was a picture of the two of them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, her eyes flicked to the corner of the drawing where he had written _Merry Christmas Caroline, until we can go for real._

"Thank you." She said kissing him. "I love you." She said before kissing him again. Hopefully it wouldn't make it awkward for him by her saying it again. It couldn't be helped, holding her emotions inside wasn't something she could easily do. Even if he couldn't say the words to her his actions spoke volumes, and that was all she needed. Nik was a complex, hurt, broken man and as much as she would love to hear him confess his love in return, she understood that it would take time. Pulling back from the kiss she smiled up at him. "I have a present for you."

"You do?" Klaus asked surprised. When had she had the time to get him something? They had been together the entire time since he had found her. Nobody had ever gotten him a present before. Not a real heart felt one anyway. He could already tell that whatever she was about to give him was from the heart.

She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "I got this…well I'm not really sure where…I was a bit lost...in case you didn't notice when I was running from Mikael." Caroline rambled nervously. "But uh…I know you wear them and I just thought that since it was a wolf that you might like it." She said presenting a necklace to him that was very similar to the ones he wore back home, only this one had a wooden wolf carved as a charm.

He took it running his finger across the intricate woodwork. "Thank you Caroline." He breathed as he hugged her. "Stopped to do some shopping while running from deranged father?" He teased.

"I saw it and I just thought of you." She said her blue eyes burning into his again. She thought of him often when they were apart. Hearing her say it out loud made his cold heart beat a little harder. "It helped me when I felt lost, it reminded me of you, and that you were looking for me…maybe it's silly"

"Thank you Caroline." He said kissing her. "This is the nicest, most thoughtful present anyone has ever given to me." Klaus whispered as he cupped her face and got lost in her azure eyes.

XXXXX

"What's bothering you?" Klaus asked as he rubbed Caroline's shoulders she was so tense.

"Just worried about this spell." She said looking at the witch. "We either end up in another of Mikael's traps or in the middle of a war. Nothing to horrible right?"

"Bonnie's spell is going to work." He said confidently. "And France has already fallen to the Axis troops, there will be soldiers, but I don't think much fighting." Probably worse things like what the soldiers did to the women in Paris. He just hoped that she wouldn't have to witness that.

"Good because getting shot hurts." She said as she leaned into him.

It bothered him the these things had already happened to her in her young life. He would venture to say that perhaps she was more of a trouble magnet than her doppelganger friend. "Sweetheart the things you have been through." He said stroking her hair. Klaus would love to promise her that nothing bad would ever happen again, but it was a promise they both knew he couldn't keep. "We will start training again once we get to Elijah's."

"No more holding back though Nik. I want to train with the man I saw in the woods that was ready to kill me." Caroline said as she pulled away to look up at him.

"Caroline I could hurt you." Yes, he held back, because a fair fight between her and him was laughable. Not because she wasn't good or strong, she was. Klaus was an original, a hybrid, plus he had a thousand years of strength and experience on her. Even his own siblings didn't stand a chance against him.

"You're not doing me any favors holding back. I'm a vampire. I will heal. Mikael isn't going to hold back or any of his compelled goons. I need to know that I can take them out. As much as you want to be, you can't always be there, and you know that when we get home he will be waiting for us, along with Esther and who knows what else. Please Nik." She said touching his face.

"We'll figure something out." He said not wanting to delve into the topic further. He could never bring himself to hurt her, whether in training or not.

"Okay." She agreed.

The witch interrupted them and they took their place holding hands. Caroline's hand was clammy in his and he gave her a reassuring squeeze, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was a silent promise that while he had no idea how he would keep it, he knew that he would. As the witch began to chant he felt the familiar vertigo take over as the fire came to life around them.

As quickly as it started it became silent. Caroline sighed and gently rubbed her temples as they acclimated to their new surroundings. "I think it worked." She said looking around.

"It did." He smirked as he put his hands on her shoulders so she was facing the Eiffel Tower. He heard her quiet gasp and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Care for a private viewing?"

"I'd love it." She said as she threw her arms around him hugging him.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who is taking the time to read, follow, and review this story. This chapter hasn't been beta read so I apologize for any mistakes.**

The night was cold and crisp, but even in the darkness he couldn't deny the beauty of the sight before him. In all his years he had never met anyone that compared to Caroline. Snow was beginning to fall and blanket the ground. Klaus hoped that would keep people indoors instead of out on the streets. They had only been atop the Eiffel Tower for thirty minutes, but Klaus didn't want to linger too long.

Caroline had no idea the dangers that lurked around during this time period. Or the sights that they may see. Being over a thousand years old he had seen everything, but there were things he didn't want her to see. Caroline was a good kind spirit and the famine, desperation, amid other more grotesque things would wear on her. Getting Caroline out of the city quickly was his top priority. Paris was not a good place to be during this time period.

"Come on love, we should be leaving." He said taking her hand in his. "We'll come back another time." He reassured her when he saw her face fall. Klaus promised himself to bring her back as soon as the situation was resolved at home.

"Ok." She said hesitantly. "Are we finding a place to stay for the night?"

"No." Klaus said leading her to the stairs. "We should keep moving tonight, we will rest when we reach the free zone."

"Free zone?"

"Paris is occupied by German soldiers love, we should be on our way. You don't want to see Paris at this time. It isn't a good place." He didn't want to tarnish the view she had of it from yesterday by that of the war stricken city today. Although as he took in her attire he realized that they would have to get her something else to wear. While he loved the blue corset dress she was wearing, she would stick out like a sore thumb to anyone they met. "First we should find you some era appropriate clothes."

"How long till we get to Elijah's?" She asked as they descended down the stairs.

"A day or two depends on how fast we move." He intended on them moving fairly quickly so closer to a day. The sooner they reached a safer place the better he would feel.

"And it is safe there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nowhere in Europe is particularly safe at the moment sweetheart. I would imagine Elijah has compelled or otherwise inhibited anyone who may pose a threat." Klaus replied as he looked around before he led her away from the monument and down the empty street. "I figure we can stay with him for a month or so."

"We have three months till we go home." Caroline said looking at him. " I know it won't take us that long to sail across the ocean."

"No, but finding a boat to take us could be problematic."

XXXXX

Bonnie awoke to the aroma of bacon, bananas, and other wonderful smells wafting into her bedroom. Sitting up she looked around before slowly making her way down stairs. She lingered in the door way as Kol fiddled about in the kitchen. Kol looked handsome as ever in just his dark wash jeans.

"Morning love." He said not moving from his position at the stove.

"Hi." she said staring for another moment before going to sit down at the table. Who knew the original could cook or even would bother with her. Perhaps they needed to talk about their relationship status. It was quickly becoming so much more than just sex, or was this just part of his charm, would he be done with her in a few weeks? Bonnie was getting dangerously close to falling for him, and she had no idea if he truly felt the same way or if this was all just for show.

"Our breakfast got interrupted the other day, I wanted to make it up to you ." Kol said as he started putting food onto two plates. "I hope you're hungry."

"Thanks. This is really great." She said finding herself surprised by his gestures. For someone who was suppose to be as bad as Klaus he wasn't bad at all. The more time she spent with the originals the more she realized that their was more to them than they let on. Maybe it wasn't just for show.

"It's been a few centuries since I've cooked for someone being daggered and all, but I think I still have it. Not to mention modern conveniences have improved exponentially." Kol smirked as he set her plate in front of her. "Orange juice?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking a nice relaxing day inside. What do you think?" Kol asked sitting across from her.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at him. If she had any sense she would tell him to leave and end this thing now. Really where could this go between them he was immortal she wasn't. Kol was the bad guy she was the good guy. He killed and she preserved lives. Yet she couldn't help the way she felt. Bonnie could only hope he felt the same way to. "Ok." She really did need a day to just relax, after checking with Elijah to make sure the spell had worked they would do just that.

XXXXX

Caroline didn't know what she had been expecting, of course the home would be extravagant. This wasn't a home it was more like a castle a very large fancy castle. Elijah was an original after all, she shouldn't of expected anything else. She was pretty sure none of them would ever own even a normal home such as the one her mom had, but this was beautiful. Lavish right down to the stone walls and the intricate gardens.

"Wow." She finally said after staring at the place for a few minutes.

"You should see my place in Yorkshire." Klaus whispered in her ear sending tingles down her spine at his closeness.

"Do you always feel the need to one up everyone?" She asked turning to him eyebrow raised.

Klaus smirked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was just simply stating that you would like it love." he replied innocently.

"Of course." She said rolling her eyes.

"Do me a favor and stay behind me. Elijah and I weren't exactly on the best of terms in this time." Klaus said looking over her.

She had kind of figured that. Hence the whole agreeing to help kill him when he broke the curse. Was it just Katherine that came between them or was it something more? She made a note to ask him later. Slowly he was beginning to open up to her. It was a slow process, but she would be more than patient with him. He was a very complex man, and she would take every little bit that he gave her.

"You told him you would be nice." she reminded him.

"I'm always nice sweetheart."

"Right." She responded sarcastically.

"Just stay close Caroline." Klaus said taking a step towards the castle his hand entwined with hers.

Caroline bit her lip as they approached several grounds keepers and perhaps servants peaked at them as they made their way to the front door. The door opened and Elijah stood in the doorway arms crossed his face stoic and unreadable like always. Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus showed their emotions she could tell by their facial expression what they were thinking. Elijah on the other hand always seemed to be calm and unpredictable.

"Niklaus." Elijah said as they approached.

"Hello brother." Nik smiled.

"I thought you were in London?" Elijah asked studying them his eyes falling on their hands.

"I am." He smirked. "Invite us in Elijah and I will tell you all about it."

Elijah looked at him confused for a moment his eyes shifting between them. "I don't fancy games Niklaus if you're here to dagger me let us get this over with."

"I'm not here to dagger you, you have my word. It was you that sent us here." Nik smirked as they came to a stop standing only a few feet from the door.

"Niklaus." Elijah said shaking his head.

"We're from the future." Caroline said quietly hoping to move this along. "Ester sent us here…."

"My mother is dead." Elijah replied his eyes falling on her.

"Yes well invite us in and we'll tell you all about it." Nik said pulling her with him as he took another step toward the door.

XXXXX

Caroline hadn't felt this refreshed in months. A hot shower had been wonderful she'd almost forgotten how good it felt to stand under the steady warm spray of water. She wasn't sure where the cotton dress she was wearing had come from but was thankful to have something fresh and clean to put on. All she needed was a flat iron and some make up and she would be her normal self again.

Klaus smirked at her as she finally emerged from the bathroom. He was laying lazily on the bed no doubt finishing his shower much before her. "You look ravishing as always." he said as his eyes appraised her.

"You shaved." She pouted immediately noticing the absence of his stubble.

"I didn't realize it would be a big deal."

"It's ok…I just it's kind of sexy." She said shyly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Caroline bit her lip as she looked around the room. "So this dinner…is it food or is it the type that is still alive?"

Klaus laughed as he stood up. "Food love." he said kissing the top of her head. "Elijah would never feed in the dining room."

He took her arm and led her out of the room and down the long corridor to the dining room. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander as they walked. They would be here for roughly a month and she doubted even in that time she would be able to take in all the beauty of the home.

"Niklaus and Ms. Forbes." Elijah greeted at the end of the hallway. He had seemed wary at their explanation, but had invited them to stay none the less.

"Call me Caroline please." She said it was odd to hear herself being referred to as Ms. Forbes it made her feel old.

"Right this way." he said motioning them forward into the dining room.

One of the servants pulled out a chair for her and she sat down pulling the napkin into her lap as she looked at the numerous forks, spoons, and knives in front of her. She suddenly felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman having no idea which one she was suppose to use.

"I hope you don't mind but I have had a little bit of blood mixed in with our wine." Elijah said as he lifted his glass taking a sip. "I assume your room is to your liking Caroline?"

"It's very nice thank you." Caroline smiled at his politeness.

"We'll just be needing the one room brother." Klaus said eyeing his brother whom was still looking at Caroline. He wasn't sure if it was curiosity or something else that was causing him to pay so much attention to her, but he didn't like it. Caroline was his and he would make certain his brother knew it. Elijah preferred brunettes with brown eyes, but who couldn't fall for Caroline. Caroline was like no other, she was special. The wolf in him was extremely possessive, and he found himself fighting to stay in control.

Elijah studied them for a long moment. "So tell me Caroline is our family really reunited in the future?"

Of course he would ask Caroline these questions even though he had already told him as much earlier. "You seem to be yes. Nik and I weren't exactly friends before we were sent back but I do know you were all living under the same roof."

"Un daggered?"

"Yes. You, Kol, and Rebekah are working along side my friends to bring us back home." Caroline explained.

"And what of Finn?" Elijah asked his eyes falling on Nik.

"Our mother killed him to resurrect Mikael." Nik replied emotionless. Caroline watched him through her eyelashes neither of them showed any emotions about the loss of their brother. He hadn't shown any the night they'd learned of his death. No she didn't have siblings, but she couldn't imagine losing someone she grew up with and not shedding a tear.

"I shouldn't know to much about the future." Elijah finally stated.

"No worries Elijah measures have already been taken to make sure you won't remember our time together until the present." Nik stated as he sipped his wine.

"So how long will the two of you be staying?" Elijah sighed.

"A month or so. We will have to make the trip across the ocean, finding our way could be problematic." Even with compulsion their was still the chance of being stopped by a military vessel or worse.

"I may have a few connections to help you on your way." Elijah stated.

XXXXX

"I don't understand they should have been there." Ester huffed annoyed.

"They weren't." Mikael said again.

"It's the witch. She's done something to change things." Ester replied sitting at the desk chair. "No matter once our new hunters transition is complete the two of you will be indestructible even to the white oaks. They will be lucky to ever discover your lives are tied to the humans. Just to be safe the witch will be the first one we take out." Ester said as she finished readying her spell. "Are you ready?" She asked turning towards Alaric.

XXXXX

Kol held Bonnie's hand as they entered the mansion. He had wanted to ravish her all day but she was determined to stop in and make sure the spell had indeed worked. Kol took it as an opportunity to tease his older brother.

Rebekah eyed their entwined hands as they walked past her. She let off a annoyed sigh and continued reading her magazine. He couldn't help but think his sister needed to find a good man to please her so she wouldn't always be in such a bad mood.

As they entered the study Elijah sat with his elbows on the desk holding his head. "You ok?" Kol asked slightly concerned by the sight.

"Yes just trying to sort through the abundance of memories I've recently gotten." Elijah said massaging his temple.

"The spell worked and they are safe?" Bonnie asked relieved.

"Yes." Elijah said giving her a small smile.

"And how are Nik and Caroline? Keeping you up at night?" Kol smirked.

"Kol." Bonnie said shaking her head, he still hadn't entirely convinced her that they were together.

"Kol, what Niklaus and Caroline do behind closed doors is not our business." Elijah stated. At least they had the sense to do it behind closed doors he thought to himself.

Kol almost jumped up and down in triumph finally having proof for Bonnie that Caroline and Nik were indeed a couple. "No, but the noises that come from those closed doors sure do leave little to the imagination." Bonnie ripped her hand out of his and shot him a dirty look. "What?" he asked innocently. He was merely stating the truth.

"I apologize Bonnie my brother was never taught any tact." Elijah said clearing his throat. "From what I have seen I can say that she has not been compelled and that they both seem to have genuine feelings for each other."

"Their practically mated." Kol teased. "They mark each other."

"Mark?" Bonnie asked not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Bite." Kol clarified.

"But…." A hybrid bite would kill a vampire she panicked.

"She bites back darling." Kol smirked.

"Oh." Bonnie said feeling her face go red.

"He has a theory to. Last I was with them he was hoping she could billed up a tolerance to his venom." Kol explained.

"Niklaus is doing everything in his power to prepare Caroline for when they return. He is taking precautions to train her so she can protect herself. I have never seen him go to such lengths for anyone who wasn't family." Elijah replied. "We need to make sure we do our part to bring them home safely and protect each other from Ester and Mikael's plans."

XXXXX

Klaus landed on top of Caroline and he felt her grimace at his weight as he pinned her to the ground. She was getting better, to say he was proud of her was an understatement. Caroline could hold her own against him evading him blocking his strikes but she always slipped up before she got to deliver a final blow to him.

She frowned as she looked down at the fake stake he held to her chest and rolled her eyes. "I suck." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Caroline." He said stopping to give her a kiss. "I'm a thousand year old hybrid the fact that you can last ten minutes against me says that you don't suck. Do you remember what I told you?" He asked shifting his weight so he wasn't crushing her, in all honesty he was quite happy with their current position. "You're a pretty face you look innocent, but there is so much more to you love. You will take people by surprise and that will always be your advantage." Klaus said pushing the hair out of her face. He grimaced as he felt the warm sticky liquid on his hand from where she had hit her head on the ground. His jaw set as he got up and pulled her with him quickly inspecting her, of course the wound had already healed itself, it didn't change the fact that he felt bad injuring her.

"I'm ok Nik." She said turning back to him and holding his hands. "It's ok, I want you to be rough with me." She smiled looking up at him through her lashes. He fought a smirk at the double meaning behind her statement. He was still feeling guilty for hurting her. "I'm not going to break and if you always hold back how am I going to learn. Mikael isn't going to give me a break and you shouldn't either."

"Mikael isn't going to lay a finger on you." He snapped as he pulled her to him. He would die before he let Mikael hurt her. "Lets get you something to eat love."

XXXXX

Ester stood over her newly made hunter. The only thing left for him to do was for him to feed and complete the transition. She knew just the person to have him feed from, and would be eliminating one of the most immediate threats to her plan in the process. Luckily for her enough of the witch spirits were still on her side to help lure out the Bennett witch. Pursing her lips she prepared to make contact with them. Everything would fall into place with the full moon just a week away nothing was going to go wrong she could feel it.

XXXXX

"Ah Caroline where is Niklaus?" Elijah asked as Caroline came inside the home.

"He is just putting the horse away, he is right behind me." She said shutting the door behind her. They had gone for a ride through the countryside and into Switzerland. It had been breathtaking and nice. Romantic and relaxing. They had stayed in the countryside away from the cities, but she didn't mind it being just the two of them.

The ride had been breathtaking with the fresh layer of snow on the ground. Nik had told her about his favorite cities and sights. She should have guessed from the night of the ball that Rome, Paris, and Tokyo would be his favorite.

"May I ask you a question Caroline?" Elijah asked eyeing her.

"Um sure." She responded nervously. Elijah hadn't spoken to her very much over the past week. Not since the first night they had spent here.

"I haven't seen Niklaus behave like this since we were human. His humanity seems to have been reawakened, and I can't help but think you are the cause of it." He said as he watched her. "His heart is a lot more fragile than you may think Caroline. Are your intentions pure?" Elijah asked.

Elijah was asking her if her intentions were pure. He was looking out for his little brother. "I see him Elijah. I've seen what he is capable of what he can do both the good and the bad. I love him and accept him for who he is, and I'm not going to walk away from him, I don't think I can." She answered honestly. Despite all the bad things he did to her and her friends she loved him. She believed that deep down he just needed someone to love him someone to accept him and his flaws. He wasn't perfect, nobody was. Nik was hurt and broken, the most important people in his life had betrayed him turned their backs on him when he needed them the most. Caroline would never turn her back to him.

"Niklaus is a good man Caroline, I am glad you two found each other. He doesn't always make it easy to love him, but he has opened his heart to you….." His eyes flew to the door. "Perhaps we should finish this conversation another time."

"Ok." She said smiling as she moved towards the stairs to head up to her and Nik's room. Whether Nik would admit it or not his family did care for him. People did care for him she just needed to help him see that. The question was how.

She found a fresh dress and headed into the bathroom turning on the water and giving it a moment to warm up. A nice hot shower was something she had missed all too much. Caroline peaked out into the bedroom as she heard the door open and shut. She bit her lip as she met his eyes and slowly she started to take off her clothes knowing his eyes were still on her. "Are you going to join me?" She asked as he began to unbutton his shirt and than discarded the garment in a heap on the floor.

Before she could blink she was pressed against the cool tiles of the shower as his warm lips kissed down her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him while her fingers traced up and down his slick back. She moaned as he slid two fingers inside her as he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Wanting to return the favor she made quick work of his pants letting them fall from around his waist to the floor. Nik growled as she took his very alert member and ran her hand up and down mimicking his thrusts inside her. "Caroline." He said pulling away. "If you don't stop that this will be over far to soon."

She bit her lip relishing in the fact that she could have that effect on him. "Make love to me Nik." Pressing her weight into the wall she wrapped one of her legs around his hip drawing him closer to her entrance.

Slowly his hand pulled away from her aching core and he cupped her bottom lifting her up as he slid into her. Caroline gasped at the contact and the beautiful friction. Moving together in unison she couldn't help but think how perfect this was, how perfectly they fit together how they both knew exactly what to do to drive the other to the edge. As she bit into him drinking his warm sweet blood, she knew she could never leave him. The only thing she could hope was that she would be enough, and that he would never leave her.

XXXXX

Kol reached out for Bonnie's warm body but was met with cold sheets instead. Blinking his eyes open he looked around her dark bedroom and judging from the lack of light from under the bathroom door she wasn't in there either. Sitting up he listened for her, but was only met with an eerie silence.

Concern flooding him he dashed downstairs quickly searching each and every dark unoccupied room until he came to the startling conclusion that she wasn't there. If she wasn't here where was she?

**A/N: next up we will find out what happened to Bonnie. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. Your reviews and thoughts are always a pleasure to read, thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and follows. Enjoy.**

It was their second week with Elijah and things had been relatively peaceful. Nik had insisted that they remain close to Elijah's home for as long as possible. His reasoning was just because it seemed peaceful didn't mean it was. Since this was his second time living through this time period she wasn't going to argue his point. He was over a thousand years old, arguing with him about that would be kind of silly. Other than a few grueling hours of training each morning, the days were lazy and carefree. Something much needed after all those months of stress.

They all sat silently as they listened to the daily radio broadcast. Caroline had picked up on some French, but she was by no means fluent. She could catch single words but not the entire broadcast. It had become a nightly ritual to listen to the broadcast together. Elijah was usually the one who translated it for her, but Nik would interrupt him every so often to give her snippets of what was actually happening. It was fun to watch their banter back and forth as they spoke about what had happened, what was currently happening and what would happen. It also gave her a headache.

It really was a shame they'd already covered World War II in Ric's history class. She could give a killer report now. Maybe she'd get her chance in college. That is if she ever ended up attending college. Did vampires go to college? Would Nik support her if she wanted to do that? Or did she want to see the world with him? He'd told her she could do whatever she wanted. The more time she spent with him the brighter her future looked. Vampirism wasn't a curse as she'd once thought, it did mean certain things would never come to pass, but it also presented so many options she would have only dreamed of experiencing a few years ago.

"Caroline?" Nik said, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." She said snapping out of her thoughts. She felt her face turn red as she realized both originals were looking at her, the radio long since turned off. "Sorry."

Nik flicked his tongue across his lips as he watched her. "Elijah was asking you your favorite city so far?"

"Oh um, well they've all been really nice. I think this by far has been our most relaxing part of the journey and I haven't gotten to see very much of Paris. I'd say Rome or Athens." Caroline babbled.

"Both lovely cities." Elijah nodded.

"Of course I'm sure they are very different now than when we were there. You're going to have to take me back so I can see them again." She said looking at him.

"Am I now?" Klaus chuckled. He felt his heart pick up a notch at her speaking of them in the future.

"Yes." Caroline said smiling.

"Someone who tells my brother what to do. I think you will make a fine addition to our family Caroline." Elijah said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

Klaus stared at his brother afraid that his comment would scare Caroline but she didn't seem phased if anything she seemed happy that she was being accepted into the family. Kol already considered her a friend, it was just Rebekah that needed to be won over. The two women were ironically similar, and they really could be friends. Now it was just convincing them of that.

"And she doesn't tell me what to do." Klaus said glaring at his brother.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Niklaus. I think you compliment each other. You keep each other grounded." Elijah explained.

Caroline kept him grounded but he doubted he did anything to help keep her grounded. She did a good job on her own. Klaus needed her, but he doubted she needed him.

XXXXX

Rebekah awoke to Kol's yelling and rolled out of bed annoyed. He had woken her up numerous times over the past month or so for ridiculous reasons and she was tired of it. Too bad she had no idea where Nik kept the daggers, because she was one step away from silencing him for a few weeks. A girl needed her sleep.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked as she synched her robe closed, and went to the top of the stairs.

"Bonnie's gone." Kol yelled out of breath. He looked like he just ran a marathon.

"I know this may come as a shock to you Kol, but she probably left you." Rebekah snapped.

"No." Kol shook his head. "We were staying the night at her house. She wouldn't just leave her house in the middle of the night."

"You're sure she is gone?" Elijah asked as he stepped out of his room in just his sleep pants.

"Something isn't right. Mother has something to do with this I'm sure of it. Bonnie wouldn't just leave her home at three in the morning." Kol said adamantly. "We need to find her."

"I'll go see if Marta can help. Rebekah, call the Salvatores they should know what has happened. I'm sure they'll want to help." Elijah said already making his way to the other witch's room. She had only agreed to help with the time disturbance, but this involved the safety of a fellow witch perhaps she would help out.

XXXXX

"Wake up Bonnie."

Bonnie squinted at the familiar voice as she tried to find it. She was surrounded by dense fog and she felt like she was moving, but had no control over her body. It was moving of it's own volition. It was frightening to have no control over her movements. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. Panic set in as she told her body to stop moving but it kept on moving forward. Stop. Stop. Stop. Still she kept walking.

"Bonnie." The voice hissed again. It was so familiar yet distant. "Wake up Bonnie."

Turning around she looked for the voice who was it? She knew that voice she just couldn't place it. Soft, caring, and sweet. Grams. "Grams." She yelled out twirling around in the fog.

"Bonnie." Her Grams said appearing before her. "You must wake up before it's to late. Wake up now."

"Why? What's happening?"

"The witches are divided Bonnie some of them are helping Ester to rid the world of vampires and some don't approve of her methods. You must wake up now before it is to late. Darkness is upon you child." Grams said shaking her.

Bonnie gasped as her eyes popped open. Cold enveloped her she was outside in nothing but her tank top and pajama pants. Her breathing quickened as she twirled around looking for anyone who might be around. What was she doing out here by herself? The last thing she remembered was going to bed with Kol.

She shivered from the cold and out of fright as her Gram's last words rang through her head. _Darkness is upon you child._ That was ominous and the fact that she had no idea how she got out here was terrifying. What was happening to her? Esther. Grams had said something about Esther.

Sucking in short breaths she looked around her surroundings. She was in a cemetery. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself she tried to figure her way out of here. She was freezing her feet were bare and she was stepping on every single stick possible.

Bonnie felt the other person's presence before seeing them. She continued on her way moving as quickly as she could without giving herself away. They were watching her, lurking out in the darkness, but where?

XXXXX

Damon heard the blood curdling scream and instantly took off in that direction. He hopped over the cemetery fence and made his way to Bonnie who was sitting on the ground hand to her neck her other hand extended, as she was no doubt doing her witchy mojo at her attacker.

"Hey." He said kneeling beside her. Who ever had attacked her had gotten an artery. The smell of blood was overpowering and it was still steadily bleeding. If she didn't get help she would probably bleed out in the next few minutes. "You don't look so good."

"Shut up." She snapped.

At least she was still herself. "Esther's minions." He said shaking his head. At least Bonnie had been able to take him out.

"It's Ric, Damon." Bonnie whispered. "She's done something to him."

Damon frowned and followed her gaze he stood up and looked at the incapacitated man on the ground grabbing his head in agonizing pain. This couldn't be right. Not Ric. Why had they done this to him?

"We need to go." Bonnie said as she struggled to her feet. "I can't keep him subdued much longer."

Damon turned back to her and saw the blood pouring down her neck and arm covering her purple top. Nodding he scooped her up and vamp sped them away. He bit into his wrist and forced it to her mouth. She probably wouldn't like it, but it was better than dying.

XXXXX

Caroline traced lazy patterns on Nik's chest as he rubbed her back. It was snowing hard outside and they weren't going to spar today because of the weather. Which meant they got to stay inside in bed together for that much longer. She was not going to complain about that. It could never stop snowing for all she cared. This was just what they needed some relaxing time together.

She knew they could only stay so long before they would have to face reality again, but she was going to enjoy every moment she could. Basking in the after sex glow with him was wonderful. Nik made her feel wanted, if anything, the more time they spent together the more he seemed to want her. This was a good thing it meant they had a future together. They had passion and desire, friendship and love.

Caroline just hoped that her friends would understand. What had only been a month for them had been a year for her. It had just been the two of them and they had an undeniable chemistry. She had felt it the night of her birthday when he saved her life. It had been foolish of her to think she could fight her feelings for him. They were like two magnets drawn together. Her friends and mom might not like it at first, but they would understand. They would come around eventually. They had to.

"What's that look for?" Nik said as his hand moved to her face cupping it.

"Just thinking." She sighed.

"You looked upset." He asked concern etching his features.

"I'm just thinking about home, and what everyone's going to say. Your family has been so accepting." Caroline answered honestly.

"Your friends aren't going to accept me." He surmised looking away.

"I think they will...eventually. They just don't know you like I do, only judging you by your past actions. Damon has done horrible things and well Elena and Stefan still love him." Caroline said quietly continuing her drawing on his chest. "It'd be a lot easier if you weren't using Elena for her blood anymore." She said swallowing thickly. Caroline hadn't really made it a question and was scared to know his answer. Would he choose her? What if he rejected her? She didn't want this to end. She should never of said anything. Stupid Caroline. "I mean…you don't have to tell me now…I just…she's my best friend and I can't...it's not right. I just hope that I'll be enough for you. I'm here for you and I just want you to know that."

Klaus stiffened as she babbled on to him about Elena's blood and his hybrids. He'd created his hybrids so he wouldn't be alone in this world, so that there would be others like him. So he could have a family that accepted him, only they didn't. Sure they were sired to him and followed his orders but they despised him just as much as his siblings. He didn't want to be alone, and with her he wasn't. But what if she left him? He would be alone and he wouldn't even have hybrids then. Why did this have to be so confusing?

Losing Caroline wasn't something he could do she accepted him for who he was she wasn't trying to change him. Her only issue was his creating more hybrids. She didn't care that he was different, that he was a hybrid himself. The biting proved that every time they made love she trusted in him to let him bite her. Trusted that he would share his blood with her, curing her in the process. Instead of looking away from his golden eyes she smiled into them. Caroline saw the monster and held on instead of running away. Did he need his hybrids if he had her?

"We can talk about this another time. It was stupid of me to say anything." She continued mistaking his silence for his inability to comply to her wishes. "I just think we have something and I just…"

"Caroline love, you're babbling." He said tilting her face up to his. "I think we have something too sweetheart. I don't want to ruin this, just give me time to think." It was the best noncommittal thing he could come up with. A part of him wanted to say he could give them up that as long as he had her, she would be enough but the fear of her rejection when they came home was still too much. Caroline was the one thing he couldn't live without.

"I've made it awkward now." She sighed playing with her hands nervously.

"No." Well they both had made it awkward. "You're loyal to your friends and that is admirable." If only people could be that loyal to him. She would be, wouldn't she? No one was loyal to him. Not freely anyway. Caroline was different she could be the exception. Only time would tell.

"So…" Caroline said sucking in a deep breath. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, I don't see any reason to leave this bed." He smirked as he felt a need to claim her wash through him. She was his and he was hers. He felt the intense need to claim her in the most intimate of ways. She wrapped her slender warm legs around him as he moved on top of her, peppering kisses down her neck. If he had Caroline, he didn't need anyone else. She was enough, but was he enough for her?

XXXXX

"Bonnie, thank god." Elena said pulling her into a hug as Damon set her down on the Gilbert's hardwood floor. "I was so scared. What happened?"

"I don't know." Bonnie said letting her tears finally fall. "I fell asleep and the next thing I know I was out in the cemetery and…" She paused to look at Elena. "Elena, it's Ric." She shook her head knowing that Elena and Jeremy had lost so many people in their family already. The town had lost so many people to this supernatural disaster. She hated that she was the one to have to break the bad news to her friend. "Esther's done something to him, made him a vampire. He bit me."

"No." Elena pulled back as if she'd been slapped and shook her head. "No." She whispered as she slid down the wall to the floor.

"He's not our Ric anymore." Damon said kneeling next to her.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned to the familiar voice and saw Kol standing on the other end of the threshold. His face was etched with worry as he took her in. For a moment she wondered why he didn't come to her, but than she realized he couldn't he hadn't been invited in. She knew she looked awful she felt sticky and that she had blood coating her neck, her right arm and all down her shirt. It didn't matter as soon as she walked outside he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was so scared Bonnie." He murmured in her ear. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell is this?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I'm taking her back to my place." Kol said over her shoulder as he continued to hug her to him.

"Like hell." Damon snarled.

"It's okay." Bonnie said pulling away to look at them.

"Bon?" Elena asked surprised.

"Kol and I are kind of together." She replied.

"Since when?" Elena asked surprised.

"Can we talk about this later. I'm really tired. I'll be fine." Bonnie said leaning back into Kol. She was exhausted and felt like she hadn't slept at all.

"Come on darling let's get you in bed." Kol said as he swept her off her feet literally.

XXXXX

"Their witch is stronger than I thought." Esther said as she paced back in forth in the small cabin. Thankfully Alaric had been able to complete the transition and was now back here safe and sound.

"We still have the advantage my love." Mikael said trying to calm her. "They don't know that our lives are tied to the humans."

"True." Esther sighed. If they ever did figure it out, they would have to kill Liz Forbes and Elena Gilbert in order to kill the two hunters. She doubted that they would ever figure out Mikael's life was tied to the sheriff. She had been compelled to forget the whole incident. Elena hadn't been compelled, but doppelganger blood was such a potent source of magic it may take them a while to put it together that the linking spell was what Esther had used her blood for. Regardless she was a powerful witch and she had two near indestructible hunters. Things would go in their favor very soon.

With just under a week till the next full moon, they needed to set to work to build up their army and to eliminate as much of the offense as possible. It would make ending Niklaus that much easier if his siblings weren't there to help him. She had no doubt Niklaus would be the hardest to kill, he was more guarded and on edge than the rest.

It pained her to think of the death of her children especially at her hand, but when she remembered all the pain and suffering they had caused over the years she justified it. They were monsters created by her hand and it would be her hand that ended their reign of terror.

XXXXX

"I got word back from my friend in Barcelona. He can get you on a ship on February twelfth or if you wish to wait the twenty seventh. It should take you approximately two weeks to reach New York." Elijah said as he sipped his wine.

"Well at least the time is cut in half this time." Caroline said as she cut into her lamb chop. "Are the accommodations any better?" She asked hopeful. She was hoping for at least a shower. She had gotten accustomed to the hot shower and didn't want to give it up.

"They are better, but not like the accommodations here." Nik replied.

Caroline sighed, she supposed she would have to deal with it. It was only two weeks right. She had managed for nine months already two more weeks wouldn't hurt her. They would be home soon where she actually understood what people were saying and they understood her. She would get to see her friends and mom again.

As much as she was looking forward to a reunion she was still worried where it left her and Nik. She had hope for them, though he hadn't answered one way or the other that at least meant he was thinking about it. At least that is what she hoped. Caroline loved him and she loved her friends, but she couldn't turn a blind eye and let him abuse her friend like that. Was her love enough for him? Only time would tell.

"I think we should sail out on the twelfth. In case we run into problems. I want to be back into Mystic Falls by April the sixth. We will stand a better chance against Mikael as a group than just the two of us. It will help to be on familiar ground." Nik said as he looked at Caroline she was thinking about the future again he thought. It was the same look she'd had when they had their conversation the other day. He wanted Caroline, of course he would choose her, but a part of him was still afraid that she would go back to Tyler or that her friends and mother would talk her out of her choice. Klaus didn't want to be alone.

"When are we leaving here?" Caroline asked looking up at him.

"We should allow ourselves time to travel in case there are complications. We will leave here around the first of the month." He replied. They had to travel all the way across France, which was still occupied by German troops in some areas. Thankfully Spain wasn't involved in the war it would be easier once they crossed the border.

"Well since our time together is limited, perhaps we should show the lovely Caroline some more of the countryside tomorrow. A day trip into Switzerland." Elijah smiled.

"That would be nice." Caroline smiled.

XXXXX

Klaus didn't sleep much to begin with, but it seemed as of late he couldn't sleep at all. Caroline slept soundly each night and he was content to just hold her in his arms. Tonight even in his waking moments he couldn't shake his fears. If it wasn't nightmares about her leaving him, it was her being taken from him by Mikael. They were starting to flood his conscious mind and it was driving him insane.

Unable to stand it anymore he carefully slipped out of bed taking care not to disrupt her. He tucked her back in and pushed a blonde lock off her face before he pulled on some pants and headed downstairs. He needed a good drink. Elijah and him both preferred the same kind of scotch, and he planned to indulge tonight.

As it turned out he wasn't the only one restless. Elijah sat in his study with the bottle already opened and poured in his tumbler. "Niklaus." He greeted.

"Elijah."

Klaus poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch sighing. "What's on your mind Niklaus?" Elijah asked. It had been centuries since they had sat down and spoke just the two of them. Elijah and him use to be confidents, well as much as he would confide in anyone. Usually Elijah confided in him and he gave his two cents, some of his advices were better than others.

He looked at the amber liquid for a long moment debating on whether to talk to Elijah or not. Talking to Caroline about his fear of her dying or leaving him didn't exactly sound like something he could do. Klaus wasn't someone who talked about his feelings to anyone. "What do you think of Caroline?"

Elijah looked at him eyebrow raised. "Caroline is a nice young woman. Very different than all your previous lovers, and the only one you've kept around for any length of time. Perhaps the better question is what do you think of Caroline?"

Damn Elijah always answering his questions with questions. He choose not to answer Elijah's question. It would serve him right if his brother mocked him. Klaus still remembered his words all those centuries ago. _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not care, we do not feel._ He was going against everything he believed in, or used to believe in. It was true that she was a weakness, but he couldn't help himself from feeling, caring, and loving her.

"You never were one to talk about your feelings." Elijah sighed. "When you find someone that special you don't let them go."

"Have you ever..." He didn't want to say love. "…cared for someone before?"

"I believed myself in love with Katerina." Elijah answered after a few long moments. "I am sure I'm not the first man to ever say that. Quite deceptive that woman."

"I think it may be a part of the doppelganger curse to never be able to find one man." Klaus mused. Goodness knew Tatia hadn't been able to choose. Katerina was still leading man after man on, and it seemed Elena was having a difficult time choosing between the Salvatore brothers.

"That is one theory. I suppose that is good for your hybrid cause." Elijah replied.

"Except the current one is involved with vampires. And Caroline's friend." Klaus remarked. It amused him that Elena didn't want to be a vampire but continued to date a vampire. The doppelganger wanted to have children and grow old, but kept interesting company.

"I can see where that may present a problem." Elijah replied. "The best advice I can give you is to think about your actions. Would you rather have the love and loyalty of one woman or forced loyalty of those who despise you? From the sounds of it I doubt you can have both."

"What if she doesn't want me?" Klaus asked showing his vulnerability. He hated feeling so open.

"Everyone deserves happiness Niklaus, you just have to let yourself have it." Elijah replied finishing his scotch. "I'm afraid that you're just going to have to trust her."

XXXXX

**A/N: Touched on their insecurities a bit this chapter, which will play into what happens next chapter. I love reading your thoughts please leave a review. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here is the beta read version. Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. I still can't get over the support for this story, I can't even put into words how much it means to me. Thank you to each one of you.**

"Are you ready love?" Klaus asked as Caroline put the last of her things into her suitcase. It amazed him how much stuff she had accumulated in the short amount of time they had been with Elijah. He smirked as Caroline sat on the suitcase as she started to zip it. "Need some help?"

"Nope, all done." She smiled as she hopped up.

Klaus took the bag from her hand and led them downstairs. The stay with Elijah had been nice and relaxing. He could only hope that their travels to Barcelona would be uneventful. Elijah was giving them a car for their journey, which would make it nicer and more comfortable.

The tension between him and Caroline had grown though. Since their discussion the other morning they had been uneasy. They continued to talked and spent time together, made love passionately, but the elephant in the room was there. He felt better after his talk with Elijah, but he hadn't trusted someone fully in centuries. As much as he wanted to believe her and trust her, he was still terrified of ending up alone. Relationships crumbled everyday. The divorce rate, not that he would ever marry, was at fifty percent or higher. That just proved that despite how much you might love someone it wasn't enough sometimes.

"It has been most pleasurable having the two of you this past month." Elijah said kissing Caroline's hand.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she pulled him into a hug, the shock of the action evident on Elijah's face.

"The pleasure has been mine." Elijah said seemingly amused by her. "I look forward to meeting you again in the future."

"Thank you Elijah." Klaus said giving his brother a nod as he proceeded to the door.

"Take care Niklaus." Elijah replied.

Caroline watched the brotherly exchange with interest. She hadn't really noticed it before, and perhaps she should pay better attention in the future. The lack of contact between them was undeniable. Didn't family usually hug or shake hands or something when parting for long periods of time.

Klaus was affectionate to her in the bedroom, but when they were out and about it was usually her that held his hand or initiated anything. Other than when he'd been with other women in the past did he have any physical contact, any positive friendly contact? She ran through her memories and remembered how ridged and uncomfortable he'd been when Henrik had hugged him when they had first arrived in 994.

Elijah had just seemed as shocked when she'd just hugged him. She'd never seen them have any kind of contact nor had she seen him or Kol. Human contact was very important. People needed that physical connection. Caroline couldn't help but feel that the whole family just felt utterly and physically alone. Perhaps as humans they weren't consoled, so they just didn't know how. That was kind of sad. She couldn't do much for the rest of his family at the moment, but she was going to try her best to be extra affectionate to Nik.

She wouldn't deny that things were different between them since that morning. They didn't talk about it again, and perhaps she was setting herself up to be heartbroken, but Caroline Forbes gave it her all when she committed and she was committed to him. Until he choose his hybrids over her, which a part of her was terrified would happen, no one ever choose her first, she would give this relationship her all.

"Thank you again Elijah." Caroline smiled as he opened the car door for her while Klaus put their bags in the car.

"It was my pleasure Caroline, take care." He said giving her a small smile before shutting the door.

XXXXX

"You alright love?" Klaus asked as they finished their meal and he left some money on the table for the waitress. Elijah had been more than helpful with the car and giving them money for their travels. It wasn't like it mattered once they went home and the witches cast the spell he would have it all back anyway. Still the gesture had been nice.

"Just…" She sighed looking around at the dreary restaurant and the people. "…everyone seems so….down."

"Well love, they are at war. Food is rationed, money is scarce, families is cut off from one another or worse, a good portion of the country is occupied by enemy forces, the times are bad." He said simply. If she thought this was bad he was glad she hadn't seen a lot of Paris is was much worse in the occupied parts of the country.

"Guess I really am a small town girl huh? Is it hard to watch, to see these things…I just, I'm sure being immortal I'll see things, but does it change over time? Will I stop caring?" She asked quietly.

"Only if you let it Caroline. The world has many beautiful things in it, but with the good also comes the bad. It's how one handles the situations they are given that defines them." He replied honestly. Klaus could only hope that nothing would ever change Caroline. She was perfect just as she was, strong and beautiful, full of light. She was truly mesmerizing.

She looked at him, a small almost relieved smile on her angelic face. "Sometimes you show your true age."

"Well I have been around."

"How old are you? Physically and actually?"

Klaus chuckled at her question. "Physically, I was turned when I was twenty three, actually one thousand and forty one."

"Wow." She laughed. "I can't even begin to imagine living that long. Seeing the world change. I mean I kind of saw it over the past ten months, glimpses of it but I don't even know how old I am." She said rolling her eyes. "We've been here a year almost, but only a month has passed at home am I eighteen, nineteen?" She shook her head and stared at her plate. "Do you know what is the most annoying is that I knew Henrik and Inara before they turned and they are still older than me."

"Why does age matter so much?" He asked studying her.

"I don't know it doesn't seem a little creepy your old and I'm really, really, really young. No matter what, we're always going to have a thousand plus years age gap."

"You really have to adjust your perceptions Caroline." He said amused by this. "After a few centuries you don't feel the time anymore, you just move through it. Age is just a number love; it doesn't mean anything. For example you are young, yes, but your maturity, your ability to care, and to help people is…not something most people your age can do. There are people who are much older than you who lack your maturity. Your age doesn't matter, it's how you act that does."

She looked as if she were contemplating his answer, and hoped that she wouldn't let the age difference bother her. He tried to see it from her perspective and the only thing that came to mind was how his mutt was also her same age.

"When is your birthday?" She asked suddenly. "I mean we're a couple, I should probably know that."

Klaus smiled glad that at least for the moment the tension that had been settling in was gone. "June eighteenth."

"Oh." She said sadly. "Was I at least nice to you on your birthday?" She said hesitantly.

"Sweetheart, just being in your company is enough." He replied with a smile. Hopefully she could make it up to him on his next birthday. Klaus could spend his next thousand birthdays with her. Caroline was easy to talk to and he found himself opening up to her, but he still didn't know the best way to address the hybrid issue. To be honest he wasn't completely sure of his decision. For a thousand years he fought to break the curse, but Caroline was what he wanted, what he craved.

XXXXX

"Wow." Caroline breathed as she took in the Statue of Liberty. Sure she had seen pictures, but pictures and the real thing were so different. "This is amazing."

"Love, we've seen far older and more fascinating things than this." Klaus said eyebrow raised.

"I know." She smiled. "But this is so close to home, something I've always wanted to see." She tried to explain. "The other stuff yes, was far more fascinating, but I never expected to ever get to see it. I've always wanted to travel to New York even as a human. It was something that was at least a possibility."

"Anything is a possibility love." He reminded her.

"I'm beginning to see that. Can we come back to New York?" She asked hesitantly. Caroline had been cautious to talk about the future. As much as she would like to plan for a future with Nik, she didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them squashed. She could accept who he was, help him through everything, the only thing she needed was to know that he would leave her friend in peace. That he would hopefully unsire his hybrids or at the very least tell them they could go home. It was the only way he would ever gain their respect, and possibly loyalty.

He smiled his dimpled smile, Nik always seemed happy when she spoke about the future. As much as she was curious about the future she didn't want to ruin what they had by being pushy. They still had a little over a month till they went home. Ultimately as much as she wanted him to choose her it had to be his choice. Forcing him into it would only cause resentment towards her, and she didn't want that. The relationship they had was perfect, except for the large elephant in the room, that however would be dealt with soon, one way or another.

"New York is one of my favorite cities. Come on love there is more to see." He said. She slipped her hand into his and he led the way inside the statue.

XXXXX

Bonnie looked around the room making sure everything was all set for the spell. This would be the final time that they would contact them before they returned home. Four more days. This would give her enough time to be fully prepared for whatever Esther's plans were.

After the attack the other day she had been taking up residence at the Mikaelson mansion in Kol's bed no less. She should put a stop to this even she knew that, but something in her just didn't want to. It was only going to end in heartbreak, hers to be precise, still she couldn't help herself. There was something alluringly handsome about Kol and she just couldn't walk away. This was the problem, he was an immortal vampire and she was a mortal witch, their future wasn't too bright. She just wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Everything all set?" Kol asked smirking at her from the doorway.

"Just about." Bonnie blushed as his eyes raked over her.

"Nik's mutt is here, wanting to check up on his girlfriend. He's a nonbeliever." Kol said shaking his head. "Boy is he in for a rude awakening."

"Be nice Kol. Tyler's an okay guy, and he does genuinely care for Caroline." Bonnie said. She had to remind herself of the difference in time for her and Caroline. She still couldn't believe that Klaus and Caroline are a couple, but she didn't have room to talk. Kol was almost as bad as Klaus, and she was sleeping with him. Who was she kidding, their relationship had long since passed the just sex status. It meant something now. The Mikaelson family was a complex unit, but there was more than mets the eye with them. At least she would have one friend who would understand what she was going through.

"Caroline makes Nik happy. I think he loves her." He said flopping down on the bed. "Well he at least loves making love to her."

"Kol." Bonnie said shaking her head. His lack of tact was insufferable, but kind of cute at the same time.

"Hey if you had to endure the sounds that I had to hear you would know what I'm talking about. I'm surprised Elijah's not scarred for life." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"You're obnoxious." Bonnie said continuing her preparations for the spell.

"You're ravishing, and look ravished might I add." Kol smirked.

"Oh shut up Kol, nobody wants to hear it." Rebekah said coming into the room arms crossed followed by a less than happy looking Tyler. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder how much of the conversation he had heard.

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any." Kol said shaking his head. "Maybe you and Nik's hybrid could hook up, you're both lonely."

"Ew." Rebekah and Tyler said at the same time.

"A match made in heaven, already reading each others thoughts." Kol smiled proudly.

"Enough Kol." Elijah said walking into the room his cell phone in hand. "I just got off the phone with one of Niklaus' hybrids they have found Esther, Mikael, and Alaric Saltzman. I've already spoken with the Salvatores. They are on their way here with the Gilberts. Kol and I will be going with the Salvatores and Niklaus' hybrids. Bekah you will stay here to look after the humans and do the spell."

"Wait who is going to look out for them while they do the spell?" Kol asked. "Just because they are here doesn't mean they are safe."

"I'll stay." Tyler replied. "But I should be the one do the spell." He smiled. "Rebekah is an original after all."

"Clever but foolish." Kol said tapping him on the head before whooshing to Bonnie to give her a quick kiss. "Be safe."

XXXXX

Klaus hated when people got into his head, it unnerved him to say the least. He understood the need for the witch to check in on them and give them updates and verify information, but the violation to his mind was quite unwelcome. He would be thankful when they returned home and he could block anyone who dared to enter his mind.

His mood worsened when he saw whom Bonnie had brought with her to complete the spell. Did it really have to be Tyler Lockwood? "What is he doing here?" He snapped as his eyes rested on his hybrid and Caroline's former boyfriend.

"Your siblings are making a move against Esther." Bonnie replied. "I needed to do the spell tonight in order to make sure I have enough energy for the full moon."

"You've found my mother." He smiled in approval. Now they just had to end her existence and Mikael's and everything would be fine. If all went according to plan Caroline and him could have nothing to worry about when they returned home.

"I want to see Caroline." Tyler demanded.

"I didn't realize you were in the position to make demands." He replied glaring at Tyler as a wave of jealousy ran through him. To be honest he didn't want Tyler to see Caroline. Caroline was his and the ripple of jealousy that consumed him was overbearing.

"Look we have a lot to discuss so let's just bring Caroline along so we can do this." Bonnie replied. "We don't have time for arguments, I'm not contacting you again before the full moon so we need to sort out the details." She said looking at him and Tyler warningly.

"Fine." He sighed. He just hoped that Tyler stayed away from Caroline or he might lose control. He wasn't sure what he could do in a dream like state, but they might very well find out. Swallowing he closed his eyes and connected to Caroline. It wasn't hard to reach out to her. Especially when she was sleeping in his arms and they had each others blood coursing through their veins.

"Caroline." Tyler said the moment her presence emerged. He ran to Caroline and pulled her into his arms cupping her face in his hands.

"Tyler?" Caroline said surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were okay." He said pulling her closer.

Klaus watched, jaw set, as Caroline gently pushed Tyler away. "I'm fine." She said smiling.

"Kol keeps telling me things about you and Klaus, please tell me they're not true." Tyler said pleading with her as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tyler." Caroline sighed.

"No time like the present love." Klaus challenged. Why didn't she just tell him the truth, put the boy out of his misery.

"This isn't the time." Bonnie said after a long awkward moment of silence.

Why wouldn't she just tell the boy and get it over with? Perhaps it was because she planned on going back to him in the end after all. Of course he was just a warm body for her till she got home. He could never be half as good as Tyler was. Klaus knew he didn't deserve Caroline, she was too good, too pure, but he still wanted her, and he'd been foolish enough to think he actually had a chance.

Yet here she had the opportunity to come clean about it and she didn't. It hurt. Betrayal and rage and raw pure jealousy raced to the forefront. He should have expected her rejection because everyone rejected him sooner or later. Why would she be any different? To think he'd actually believed her words, believed that she loved him. He was pathetic. Mikael would always and forever be right, no one would ever love him, he wasn't worthy of it.

To think he had opened himself up to her, told her things, trusted her, and now she couldn't even admit to her friend and _boyfriend _that something was going on. He hated being betrayed, hated the feeling of rejection, especially by someone he loved and cared for. Klaus would make sure that she got home and than he would cut all ties with her. Let her live her life.

He should be thankful that he got to hold her for even a short period of time. He wasn't though and in fact it made it worse, knowing what he could have and than losing it. To have happiness and have it ripped out from under him was perhaps the worse torture of all. The worse thing was that he couldn't hate her, he still loved her and still would do anything for her, even though she didn't care for him.

"I don't know. I think we are going to be near the falls. Right?" Caroline asked looking to him interrupting his self-loathing.

"Sure the falls." He replied coolly still not paying attention.

"You should know that it's not just Mikael that you have to worry about. Esther's made another hunter." Bonnie continued.

This brought Klaus out of his stupor and he gave his full attention back to the witch. "Who?"

"Alaric." Bonnie said quietly.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"I'm not sure what she did or how, but…he attacked me." Bonnie said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked worried.

"Yes." Bonnie smiled. "Kol has been taking care of me. We're kind of together."

"Kol? Bonnie I don't think Kol is the best person." Caroline said frowning.

Klaus frowned. He didn't understand why she was upset by Bonnie and Kol. How could she condemn her friend for doing the same thing as her, she really was going to leave him when they got back to the present. It all added up, she wasn't telling Tyler about them, she was upset about Kol and Bonnie.

"Care…" Bonnie said and than shook her head. "We can talk about this later. I think I have all the information I need. Be safe Caroline."

XXXXX

Caroline had been content to fall back to sleep after the exchange it had been a busy day of sightseeing. She was concerned for her friend, but not much could be done about it now. However she instantly felt the bed move and Nik slip out from under her. Blinking she opened her eyes and looked at him curiously as he pulled on his pants and walked to the window of the hotel room.

Caroline studied him watching the light of the moon casting onto his body. She couldn't help but appreciate the sight before her, unfortunately it didn't take long for her to realize by his stance that he was mad. Biting her lip, she wrapped the sheet around her and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Klaus asked spinning around his jaw set his eyes glowing. Caroline opened her mouth to answer but he spoke before her. "I told you not to lie to me Caroline."

"Nik." She started getting up to walk to him. Caroline thought back to the conversation with Bonnie and Tyler as she tried to think what had set him off. He was mad that she hadn't confirmed Tyler's suspicions. She hadn't denied them either.

"Don't lie to me anymore Caroline." He spat as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

"Let me explain." She said swallowing back the tears that pricked her eyes. In her attempt to not embarrass and hurt Tyler with a conversation that should be had in private, she'd inadvertently hurt Nik. He was use to rejection and had thought she was rejecting him.

"Just don't." He said as he walked to the door and walked out slamming the door on his way.

Caroline felt hot tears start to slide down her face. After a brief moment she scurried to find her clothes, she couldn't let Klaus feel like this, she needed to explain to him. The thought that she had hurt him tore her up. It had never been her intention. Grabbing the first dress she found she quickly dressed and rushed out after him.

**A/N: Those pesky insecurities ye were warned though. For those of you wondering why Caroline flipped out about Kol we'll get to that next chapter, but the answer is in chapter 29.**

**So I tried to Google Klaus's birthday and couldn't find one, for someone that loves birthday's thought he should have one. If anyone knows of his actually birthday please let me know.**

**Also Caroline is going to run into someone next chapter, any guesses.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. Thank you to all of you lovely readers, followers and reviewers. **

Caroline bit her lip with concern as she looked at the empty spot beside her. It only took her a few moments to get dressed before she went after him. Surely he couldn't have gone far and where would he have gone? Wrapping her coat tighter around her body she decided to check out the bar that was on the next block over. That is where guys went when they needed distance right? He did enjoy his scotch, she mused.

The only thing she could think about was finding him and explaining her actions, or lack thereof. It pained her how little Nik thought of himself. How could he possibly think she didn't find him important or that she would just drop him as soon as they returned home? Tears formed in her eyes again as she thought of how hurt he probably felt right now. She was in love with him and didn't know how else to make him believe her.

Caroline had some idea of what his life must have been like before they met, and it wasn't good. She could completely sympathize with his insecurities, she had felt worthless a time or two just maybe not as bad as him. Multiplying that by centuries probably only made it that much worse. Memories flooded her from the night of the ball and of how she had accused him of not believing that anyone could love him. The more she thought of it, the more she realized she had been spot on. What could she do to remedy the situation? What they had between them was real, and she needed him to know that.

Walking into the bar she quickly scanned the crowd, he wasn't at the bar. Sighing she set to work on checking all the booths and nooks and crannies of the place. Hopefully she would find him tucked away somewhere around here. She didn't quite know what she was going to say, but finding him was her first priority. Everything else could be sorted out once they were face to face. He had to listen to her, give her a chance to explain.

Caroline let out a frustrated groan and stomped her foot as she reached the very back of the establishment and still hadn't found him. But then again, Klaus wasn't like most guys, so perhaps he had gone somewhere to be alone. Yes, that is what he had done, she was sure of it now. To bad she hadn't realized this sooner. Finding him in New York City was going to be next to impossible. Aside from it being a large city, they had also only been here a few days, and she didn't know her way around yet.

The way she saw it there were two options. Continue looking for him, and maybe find him. Or go back and wait for him. Nik would come back, of that she was certain. How long would she have to wait though? Surely not long, at least she hoped not. He could already be back now wondering where she was, though she doubted it. When Nik got angry it usually lasted for a while, he was still out and probably would be the rest of the night.

Giving one last glance around Caroline headed to the entrance. The crowd had grown exponentially since her arrival. As lights flicked onto the stage that was just off the side of the bar she realized that their must be live entertainment. Pushing past the onlookers gathering she made her way to the door.

"Ladies and Gentleman please give a warm welcome for Inara Mikaelson." Some one shouted into a microphone. _Wait what?_ Caroline spun around at the name and fought her way back through the crowd till she could clearly see the stage and the familiar woman on it. _Inara._

XXXXX

"So this is the new hangout?" Damon asked as they watched the apartment buildings from across the street.

"It's just Alaric in there, Mikael and Esther left a few minutes ago." The hybrid said.

"Did anyone follow them?" Elijah asked as his hands in his coat pockets as he studied the building.

"It's just me, so no." The hybrid replied.

"I doubt they would leave Ric here by himself." Stefan said as he looked up to window on the second story of the brick building that his former friend was now residing in.

"I agree. They will be back." Elijah nodded.

"We should attack now." The hybrid stated.

"We don't know whose name the apartment is under, if a human owns the property we won't be able to get in thus losing our advantage." Kol said surveying the area.

"Or we could just take out mama and papa original right now and deal with Ric later." Damon smirked as a sleek white Lexus pulled into a parking spot.

"You three take care of Esther, Kol and I will go for Mikael. Remember we need to sneak up on her especially before she can use her magic against us." Elijah said as he pulled a dagger from his jacket pocket.

Esther gave Mikael's hand a gentle squeeze and a small smile befell her face as she moved to exit the car. The plan had worked. She could feel their presence, now they just needed the group to get closer. Composing herself she stepped out of the car slowly, giving them time to think they had the element of surprise.

Unfortunately for her children and their friends, they didn't realize the hybrid that called them here had been compelled by Mikael to lure them out. Preparing to use her magic Esther spun at the sound of footsteps approaching and watched idly by as the hybrid spun on the two vampires clothes lining them both to the ground. He pulled a stake from his jacket sleeve and lunged toward the dark haired one.

Damon rolled out of the way and yelped as the stake connected with his shoulder, better than his heart at least. Stefan lunged toward the hybrid tackling him to the ground and effectively snapping the boy's neck. Damon took the moment to recover and extract the stake from his shoulder. The second he began to stand his head exploded in pain and he couldn't help but grit his teeth as he clasped his hands to his head in agony.

Mikael had been expecting the attack and quickly dodged away from his sons. Spinning he caught Kol around the waist and tossed him to the ground as he glared at Elijah. How dare his children stand up to him like this, he hadn't tolerated it when they were human and he would not tolerate it now. Sliding the white oak stake out of his sleeve he lunged for Elijah.

Before Mikael could make contact, pain exploded in his chest as something pierced him through his back. He stumbled forward and Elijah glared at him as he righted himself against the car. A small smirk splayed across Mikael's lips as his eldest son took a step back. He then turned to his youngest with fire in his eyes. How dare Kol stab him in the back.

Kol's eyes widened as he realized the dagger had no effect on his father. In fact a eerie smile crept across Mikael's features as he stalked toward him. "We need to go." Elijah snapped.

Stefan fought against the pain in his head as he and Damon crawled away from Esther, the pain lessening ever so slightly the further they got. Hands grabbed his arm and pulled him upright before he was sped away.

XXXXX

Guilt consumed him as he wandered across the Brooklyn Bridge. He had a bottle of scotch in his hand as he looked out across the dark water of the river below. To say he was torn was an understatement. Klaus was at war with himself. Part of him, the animalistic part, that wanted to go back to the hotel room and claim her almost bubbled up to the surface, but the more sane part of him fought between leaving her behind and going back and hearing her out.

Klaus didn't trust anyone, he never had. Caroline was the first person he had even remotely let in and earlier tonight she to had betrayed him. He knew that he should give her a change to explain, to defend herself, but what if she was being deceitful? It wasn't like she hadn't played him before. The night at the Grill, the night they had been sent back in time, she had manipulated him then. Perhaps this whole time had been just one giant scheme. For all he knew she would return home and blab all his secrets to her friends, and have a good laugh at his expense.

She wasn't like that though, or maybe he had misread her, been wrong about her genuineness. Why did this have to be so confusing? Why did the blonde baby vampire make him feel this way? Klaus loathed himself for loving her, for leaving himself open for this kind of hurt. At the same time he craved what she offered to him, love, companionships, and a real relationship. What he wouldn't give to cradle her in his arms every night. He needed her, and for all of this to be real.

Without even realizing it he'd walked back to the hotel. Growling he walked back inside ignoring the concierge and made his way up to the room. The animal in him kept trying to claw it's way to the surface with the innate need to claim her mind, body, and soul; he wouldn't do that though, he would control himself and only take her if she was willing.

The room was empty. Feeling his throat clench with unshed anguish he swallowed and looked around the room. Letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, he saw her bag and personal items still near the dresser. There was no evidence of a scuffle either. Caroline had left, but where had she gone? More importantly when would she come back?

XXXXX

Rebekah leaned back onto the couch watching the fire. It had been a long agonizing night. She was just thankful that her brothers were still alive. The Salvatore's and Gilbert's had just left for the night after the epic failure of their plan. Everything was falling apart around her. Centuries on the run, and they still weren't safe. Would it ever end?

For once they had settled in one place and she had started to make a life for herself here. She enjoyed the high school experience, being a regular teenager and the normal mundane life was exactly what she needed and had secretly been craving. Now it was all coming crashing down around her, with little hope of stoping it.

The daggers didn't work on Mikael, and they could only assume they wouldn't work on Alaric as well. It was uncertain if the white oak would work, it had to, unless their mother had done something else to protect them. This meant they would have to run again. Nik would insist on it to keep everyone safe, despite his flaws he did keep his siblings safe. Rebekah was tired of running though; she had a life in Mystic Falls now and didn't want to just leave it behind.

"I don't want to run anymore." She said glancing at her brothers. Kol sat with Bonnie on the couch and Elijah in the arm chair sipping some scotch.

"Rebekah." Elijah sighed. "We won't be doing anything until Niklaus and Caroline return."

"I don't want to run anymore." She repeated. "I'm sure you don't either…" She said glancing at her brother and Bonnie, "…and now with Caroline and Nik…" Rebekah trailed off.

"These are all things we can discuss with Niklaus and Caroline, when they retrun." Elijah replied.

"So what is the deal with Nik and Caroline?" It had been plaguing her for days now. Nik had never been one to commit, yet everything Kol had said and snippets Elijah had let slip suggested it was true.

"I believe them to be in love with each other." Elijah stated. "Caroline confirmed her feelings to me when I asked her intentions. Niklaus is…confused, but I've never seen him like this before. He is different with her, he cares deeply for her even if he is afraid to admit it to himself." Elijah took a sip of his scotch. "Caroline needs to be protected when they return home, I fear for our brothers sanity if something were to happens to her."

XXXXX

Caroline scanned the crowd for Henrik, for surely if Inara was here he wouldn't be far. The pair was inseparable, true soul mates. Perhaps one day her and Nik could have that, but she could only hope for now because they obviously had a few things to work on. Every couple had disagreements though, it was healthy to fight she told herself. Nik and her would make up; they just had to. She would explain her reasoning and he would understand, at least that is how it when in her mind. She had learned, that at just over a thousand years old, he was quite set in his ways, but he had always been respectful and listened to her.

The crowd was large and finding Henrik was proving to be next to impossible. There were just too many bodies, and that was due to Inara's soft, melodic, and phenomenal singing voice. Biting her lip she made her way to the bar to wait for Inara to finish.

As much as she wanted to find Nik, she knew that he would want to see Henrik and Inara, not to mention her chances of actually finding him were minuscule at best. Sitting down on a stool she ordered a club soda and swiveled around so she could watch the stage. Inara was as beautiful as ever with her long locks and a sultry red dress. Her brown eyes looked out at the crowd as she sang.

"Caroline?"

Caroline turned toward the familiar voice. She hadn't been able to find him, because he was the one place she hadn't looked. Working behind the bar. "Henrik." She smiled.

"Where is Nik?" He asked his eyes darting around the room.

"Not here." She sighed. "What are you two doing in New York?" She asked glancing back to the stage.

"We've been here about a year now. Inara and I like to settle down and make a life for ourselves when we can. This city is big and crowded so we can stay here for longer periods of time. We tried drifting, but it's not for us, and we can't go overseas."

"Why not?" The moment she saw the sad look on his face, realization dawned on her. "Oh…" They had been compelled not to. "…I'm sorry."

"You're not the one that compelled us Caroline, and I've long since forgiven my brother. I will see him again, perhaps sooner than I thought." He said refilling her drink for her.

Caroline sighed Henrik was way too forgiving. "We had a fight, he left." She said playing with her glass. "He'll be back though, I'm just not entirely sure where he went."

"Inara will be thrilled to see you. She'll be done after this next song, perhaps the two of you would like to…what's the phrase…girl talk?" Henrik said with a smile and giving her hand a friendly pat.

XXXXX

Bonnie sat down on the bed, the night's events still sending cold chills down her spine. The spell had gone well, but everything else had been a disaster. Kol could have been lost to her, which was very upsetting. She wasn't sure what the two of them had, but the more time she spent with him, the stronger her feelings grew. The thought of losing him terrified her, and that in and of itself was unnerving.

"You okay love?" Kol asked. "You know if you worry to much you'll give yourself wrinkles." He teased.

Bonnie smiled despite herself. "I can't help but worry. Caroline is my best friend, and now when they come back they have no idea what they are walking into. They won't know that the daggers won't work and possibly the stakes. Unfortunately I can't reach them again without draining myself."

"We'll be there to help them." Kol reminded her.

"I just have this really bad feeling." Bonnie said clasping her hands together. She couldn't describe it, it was just a feeling, but she couldn't shake it either.

"Nik's been working with Caroline, darling. Trust me she can handle herself, she's taken me out a time or two." Kol smirked as he sat down next to her.

"You never did tell me why she snapped your neck?"

"Ah." Kol laughed nervously. "That was a long time ago, I was looking to get back at Nik and I thought she was his current play thing." Bonnie narrowed her eyes but let him continue. "I tried to compel her, it just didn't go as I planned."

"Compel her how?"

"It was nothing really." He waved his hand as he laughed. Bonnie glared at him eyebrow raised waiting for his response. "Okay I might have compelled her to kiss me, and the little vixen snapped my neck as she went in for the kiss."

Bonnie wasn't sure whether to laugh at her friend's triumph or to be mad at Kol. It had happened a long time ago, but still she didn't like that he'd used compulsion against Caroline like that. "I see."

"I wouldn't have taken it any further than that, anyways Nik stepped in then and claimed Caroline as his. They really are something." Kol said chancing a glance at her.

"She is happy with him?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes love, they are happy. Nik is showing her the world, making love to her at night, and helping her become a better vampire. She is in good hands with him, I give you my word. We will protect her, she is one of us now." Kol said kissing her. "Now let me take those worries away from you." He said as he used his inhuman speed and strength to flip her onto her back.

XXXXX

Caroline used the tissue to wipe her face. She'd just given Inara the cliff notes version of the months since they had last seen each other. It was nice to have another girl she could talk to. Goodness had she been missing girl talk. She trusted Nik, and loved him, but being able to lay it all out there for Inara, without her judging, did wonders for her. There were just some things you couldn't talk to guys about.

"It's going to be okay." Inara said hugging her. "Henrik has told me about their childhood, especially Nik's past, I think he is just afraid, but he will come around. If anyone can bring the light to his darkness it is you Caroline."

"I hope so." She said not entirely sure of herself. How could she make him believe her?

"You will." Inara said pulling away and giving her a warm smile. "Just be honest with him."

"I love him."

"And I've already told you that he loves you in return." Inara replied smiling. "It may have been a few centuries, but I remember. Even if he hasn't said the words it's in his eyes, the way he watches you, treats you, the way he touches you. Both of you are afraid of being hurt, and that is your weakness. United you will be strong, you just have to trust in each other, in your love to do it."

XXXXX

After her talk with Inara, Caroline had decided to come back to the hotel and as she made her way to the room she hoped that Nik would be there waiting for her. He had taken a few hours to calm down, and she hoped that they would be able to work it out, or fight it out at least. Inara was right, they needed to stop worrying about their insecurities and trust each other. It wouldn't be as easy as it sounded, but she really wanted to try. Inara and Henrik had been together for seven hundred and eight years, so as far as good relationship advice goes she was probably the one to trust.

The smell of liquor assaulted her as she entered the room. Sighing she saw him laying in the bed asleep, his bottle of scotch spilled on the floor. Well at least she had been right about the alcohol aspect of his evening, just wrong about the location. Even through his alcohol induced sleep and light snoring Caroline was just glad to see him. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom and tossing the empty bottle away, she cleaned up the mess. Quietly she slipped off her shoes and found one of his shirts to change into before climbing in bed next to him. Curling up to his body she fell asleep quickly, her head resting on his shoulder.

Klaus blinked his eyes open, the offensive light seeping through the curtains drew him from his sleep. He went to roll over but felt something against him. Looking down he saw his Caroline curled up against him, her arm resting on his chest and her legs tangled with his. When had this happened? Had he dreamed the whole thing with Tyler and Bonnie? No, that had been real.

A part of him enjoyed her closeness; all the while the other part was still mad and harbored feelings of rejection. He didn't understand the beautiful woman in his arms one bit. A part of him wanted to believe every word that left her mouth, the other part was terrified of letting her in. Looking at her soft features he realized that he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to let her in. _I love you_. Why were those three words so hard for him to say to her? His thoughts wandered as he watched her sleep.

He was still studying her when she began to stir against him. "Hi." She smiled shyly at him.

"Where did you go?" He asked staring at her.

"I was trying to find you, you didn't let me explain." She said sitting up her eyes watching him. "We need to talk about this."

Wasn't the 'we need to talk' sentence the one people said just before they broke up? If so he didn't want to talk. "We have nothing to talk about Caroline." He snapped as he got out of bed. If she was going to reject him he didn't want to hear it. Couldn't they forget everything from last night, brush it under the rug till they got home?

"Yes we do." She flashed in front of him her eyes narrowing in anger. "The least you can do is listen to me Nik. I'm not letting this go any longer."

He lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. What could he say to her? If she wanted to talk he would let her, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Caroline was just as stubborn as he. Licking his lips he motioned for her to continue. This was either going to be good or bad.

"I love you." She said, chancing a look into his blue eyes and he looked away immediately. "I know you've never done this before, that this whole...relationship experience is new to you, and you don't believe me when I say that I want to be with you." She'd practiced this speech a hundred times last night yet it just didn't sound right when she was trying to speak to him. "I've known Tyler since I was like five. I know that you two don't like each other, but he is a good guy, and it wouldn't be right for me to have that conversation with you and Bonnie standing right there. He shouldn't have asked that, I'm sure Kol…" she rolled her eyes, "…has been filling his head with ideas, and rightfully so. I didn't deny it, and I will tell him, but privately. He deserves to be respected and not told in front of you, especially when you're the guy I'm leaving him for. I never meant to hurt you."

"And you expect me to trust you?" He asked his jaw clenched.

She shook her head. "I can't make you do anything. I am asking you to trust me, to trust that this is real. I know you have been hurt in the past, and I would never do that to you. This isn't a game to me." She took his hand and continued. "This is real for me Nik. Take a chance on us." It was as big a risk for her as it was for him. He could just as easily break her heart by choosing his hybrids over her, but it was his choice to make. He hadn't forced her hand with Tyler and she wouldn't force his with his hybrids.

"If this is real why did you dissuade Bonnie from being with Kol?" He asked pulling his hand back. "Aren't they essentially the same as us?" He considered Kol and Bonnie's relationship at the same caliber. Kol was just as ruthless at times, capable of just as much. Why had she had a problem with them?

"I don't have a problem with them dating or whatever you want to call it. My issue is that you told me that he killed his last girlfriend. You said he sleeps with women has his fill and then kills them. Bonnie is my best friend, so yeah I'm a little worried." She said exasperated. "What if he does that to Bonnie?"

_Oh. _ When she put it like that. "Bonnie's a witch, Kol isn't going to kill her. I'll make sure he knows she is not to be harmed when we return home." He said adamantly. Kol knew better than to mess with a witch, at least that is what he hoped.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Caroline said a tear sliding down her face.

Despite himself he reached up and wiped it away. "I want you to be mine." He ground out, his inner wolf fighting to come into control. "I want to know that you're only going to be mine always and forever."

Caroline swallowed and met his eyes. "Then make me yours." She whispered. This was either the best decision or the stupidest.

He studied her for a long moment his eyes darkening before he pushed her to the bed crushing his lips to hers as they fell back on to the cool sheets. Caroline wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer wanting to feel every inch of him. His hands went to her shirt and ripped it open exposing her bare chest to him so the only thing separating them was her panties and his pants.

His stubble brushed against her cheek as his hands kneaded her breast while his mouth and tongue moving with hers invading everyone of her senses. His lips moved to her jaw and he trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, and lower. Ripping her underwear away he lifted her legs over his shoulders and pulled her to him, his mouth found her sex in an instant causing her to cry out from the sheer pleasure of it.

Caroline gripped the bedding as he tasted her in the most intimate way. This was what she wanted, what she needed. To be his, to feel loved and to be special. Nik didn't care or feel, but he did about her. They belonged together. She could feel herself tightening and his thumb on her small nub sent her spiraling over the edge. His head moved to kiss her thigh, before he sunk his teeth into her causing her to cry out again as a new pleasure swept over her, drawing out her orgasm even more.

Just as she was coming down from her high he thrust into her filling her completely and then withdrew thrusting back in. Caroline moved with him as he ravished her, holding her firmly as their bodies came together rhythmically.

Klaus watched her through hooded eyes as the most beautiful sounds escaped her lips. He looked down at the crescent shaped bite make on her thigh, making sure that it was healing. It had been some time since she had fed from him, and he didn't want her to be hurting. She appeared fine and the way she was panting out his name told him she was more than fine.

Smirking as her inner walls started to squeeze around him he lowered her legs and pulled her closer slowing the pace savoring the feel of her underneath him. Caroline's legs locked behind his back as she moved with him. Everything about this was right; she was his and now he just needed to keep her. If this was his future he could gladly give up his hybrids, Klaus would do anything for Caroline.

He grunted out her name as she screamed out as her orgasm washed through her. He bit her again just above her breast feeling her shake even more under him as she rode out her pleasure, the taste of her blood on his tongue was all it took to send him over the edge and he came hard, calling out to her.

Sliding out of her, he kept her against him while pushing her sweaty hair out of her face as he cradled her against his body. "I love you Nik." She whispered as she kissed him.

The words were on the tip of his tongue as he pulled back to look at her, he'd never said it before, and it felt so foreign to him. She gave him a small smile as she played with his hair at the back of his neck. Pressing his forehead against hers he closed his eyes just breathing in her scent. "I want us to work." _I don't want to be alone anymore, _he thought.

"Me too." She replied kissing him. "I meant what I said."

"I won't use Elena anymore." He whispered swallowing thickly.

"I'm here with you Nik, you, me, and your family." Caroline said her eyes never wavering from his. "And I have a surprise." She smiled as she bit her lip. "I might have run into someone while looking for you. Henrik and Inara are here in New York, I know where they live, and we're having dinner with them tonight."

"Are we now?" He laughed.

"Yes."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Mini family reunion next chapter as they prepare to go home. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Klauslove, and to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, and review this story.**

Klaus watched Caroline as she rummaged through her dresses for something to wear. His eyes roaming over her perfect body. He'd bitten her twice earlier and she'd yet to feed from him, yet she appeared fine. This was the longest she'd ever been without feeding from him, she'd usually fallen ill by now. Perhaps his immunity theory was working after all, it seemed she could go longer intervals at times.

"Are you sure you are ok, love?" He asked his eyes grazing over her yet again.

"I told you I'm fine. You know I'd tell you if I wasn't." Caroline said as she pulled out a blue dress that fell just past her knees, it was one of his favorites. Blue really was her color.

"You know you look ravishing in that dress, love." He smirked as she shimmied into it.

"So you tell me, every time I wear it." Caroline said smiling as she came over to him and turned so he could zip her.

He took his time zipping her up letting his fingers linger on her warm silky back. "What time did you say we'd be there?"

"We are supposed to be there in fifteen minutes." Caroline said spinning away from him. "We both know there is no time for that."

"Is he angry with me?" Klaus asked looking to the floor. He hadn't compelled Henrik to forget the conversation, just to do as he wished. It was for his and Inara's protection; he'd already lost Henrik once he couldn't lose him again.

"I don't think so." Caroline said sitting next to him. "It's been a lot longer for him, than for us. You know you can't keep doing that, I know you're trying to keep people safe, but you have to let people make their own choices. You have to let them live. Using compulsion and daggering people isn't the best choice. It shouldn't be a choice." She said pointedly.

"Caroline." He started, it wasn't that he liked doing it, but he would do anything to protect the people he cared about.

"No Nik, people make their own choices, and if something happens you can't hold yourself accountable." Caroline said kissing him lightly. She took his hand and stood up. "Come on, we'll be late."

XXXXX

Bonnie wasn't sure what woke her, but she was wide awake. The lack of light flickering in through the curtains meant it was still night. Why had she woken up? Biting her lip she looked around, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. Something wasn't right. "Kol." She said gently shaking him.

Kol groaned and looked up at her blinking his eyes open. "Everything ok?" he asked groggily as he pushed himself up.

"I don't know." Bonnie frowned. "I just have this feeling….like something isn't right."

Kol looked over Bonnie before pushing himself out of bed and pulling on his boxers and a pair of jeans. "Come on, love, I'm not leaving you in here by yourself."

They made their way out of the room, and down the hall. Kol didn't hear anything, but he wouldn't question Bonnie. She was a witch and that meant she was more attuned to these types of things. He knocked on Elijah's door and then Rebekah's. If something was going on it would be best for them to all be awake and alert.

XXXXX

Dinner had been nice and light. They had reminisced about old times, and Henrik and Inara shared the details of their lives to fill in the large gap. They were in fact married. Henrik, the youngest sibling was the first to tie the knot. It was just another reminder how drastically different Henrik's life had been from his siblings. He had been spared the centuries of pain and sorrow caused by Mikael, and he had had a loving person to stand by his side.

"So how long will the two of you be in New York?" Henrik asked his brown eyes on his brother.

"Around two weeks. We have to go to Virginia and find a witch to do the spell." Nik replied.

"There are a lot of fun things to do in New York." Inara smiled. "It would be nice to visit some of the places again."

"I want to take you to The Met." Nik said glancing at her. Caroline smiled, that didn't surprise her.

"An artist in an art museum is like a kid in a candy store." Caroline teased. "That sounds fun. I've never been to an art museum before."

"They have some lovely pieces." Inara smiled. "Henrik and I love to go and look around."

"This will be another fun thing to do now and then come back again in another sixty years." Nik said watching Caroline.

"I have every intention of us coming back to New York." Caroline said taking his hand. "Can we do Broadway, and Central Park?"

"Love, I will give you the full New York experience. I promise." Nik said squeezing her hand back. "We do need to find time for training as well. Now is not the time to be slacking."

"You know Nik, Inara and I will be there, all you have to do is ask. You are my family, I want to help, we want to help." Henrik said glancing at his brother.

"Henrik." Nik sighed looking at the table.

"Why don't you think about it?" Caroline offered. It would definitely give them the element of surprise. What would Ester do if she saw Henrik? Or Mikael? They had no love for their other children, but Henrik was the son they lost. Maybe it would make a difference.

"Caroline."

"Nik."

"Think about it Nik." Henrik said looking between them. "Inara and I will show up in Mystic Falls on April 7th one way or another."

XXXXX

Kol held Bonnie close to him as they made their way through the house. They had split into two groups, Bonnie and him, and Rebekah and Elijah. Bonnie and he were on the first floor combing through every room for any signs of anything that may be off. So far they hadn't found anything, but he had seen over the past few weeks that Bonnie was spot on most the time, and didn't doubt her for a second.

"Kol." Bonnie whispered as they approached the sitting room. She pointed, and he followed her gaze to the open window where a light breeze was coming in.

"Elijah, Rebekah." He said in his normal voice knowing his siblings could hear him no problem. They were in front of them within a second.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"The window's open." Bonnie pointed.

"I don't think anybody is here anymore." Rebekah said looking at her brothers then to Bonnie. "We would have found them, or heard them."

"Why were they here though?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure." Kol said kissing her forehead. Perhaps they had been scared off when Bonnie had woke up.

"The daggers." Elijah whispered before dashing away. Rebekah, Kol, and Bonnie shared a look before they chased after Elijah.

Elijah was studying the daggers and Kol sighed as he saw all four of them on the desk in front of Elijah. "Either they didn't get what they came for or something else is going on." Elijah said looking up at them, setting the dagger on the desk.

"There is a spell in one of my grimoires that I might be able to use to block anyone from entering the house." Bonnie said drawing all eyes to her.

"Do it." Kol said.

XXXXX

"You're holding back." Caroline said as she fought to get out of his iron clad grip.

"Am I?" Klaus smirked as he pinned her even tighter to the ground. Their position was precarious. He had effectively pinned her arms above her head and his pelvis pushing against hers. He lifted an eyebrow at her as she wrapped her leg around his. If they weren't training this would be quite the predicament he had her in.

"You know what I mean." Caroline replied breathless. She lifted her hips in an attempt to roll them over but he pushed her back down.

"I'm not going to hit you with all my strength, love." Klaus replied. He'd finally conceded to actually fight her, because they did need to make it realistic.

"And you think if Mikael or Alaric hits me they'll hold back?" She asked stopping her plight to glare at him.

"I could hurt you." He said releasing her hands and touching her lip where he'd gotten her earlier. The cut was healed but the blood was still there.

"And so could they." She argued back. "It's sparring Nik, it's not the same as you hitting me or being abusive. This is training and part of training is learning from my mistakes. I can't learn if I don't know what I'm up against. And you aren't doing me favors holding back."

With a growl he stood up pulling her up with him. "You don't know what you're asking, love."

"So show me." She said taking up a defensive stance.

"Alright." He conceded, she had a fair point, but he didn't like it, and she had no idea what she was getting into. "Pay attention; don't take the offense unless you have a sure shot. One hit from me and it's over sweetheart. Stay defensive and keep your eyes on me."

"Ok." Caroline nodded as she looked at him determinedly.

XXXXX

Caroline scrubbed the dirt and grime from her body. It had been a long hard day of training; she still felt a little sore from her sparring with Nik. The hot water soothed her aching muscles. As long as she stayed defensive she could evade him, it was when she tried to strike that it always cost her.

Turning off the water she grabbed a towel and dried off before wrapping it around her body and walking out into the bedroom. Nik looked up from his spot at the desk his sketch pad and pencil in hand. His gray eyes darkening as he took in her barely dressed state.

"Feel better, love?" He asked huskily his eyes appraising her.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled as she looked at his drawing. The way he captured her made her blush. He always made her look so flawless.

"I thought you wanted to go to dinner at the bar?" He asked swallowing as she sat on the bed.

"We are spending the day with Henrik and Inara tomorrow, anyway." Caroline offered. "I thought we could stay in and order room service or take out." If she were being honest she didn't feel like going out, she was exhausted. Nik looked good especially without his shirt on, and after all the sexual tension and work from their fighting she wanted to relieve some of it.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked looking away from her.

"I'm fine, just tired. You know how to work a girl out." She smiled. Sure there was a little soreness, but it was the same as a good hard work out, and this was what she needed to prepare. They had no idea what they were walking into back home, and being prepared was her top priority.

"Caroline…."

"Nik." She interrupted and stood up walking to him. "I'm fine." She said taking his drawing and setting it on the desk making room for her to sit with him. His blue eyes stared back at her and she saw the questioning look, wondering if she really was ok. Caroline wanted to show him that she was indeed fine, and that she wasn't mad. Leaning in she captured his lips in a soft sensual kiss, her tongue tracing along his lips.

Caroline tried to move so she was straddling him but the arms on the chair prevented her, and she ended up in his lap instead. With a growl he picked her up and sat on the bed. She adjusted herself so she straddled him and pushed him back with a playful smile.

Klaus watched as Caroline unwrapped the towel and smiled at him as she kissed his chest and worked her way down till she found his pants. Looking up at him as she pushed his pants down, she gave him a playful smile before she took him in. Klaus let out a loud growl at the feel of her mouth on him. His hands fisted in her hair gently pulling as she licked and sucked.

"Caroline, sweetheart." He ground out. This would be over all too soon if she didn't stop now. He wanted to be in her when he came.

Using his speed he pulled her up and quickly flipped her to her back and thrust into her causing her to scream out in pleasure, her nails digging into his back at the unexpected sensation. He moved slowly within her, wanting to make sure she came when he did. Her soft hands ran through his hair as he took one of her breasts into her mouth teasing her nipple.

"Nik." She panted. "Please." The whimper escaped her as she rose up to meet him allowing him to thrust even deeper and hit her at just the right angle. Having found her sweet spot he was relentless, thrusting deep and hard, hitting that spot over and over again until she screamed out shuddering and clawing at him in ecstasy, causing him to follow.

Collapsing on top of her he moved to the side and pulled her into his chest. "I'm glad we're staying in tonight." He said kissing her forehead.

"Me too." She smiled as she nuzzled his neck.

They laid quietly for a long moment both of them content to just be in each other's embrace. If he didn't know better he would think her asleep. Yet he could tell by her breathing that she wasn't quite there yet.

"What happens when we get home?" Caroline asked.

"Well, we will have to deal with Mikael and my mother's new creation, unless they have already been dealt with." Klaus sighed, he hoped that mess would be cleaned up, but he doubted it. Ester was a cunning bitch. "Then we can do whatever you want."

"I want to finish school." She sighed. "And then can we travel?"

"Anywhere you want, love." Klaus said kissing her.

XXXXX

"Did you get it?" Ester asked the hybrid as he came up to the house they were currently staying in.

The hybrid handed her one of her son's necklaces. Ester took it and smiled. Yes, this would work perfectly. She ran her hand across the beads, a pain shooting through her as she thought of her son, and ending his existence. Niklaus was an abomination, they all were. Niklaus was the most unnatural. It would all be set right soon enough. With his necklace she would weaken him the moment they appeared in this time.

"This is perfect, thank you." She smiled at the hybrid, before she closed the door and walked into the dining room and smiled at her husband. "We have what we need."

XXXXX

Caroline raised an eyebrow as Klaus put the contraption on her arm and secured it around her wrist and elbow. She looked at the stake in the device and back up to meet Klaus's accessing stare. "Am I staking you?" She laughed.

"No." He smirked. "I just want you to practice on the dummy over here to get a feel for how they work. You'll be wearing them when we return home." Klaus went and fixed the dummy so it was standing in front of her. "I want you to hit hard enough to send the stake all the way through the dummy."

"I've staked someone before." She reminded him.

"I know, but I want you to be comfortable with these. It could be the difference between life and death." He said seriously as he moved behind the dummy to hold it.

"I'm not going to die." She said punching the dummy hard sending it reeling back and the stake protruded all the way through the dummy.

"No, you're not." Nik snapped, meeting her eyes. His eyes looked down and she realized they were resting on her necklace.

"Don't even think about it." Caroline glared, her hand going over the blue pendant. "We are in this together."

"I know." He sighed. "Which is why you need to practice."

XXXXX

Caroline couldn't believe how many different pieces of art were hanging on the walls in The Met. They could easily spend two days there; it was interesting to listen to Nik talk about art. There was no wrong interpretation of art, but she could see what he was saying when he spoke. The man knew what he was talking about, and he was passionate about it as well.

"This was amazing, thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek and then turning to smile at Henrik and Inara.

"Come back to the house, and have dinner with us." Henrik offered.

"Sure." Caroline smiled taking Nik's hand and entwining their fingers.

The walk back to their house was quiet as they enjoyed the cool spring air. The leaves were starting to come in and some of the spring flowers had begun to bloom. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but wonder how it would look in the present time. Or how different it would look.

"Help me with dinner?" Inara asked as they walked through the front door.

"Ok." Caroline still wasn't much of a cook, but she would help. It had been a few centuries, maybe Inara had forgotten how helpless she was in the kitchen. None the less, she followed her into the kitchen and waited for instructions.

"You two seem happy." Inara said as she took out a pan and lit the stove.

"We are." Caroline smiled. "Do you want help?"

"No, I think it'd be better if I did it myself." Inara said. "I don't mean that to be mean. I know you're not a kitchen person." She quickly added.

"It's ok." Caroline said sitting at the table.

"Henrik is trying to convince him to uncompel us." Inara confided.

"Oh." Caroline said surprised.

"I know Nik tries to protect everyone, but we can take care of ourselves. I know what happened in their past, and understand he wants to protect his little brother. What he doesn't understand is his little brother wants to protect him." Inara explained.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "I don't know how to make him see that he isn't in this alone. He thinks that love is a weakness."

"And what do you think?" Inara asked.

"I think he's wrong." Caroline answered honestly. Now she just needed to convince him. That was easier said than done. Goodness knew, they could use the element of surprise on their side. "I'll see what I can do."

XXXXX

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter in the past. We will still have several chapters once they return to the present. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. Thanks to all of you wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers.**

**I have also started beta reading for Klauslove, if you haven't already you should check out her stories. **

Caroline leaned against the car as Nik and Henrik loaded it with their suitcases. She had finally convinced him to let Henrik and Inara accompany them to Mystic Falls. Now it was just a matter of getting him to lift the compulsion he had placed on them. That wasn't going to be an easy feat, but she was determined to make him see reason.

"You must be excited to be almost home." Inara said as she joined Caroline.

"I've missed my friends and family." Caroline admitted. When they had first arrived that statement had been terribly accurate, now while she still missed them she didn't feel empty anymore. Once she had opened herself up to Klaus and gotten to know him, really know him, things had changed. Now it was the thought of living without him that terrified her. "My friends and mom are going to have a hard time accepting the relationship between Nik and I." Caroline sighed. If they ever did accept it. Bonnie would be understanding surely since she was sleeping with Kol, but Caroline didn't see the same easy reception from Elena and her mom. What her mom would think worried her the most.

"Only because they haven't seen you together yet." Inara reassured her. "Once they see the two of you, and how good he treats you, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"He's done some pretty bad things to my friends." Especially to Elena. Was Caroline a horrible friend for falling in love with the man who had caused her best friend so much pain?

"We are unnatural creatures; we've all done some pretty bad things. I've seen him with you Caroline, he cares deeply for you." Inara said quietly.

"I know. I love him and want to be with him, I just hope my friends can accept that, and if they can't than I will learn to live with it. I'm not leaving him." Nik was the most important person to her. He was her future. Inara was right; most vampires had done some pretty horrible things, even Stefan and Damon. Damon had even done horrible things to her.

"All will be worked out." Inara said smiling at her as she linked her arm with hers and they walked toward the car.

Caroline could only hope that Inara was right.

XXXXX

"You invited them." Nik growled irritated. He appreciated what Caroline was trying to do, but he had no intention of changing his mind. Henrik was his baby brother, and protecting him was his top priority. If he could he would leave Caroline safely in 1944. That however wouldn't be possible; she needed to return with him.

"They should learn the basics one way or another." She shrugged, her face masking innocence, but he knew her to well. Caroline was bent on convincing him to release his compulsion. "Come on it will give me someone else to spar with besides you."

"Fine." He sighed. Sparring against Caroline was not something he enjoyed. As much as she assured him she was fine, he could tell when she was lying.

She clapped her hands excitedly, and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Doesn't mean I've changed my mind, love." He said looking at her pointedly.

"Ok. They can still run with us though." Caroline smiled. "Besides having someone watch me spar you, to tell me what I am doing wrong might be good."

Klaus kissed her again pulling her closer so she was flush against him. It was too bad his brother and Inara were on their way over or else he would love to drag her back inside and have his way with her. Though he felt something bad was going to happen when they reached Mystic Falls, nothing ever worked out for him. All Klaus wanted was to cherish his sweet Caroline while he could.

Caroline pulled away at the sound of a throat clearing. Henrik and Inara stood staring at them awkwardly. "Good morning." Klaus offered as he pealed himself away from Caroline.

"Morning." Henrik said forcing a smile.

"We always start out with a run." Caroline said as she began stretching. It always amused him that she stretched before and after their workout sessions. She was a vampire, thus not needing to, but the gesture just made her so human, so Caroline.

The run had been grueling; it was like he had pushed further and faster on purpose. Caroline wouldn't let that get her down though. She had kept up with him for the most part. Henrik and Inara had struggled, but they had kept with it. They were just as determined to prove themselves to Nik as she was in order to get him to drop his compulsion. Nik might be stubborn, but he underestimated how stubborn the three of them could be as well.

Instead of taking a short break to rest and feed as they usually did, they had dived right into sparring each other. He was trying to make them quit. Caroline understood his need to protect his little brother, but Henrik was old enough to make his own decisions. It was easy to mistake the physically almost seventeen year old for a young soul, but he was as old as his brother in vampire years. Older actually Henrik was the first vampire in existence, created by his brother's blood.

"So you two fight?" Inara asked as they watched Henrik and Nik move at lightning speed across the grass.

"It's called sparring, and yes. I know it's rough, but it's the only way to be prepared. We've had a lot of bad things happen to us." Caroline sighed. "Nik thinks the worst is yet to come."

"Henrik and I will be there to help." Inara said confidently.

"I hope so."

"Caroline." Nik called drawing her attention to him. "Come on love."

Caroline smiled at Inara while bracing herself for the match. Nik had most definitely held back on Henrik, he no longer held back with her.

XXXXX

Caroline walked through the town square amazed at how different the town was in 1944, yet how familiar it all seemed. The Mystic Grill was still here, though that wasn't what it was called at the moment. It was a quaint little diner, which served similar food as the Grill.

Klaus had walked them past the spot where her house would one day be built. At the moment it was a vast field. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the little pond that once occupied that area. The pond that her and Klaus had fallen into nearly a year ago. The pond that had started everything, well technically Esther and her spell had done that, but she wasn't going to credit something this great to that woman.

"Feeling homesick sweetheart?" Nik asked as he guided her back to the town square his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Maybe a little." She admitted. "It will be nice to be home."

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Caroline felt him stiffen next to her; he still didn't completely believe her. "It will be nice to be home with you by my side." She took his hand in hers. "I miss my mom and friends, but that doesn't change what we have." She said trying to assure him. "I love you." Leaning into him, he relaxed slightly as his arm pulled her tighter. Once they returned home, he would see, all would be right.

"Well at least for the moment we are all on the same side." Nik replied.

XXXXX

"Did you really think the witch would agree to send them with us?" Klaus asked as they walked off the front porch. "If they wouldn't do it in the past, they won't do it now either."

"Fine." Caroline sighed. "I just didn't expect her to get all Dr. McKay on us."

"Who?"

"I mean wow, space time continuums and disrupting the balance. Witches are really complex." Caroline said as she looped her arm with his.

"I think they are just plain annoying." He replied rolling his eyes. Witches had their own agenda. They always spoke of a balance, but whose balance was it really, theirs or higher beings? It depended on the witch. All the witches who had helped them had done so because they didn't believe in time travel. It was unnatural. Yet Esther had sent them here to begin with and she was one of the strongest and most respected witches of her time. Witches answered to themselves and their own beliefs, not any one else's.

"I'm beginning to agree." Caroline laughed. "Bonnie isn't like that though."

"Yet."

"No, Bonnie won't be like that." Caroline declared. "Maybe with other people, but with us I think she'll be honest with us. When it comes to friends and family you don't talk in riddles, and you do anything for them." They walked next to each other through Mystic Falls, Caroline was still in awe at the look of her home town in this time. "You are still going to release their compulsion right?" She asked quietly.

Needless to say everyone had been surprised when he'd finally agreed to release Henrik and Inara from the compulsion. What they didn't realize was his ability to manipulate. They forgot that the witch in the present would be doing a spell to erase everything that they inadvertently effected.

Even though he was releasing the compulsion it would not affect them. The moment the witch did the spell it would all be erased anyway. Anyone and everyone they met in this time would never realize they had ever interacted with them.

"Yes." He replied, happy that he could be the good guy, but still getting his way at the same time.

XXXXX

Liz Forbes looked around the mansion uneasily. Her daughter would be returning tonight. It had been an impossibly long month since she had last seen her daughter. In only a few short hours Caroline would finally be back. The thought of having to returning here for her safety had Liz on edge.

Liz did not trust the originals, Bonnie however was Caroline's best friend and she had watched the young woman grow up. Bonnie was very adamant about the importance of Caroline staying with the originals. She had implied that they would protect her daughter, and this was the safest place to be with Mikael, Alaric and Esther running around. Liz still wasn't so sure though and the thought of Caroline here with all the Mikaelson's didn't set well. Her sweet Caroline had spent the past year with Klaus, so that was unnerving enough as it was.

"Hello Sherriff Forbes." Kol said as he came down the marble staircase behind Bonnie. "Thank you for staying here during the spell."

The whole town had been put under curfew under the pretenses of a wild animal on the loose, which was true to an extent. Keeping this town and its citizens safe was her professional priority; keeping Caroline safe though was her highest priority. "The majority of the town should be inside by now, curfew started thirty minutes ago." She replied skipping the pleasantries.

"It's just a precaution." Elijah said as he brought her a cup of coffee. "We do wish for peace with your town, and do not wish for anyone to be harmed by Esther or her creations."

"Just please make sure my daughter doesn't get harmed as well." Liz said taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

"I assure you Sherriff Forbes, we will bring Caroline back here safe and sound." Elijah said with a curt nod. "I believe the Salvatore's are here with the Gilbert's and Mr. Lockwood."

Not a moment later and there was a knock on the door. Kol went to answer it, letting the others inside.

"Hello Liz." Damon greeted as he entered.

"Damon." She nodded.

"Everyone understands the plan?" Bonnie asked coming to stand in the center of the room to explain it again. It was simple really; Rebekah was to stay behind in the house with the humans, while the other vampires went to help Klaus and Caroline.

"I still don't understand why I have to play babysitter." Rebekah pouted. "Bonnie placed a protection spell so no one can enter the home but those invited in, so why do I need to stay behind?" The spell worked the same way as vampires entering a human's home except this kept anyone out that hadn't been invited in.

"Bekah, you've never been a fighter." Elijah said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not weak." She stated, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high.

Elijah sighed, he knew his sister was just as anxious as the rest of them, but she had never been in a real fight before and he didn't want anything to happen to her. They already lost Finn and Henrik, losing another sibling would be too much. "Of course not Bekah, but please stay." He pleaded with her.

"Fine." She huffed. "But you all better come back safely with Nik...and Caroline."

XXXXX

Esther set up her herbs as she waited for Mikael and Alaric to return back to her. They had agreed to start at noon with the hopes of having the element of surprise. Her children suspected they were up to something, but her plan would hopefully remain a mystery until it was too late to do anything about it.

"We are all set my love." Mikael replied as he whooshed beside her, Alaric on his tail.

"Perfect." Esther smiled. Closing her eyes she pricked her finger with the tip of her knife and smeared her blood across the map. Once the area had been marked in blood she closed her eyes again and chanted the simple spell. "It is done." She smiled opening her eyes to see her husband's doting face.

"What is this exactly?" Alaric asked.

"By doing this spell no one can enter or leave the perimeter until I undo the spell." Ester smiled. "With Niklaus's necklace I will be able to target him specifically and render him useless."

"You're not worried about their witch?" Alaric asked.

"By the time it takes her to a figure out a loop hole the fight should be well over." Esther replied with a smile. It would take the witch hours to get them a way in, by that time Niklaus and their blonde friend would be long dead. Once the two of them were killed they would strike out at the rest of the vampires, and finally rid the world of the abominations that plagued it.

"Do not kill Niklaus right away." Mikael said looking at Alaric. "I want him to watch us kill the girl first. I want him to know what it feels like to have the most important thing to him taken away before he dies." Mikael smirked.

Esther glared at her husband; this was not about revenge this was about righting a wrong. Still, arguing with him would be pointless. To be honest she never expected Niklaus to let the girl live long enough to return home, let alone fall for her. It was a shame that he was finally embracing his humanity when his end was so near.

XXXXX

Caroline swallowed thickly as Nik tied the weapons onto her wrists. He was tense to say the least, not that she could blame them. They would be returning home in less than an hour and had no idea what they would be walking into. It could either be welcoming faces and hugs, or they would materialize directly into an ambush. Judging by his ridged stance and lack of communication, he was expecting the worst.

He walked over to the table and picked up a sheathed knife, before returning to her. "Put this in your boot. Be careful with it, it's been soaked in vervain." He explained.

Nodding she took the weapon from him and slid it into her boot. Nik walked away and put his jacket on before turning to with her jacket held out. Facing away from him she slipped her arms into the sleeves. What could she do to reassure him? He was like an open book sometimes, once you got to know him. His silence was deafening, and his movements were always fluid, but they held a certain edge to them now. It was the unknown, the not being able to be in control that was driving him insane.

"It's going to be okay." She said quietly but with confidence.

His blue eyes flicked up to look at her, his usually hidden emotions written across his face. "Caroline." He sighed as his eyes fell on her necklace. She'd noticed this a few times now and knew what he was thinking. She'd been able to get him to release Henrik and Inara from their compulsion but it hadn't dawned on her why he'd given in so easily until they said their goodbyes. He was smooth she would give him that, Caroline fully intended on letting him have it when they returned home, but didn't want a fight now. "Love..."

"Don't even." She said her hand clutching the pendant. "We are in this together." She said determinedly.

Klaus was torn if he compelled her he would lose her, but if he didn't she could be hurt or worse. Nothing could happen to her; he wanted to make her run as soon as they went through to keep her safe.

They were in this together, he repeated her words in his mind and he really truly wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine. However, he'd never had anyone or everything he had ever cared about or loved that hadn't been taken from him. Caroline was too important to risk losing. Yet as he looked into her blue eyes he couldn't do it. It wouldn't take much to overpower her, Klaus was stronger and she was too trusting. As much as he wanted to protect her, betraying her with compulsion pained him as well.

"Nik look at me." Her warm hands rested on his cheeks as she drew his gaze into hers. "We've been training for months. They don't know that, they will think I'm weak and insignificant. If all hell breaks loose you will need someone by your side."

"I..." he trailed off looking behind her. "…can't lose you."

She stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips softly lingering against him and he savored the feel of her soft lips pressed against his. "I have no intentions of anything happening to me, or you for that matter. Did you ever think that maybe you were wrong," she asked locking eyes with him again. "about…love being a weakness?" She mumbled looking away at the word love. It dawned on him that she might not realize how much he truly cared for her.

Klaus wanted to say the words so badly to her, to let her know how he felt. It was so foreign and never in his entire existence had he uttered those three simply words to anyone, not even his siblings. Even after all this, after her declarations of love, which she had made on several different occasions, a part of him was still afraid of rejection. Afraid that this had been all one big scheme of some sort. His whole life he'd only ever known rejection. Only been told that no one would ever love him, admitting it was a possibility was almost too much.

Caroline cleared her throat. "All I'm trying to say is that when you care about someone, it gives you something to fight for. It drives you. Maybe if you stopped seeing me, Henrik, Inara, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah as weaknesses…" She bit her lip meeting his eyes again. "We are your strength, not weakness. Fighting for the people you care about makes you stronger, and gives you a reason to keep going even when you think you can't. I love you Nik, and I am going to fight for you and with you. This is our fight and we will do it together." Caroline kissed him again this time more fiercely as she pressed herself against him her tongue dancing across his.

Klaus was the first to pull away; he needed to keep his head in the game. "We should get going love."

She gave him a simple nod before gripping her hand in his and following him out the door.

XXXXX

The walk to the falls was silent, but he relished the feel of her hand in his. At one point it had seemed silly to watch couples commit such a small act of affection, but now he enjoyed the comfort of knowing she was next to him. Caroline hadn't necessarily changed him, but she had brought out a part of him that he hadn't realized still existed.

"Hi." Caroline smiled at the young witch.

"The moon has almost reached its apex." She said in greeting. Despite the fact that Caroline was good friends with her great granddaughter in the future the Bennett witch was still very weary of the two vampires. However, she had agreed to send them forward through time so as not to disrupt the balance of things further. As they had been told time and again by various witches, they did not belong here.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes." She replied.

Though her voice sounded sure and strong he could see that she was nervous. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Caroline, I promise."

She gave him a smile that melted his heart. The trust she put in him was amazing and as much as he wanted to keep his promise there was no way to foresee a good outcome. What if he never got to tell her how he felt? He couldn't bear the thought of her not knowing his true feelings.

"I love you Nik. Everything is going to be fine." She said kissing him.

"Caroline..." This was his chance to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue, and he wanted her to know. If something happened to either of them he would never forgive himself for not telling her. As he gazed into her beautiful azure eyes he knew that this was the moment. "I love you." He said caressing her cheek.

Klaus hadn't thought it was possible for her to have even more light in her eyes, but the smile she gave him was so bright, as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He held her knowing she was the most important thing in the world. Her lips found his kissing him slow and sensually. So this was what it felt like to hold the person you cherished most in your arms. Klaus closed his eyes and let her touch ignite him even more.

"I love you Nik." She said blinking up at him, her smile still bright. He kissed her again and then hugged her to him enjoying her warmth.

As much as he didn't want this moment to end he knew that it had to. Pulling away he kissed her forehead before they turned to face the witch. She gave them a small nod and he gripped Caroline's hand tightly as she began the spell. Everything would be fine he told himself over and over again. It had to be fine. He couldn't lose Caroline, not now.

XXXXX

"Bonnie love what is going on?" Kol asked as he watched her work.

They had come just over an hour ago to prepare for Nik and Caroline's return only to find that there was an invisible barrier preventing them from going towards the falls. Looking up to the sky he made note of the position of the moon. It would be reaching its apex in a few moments. If they couldn't get this down Nik and Caroline would be on their own against whatever Ester and Mikael had planned.

"It goes all the way around." Damon said as he stopped in front of him and Bonnie.

"She's blocking me." Bonnie groaned swiping a bit of blood from her nose.

"The moon is at its apex." Elijah said looking up at the sky.

Bonnie began chanting again this time more adamantly her face twisted in agony as she fought against Esther's spell. Kol watched her intently torn between making her stop and wanting to help his big brother.

Bonnie's eyes flew open at the howl of pain that sliced through the silent night air. _Nik._

XXXXX

Caroline squeezed Nik's hand as they began to materialize. Squeezing her eyes shut she forced steady breaths in and out. If something was to happen they needed to be ready to fight the moment they stepped through. Gritting her teeth she fought against the dizziness.

The roar of the fire died down and she slowly peaked her eyes open. "Nik." She whispered as Esther stood in front of them with Mikael and Alaric on both of her sides, and a small group of vampires in front of them. Dropping her hand Nik grabbed his head and howled out in pain as a mass of bodies whooshed toward them.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Interested to hear your thoughts on what will happen, please leave a review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. The support for this story has been so amazing, you guys really are the best. Thank you for all of your kind words and for reading. **

Esther smiled as Niklaus fell to his knees gripping his head between his hands. She was using his necklace as an anchor and then drawing power from all the witch spirits to give her son a massive aneurism. The blonde girl, Caroline she thought, looked at him with panic on her face a moment before the vampires ran at her.

Esther took a moment to appraise the girl who had won her sons affections, since that was no easy feat. She was pretty and the humanity that emitted from her was unbelievable. A part of her felt bad that just as her son found peace, and then she was taking it from him. Still, she continued to chant, having come too far to stop now.

"Nik." Caroline gasped as he fell to the ground in pain. Glancing up she saw a sick sadistic look on his mother's face as she whispered something. Swallowing she prepared for the fight that was coming. The first vampire hit her hard but she rolled with him using his momentum against him and throwing him off her, springing back to her feet in time to catch the next one by the arm and quickly twisting her body till she had her arm wrapped around his neck and twisted it effectively breaking it.

She chanced a glance at Nik to see Alaric holding him as Mikael punched him. Blood was coming from his nose and from his ear. Esther was still whispering something and Caroline realized that she was holding something. She was chanting, whatever she was doing was hurting Nik. Caroline had to stop her.

Caroline ducked under the next arm that was reaching for her grabbing it as she spun around and kicked out the back of her attacker's knee. They fell to the ground howling in pain as she continued to hold their arm, dislocating it. Releasing the arm she grabbed their neck twisting as hard as she could sending them lifelessly to the ground.

Stopping Esther was her first priority. Dodging the hybrids and vampires that came running at her, she focused on getting to the witch. Once she stopped her, Nik would be able to fight along side her. Caroline plunged her hand into the other woman's chest her eyes bugging out and a whisper of a cry escaping her lips as Caroline yanked her heart from her body. The irony that this was how Esther had died a thousand years ago by her son was not lost on her. Swallowing she watched as Esther's body collapsed to the ground. Disgusted with herself but also humming with adrenaline Caroline dropped the bloody heart from her hand.

"No." Mikael yelled out.

Klaus let out a slow breath as the pain exploding in his head suddenly subsided. His vision quickly returned from its blurry haze and his mind started to function again. His first thought was of Caroline but arms gripped him from behind and he needed to take care of whomever his assailant was first. They were strong, but he was older and stronger. Grabbing one of their wrists he twisted it hearing the bones break from his grasp before he twisted and punched the man in the face.

He turned appraising his father's accomplice, Alaric Saltzman, his mother's newest toy. Grabbing Alaric by the jacket he slammed him into a tree causing the tree to shake violently from the contact. Alaric surprised him by shoving him backwards with his back hitting a tree. The stake that he lifted caught his eye and he caught his hand before he could plunge it into him. Surprisingly the young vampire was stronger than he thought. It took both of his hands to keep the stake away from his heart. When Alaric added his other hand to push the stake closer he felt his hands begin to shake from the exertion.

This was taking too long, he needed to get to Caroline. Mikael had gone after her, he was sure of it. If Mikael touched her, Klaus would kill him all over again, he would anyway, but this time would be permanently. He needed to get to Caroline, to keep her safe. Just because he had trained her didn't mean he wanted her to have to fight.

Gaining the upper hand, he caught Alaric's wrists and twisted using his elbow to hit Alaric in the face. The other man stumbled backwards surprised. Klaus used the upper hand and lunged at him gripping Alaric by the neck and twisting letting him crumple to the ground. Klaus turned to go to Caroline but saw the other vampires circling around him. It wasn't that he couldn't take them, it was that he wanted to get to Caroline now.

Caroline dodged out of the way yet again. She could tell that Mikael was growing irritated with her constant movements, and hoped that would make him desperate and sloppy. From her sparring with Nik she knew not to attack that was where she'd always made her mistakes. Still how long could she keep this up? Eventually she was going to have to make a move. Where was everyone else?

Mikael lunged again and Caroline barely escaped to her surprise Mikael stumbled his foot catching on a branch. Racing forward she punched him hard feeling the stake eject from the contraption on her arm and lodge itself deep into his abdomen. Mikael lurched forward and she punched him again sending him falling onto his back.

Her breath caught as she saw the white oak stake slip from his hand. Without hesitation she dove for it grasping it before driving it into his cold undead heart. Trying to catch her breath she watched, waiting for something to happen. Instead of death he only smiled.

"Those no longer work on me." He laughed as he grabbed her by the throat flipping them so he was hovering over her.

"No." She said breathlessly, this wasn't how it was suppose to end. Panic set in as his face changed and he lunged down. A startled scream filled the air and she realized it was hers as Mikael's fangs sunk into her neck. Her skin was torn and the pain exploded in her neck, it was like when Damon had attacked her, painful and terrifying. Blood poured down her neck and she fought to remain conscious.

_You are strong and beautiful, and full of light._

Nik's words rang in her head as a tear slid down her face. She was strong and to hell with him if Mikeal thought she was giving up. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she prepared herself. Opening them again to make sure she hit her mark she fisted her hand and swung connecting with his neck lodging the other stake into the side of it. Blood splattered on her face and Mikael fell onto her with a howl of pain. Disgusted she pushed him off of her and scrambled to sit up.

Placing a palm to her neck to staunch the blood flow, and to check if she was already healing she pushed herself further away from him. _Get up._ Pushing her shaken body up her eye caught sight of the bloodied stake. The one weapon that could kill an original, and it was within her grasp. Mikael was still choking and pulling the stake from his neck. Swallowing she reached out grabbing it and slid it into her inside coat pocket, before darting off to find Nik.

XXXXX

"Bonnie love." Kol said pacing nervously.

Bonnie's eyes flew open. "Whatever she was doing she stopped. You can go in there now." She said taking a step forward and her hand sliding into where the invisible force field had been. "Go." She said urgently as a feminine scream filled the night air.

Without another thought the vampires took off at record speed. "Go straight back to the mansion Bonnie." Kol gave her a lingering look before he sped off too.

Bonnie turned on her heel and got back into the car speeding off to the original's mansion, while she was sure the fight was not near her at the moment, getting back to the mansion would make her feel that much safer.

XXXXX

Klaus yanked yet another vampire's heart from it's chest. How many did that make now? Ten? Eleven? They just kept coming to the slaughter. He heard Caroline scream a moment ago and fear coursed through him. Nothing could happen to her. Her scream had been followed a few seconds later by what he assumed was Mikael's howl. She was still fighting that was a good thing.

Just as he was about to tare yet another heart out, the vampire pitched forward and fell lifelessly to the ground. Caroline stood before him dropping the heart to the ground. "Nik." She whispered tears in her blue eyes.

His eyes instantly fell to her neck and shoulder that was coated in blood. She had blood spattered on her face and it was smeared in her beautiful blonde locks. The wound was healed but the blood, she'd lost so much blood and most of it was hers, he could smell it. Caroline was going to need to feed and soon. Klaus wanted to embrace her to feel her warmth, but Alaric began to stir. Pulling her beside him, Klaus gave her a sideways glance as the hunter stood up an angry glare on his features.

"The stakes don't work on them." Caroline said quietly her eyes meeting his nervously.

"Yes she found that out the hard way." Mikael said joining Alaric. Klaus saw the blood that coated Mikael's neck and what appeared to be a puncture wound that was finally knitting back together, that was his girl. "I must say she tastes quite exquisite." He smirked bringing a finger to his chin where her blood still was swiping it across and then licking it clean. "Too bad you can't have a taste, she is truly divine."

Klaus swallowed that's where the blood had come from. Mikael had bit her and that infuriated him that the horrid man would dare to violate Caroline in that way. A growl sounded deep from within his chest and his eyes flashed gold out of anger. "You don't get to touch her."

"No, I get to kill her, she killed Esther." Mikael sneered. "And you're going to watch me do it."

"Not today." A familiar voice said, and Klaus realized it belong to Damon Salvatore. A different kind of anger filled him at seeing the man who had hurt Caroline in the past, but now wasn't the time for it. For the moment it would appear they were on the same side.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief as she saw the small group in front of them. Kol, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler, they were a sight for sore eyes, and she was glad to see them. The two hunters looked around the group probably realizing they were outnumbered. The only problem was that they were the only two people who couldn't be killed. Unfortunately for Mikael she still had his white oak stake, and she could only hope he didn't have another one stashed away somewhere.

Everything happened so fast Klaus gripped her hand and pulled her into a grueling run. She wanted to protest about leaving the others behind but she could hear the sound of five pairs of feet on their heels and knew the others were right behind them. In this moment she was glad for all the months of training, if it hadn't been for those days she would never be able to keep up with Klaus.

Fatigue was beginning to take its toll on her, everything was aching, the burning in her throat reminding her of her blood loss and the imperativeness that she feed. When the Mikaelson mansion came into view she let out a sigh of relief, but Klaus just pulled her that much faster. That man was freaking fast.

"I'd slow down if I were you." Kol called from behind them. "Bonnie put up a barrier to keep people out you have to be invited in."

Klaus pulled up short and she collided with him at his abrupt stop. His hands steadied her and she met his blue eyes for a moment.

"Care?" Bonnie said interrupting their moment. "Oh my god, get in here…both of you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied as her friend threw her arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Let's get you inside sweetheart." Klaus said as the others approached.

"Caroline." Tyler called as he caught up she pulled away from Bonnie and turned toward him only to be engulfed in his embrace. Her eyes looked up to see Klaus's angry gaze on them. She gave him a reassuring look as she pulled away.

"I'm okay." She said looking at Tyler.

"Aren't you two quite the pair?" Kol smirked as he looked between her and Klaus.

Caroline didn't know what she looked like, but Klaus's hands were covered in blood, his face had splotches of blood from whatever Esther had been doing to him, and from where Mikael had hit him. They probably did look like a pair.

"Your mom is inside." Elijah replied in an attempt to ease the situation.

"Really?" She perked up.

Caroline ran full speed towards the house. She'd known she had missed her mom, but not truly grasped how much until this very moment. Throwing the door open she ran inside scanning the room until her eyes rested on her mom sitting on a couch hands nervously knit together. Shifting to a more human speed so she didn't accidentally hurt her she moved towards her. "Mom."

"Oh my god Caroline." Her mom said tears brimming in her eyes as she looked over her worriedly for a moment before she pulled her into a hug. "You're bleeding."

"It's okay, I'm already healed." She reassured her mom.

"I can't believe you're finally here. I've been so worried." Liz said tears forming in her eyes.

"You?" Caroline laughed. "I've been gone for a year."

Klaus watched Caroline as she hugged her mom again. The smile and excitement on her face warmed him, and as much as he didn't want things to change doubt filled him. Would they really still be together? What happened if her friends and her mom didn't accept their relationship?

"Nik." Rebekah said quietly coming up beside him. "Thank god you're alright."

"Good as new." Kol said tapping him on the shoulder.

His eyes traveled to Caroline again and jealousy surged in him as he saw Tyler crowding her again. A part of him wanted to go over and rip his heart out for daring to touch her, but he couldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt Caroline like that. There was one other matter that he was concerned with at the moment something even he couldn't of foreseen; something that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Bonnie." He said quietly interrupting her reunion with his brother.

"Yeah." She said hesitantly.

"Can I talk to you about something for a moment?" Klaus asked chancing a glance at his brother. "Alone."

"Um, sure." She said nervously.

XXXXX

Caroline quickly dried off and put on the clothes that her mom had brought for her. The shower had taken longer than she had wanted. Cleaning the dried blood from her body had been a task, and while she wanted to be clean, she also wanted to find out where Nik had disappeared to.

Sometime between when they'd returned and she'd been welcomed back by her friends he had disappeared. A part of her was worried he still didn't believe in them and she wanted to find him and reassure him that they were fine.

Once she'd brushed her hair she stepped out into the massive guest bedroom and was surprised to see someone sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Hey." Tyler said smiling.

"Hi." She said quietly, this conversation was going to happen, she just didn't realize how soon it would be.

"You look better." He observed.

"A little blood and a hot shower will do that for a person." She smiled. This was a conversation that had to happen it didn't mean she wanted to have it. "We should probably talk."

Tyler nodded. "Is it true?" He asked looking at his hands. "Kol's said some things."

"Well, I'm not sure I'd take everything Kol says to heart, but if you mean about Klaus and I, then yes." She sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry, I never expected to fall for him, but I did and...I love him."

Tyler shot up and stared at her incredulously. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now Care? This is Klaus."

Caroline bit her lip. "I know who he is."

"No." Tyler shook his head. "You've just spent too much time with him. For the past year it's been just the two of you, you're confused, and he's taken advantage of you. Hell maybe even compelled you." Tyler spat.

"I don't expect you to understand..."

"Good because I don't." Tyler interrupted. He took a few deep breaths gathering himself, "I'm sorry, this isn't your fault. You have Stockholm syndrome or something, he's done something to you."

"I know you'd like to think that..." Caroline started gently. "…but what I feel for him is real." Nothing she said or did would change his opinion, it hurt her that she was hurting him, but she couldn't lie to him either and she wished she could make him see that she knew what she was doing. This wasn't just a case of spending too much time with him, and Klaus hadn't kidnapped her so it wasn't Stockholm syndrome. Those five weeks without him had been hell. In those five weeks Klaus had consumed her every single thought. What they had was real, nothing could make her doubt that. "I am so sorry Tyler, I never wanted to hurt you. What I have with him is real, and I do love him." Knowing that they could have this argument for hours she chose to get up and leave the bedroom in search of Nik.

XXXXX

Klaus knew leaving the mansion was risky, but he hadn't saved his brother a thousand years ago just to lose him now. He'd only compelled Henrik and Inara to stay away until after April 6th. Knowing Henrik he would show up at the mansion at midnight, and Klaus couldn't risk Mikael or Alaric stumbling across them by accident.

Just as he had thought Henrik and Inara were staying in a hotel in the next town over. Bonnie had helped him with a locator spell and agreed to keep quiet about what he was up to until he returned. When he told her what he had done she'd just about lost it, but had agreed to help. What was done was done, and couldn't be changed now.

Pulling into the parking lot he walked into the small bed and breakfast and headed to their room. After finding their location he'd called and talked to his brother telling him to stay put until he arrived. He stood in front of their room door and knocked lightly.

"Nik." Henrik said opening the door.

"Henrik." He said quietly relieved that his brother was unharmed.

XXXXX

To say Caroline was pissed was an understatement, she was livid, furious, enraged, those words better described her state. He had left without saying anything to anyone. Kol had told her he'd pulled Bonnie off to the side, and she had a pretty good idea what he was up to, but that he would go out alone knowing Mikael and Alaric were out there made her angry and worried all at the same time.

It had been close to an hour and based on what Bonnie had said he should be back at any moment and the anticipation was killing her. Most everyone else had turned in for the night so it was just her, Bonnie and the other originals awake. Everyone had stayed at the mansion since Bonnie had spelled it, for the moment it was the safest place to be.

The sound of a car pulling up drew everyone's attention to the door. They all walked outside to the edge of the perimeter. Bonnie was the only one who could invite someone in since she'd placed the spell.

"Henrik?" Rebekah gasped she stood open mouthed for a moment before she pushed past the rest of them to get to the car. This couldn't be possible; he was dead. She had seen him dead. How was this happening? Yet as she got to the car it was him, her baby brother alive…well sort of. He was a vampire. How in the world had this happened? She didn't care, he was here with them, that is all that mattered.

Kol and Elijah stood dumbfounded for a moment before racing after her. Caroline stood with Bonnie watching the mini family reunion. It had taken them a thousand years to finally be reunited. Sharing a look with Bonnie they linked arms and headed back inside giving everyone else a few minutes to reunite.

"Nik what did you do?" Rebekah laughed and cried at the same time as she looked at their youngest brother and pulled him into a hug. This couldn't be real, she didn't believe it. Yet here he was in her arms alive and well.

"I..." Klaus started but didn't know how to finish. He couldn't let Henrik die it was that simple. He'd had the opportunity to save him and he had. Henrik was his brother and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his family.

"How?" Kol asked as Henrik hugged him tightly. The day Henrik had disappeared a thousand some odd years ago and they hadn't been able to lay him to rest had cut Kol deeply. Henrik had always been the sweetest, most caring of them all. Henrik had been innocent, just a child, he stilled seemed as such but yet wiser and older. He'd never thought he'd see him again, and now here he was.

"Before Caroline and I jumped time the first month, I left him some of my blood and told him to take it each full moon if he wanted to. I explained what he had to do, and left the choice up to him." Klaus explained as his siblings embraced their brother and hugged him.

"You kept this a secret from us for this long you ass." Rebekah swatted Henrik playfully as she wiped tears from her face. "I can't believe you're here. I am so glad to see you again."

"I didn't want to change anything." Henrik said. "So I stayed away, but I've been waiting for this day when we could be reunited forever."

"I can't believe it." Elijah said as Henrik pulled him into a tight embrace. "I thought we had lost you forever." Elijah said his heart swelling with joy from the sight of his little brother alive and well standing before them. "I am so glad to see you well."

"And who is this tasty little thing?" Kol asked eyebrow raised as Inara slid out of the passenger seat.

Henrik wrapped his arm around Inara. "This is Inara, my wife."

"You're married?" Rebekah asked surprised as she wiped her tears away. How had their little brother beat all of them down the aisle? She already knew the answer and she smiled. His life had been so much better, happier. He didn't know the sorrows and heartache each of them had faced, and for that she was thankful.

"I am." Henrik smiled pulling Inara closer. He had been waiting for this moment for centuries, to finally be reunited with his siblings. His family was finally complete.

"This is fantastic." Kol smirked. "We have our baby brother back, and his lovely wife. Nik has the phenomenal Caroline, and I have the alluring Ms. Bennett. Everything is perfect right now, other than our father who is trying to kill us."

"We can deal with that in the morning, for now let's just enjoy our brother and his wife being returned to us." Elijah stated

Klaus watched as his siblings swarmed around Henrik and Inara for the first time in centuries laughing and crying; real emotions coming out. They could finally be a family again. It had taken a thousand years to reunite them, and he wasn't going to let anything come in the way of them being together.

XXXXX

Klaus went to his room prepared to spend his first night alone in months, but was startled to see Caroline curled up in his bed sound asleep. Smiling to himself he walked silently over to her and took in her peaceful features, and the fact that she was in his room, in his bed.

As if sensing him she stirred, her blue eyes fluttering open and smiled up at him. "Hey."

"I didn't expect to find you here." He said sitting next to her. It was a pleasant surprise.

"I needed to talk to you." She said sitting up.

Klaus sighed was this it? Whatever she wanted to talk to him about was so important that she'd waited up for him. After everything, had she waited for him to tell him that it'd all been a mistake? He knew for a fact that Tyler had gone into the guest room while she was showering earlier. It had all but killed him to know that they were alone together, but he couldn't start forcing her choice now. "What's wrong?"

"When Mikael attacked me…" She started and he felt anger overtake him but for a different reason now. "…he dropped this." Swallowing he watched as she pulled a stake from under the covers opening her palm she offered it to him. "It's white oak."

Glancing from her to the white oak and back again he carefully took it. Caroline never ceased to amaze him. Here she was after months of her friends trying to kill him and she was handing him the very weapon that could do just that.

"I figured you would want to destroy it yourself." She said quietly.

Nodding he took the stake and set it on the end table before sliding into bed next to her and pulling her against him. A part of him was still afraid that she would use the weapon against him, but he also knew that she wouldn't of given it to him if she'd intended to use it. He trusted Caroline enough to fall asleep with the weapon lying next to them. "We'll destroy it in the morning for now I just want to hold you."

Caroline smiled up at him brightly realizing that the amount of trust he was putting in her right now probably took a great deal of effort. Nik wasn't someone who trusted easily and he was trusting her completely in this moment. "I love you Nik." She said resting her head on his chest her arm hugging him.

"I love you." He said holding her tightly against him. They hadn't defeated his father or Alaric yet, but right now she felt safe in his arms and she knew that he would do anything to protect her. Together they could conquer anything.

**A/N: Any thoughts on how they will defeat Mikael and Alaric? What did you think of the reunion? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. Thank you to each and every one of you who has taken the time to read/follow, and review this story. Over a thousand reviews and well over five hundred followers. I don't even know where to begin, thank you.**

Caroline tried to fall asleep but couldn't, and she could tell by Klaus' breathing he wasn't sleeping either. Maybe he felt comfortable with the stake beside them, but she didn't. All night she'd felt like she'd been walking around with a loaded gun, now she had finally unloaded it, but it was still lying beside them. Caroline just wanted to get rid of it.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked stroking her hair.

"I just," She sighed, "maybe you trust me, but I'd feel better if we got rid of that thing now. It can kill you, and well there are some people in this house who might like to do just that."

"I wonder why it didn't work?" Klaus sighed sitting up and holding the stake. "It should have worked."

"Yeah well it didn't, I got cocky." She admitted sheepishly. Caroline had been so thrilled that she'd staked Mikael and had been waiting for him to turn grey or whatever an original did when they died, that she hadn't been paying attention. It had nearly cost her, her life.

"Sweetheart you staked an original, I think a little amount of cockiness is expected. It should have worked though; you had no way of knowing it wouldn't." Klaus said kissing her forehead. "Fire's still going down stairs; if you want to do the honors?"

Caroline smiled at him as he got out of bed. "Sure." She replied taking his hand as he pulled her out of the bed.

XXXXX

Caroline snuggled closer to Klaus enjoying the smell of him and the warmth emitting from his body. She felt his arms grip her tighter, and knew he must be awake. It had been late when he'd finally come to his room last night, and even later once they'd taken care of the stake. Last night she had just fallen asleep in his warm, strong, safe arms. Today was a new day. Smiling against his bare chest she moved to kiss his firm muscular chest, working her way to his neck and then his mouth. His lips met hers parting so their tongues could move against each other.

With inhuman speed he flipped her so he was now hovering over her, his hands pushing the hair from her face, his body pressing her into the mattress. Caroline let out a contented sigh as he lightly peppered kisses from her mouth to her neck, as she ran her hands through his unruly blonde curls. He looked so good in the morning.

They both tensed at a knock on the door and a moment later the door opened. "Hey Nik…" Rebekah stopped abruptly as Nik moved off of her and sat up. Caroline bit her lip thankful no clothes had been taken off as she pushed herself up.

"What do you want Bekah?" Nik snapped.

"I didn't realize you had…company." Rebekah said her eyes falling on Caroline. "I just wanted to talk to you." She said quietly looking away embarrassed.

"Again I ask, what do you want Bekah?" He said getting out of bed and walking to his closet to get a shirt.

Caroline stayed in her spot shifting her eyes between the siblings. Should she stay in bed, go with them. Of all his siblings, Rebekah was the only one she hadn't interacted with in the past. She was also the sibling she had the most history with in the present. They hadn't exactly hit it off either. What did Rebekah think of their relationship?

"Elena was wondering where you were, they think you're still sleeping." She paused. "Although they think you're in the guest bedroom." Rebekah said eyeing her.

Caroline looked for a clock but didn't see one. What time was it anyway? The curtains in the room were dark, and let in absolutely no light. If everyone was up looking for her it must be late.

"Come on love." Klaus said as he tossed a shirt on and found a pair of jeans.

Sighing she climbed out of bed. Guess they really were back to reality, and things were probably going to get interesting. Tyler had been the only one she had spoke to about Klaus and she had a feeling everyone else would know soon enough. All she could hope was that they would understand.

XXXXX

Mikael placed Esther's body into the casket running a hand down her cheek before closing the lid and locking it. The two hybrids picked up the coffin and walked toward the grave lowering it gently into the ground. Anger and hate raged inside him as he realized there was no coming back for her this time. His beloved wife was truly gone.

His main priority had been to kill Niklaus, but all of them had sided with that abomination. They had all chosen their bastard of a half brother over their own father. Now he was going to make sure that Niklaus felt the most pain before he finally ended his existence. One by one he would kill his children, and that little whore his son fancied, until there was no one left. Niklaus had taken everything from him, now it was his turn to return the favor.

XXXXX

Klaus didn't miss the shift in the room as he walked into the kitchen with Caroline by his side, Rebekah following close behind them. There was an awkward moment where nobody said anything, but he could tell what they were thinking, well at least her friends. The only one who didn't seem bothered was Bonnie, for obvious reasons.

Thankfully Inara and Henrik stepped forward and pulled Caroline into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you and Nik again safe and sound." Inara whispered smiling.

Caroline squeezed them back. "It's good to see you guys again too."

"What's going on Blondie?" Damon asked looking at her eyebrow raised.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath, and for a moment he braced for her rejection. Instead she squared her shoulders and slid her hand into his. "Klaus and I are together." She replied quietly but confidently. Her acceptance of him and owing their relationship in front of her friends made his heart soar.

The room was quite again for a long moment as everyone processed this. "Care." Elena paused licking her lips, and eyeing him nervously. Klaus could only hope that they wouldn't be harsh on her, his Caroline deserved better than to be belittled by those she loved. "This is Klaus."

"I know who he is." Caroline said softly her grip in his hand staying firm.

"What are you compelled?" Damon retorted. "Or have you just lost your mind?"

"Unlike some people I am perfectly capable of getting a woman without the use of compulsion." Klaus snarled his eyes narrowing at Damon. He started to move toward him, but felt Caroline's grip tighten on his hand. How could she not want revenge for what he'd done to her? How could her so called friends not do anything? He frowned at her and saw her pleading face, it dawned on him then that maybe not everyone here knew and he realized she probably didn't want everyone to know. He could certainly understand her not wanting to feel vulnerable in front of her friends and family.

"He's done something to her." Tyler said coming in glaring at them arms crossed. He supposed he couldn't be too mad at Tyler for assuming that, his reputation wasn't the greatest, and Klaus himself would be upset if he were in Tyler's place. However, not only was he not in his place, but he would never of walked away from the woman he loved to begin with.

"She can't be compelled." Bonnie said putting her cup of orange juice down. "That necklace she's wearing, I can feel the power radiating off of it."

"Ah so that's why it didn't work." Kol nodded.

"Nik gave it..."

"Nik?" Stefan interrupted.

"Yes Nik." Caroline replied annoyed glaring at her friends though she lost some of her edge as she met her mother's concerned gaze. Of everyone here her mom was the only one whose approval she really wanted. "He gave it to me shortly after we arrived in Spain, since vervain isn't readily available in Europe." She sighed and pursed her lips. "I haven't been compelled or manipulated or anything else, so please stop insinuating that I have. Now as fun as this conversation is, I think there are more important things to worry about. Like Mikael and Alaric."

"Yes." Elijah said stepping into the center of the room.

"Well the good news is Caroline," Klaus wanted to touch her but wasn't sure if he should so instead crossed his arms, "got a hold of Mikael's white oak stake, so they are down a weapon."

"Have you destroyed it?" Kol asked.

"Yes." Klaus smiled remembering the peace that encompassed him for a few minutes as it had burnt in the fire turning to ash.

"Why didn't you save it to use on Mikael?" Bonnie asked.

"It didn't work. I tried, the stake has no effect on him. I think we can assume the same for Ric." Caroline replied a shiver going through her at her epic failure. She'd plunged that stake deep into his heart and it had little effect on him.

"Sure you didn't just miss?" Damon asked.

"It didn't work." Caroline repeated glaring at him. There was no way she had missed.

"The daggers didn't work either." Kol said glancing at Elijah.

"So you're telling me they're unstoppable?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Bonnie said shaking her head. "There is always a loop hole. No creature can be made completely immortal it's not possible. I just have to find it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Henrik asked. "I use to be a witch, and actually still study grim ores in my free time."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled. "He's the witch that sent us through the first time, he use to pack quite the magical punch."

"And now he's here and who knows what you might have screwed up." Damon retorted. "Oh I know you gave us one more original to deal with.

Klaus growled low in his chest in warning.

"Damon." Stefan said quietly.

"Maybe it was meant to be; maybe this was all supposed to happen." Caroline said firmly. "Henrik and Inara are good people and are my friends, so I suggest you stop."

"You should be warned that we don't take threats against our family lightly." Elijah said glaring at Damon.

Caroline could tell the situation was quickly escalating, they may have come together as a group to bring Klaus and her back, and now that task had been completed, whatever alliance they had formed was quickly diminishing. "Look, we are all on the same side guys. We all want the same thing. We need to work together not against each other."

"So Henrik, if you want to come with me, my grim ores are this way. Kol are you still helping?" Bonnie asked giving Caroline a small tight lipped smile. At least Bonnie was on board.

Caroline let out a long sigh as Bonnie, Kol, Inara and Henrik left the room. Hopefully the situation would be diffused. Although Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah still looked murderous. They were a unique family for sure. They could fight and dagger each other, but when it came down to it, it was family above all else.

"Well I should be leaving. I still have to go to work." Liz said putting her cup of coffee in the sink. "Unfortunately this town has as many human problems as it does supernatural."

"I'll walk out with you." Caroline said glancing nervously around the room before she left with her mom. Surely they wouldn't kill each other while she was gone, at least she really hoped not.

Her mom didn't say anything until they were outside. Liz looked at her with worry on her face and took a deep breath in as she placed her hand on the door handle. "You know I'm worried about you, right Caroline? Klaus is…dangerous."

Caroline nodded in agreement, he was dangerous, but not to her. "I'm dangerous mom. You've only seen one side of him. He isn't the cold uncaring person you've seen."

"Well I suppose he did bring you home." Liz sighed.

"Mom I know what I am doing, and I love him, please just give him a chance." Caroline pleaded.

"Sweetie." Liz hugged her tightly. "I am so glad that you are home safe and sound, and we can talk about this later, I really do have to get to work. I'll stop back by here later."

XXXXX

The situation in the kitchen had become intense after Caroline had left. He quickly realized that Caroline and Bonnie were the buffers and without them all hell would break loose. Thankfully Elijah had stepped in saying he needed to speak with him and Rebekah in his study.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Rebekah asked sitting down in a chair.

Elijah shut the door and went to sit down in the office chair. "Well for starters did you really take care of the stake already?"

"Yes." Klaus replied. "Caroline and I took care of it last night."

"What do you want to do about our...guests?" Elijah asked quietly.

What _did_ he want to do about the guest situation? They were Caroline's friends, and other than Damon and Tyler he had no problems with them. Klaus was use to fighting his own battles and it was hard enough allowing Caroline to fight with him, but to have a whole group of people, some of whom could quite easily turn on him at any given moment, that was another story.

"I say let them go to the Gilbert house, no one has been invited in there, and they can fend for themselves. I still don't trust Elena; she did stab me in the back." Rebekah replied.

"Yes but Bonnie and Caroline won't like that." Elijah replied.

"Does it matter what Bonnie and Caroline like?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Yes." Elijah replied. "They make our brothers happy, I consider them a part of our family as much as Inara."

"I suppose we shall let them stay as long as the threat lingers, they could be used against Bonnie or Caroline, and thus against myself or Kol." Klaus sighed. If something happened to Elena, who let's face it was prone to drama, Caroline and Bonnie would surely spring into action and thus involve everyone. It would be safest if they stayed here. But that didn't mean he liked the idea.

"Then I suppose it is settled." Elijah sighed studying him.

XXXXX

Caroline walked back toward the mansion and sighed when she saw the group waiting for her on the front steps. Looks like she was getting an intervention.

"Alright Blondie friendtervention time." Damon said snarky.

Elena stepped forward and looked at her. "I know it's been a lot longer and harder for you Care, we're just worried about you. We're worried that maybe you've just spent too much time with Klaus and you're looking at things with a blind eye."

"We're glad that he brought you back and that he saved your life and maybe showed you a different side of himself, but he is still Klaus." Stefan said gently.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Tyler said.

Caroline pursed her lips. "You're right. I was gone for a long time, but you don't know anything about what happened while I was gone, nor have you even tried to ask me. I didn't just hop into bed with him the next day. We became friends, and then something more. Klaus showed me things, took me places, he trained me how to protect myself, and yes we have spent a lot of time together, but this isn't Stockholm syndrome or a hero complex or whatever, it is real, and I would really appreciate it if you stopped pestering me about it, and maybe you could ask me how I am or where I went, what I saw." Caroline said staring at them.

"The Niklaus you know is not the same man that is with Caroline." Inara said from behind them giving her a small smile. "I have seen Nik and Caroline together we spent a great deal of time together, though for me it was great intervals between and for Caroline only months, but still I saw their relationship flourish and the way he dotes on her. It is real for him, and I think you should be happy for your friend."

"Yes this coming from the baby originals wife." Damon retorted.

"Henrik may be their brother, but I assure you his life has been completely different than his families, and I would know I've been with him for nearly eight centuries." Inara said. "I think you should at least give your friend the decency to hear her out."

Elena sighed. "Fine." She nodded. "Why don't we go back in and we will talk?"

"That's it?" Tyler questioned.

"Why does it have to be complicated?" Caroline asked frustrated, she really hoped Tyler wouldn't continue to draw this out and keep everyone else worked up. Yes she understood he was upset, but he couldn't keep blaming Klaus or her for spending too much time together, he needed to see reality.

"Well you two have a nice talk, we have to go get some things from the boarding house." Damon said putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder and glancing at Stefan.

"Wait you're going out there?" Elena asked.

"It's daylight." Damon shrugged.

"And Esther was a witch, I'm sure they have rings or something." Elena snapped.

"We'll be fine, just in and out, and back before you know it." Stefan reassured her.

XXXXX

Caroline didn't realize how big the house truly was until she was looking for him. After her talk with Elena and Inara, which had gone surprisingly well, she had gone in search of Klaus. He hadn't been in his room so the next stop was his art studio. He wasn't there either, yet she couldn't pull herself away from his captivating work. He truly was a gifted artist. As she looked around at the various pieces of work she couldn't help feeling one underlying component in all of them. Loneliness. A part of her wondered if his work would still reflect that aspect or if it would change.

"I heard you were looking for me." Klaus said coming up behind her.

"I was." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I had a talk with Elena."

"How'd that go?"

"Better than I thought. Inara is very good at making people see things differently." Caroline smiled.

"What about your mom?" He asked staring at her.

"She may need some convincing." Caroline sighed; she doubted that Inara's charms would work on her. "I'm sure she'll come around though, everything is going to be okay, and people just are going to need some time to get use to everything."

"Well me and you have all the time in the world sweetheart." Klaus smirked kissing her.

Caroline relaxed into him as she pressed her lips to his and then deepened it by slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. The kiss was slow and sensual and she felt it all the way down to her toes. Nik pulled back and went to the door shutting and locking it. Before he pulled her back to him and swung her so she was pressed between him and the door, Caroline couldn't think of any other place she would rather be.

His lips crushed onto hers again and she ran her hands up his shirt touching his taut muscles. He pulled back letting her lift the shirt over his head. She smiled at him as he did the same thing relieving her of her shirt before his lips found her collarbone trailing wet kisses up her neck. "You're so beautiful."

Caroline found the fastening of his pants and quickly undid them pushing his pants and boxers down freeing him so she could grasp him. Klaus unhooked her bra and she moaned as his lips found her sensitive nipple and suckled on it. Caroline continued her ministrations on his silky member causing him to let out his own grunt of approval.

Klaus pulled back and made quick work of her jeans and panties before he hooked one hand behind her knee and then the other, lifting her so her aching center was against him and his very alert member pressed into her stomach. Taking a moment to position himself he pushed inside her causing them both to moan out in pleasure.

His thrusts were slow but deliberate as he pressed her against the door so she could only move up and down as he allowed. Caroline whimpered and moaned as he moved inside her expertly hitting her sweet spot with each purposeful thrust. She felt the familiar heat rising in her and gripped onto his shoulders tighter as she began to fall over the edge. With a silent scream of pleasure she hurtled into bliss and unable to control herself sank her fangs into his soft flesh.

A moment later she felt the soft prick of his fangs latching onto her neck amplifying her orgasm and drawing it out as he filled her. Klaus licked her neck where he'd bit her and placed a kiss to it before carefully setting her back on the ground. He kissed her again but there was no urgency to the kiss is was soft and sensual, loving.

XXXXX

Caroline finished dressing and went to pick up her new cell phone noticing she had a new text message. Her mom had simply replaced her old one and had it ready and waiting for her last night. Opening it up she smiled seeing that her mom was on her way over. Caroline had been afraid her mom would be stubborn and refuse to stay at the mansion and she still may be, but if she was here it would be a lot easier to convince her to stay again.

"My mom's on her way." Caroline said as Nik picked out a shirt from the closet. They had come back to his room and showered after they left the art studio. "I'm going to go down and meet her."

"I'll see you in a few, love." Nik replied.

Caroline hoped her mom had brought some more of her things with her. She only had a few items and while Nik had said she could borrow from his sister, she and Rebekah had a different sense of fashion, and she wasn't sure they were at the sharing clothes stage just yet. In fact she had not directly spoken to Rebekah since they'd been back. She didn't count this morning and god, had that been awkward.

Opening the front door she walked out to the edge of the perimeter making sure to stay safely inside. It really was an exceptional spell. Not only could anyone not enter without Bonnie's permission, but also you could feel a ripple before you left the barrier so you knew if you went too far. Glancing back at her phone she realized the text had come nearly half an hour ago, what could be taking her mom so long?

Worrying, she opened her phone and sent a text to her mom asking where she was. A few moments later and no text back she began to get even more worried. Dialing her mom's number she held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. When she heard her mom's ringtone coming from just outside the perimeter she began to panic. It was then that she saw him, Mikael moved out of his hiding spot holding onto her mom tightly.

Caroline swallowed wanting to run out to her mom, but also knowing she would be running directly into a trap. "Leave her alone." Caroline growled.

"It would be so easy to end her life wouldn't it?" Mikael smirked. "So many different ways to end it too."

"Stop." Caroline snapped. Now she knew how Klaus must have felt all those months ago when Mikael held her in a similar position. Except this time if Mikael snapped her mother's neck it would be for good, her mom wouldn't wake up in a few hours.

Although to Caroline's surprise Mikael released her mom and gave her a violent shove toward her. Caroline caught her mother in a tight hug, but never let her eyes leave his. He couldn't reach her in here, but what was he doing?

"Give Niklaus a message for me sweet Caroline." Mikael smirked. "I'm going to kill each and every one of his siblings, and then I'm going to kill you, his pretty little lover, then finally I will end his pathetic existence once I have taken everything from him." He spat out. "Don't think I haven't thought of you as well, sweet Caroline." Caroline felt chills run through her at his disgusting nickname. "You see I want to take things from you too, just like you took my love. We can see how much Niklaus really loves you when he finds out your mother's life is tied to my own." He smiled. "Now that should be interesting." Mikael laughed before he sped away.

Caroline looked after him in horror, what the hell did that mean? Her mother's life was tied to Mikael's? How had that happen? What would Klaus do with that information? What if Mikael was right and he acted out on her mom? Mikael was banking on her not telling Nik, or Nik's love for her. Either way this could end badly.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please leave a review to let me know what you think. You can follow me on tumblr under marsterroo.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: You guys are really awesome, thank you so much for all of your reviews, reading, following, and favoriting this story. Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to my beta Klauslove.**

"What did he mean?" Liz asked as they both looked at the spot Mikael had been standing.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm not entirely sure, but…." She swallowed and tried to keep her fear from showing. "I think his life is tied to yours."

Liz nodded. "Then why tell us? Maybe he's lying, I would know if something happened right?"

Caroline shook her head, and looked at her mom hesitantly. "No, he's trying to hurt me and Nik…..Klaus." She said when her mom gave her a confused look at the nickname. "He thinks that I either won't tell him…."She paused and felt her lip tremble. "Or that he'll find out and want to kill you. He wants to make Klaus suffer as much as possible and is trying to put this in between us." It wasn't going to work though. Caroline knew him, really knew him. Nik had told her things that she was fairly sure even his siblings didn't know. He'd confided in her, told her he loved her. Caroline was pretty sure he'd never uttered those three simple words to another soul in his entire life, and he'd said them to her. That meant something.

Mikael wanted to push them apart; well she wasn't going to let him do that. Mikael thought that he was the same Niklaus from all those years ago, that he didn't care or feel. Nik wasn't like that he cared about her and would never intentionally hurt her. Mikael was trying to cause a fight between them as a distraction that was the only thing she could think of for his bold move. He knew that she would either keep it a secret or that Nik would make a move against her mother. Caroline was determined to prove him wrong.

"He really cares about you?" Liz asked trying but failing to hold in her skepticism.

"Yes." Caroline replied automatically. "Other than the five weeks we were separated I was with him night and day. I know him mom. I love him. He will help us. I trust him." It was the rest of his family she was uncertain of, sure she spent time with them and trusted them to an extent, but with this information she wanted to be cautious. She would have to find a time to talk to him and Bonnie just the three of them. Caroline had a feeling the less her mom knew the better. It wasn't right to leave her out, but she didn't want her mom involved in this anymore then she had to be. And in the event that things did go south, she would have a chance at stopping him, but that wasn't going to happen.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." Liz said quietly.

"Come on let's go inside." Caroline said leading her mom in.

XXXXX

It was just after five when Matt arrived with several huge bags of food from the Mystic Grill. Klaus watched as Caroline bounded down the steps of the mansion to greet him and hugged him happily. He felt a wave of jealousy rise in him as he hugged her back, but quickly dismissed it. Caroline was his, she'd proved as much this morning and then again this afternoon.

"Jealous?" Rebekah asked coming up beside him with an angry glare directed at Caroline.

"You are." He smirked back, the thought of another man putting his hands on Caroline made his blood boil, but the way she hugged Matt and the way she clung to him were to completely different things.

"Shut up." Rebekah hissed as she walked down the steps giving Matt a warm smile and offering to help.

Caroline came back up carrying a few bags in her hands. "I've missed this food so much." She said as she smiled at him.

"Well, it looks like there is enough to feed an army." Klaus said as Rebekah and Matt carried in even more food. This was going to be an interesting dinner with everyone, hopefully everyone made it through in one piece.

Klaus watched in amusement as Caroline and Rebekah worked together to set up all the food. They both seemed on edge around each other and he couldn't quite figure out why. Was it because of this morning? Their history? Or something else entirely? He knew that Rebekah was extremely protective over him, she always had been.

"Where are your serving spoons?" Caroline asked as she fumbled around in the drawers. She'd looked in every single drawer but the ones on the island.

"He doesn't have any. You should know Nik prefers a more liquid diet." Rebekah replied with a huff.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at him for an answer. "In the drawer on the island." He replied walking to help her. "Be nice Bekah." He growled in a low voice as he passed her. While he understood she was hesitant about Caroline, he didn't appreciate her being mean either.

Klaus wanted Caroline to feel welcome here, like this was her home as well. Honestly, after all their time together he couldn't imagine her going back home to her mom's house. Would it be too much for her to live here? He would have to ask once things calmed down. They'd been together every moment except for those horrid five weeks constantly, and the thought of not having her bright smile shook him.

"I don't get it. You're fucking her and Kol's fucking that little witch, and I'm just supposed to be nice to them." Rebekah snapped. "I even had to lend Bonnie clothes." She said stomping her foot and crossing her arms like a small child. Rebekah always did have a flare for dramatics.

Caroline gaped at her for a minute, but it was Kol who came in and said something. "So what you're saying is you're mad that Nik and I are getting laid and you're not?" He said wittily.

Klaus smiled and fought back a laugh as both girls looked at each other bewildered.

"Ugh you're pathetic, both of you." Rebekah huffed before she tossed a pan of coleslaw on the counter and stormed out of the room.

"I must be right." Kol smirked.

Klaus sighed and gave Caroline a reassuring kiss on her temple and hugged her from behind. He didn't want his bratty sister scaring her away. Although at this point if she hadn't been scared off he doubted she would be. His Caroline was tough.

"Are we ready to eat, because I'm starving." Matt said coming into the kitchen with the last bit of food, he paused when he saw the two originals and Caroline.

"That depends on what you have in that bag." Kol said suggestively a few veins appearing on his face.

"Kol." Caroline chided tensing in his arms. Klaus pulled her tighter against him. He knew Kol was rash, but he wouldn't hurt the boy, he wouldn't allow it. Klaus wouldn't let anything happen that could hurt or upset her.

"What?" Kol smirked. "I've never been one for blood bags."

"You're not eating my friends." Caroline replied rolling her eyes before looking to Matt. "He's joking."

"Yeah, real funny." Matt said nervously. "I'm going to go find Bekah."

"I think you'll find her in her room, she's having a bit of a tantrum." Kol said reaching for a sandwich bun as Matt left the room.

"I don't think she likes me." Caroline said looking at Klaus concerned. She knew how important his relationship was especially with Rebekah, she wanted to make the effort to be friends or at the very least tolerate each other.

"Oh, Bekah's just not good at sharing is all, she'll come around once she sees how happy you are making Nik." Kol replied as he made himself a sandwich. "I think the two of you have a lot in common."

That's what Nik had said but she wasn't quite sure if she believed it or not. Rebekah had always been hostile towards her. It was easier with Kol and Elijah because she hadn't really interacted with them much in the present, and especially Henrik, who couldn't get along with him.

"It's a lot of changes." Elijah replied as he entered the kitchen followed by Henrik and Inara. "She just needs some time to adjust. Our brother whom we thought we'd lost is alive, and we've only just gotten back together as a family."

"Bekah has always been overly protective of us." Henrik said with a smile. "Don't worry Caroline she'll love you as the rest of us do."

"So I've been dying to know." Kol started. "I don't think you were together when we had our uh run in, in Spain, too much sexual tension." He waggled his eyebrows. "So when did this happen?"

"Actually we got together that night." Caroline smiled. "Nik was jealous that I kissed you."

"You broke my neck darling." Kol smirked and looked to his brother asking. "Were you jealous she kissed me or broke my neck?"

"Wait you kissed Kol?" Henrik asked confused.

"With tongue." Kol said wiggling his eyebrows.

Klaus growled. "There was not tongue." Caroline said moving over to Nik and leaning into him. Maybe there had been a little tongue, but he didn't need to know that, and Kol really should shut up.

"Why did you kiss Kol?" Inara asked confusion in her brown eyes.

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "He grabbed me off the street because he was trying to get back at past Nik for the duchess fiasco. He compelled me to kiss him so I pretended to and then broke his neck."

"Wow." Tyler said walking into the room. "That sounds friendly."

"I'm always friendly, it's this one you have to watch out for." Kol said pointing to Caroline and then grabbed Bonnie as she walked in and pulled her against him planting a kiss in her hair.

"You just talked about sticking your tongue in my friend's mouth and are going to hug me?" Bonnie asked pushing him away.

"It was like five hundred years ago." Kol smirked. "Can't hold me accountable for that you weren't even born darling."

"I think it's the way you're talking about it." Caroline pointed out. Kol almost seemed proud that he had kissed her. From her time with Kol she knew that he liked to get a rise out of people, she just hoped it didn't end in him getting daggered, again.

"Perhaps we could talk about our day trip into Switzerland." Elijah replied in an attempt to bring the conversation to more mannered subjects.

"So, where all did you go Caroline?" Her mom asked eyeing the way her and Klaus were leaning against each other .

"Well, we had the day trip into Switzerland with Elijah that was in 1945. We stayed at Elijah's house for several weeks before traveling across France where we took a ship to New York." Caroline started.

"How did you get to Europe? When did you go to Europe?" Elena asked.

"Well, we took a ship over, Columbus might not have founded this country till 1492, but there was still small settlements and trading. Anyways when Mikael attacked us we left to go to Europe and stayed there. We started in Spain, then went to Rome, Athens, Bulgaria, I'm not sure exactly where I was for those first five weeks I was lost." Caroline shrugged a chill coursing through her at the memory. Those had been the worst five weeks of her life. She still couldn't fathom how the originals had felt having to evade their father for centuries.

"Sounds….fun, almost like a vacation." Elena nodded eyeing Klaus warily.

"Yeah for the most part, except for you know Mikael chasing after us and all." Caroline sighed. It had been like a vacation really, a little unorthodox but fun and relaxing at times.

"Speaking of Mikael, any luck?" Klaus asked looking at Bonnie and then Henrik.

"So far nothing. If we knew how he was immortal or brought back it would help, but we have to figure that out first."Bonnie replied taking the plate of food Kol handed her with a small smile. "Thanks."

Caroline bit her lip, did she tell the whole group especially with her mom here, or did she wait and tell Nik by himself? It was a hard decision and she wasn't entirely sure what to do, when her mom's life depended on it. She shared a glance with her mom and gave a subtle shake no. She would wait for the moment. As long as no one left the premises, waiting a few hours wouldn't matter.

XXXXX

Caroline had gone upstairs to go to the bathroom and to take a minute to herself. The mood was fairly light, but she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the way Tyler kept looking at her and Klaus. She felt bad, a part of her felt as if she had cheated on him, but at the same time to they had broke up. Tyler had just left, no goodbye nothing, they hadn't even spoken. The only thing that she could hope was that he moved on sooner rather than later.

The sound of a door opening down the hall peaked her interest. She watched, eyebrow raised as Matt walked out of a bedroom and gave her a small smile before heading downstairs. Maybe Rebekah was going to get laid after all. She couldn't think of a nicer guy than Matt. If anything Caroline had learned that there was more to the originals then what was on the surface.

"Oh, hey Matt." Rebekah said coming to the door pausing as she saw Caroline. "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry, did you want me to tell him something?" She asked nervously. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation with Rebekah.

Rebekah glared at her and sighed. "No. I'm sorry about earlier."

Caroline's eyes widened at the apology, where had that come from? "It's ok." She shrugged. Apologies weren't something the originals gave out easily, if Rebekah was apologizing it was genuine. It warmed her to think that Rebekah cared enough to try and work things out.

"It's just…." Rebekah paused and pursed her lips. "Nik has always been there for me. I just don't want to see him get hurt. If this isn't real for you….then you should stop it now."

"I don't want to hurt him Rebekah." Caroline said quietly. A part of her wished the siblings could express their concerns to each other. She was fairly certain they all had the same concerns, but for whatever reason none of them ever spoke to each other about it. "I love him, and this is real." She answered honestly.

"It's always been me and him, just the two of us…." She trailed off.

"I want to be a part of your family." Caroline said quietly. "I want to get to know you, and be friends."

Rebekah gave her a small smile, and Caroline couldn't help but wonder if the other blonde had ever had a friend before. "I'd like that Caroline."

XXXXX

Klaus could tell that something had been bothering Caroline all evening but he wasn't entirely sure what. He didn't think it was him, but he couldn't be sure. While nothing had changed, everything had changed so to speak. They were still a couple but now they were back to reality. Everything seemed so surreal.

He watched as she tugged at the ends of her sweater as he shut the bedroom door. "Something on your mind love?"

"I need to talk to you." She said, her blue eyes meeting his with uncertainty. "I just… is there a place we can talk without….." Caroline trailed off and pointed to her ears.

He kept his face void of emotions wondering what it was she wanted to speak with him about. Was it something about them? Was it bad or good? Why didn't she want anyone to listen? Swallowing he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and sink faucet as she followed him, closing the door behind him.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked noticing the way she bit her lip as she always did when she was nervous. Was she going to break up with him? Why else would she be so on edge? He tried to keep his face stoic and emotionless, but the thought of losing her was too much.

"I need you to…." She paused as she sucked in a deep breath. "…to hear me out before you do anything or say anything."

He frowned really unsure where this was going. "I'll try."

Caroline gave him an exasperated look and leaned against the closed bathroom door. Her mom had gone back to work. She'd reasoned that she was perfectly safe if what Mikael had said was true. While Caroline didn't think Nik would hurt her mom she was uncertain about everyone else. This was the man who had hunted his children like dogs for centuries. Who had mentally and physically abused them. She could understand why they would jump at the chance to end Mikael.

"Mikael was here earlier." She said cautiously watching as black veins appeared on his face and his eyes flashed gold. Caroline knew this bit of information would make him angry. She just hoped he would hear her out before acting on impulse.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" he snapped. "He could have hurt you Caroline." Worry creased on his brow as he touched her cheek, gently stroking it. Caroline leaned into his touch.

"I stayed in the perimeter. Nik, he had my mom." Caroline felt the tears well up in her eyes and swallowed trying to keep her emotions at bay, but couldn't fight back the lump forming in her throat. Her voice shook as it came out and was barely a whisper. "He said that Ester had tied his life to my mom's life."

Klaus felt his heart stop at her words. His first instinct was to do anything to kill Mikael, but as he looked at her beautiful face contorted with pain he fought against his first instinct and pulled her against him. He smoothed her hair as she burst into tears. Her sobs racking through her body stirring emotions in him that he didn't realize he had. In this moment, he would do anything to take her pain away.

"He could be lying." Klaus said swallowing then kissing the top of her head. He wanted to console her to make her feel better, but still wasn't entirely sure how. Everything with Caroline was a first for him, and he just wanted to do the right thing.

Caroline clung to him tighter as if he were her life line. "I don't think so."

Klaus sighed, this was going to be rough. He could only hope that Bonnie and Henrik could come up with a solution. If worse came to worse they could always go on the run for the next fifty or so years. "We will figure this out, love." He said hoping that he was soothing her though it wasn't something he had much experience in. He hated seeing her like this. "We'll talk to Bonnie and Henrik. No one will harm your mother, I promise." He said kissing her forehead and looking into her blue tear filled eyes.

XXXXX

Caroline bit her lip as the original family all seemed to consider what Nik had told them. The one thing she loved and hated about them was their poker faces. They could be so unreadable at times, and it drove her insane. All of them were still sitting in their chairs that had to be a good sign right?

"So, if we kill Sheriff Forbes, then father will die?" Elijah asked hesitantly.

"Why would he tell us?" Rebekah asked curiously. "Surely we…." She trailed off as her eyes rested on Caroline.

Caroline felt her heart speed up at the turn Rebekah had been about to make. No, they couldn't hurt her mother. This is what Mikael had wanted though, to turn them against each other. Were they all falling into his trap at this moment.

"No." Nik spoke up glaring at Rebekah. "We will find another way."

"Of course we will." Henrik agreed with a nod.

"He is testing us." Elijah stated. "You especially Niklaus. He means to put us against each other."

Caroline nodded, glad that Elijah had caught on but was he on the same page as Nik, Henrik and her? Hopefully, but as always his face was unreadable. They couldn't hurt her mother, and she didn't want to cause a war between the siblings. Especially not after Nik had worked so hard to bring them all together again. There had to be a peaceful resolution to this problem. What if there wasn't? Would they all agree to run again?

"Do you have any suggestions?" Kol asked looking to Bonnie.

"Not yet, but I think with this information we should be able to come up with something. I'm sure there is a way. We aren't going to kill your mom Care." Bonnie said confidently.

"Surely between all of us we can come up with something." Henrik agreed. "

"I didn't mean…" Rebekah trailed off embarrassed, her cheeks flushed as she looked at her hands before hesitantly meeting Caroline's gaze. "Of course we will figure something out."

Caroline gave Rebekah a tight lipped smile, thankful the other girl seemed to be trying. No, they weren't friends or anything close, but perhaps one day. A friendship would certainly make holidays nicer. Did the originals even celebrate holidays? If they didn't they were going to start.

"So if Mikael's life is tied to Liz, then do you think they did something similar with the other hunter?" Inara asked quietly.

"It's possible." Bonnie shrugged. "That means we are going to have to figure out who it would be."

"We stick together in this." Henrik said standing up from his spot on the couch his hand still clasped with Inara's. "Always and forever."

**A/N: So a short filler chapter, but the next one will be longer and have some action and planning involved. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Big thanks to my beta Klauslove. **

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading/following, reviewing and for favoriting this story. I love all of your wonderful words, and am so glad that you enjoy this story.**

Caroline looked around the room nervously at her friends and Klaus's family; her family she thought. They were all gathered together in the large kitchen. She was glad that the originals had all agreed that no harm should come to her mother, it filled her with warmth that they considered her to be their family. They protected their own, and because her mother was an extension of her she was under that protection. Now they just had to come up with a plan to unbind her mother from Mikael.

"So in order to kill Mikael we have to kill Mama Forbes?" Damon asked.

"Which we won't be doing." Stefan replied looking at Damon.

"Do we have a plan?" Elena asked.

"I found a spell." Bonnie said hesitantly. "But it would require tapping into some extremely dark magic."

"You can't do that Bonnie." Caroline said looking at her friend. She wouldn't let her friend hurt herself to save her mom, just like she wouldn't let her mom die. There had to be an alternate solution. They would figure something else out before putting anyone at risk.

"I'm sure there is something else we can do, we just have to keep looking." Henrik replied.

"But for how long?" Damon questioned. "I'm sure that this barrier spell you placed around the house is great and all, Judgy, but we can't just stay shelled up in here forever. In case you haven't noticed there is a shortage of blood bags and quite a lot of vampires."

Caroline bit her lip and looked to Klaus, he hadn't fed this morning instead he'd given her his blood bag. Granted, he could go longer between feedings than her, but if he didn't feed it would make him weaker. While they could technically feed from each other, they didn't exactly have time alone to do that. The originals didn't exactly keep a large supply of blood bags since they preferred to drink from the vein, and now with a dozen or so vampires here, the stock was diminishing at a rapid pace.

"We have a freezer full at the boarding house." Stefan replied.

"Stefan." Damon whisper shouted in annoyance.

Caroline sighed wondering when Damon would ever get on board that they all needed to work together on this. Even Tyler, while he didn't look thrilled, was at least open to the idea of an alliance. The only way to take Mikael and Alaric down with as little loss of life as possible was for everyone to work as one. That however was a lot to ask for from this group.

"We could always feed from Elena." Rebekah replied looking at Elena. She would always hate the doppelganger for earning her trust and then stabbing her in the back. She'd told the doppelganger things she hadn't spoke of in centuries. Truly thought Elena had wanted to befriend her. It hurt to know that it had all just been a ruse.

"Rebekah behave." Elijah replied calmly. "We will do no such thing."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. He could be quite pathetic at times, especially where the doppelganger was concerned. She supposed he was smitten with Elena as well. Why not? He had been with Tatia and Katerina. At least Nik had moved on. While she'd never particularly liked Caroline she would give the blonde girl credit for owning up to her relationship with Nik. Nik seemed different around her, whole.

She still wasn't overly fond of her, but after her talk with Matt the other night and the way Nik treated her, and most importantly the way she treated Nik. She was willing to give the other girl a chance.

"Look, we all need to work together." Bonnie said looking around the room. "We all want the same thing , and the more time we spend arguing the more time we are giving Alaric and Mikael to come up with a plan of attack."

"We will split into two groups to get blood. One group going to the hospital, the other to the boarding house." Elijah replied. "Bonnie and Henrik will continue to work on the spell here."

XXXXX

"I thought you were going with Elijah, Damon, and Stefan." Klaus growled as he looked at Kol who strode up to him with a baseball bat cocked over his shoulder, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, but your group seems so much more fun." Kol said as Caroline came bounding down the stairs, her hair pulled up in a pony tail and wearing jeans and a blue v neck shirt. "Come on Nik." He said nudging his brother as he looked at Tyler who stood by the door.

As soon as the mutt had found out Caroline and he were going he'd wanted to go with them, spouting off safety in numbers nonsense. He'd spent the past year protecting Caroline, as if he'd let anything happen to her now. Or maybe Tyler was just trying to get back with her. He wasn't sure, but he didn't like him near her. Yes, he was jealous, they shared a past, and Caroline had been in love with Tyler before him.

While he'd like to say that he had grown as a person in Caroline's presence, he had more humanity. Tyler would always be a better person than him. Klaus was still a killer, an extremely violent person and no amount of time or love would ever take that away.

"Are we ready?" Caroline asked eyeing Kol and his bat skeptically. "You do know we're going to a hospital, not a baseball game right?"

"Never know when a bat can come in handy." He said taking a slow swing with the bat. "I think you had the wrong brother teach you fighting skills. Weapons are so much more fun." Kol said putting an arm over her shoulder and leading her out.

"Shall we?" Klaus said motioning toward the door as he glared at Tyler. This was going to be an interesting trip to the hospital.

XXXXX

Caroline shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The car was silent, too quiet while Nik and Tyler were fuming about having to be with each other, Kol sat in the back seat with a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. He was enjoying the tension way too much. Knowing him he was going to capitalize on the awkwardness.

"This reminds me of old times." Kol said leaning toward the front of the car. "Although we had horses and not cars then. And it was a threesome and not a foursome. But I think Tyler makes a great addition. Right mate?" He said clapping Tyler on the shoulder.

"So what did you three do together?" Tyler asked rolling his eyes from the back seat, and pushing Kol's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh, well not that." Kol smirked laughing at his own innuendo. "Though come to think of it, that could be…."

"Enough Kol." Klaus growled.

"We traveled the countryside." Caroline said quietly. "And we trained. Explored Bulgaria, it really is a beautiful place. All of Europe is nice." The last thing she wanted was for Tyler to think that her and Klaus had only done one thing. They had done lots of things. Their relationship was actually built on a foundation. One of the things she'd realized while she'd been away with Klaus was that they did things like a normal couple, something her and Tyler had never done.

Tyler and she had been friends, but their relationship was based solely on sex. While with Klaus they talked, and traveled. They went out, did things and explored. She felt like she really knew him, and of course there was the physical connection they had that was above anything she'd ever felt before.

"Trained?" Tyler asked.

"Nik taught her how to kick ass. She is bad ass now." Kol said gripping the bat in his hand and tapping it against the other one.

"Sounds fun." Tyler said looking out the window.

"We had good times." Kol grinned as he leaned back in the seat.

XXXXX

Klaus walked down the corridor to the room where the blood bags were held. It should be a simple in out trip, but a feeling of foreboding washed over him, and he felt the hairs on his neck prickle as an energy passed through the hall. Caroline turned to give him a look and he wondered if she felt it too as she squinted her eyes at him.

"Do you feel that?" She asked quietly as they ducked into the refrigerated room.

"Someone is here." Klaus replied looking at her then to Kol, and finally Tyler.

"Are you sure, cause I don't hear anything?" Tyler said annoyed as he got a blood bag and started placing it in one of the bags they had brought.

"Yes." Kol said grabbing a handful of bags. "When you've been chased as long as we have, you trust your instincts, oh young one." Kol said scooping up even more bags.

Klaus walked to the window peering through the blinds as Caroline went to one of the other refrigerators and started pulling out blood bags. The sooner they got this done and returned to the mansion the better. He didn't think the presence he felt was Mikael's, but it was someone. If he had to guess it would be Alaric. While they may have him outnumbered, he was indestructible at the moment.

If Liz's life was tied to Mikael's than surely Alaric's was tied to someone else's as well. They just needed to figure out who. At first his mother's spell hadn't made sense to him, but then he realized she meant to end all vampires. Thus when the humans died so did the hunters. However, the hunter only had one lifetime to complete their task. Which meant that Mikael and Alaric would be extra ruthless in their pursuits.

Who was Alaric linked to? Someone they knew he was sure of it. Someone they would hesitate to kill, and someone who had to be human. More importantly someone Caroline wouldn't want him to kill, a person whose death could destroy Caroline and his relationship. Elena. It had to be the doppelganger. His mother had always sought to punish him in the worst possible ways. This was it; his key to hybrids was the key to killing the hunter. It was the only thing that made sense.

The sound of near silent footsteps on the tile floor drew his attention back out the window. No human walked that quietly. These were the steps of a vampire or a vampire hunter. Turning toward the group he caught Caroline's attention pointing to his ear and she nodded before getting Tyler and Kol's attention as well.

Turning his attention back to the window he was careful to stay out of sight as Alaric came into view. He appeared to be alone, but looks could be deceiving.

Caroline held her breath as the footsteps approached. It reminded her of the time she'd been trapped in the catacombs. It was the waiting that was the worst. He would either walk on by, not noticing their presence, or he would storm in, and they would be forced to confront him. While they had the numbers, he had the weapon that could kill any of them.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief she sat on the floor quietly as the footsteps moved past the room. They were safe, if only for the moment. Waiting until the footsteps retreated out of earshot, she continued to load her bag with blood bags. She was careful not to take too many of each type as she wanted to make sure if someone needed a transfusion there would be blood available for them.

Just as she was zipping up her bag it happened. Klaus said someone was coming a moment before she too heard the footsteps. Everything after happened so fast the chair blew through the window causing the glass to shatter and fly towards them. The shards slicing across her skin and imbedding in it painfully. She let out a silent cry as bodies jumped into the room. Caroline felt a firm strong hand grip her neck and shove her violently into the wall behind her. Her head slammed against the wall and she fought the blackness that clouded her vision.

Blinking, she forced her mind to remember what Klaus had taught her. Swinging her arm up and over top there's she bent it and slammed it into their face as hard as she could. The hybrid stumbled backwards releasing her, and she barely felt the tiny prick on her elbow where his teeth had scrapped against her exposed skin.

Using his momentary disorientation to her advantage she lunged forward again palm open hitting him in the nose, satisfaction rolling through her at the sickening sound of his nose breaking. Reaching her arms to his neck she twisted hard and let him slump to the ground.

Looking around she saw Nik's hand reaching through the chest of the vampire who was attacking Tyler and as he pulled it out, the vampires heart clenched in his bloodied hand. He dropped it to the floor before looking to her then Kol. "Let's go." He said.

Caroline quickly zipped up her bag and threw it around her body as they rushed out of the room. They still had no idea where Alaric was, but she assumed he couldn't be far.

XXXXX

"Well that was an easy trip." Stefan said looking around as they climbed back into the car to head back to the mansion.

"It was." Elijah agreed. The problem was it had been too easy. He was sure that his father at the very least had someone watching the mansion to see when they had left. So the question was why he hadn't done something. They hadn't been followed he was sure of it, nor had they met any resistance. He had a bad feeling that something had happened to Niklaus, Kol, Caroline, and Tyler. Pulling out his phone he tried Kol's number first.

"It was too easy." Damon said as he patted the cooler next to him filled with blood bags as they started to drive off.

Elijah sighed in frustration. There had been no answer on Kol's or Niklaus's phone. While it didn't necessarily mean trouble it didn't set well with him either.

XXXXX

"Anymore luck?" Inara asked as she set the steamy cup of coffee in front of Bonnie and the steaming cup of blood in front of Henrik.

"We have a thought, but we don't know if it would work for starters, and secondly what it would entail isn't exactly something we believe Ms. Forbes will agree to." Henrik sighed as Inara began to massage his shoulders. He shut the grimorire he'd been looking at in frustration. They'd gone through every single book they'd had and even started to look through them again. Bonnie had even looked up information on the internet but there was so much junk on there it would take them years to try and sort through what was factual information and what was bogus.

The only other option they had thought of was for Ms. Forbes to die, and be converted to a vampire. However, they weren't sure if that would even work. How exactly were their lives tied together. What if that only made the hunters immortal as well, since yes she would be dead, but still she would be undead. It was all very confusing. If only they could get their hands on the spell his mother had used, it would help to answer a lot of questions.

"I don't think we have a choice. We will have to do the spell." Bonnie sighed as she looked to the open book that had the only spell they had found.

"Bonnie no." Henrik said forcefully. "You're a young witch and don't know much about that kind of magic. I wouldn't even call it magic. It is dark, it will taint your soul, and you will never be the same again."

He saw the other witch shutter at his revelations. She should be scared. While he couldn't stop her from doing the spell if she were truly determined, it was important that she understood the ramifications behind such a spell. She would no longer be the Bonnie Bennett she was now, the woman his brother loved. A part of her may remain but opening yourself to that kind of magic was like opening a door that couldn't be closed. Once she started that path she couldn't stop. He feared that she could one day become a bigger adversary than his father or the other hunter if she ventured toward that route.

"We will just keep looking, there is something else. I am sure of it." Inara said squeezing his shoulder lightly.

XXXXX

Klaus walked quickly down the hallway, the group staying close together, all of their eyes darting around looking for Alaric. He knew he was still here, it was just a matter of where? Was it just Alaric or was Mikael lurking somewhere as well? Either way they needed to be prepared, and they needed to come up with a way to defeat them without killing anyone.

He sensed his presence, but by that time it was too late. They'd just rounded a corner when Alaric jumped out. He grabbed a hold of Caroline first, throwing her violently. Klaus watched as Alaric hurtled her across the hallway. She hit a wooden door so hard that it broke open and she fell unceremoniously onto the floor of the room rolling a few times before she hit the steel posts of the bed.

His first thought was to get to her, but Alaric grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, the white oak stake looming over him. To his surprise it was Tyler who lunged at Alaric and tackled him to the ground. The mutt didn't last long against Alaric and was quickly pinned to the floor, the stake mere inches from his chest. His first thought was to let Alaric finish him off, to eliminate any threat to his future with Caroline, but he knew Caroline would be upset if he died.

Growling at his decision he grasped Alaric by the jacket and threw him against the wall. Unfortunately Alaric now stood between him and Tyler, Kol and Caroline. A smile splayed across his face as several other vampires joined them.

"We'll see you outside brother." Kol yelled as he grabbed Caroline and dashed toward the large window.

Klaus heard the shattering of the large glass window, only pausing long enough to hear their feet hit the pavement before he jerked Tyler off the ground and set off at a fast run towards the parking lot. They needed to get to the car and get to the safety of the mansion where hopefully Bonnie and Henrik had devised a plan.

XXXXX

Caroline felt a jolt of pain shoot through her knee as she landed on the hard black top of the parking lot. Grunting, she quickly shook her knee out sighing as the pain instantly went away. One of the good things of being a vampire was how quickly you healed.

"Alright, love? Sorry about that." Kol said grasping her hand and pulling her up.

"Kol." She whispered as she looked past him at Mikael who was walking towards them, and he was carrying another white oak stake, or at least she assumed it was white oak.

"Uh run." Kol said as he pulled her quickly away.

Once again Caroline found herself thankful for all the grueling months of training she had endured with Nik, because it was paying off. She was just as fast as Kol was and while she could hear Mikael's heavy feet clomping on the ground behind them, he wasn't gaining on them. Her mind drifted to Nik and Tyler were they okay?

"We need to get off the street." Kol said as they ran into one of the nearby neighborhoods. "Can you get into Bonnie's house?"

"Yeah." She said turning down the familiar street and making a bee line to her best friend's house. As long as they could make it there Mikael couldn't get to them.

Kol reached the door before she did and kicked it open. They both jumped over the threshold moments before Mikael caught up to them. He slammed into the barrier and looked at them with a loud growl as he twirled the white oak in his hands.

"Sorry daddy, this is invite only." Kol smirked as he slammed the door shut in Mikael's face. "Call Nik, I'll call Elijah."

Caroline pulled out her cell phone and stared at it for a second as realization dawned on her. "I uh, I don't have Nik's number."

Kol laughed. "You've been sleeping with Nik for months and don't' know his number, what a scandal."

Caroline rolled her eyes, only Kol could make a joke at a time like this. "There weren't exactly cell phones where we came from Kol."

"Here's his number." Kol said shaking his head as he pushed some buttons.

XXXXX

Klaus was the first to the parking lot. He rushed over to the side of the hospital where Kol and Caroline had exited from, only to find the parking lot empty. Glass littered the ground but neither of them were here. Turning around he looked for any signs of either of them but to no avail. This was officially the last time Kol was allowed alone with Caroline.

"Where are they?" Tyler asked finally catching up to him.

"I don't know." He replied coldly. It had only taken them a matter of a minute to make their way around to the entrance of the hospital, surely they couldn't have gone too far. "We need to get out of here." He stated as he moved toward their car. Alaric was right behind them.

The moment he reversed out of his spot his phone started to ring an unknown number on the id. His first inclination was to ignore it, but Tyler ripped the phone from his hand and answered it.

"Care?"

"Tyler?" Came Caroline's surprised voice.

Klaus snatched the phone back from him. "Caroline love, where are you?"

"Bonnie's house. Mikael's right outside." She sighed heavily into the phone. "We're okay."

"Stay inside." He said even though that was implied. "We'll come get you."

"Nik wait. Get help first, we're okay right now. He can't get in. See if Bonnie and…." She trailed off and he knew she hadn't wanted to say his brother's name in case Mikael were listening. "See if there is a plan yet."

Klaus swallowed. "I'll call you right back." As soon as he hung up he looked over at Tyler. "Call Damon or Stefan, and if they haven't left the boarding house see if they still have vervain. Mikael and Alaric have been compelling everyone they can, and the last thing we need is for one of you lot to get compelled as well."

"I'm surprised you don't just compel us yourself. You like to compel people don't you? Have your little zombie army." Tyler spat out.

"Do you really want to have this argument now?" Klaus growled as he turned to glare at Tyler. "For the record what I've done and what others do with compulsion in this town are two entirely different scenarios." Klaus sighed irritated as he pulled up Elijah's number while keeping an eye on the road. He had a rough idea of where the witch's house was from when he'd done all his research on the town, but that was over a year ago.

"What is that suppose to mean? You're the only person besides your family whose ever compelled anyone here." Tyler scoffed as he looked at his own phone.

Klaus glared at him for a moment and he realized that Tyler didn't know. Caroline had confided something in him that she'd never told Tyler about. Who else didn't know? If Tyler didn't then perhaps neither did her mother. It would explain why she liked Damon.

"Have you ever stopped to consider for a moment that maybe I genuinely care for Caroline?" Klaus asked shifting his eyes from the road to Tyler. "And that she genuinely cares for me?"

"No. I don't think you're capable of caring about anyone but yourself. The only thing you care about is your hybrids." Tyler said quietly. "Even if you truly think you may care for her, you should do the right thing for once in your life and let her go. She is far too good for you."

Klaus ground his teeth. Tyler was wrong about his feelings for Caroline, but he was right, Caroline was entirely too good for him. It was bad enough knowing he didn't deserve her, but another thing to hear someone else tell him as much.

XXXXX

Elena walked quietly into the library taking in the large assortment of books and the couple and Bonnie sitting on the various couches, books opened and scattered throughout the room. They all looked hard at work, and if it hadn't of been important than she wouldn't have come.

"I think I have an idea." She replied quietly causing the group to look up at her. "Do you remember the masquerade ball a few years ago? The one where Damon and Stefan tried to kill Katherine but she was linked to me. Whatever happened to her happened to me."

"Yeah." Bonnie said slowly.

"Do you think the spells could be similar? You said you met the witch that did the spell, that she was a part of your blood line." Elena said looking at her friend and seeing her nod.

"What exactly was this spell?" Henrik asked. "I don't remember seeing anything like it."

"I'm not exactly sure of the spell. This happened just after I was adjusting to my new powers as a witch. I might be able to contact the witch, or I could try to contact my Grams." Bonnie said quietly. "Elena, you do realize that Liz would feel everything right?"

"I know, but we could give her vampire blood afterwards, and Jeremy's ring just to be safe during." Elena replied biting her lip. "We have to do something Bonnie."

XXXXX

Caroline finished putting the blood bags in the fridge. They hadn't gone to all the trouble to steal them only to let them go bad now. Kol had spoken with Elijah and from what she'd gathered from a very angry Nik, they were regrouping at the original mansion before they did anything else.

Caroline was glad that Elijah could be the voice of reason at times like this. Nik was impulsive and he would come in half cocked. If they had a way to kill Mikael and Alaric it wouldn't be such a big deal but without any means to take out the enemy or even phase them for longer than a few moments they were at a serious disadvantage.

She watched as Kol sat down at the kitchen table an unreadable look on his face. "We are safe here for the night, love. Mikael won't kill us, not till Nik is here to watch."

Caroline scrunched her face up in disgust. "Why?" How could one man be that twisted? How could he possibly hate Nik that much?

"Because darling, it's all about making Nik suffer. It's one thing to kill us, but for Nik to watch and not be able to stop it…..that is what will torment Nik." Kol said quietly looking up at her.

"Nobody is going to kill us, Kol." Caroline said adamantly. "We didn't get through everything to lose it all now."

"I hope you're right." Kol said leaning back in the kitchen chair.

XXXXX

Klaus stormed into the mansion, Tyler right on his heels as he looked for Elijah. He was so mad he could hardly see straight. He needed to get to Caroline, nothing could happen to her. The only other time he'd felt like this was the five weeks she'd been missing. He hated that he didn't know if she was okay. She was only a phone call away this time he reminded himself. A simple phone call and he could hear her sweet voice. That still did little to soothe his anger.

This was supposed to be a simple trip, just to get blood bags. How could something so simple go so wrong? If anything happened to his Caroline this town would see red. She was his light, his love, everything that he needed in his life, and he could not, would not lose her.

"I don't care Elena, Blondie made her choice. If she is stupid enough to believe…"

Klaus didn't give him a chance to finish before he'd grabbed him, slamming him so hard into the wall that it cracked from the floor to the ceiling and sent paint chips flaking to the floor. Thrusting his hand into Damon's chest he clenched his heart, so tempted to yank it out as his other hand squeezed his neck. "I know you've never gave a damn about Caroline, and certainly never treated her with the dignity and respect she deserves. She is the only reason that you're still alive right now. From here on out you're going to start treating her like the wonderful woman she is, or I will end your miserable existence. Do you understand me?"

Damon sputtered under his grasp as he tried to form words, but couldn't.

"Niklaus." Elijah said from behind him. "Let him go."

Klaus slowly released Damon's throat so he could speak but didn't remove his hand from his chest. He wanted Damon to know that he wouldn't back down on this. "Do you understand me?" He questioned again, his fangs elongating and eyes brimming gold. In this moment he needed to kill something, to take his anger out on someone. Damon seemed like the perfect target, if he could kill him without upsetting her he would.

"Yes." Damon answered in a breathlessly hoarse whisper.

Shoving Damon back he released him before heading into the library. He accepted the towel Elijah held out to him and wiped his hands as he entered the room. Everyone looked at him, worry creasing some of their brows and disgust on the others. "Well don't let me stop you from your plans, please continue."

Bonnie closed her mouth and cleared her throat before she began. "We have a tentative plan for the moment. Unfortunately it will only take care of one hunter at a time. Because they are linked we think that whatever happens to Liz will happen to Mikael. We will give her Jeremy's ring and someone will have to….kill her. The ring will bring her back to life after a few hours."

"But she won't be dead. Aren't you worried that when she springs back to life so will Mikael?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes, which is why we need to get the strongest chains we can find and soak them in vervain. We will tie him up and dump him in the ocean. He will desiccate without blood and once Liz perishes in however many years, he will as well." Bonnie said tapping her hand on the table.

"Are there chains strong enough to hold him?" Stefan asked looking around the room.

"It's the best we've come up with so far." Henrik supplied. "We have to try something."

"What about the other hunter?" Klaus asked.

"We will break into two groups, some of us will distract Alaric with vervain and I will use my magic to hold him down. Once Liz is temporarily dead, Mikael should be as well. We should have an hour or two to get him situated before they both come too." Bonnie replied.

"How long till we can do this." Klaus asked as he began to pace. The sooner he got Caroline back the better.

"We just need to buy the chains." Henrik said.

**A/N: What do you think of the plan? Do you think Caroline will be okay with the hybrid bite? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I got some reviews and PM's that the chapter didn't post for whatever reason, or people can't see. I'm not sure what happened but I'm taking the chapter down and trying to reload it.**

**Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor.**

**600 followers, that just blows my mind. It means so much that you guys have stuck with it and read/reviewed this story. A couple of you have asked how much longer this story will be and I am thinking 45 chapters total epilogue included. So as you can see this is winding down. **

Caroline sighed as she looked at her elbow again. It still looked fine and she still felt fine. Yet she couldn't be sure if she was free and clear yet. Every time Klaus had bitten her in the past she'd had traces of his blood in her system, or at least that is what she thought, but this time she hadn't fed from him since their time in the art studio. They hadn't exactly had much time alone, and that wasn't exactly something they could do around other people.

"Are you trying to show me your elbow or do you just like looking at it?" Kol said as he came into the front room.

Caroline turned to face him sighing. She may as well tell him and get it over with. "When I elbowed the hybrid at the hospital, I think his tooth grazed my elbow."

"Well that isn't a problem; you've fed from Nik right? I know you christened the art studio the other day." Kol said as he took her arm and inspected her elbow.

"That was over a day ago." Caroline said biting her lip unable to look him in the eye. She didn't think they'd been that loud. "But I haven't been able to drink from him since."

"Come to think of it I haven't heard you two since then either." He smirked.

"Oh my god." Caroline sighed closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Kol chuckled to himself. "I'll behave now, I promise darling." He said sobering as he took her arm and ran a finger over her elbow looking at it closely a serious expression on his face. "Well you look okay. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Caroline answered honestly; she still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. It was one thing having people know they were intimate, but to have them hear it was too much; they just might have to move out or kick people out next time.

"Have you ever not been affected by a bite before?" Kol asked warily.

"No, well yes, I don't know the last time…" She felt her face flush of all people she didn't necessarily want to go into details with Kol about it. "…Nik bit me, I hadn't fed from him in a while, but it's possible I still had some of his blood in my system."

"You two are kind of kinky aren't you?" Kol teased and Caroline felt her face get hotter, if that was even possible. "It could be that you've built up a resistance to werewolf venom or you have some of his blood left in your system, but for the moment you look fine."

"Look, let's wait to tell Nik, you know how he gets. I don't want him to come here thinking something is wrong and someone get hurt." Caroline said looking at Kol. "I'm fine, and if I start to show symptoms, we will tell him then." The last thing anyone needed was for Klaus to do something rash at a time like this. Nothing was wrong with her at the moment and as long as it stayed that way, no one had to be the wiser.

XXXXX

Klaus watched as Stefan explained the plan to Liz. He couldn't think of a better person to explain their strategy, Stefan was a good person and knew how to relate to people, well when he wasn't a ripper that is. From what he gathered she was apprehensive about the plan but wasn't necessarily saying no either. In theory it was a good plan, but would it actually work?

He ran through everything again to think if there was anything missing or perhaps anything extra they should do to be extra cautious. While this was indeed a good plan he wanted to make sure there wasn't anything he was overlooking. This had to work, but he had a couple ideas he wanted to throw out at Bonnie and Henrik before they did anything.

Elena had made a call to Meredith Fell and got her to agree to buy the largest thickest chains she could find. She would be bringing them by after she stopped at the hardware store. It was too bad Kol wasn't here, he would like to test the strength of the chains out, and Kol was the only one of them who may agree to be tied up, especially if Bonnie was the one doing it.

However, this plan would not work with Elena. He was almost certain it was her life tied to Alaric's, and with her being the doppelganger the ring wouldn't work for her. They could worry about that later, Caroline was the one who was important and if the Salvatore's thought for a second their precious Elena was in danger they would not be so inclined to help Caroline or Kol. Once Caroline and Kol were safe then he would worry about the doppelganger's tie to the other hunter.

"Was attacking the eldest Salvatore really necessary Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he pulled his brother over to the side. Klaus rolled his eyes, yes it had been necessary, and Damon had no right to talk about Caroline like that. He shouldn't even be allowed to breathe the same air as her after what he did. "Niklaus we must work together and threatening their lives isn't exactly a good sign of comradeship."

Klaus ground his teeth. "You don't know what you're talking about Elijah. He deserved it and he knows it." After everything Damon had done to Caroline he then had the nerve to talk about her like that, like she deserved what happened to her. It unnerved Klaus that her friends thought so low of him, yet seemed to just ignore what Damon had done to her.

"Regardless Niklaus, you must show some tact. We need to work as one." Elijah reprimanded him.

"Just keep him away from me." Klaus snarled. He'd rather work with Tyler than Damon, and that was saying something. While he didn't like Tyler and hated the fact that his Caroline had a history with him, that she had loved him once, maybe still did in some fashion, at least he had never hurt her.

XXXXX

Caroline sighed as Kol hung up the phone. She'd heard the plan and while it sounded good in theory the thought of her mom dying was a little frightening. It was going to be okay though, with the ring she would come back to life in a few short hours, and they would have one less hunter to worry about. If all went according to plan this would work out perfectly, and her mom would be just fine. Still she couldn't help but worry, who wouldn't freak out at the fact that their parent was going to die, even if it was just temporary.

"Still doing okay?" Kol asked eyeing her carefully.

"So far." Caroline sighed. Maybe she really did have a tolerance to werewolf bites. It would be pretty cool if she did. Goodness knew Nik had bit her enough times, exposing her to the vampire killing venom. "Do you think the plan is going to work?" She asked quietly making no move to turn down the TV that they'd turned up at full blast. They knew that someone was outside the house, and didn't want to give anything away. For their privacy they had blasted the TV to its highest volume.

"I think it could." Kol shrugged.

"You seem skeptical?" She questioned.

"Sure, I just think maybe we're rushing into it. What if he gets loose or someone finds him?" Kol questioned.

Caroline nodded. "True, but the ocean is pretty deep. I mean there were depths to the ocean that were so deep submarines couldn't get down there. Surely technology wouldn't improve that much in the next fifty or so years."

"Sure, but that's a long way to travel and a lot of people to compel. Not to mention we will have to contend with the other hunter before we ship my dear old dad to the bottom of the ocean. I just think maybe there is something simpler." Kol shrugged.

Caroline's eyes widened and a smile fell on her face. "I have an idea." She knew just the place to stick him and perhaps Alaric as well, and no one would even have to leave town.

XXXXX

Bonnie looked down at her text a smile forming on her face. Caroline was a genius, this would work so much better and then no one would have to leave town. It may even work for Alaric it was just a matter of getting him there. She really was a genius.

"Can you do it?" Klaus asked coming up to her. He'd seen the witch get a text at the same time he did, and imagined it was Caroline. The idea was great. Personally he hadn't seen the effects of the tomb, but he'd heard about it. If Bonnie could make it work it would add extra protection in the event Mikael could break free of the chains.

"Yes." Bonnie said confidently. "I know the spell, and I can do it." She looked down as her phone beeped in her hand alerting her to a new text message. He watched as a small smile spread across her face. "Change of plans we need to move now. Matt just texted me, Alaric's at the Grill."

"Are you sure he's not compelled?" Klaus asked warily. Just about every one of his hybrids had been compelled as well as outside vampires from god only knew where.

"Matt is on vervain." Bonnie said sounding sure of herself, "I can go ahead to the tomb and do the spell, and then you guys will just need to shove him inside."

"Inara and I will go with her to make sure it all goes to plan." Henrik offered coming up to them. "She will need the protection Nik, let us help." He continued before Klaus had a chance to argue.

"Fine." He conceded. "But be careful."

XXXXX

To say Liz was nervous was an understatement, while yes she understood what was happening it was still a little disconcerting to know that she was going to die. Granted she would come back to life, but it was the principal of the matter that she would die if only temporarily. That someone would be killing her. That was unnerving and made her on edge.

She sat uneasily on the couch listening to Elena and Jeremy ramble on about something, but wasn't quite sure what. Everyone else had left only moments ago and they were just waiting for their call to carry on with the plan. Nervously she twisted the overly large ring around her thumb, reminding herself that this plan was going to keep Caroline safe. A mother would do anything to protect her baby, even if said baby was an eighteen year old vampire.

Her eyes met Rebekah's, for it was Rebekah who would be snapping her neck. According to Stefan and Damon it was the quickest and least painful of ways to die. If she felt anything at all it would be extremely brief. Damon had even gone so far as to joke that he'd had it happen enough times to know. She found her hand gently rubbing her neck as she sat expectantly.

The sound of a cell phone ringing told her it was time. Gulping down her fear she looked up to see Rebekah talking on the phone saying something quietly before she came to sit down next to her.

"They are ready." Rebekah said eyeing Caroline's mother. The extent Liz Forbes would go to, to protect her daughter amazed her. She could see the love they had for each other, and it made her yearn for something she would never be able to have. Blinking back her own tears she looked at the older woman and could see the nervousness in her face and posture. The way she played with the ends of her jacket showing her obvious unease, yet she would still do this. Another wave of pain coursed through her at the love and affection that she never had, but always wished for. Why couldn't her parents of just cared? Wanting to do what she could to help the kind woman before her she whispered. "I could compel you if that would make it easier. Just to take the fear away."

XXXXX

"We are ready." Kol said as he put his phone back in his pocket and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise on a new day, and hopefully a better day. "Are you still okay?"

"I feel fine." She answered honestly. Caroline was fine physically, but emotionally she was on edge. So much was happening, and it was a little overwhelming.

"We just have to fight off the hybrids and vampires they have until Mikael dies, and then all the ones he compelled will no longer be a threat." Kol reminded her.

Caroline nodded but it still did little to calm her nerves. Mikael dying involved her mother's death, and while it was only temporary it still unnerved her. What if something went wrong? Or worse what if this plan was a complete failure? No. She needed to stay positive. More importantly she needed to focus. Pushing her fears and doubts aside, she focused and mentally prepared herself for the fight about to take place.

Looking out the window, they waited for the fighting to begin. Everything began in a whirlwind of a blur. The quiet empty street suddenly burst to life. Seeing the fighting begin Caroline quickly followed Kol out onto the crowded street. The amount of vampires and hybrids Mikael and Alaric had compelled into their army was overwhelming. There were so many, she could only hope that Mikael had compelled the majority of them, and the fighting would cease once he was put down.

Shuffling quickly out of the way of a would be attacker she caught their wrist instead turning quickly and jabbed her foot into the back of their knee forcing him to the ground wrapping her hands on the sides of his neck she twisted and moved on before the body even hit the ground. Her eyes were searching for Nik as she scanned through the fighting bodies. She had to find him, he was here but where.

Her eyes finally rested on him, his blue eyes meeting hers instantly and a feeling of calm flew through her everything was going to be okay. His face seemed to reflect hers as a small smile broke on his face as they made their way towards each other.

Klaus saw her as she drove her knee into someone in the groin and punched them as she made her way to him. She was within feet of him, almost within his grasp when someone slammed into her hard sending her tumbling to the ground. He watched in horror as the two bodies rolled across the pavement as he raced toward her. Caroline thankfully landed on top and delivered a quick punch to her assailants face.

Just as he was about to reach for her he felt Mikael's presence, turning just in time to see him lunging toward him. Klaus caught Mikael's wrist that was just inches from his heart, and slowly pushed it backwards. Klaus was still stronger than him, that knowledge made energy surge through him. He used his other hand to punch Mikael in the face, relishing in the stunned look on his father's face.

Mikael had always been the one to strike him, always been the one to beat him down. To have the roles reversed was exhilarating and liberating to him. Just as he was preparing another blow Mikael's eyes widened in surprise and Klaus watched his body turn to a grey ashen color as he slowly fell to his knees before crumpling to the ground. Sighing in relief he searched for Caroline.

Frantically he searched for her, his eyes finding her as she slowly pushed herself off the ground the vampire she'd been fighting looking slightly stunned and confused. He rushed toward her pulling her into his embrace. He felt Caroline's warm arms snake around him as they looked around at the seemingly confused army. They were coming out of their daze now that Mikael no longer had a hold of them anymore.

"Leave now." Elijah stated calmly. "Or we will kill you." The vampires looked around dazed before one by one they quickly vamp sped away.

He turned his attention back to Caroline taking in the small abrasions and cuts on her face from her skid across the pavement. "You're not healing." He said voicing his concern as he lightly ran his hand over a scrape on her forehead.

Caroline scrunched up her brows and realized that now that he'd mentioned it her whole body was a sore. The pain hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body ached and her forehead ebbed with pain. "I need to feed…from you." She said quietly.

"Were you bitten?" He asked inspecting her again.

"At the hospital." Caroline sighed seeing the anger takes over his face. "I'm fine though, I was fine Nik." She said quickly trying to get him to control his anger. Placing her hands on his cheeks she forced his eyes to meet hers. "I am fine, I'm not sick. We have other things we need to worry about."

Klaus didn't care about anything else but her. She was hurt and not healing; she had been bitten hours ago. Sick or not she was still injured and in pain. Pushing up his shirt sleeve, he offered her his wrist. Caroline didn't need to be told to drink from him she leaned forward quickly latching onto his proffered wrist and biting into him as she drank heavily from him. He held her to him gently stroking her hair as she suckled his wrist.

"Better?" He questioned as she pulled away her wounds already healed the only evidence left was traces of her blood.

"Yes." She smiled as she placed a small kiss to his wrist where she'd bit him, before adjusting his shirt sleeve and sliding her hand into his.

"You got bit? You fed from him?" Tyler asked a horrified look on his face from what he'd just witnessed.

"I'm fine. I've built up a tolerance to werewolf venom." Caroline said double checking her elbow, and running a hand over the spot on her forehead that had been painful not even a minute ago.

"How, it's deadly." Tyler asked skeptically his eyes on them.

Kol laughed as he helped Elijah to wrap chains around Mikael. "It's called biting mate." Tyler turned to look at Kol eyebrow raised in confusion. "Oh please don't' make me spell it out for you. He bites her, she bites back it's all pretty kinky if you ask me."

"Here's the coffin for papa original." Damon said as he and Stefan set down the coffin. "We should get going Matt just sent a text, Alaric left the Grill."

Moving at an even faster pace the originals worked together to wrap the chains around Mikael before locking them. Quickly placing him in the coffin they closed the lid and slid him into the back of the SUV.

Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline and quickly pulled her toward the other SUV rolling his eyes as they were followed by Tyler, Stefan, and Kol. "Are you okay now love?" He asked opening the door for her.

"I'm fine." She smiled hopping into the passenger side.

"Are you sure you're okay Care?" Tyler asked climbing into the car.

"I'm fine." Caroline repeated. "I've had worse; Klaus's blood is the cure."

"Yeah." Tyler snorted.

"Could we not do this right now?" Stefan sighed from the backseat.

Caroline gave him a small thankful smile before turning her gaze back to the front of the car as Nik climbed in.

Klaus sighed as he got into the car. Turning the car on he shoved it into drive and sped off towards the tombs. The sooner they got Mikael in there the better he would feel. Everything was working out to well; he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

XXXXX

"Kol." Bonnie yelled as she rushed toward him and hugged him tightly. Was it bad that she had been worried for him? For a relationship that was only supposed to be physical, she cared way too much about him. A part of her hoped he felt the same way.

"Bonnie." He whispered as he kissed her temple. "I missed you darling."

"Can we cut the lovey dovey bullshit." Damon snapped. "As if it's not bad enough that Blon…Caroline was sucking on his arm" He said pointing to Klaus and Caroline, causing Klaus to growl. "Now we have to watch you two make out."

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous that your little doppelganger is sleeping with Elijah." Kol smirked. He laughed as Damon sputtered, mouth hanging open, Stefan stopped dead in his tracks to glare at him then Elijah.

"What?" Caroline asked her eyes wide as she looked to Elijah. A chill ran through her as she remembered an image that she would probably never forget, the one of him and Tatia getting way to hot and heavy in the woods. While it hadn't been Elena, the other girl had looked just like her.

"Oh I'm just joking, but hey he's already slept with two out of the three. Right Elijah? Might as well go three for three." He said smiling at his brother.

"That's enough Kol." Elijah sighed continuing to the entrance of the tomb.

"Henrik came up with another idea. Put the coffin down." Bonnie instructed. "I reviewed the spell that we used to open your mother's coffin and Henrik helped me to rewrite it so that it will seal the coffin shut. I've already done the spell on the tomb, once in no vampire will be able to get out."

Elijah and Klaus set the coffin down stepping away as Bonnie began her spell. Closing her eyes she began to chant. Caroline clung a little tighter to Nik as the wind picked up causing some dirt to stir in the cavern they were in; a feeling of déjà vu washed over her this feeling so familiar to her. Thankfully Bonnie stopped, opening her eyes with a smile on her face.

"It's done."

"Well let's get him in there." Kol said walking back toward the coffin.

"Don't get too close to the opening." Bonnie warned. "I would just shove it or kick it in. Don't want someone stuck on the other side. I don't think I have the strength to take the barrier down."

Caroline watched as the three originals walked to the coffin each placing a hand on it before they gave it a violent shove forcing it into the empty tomb. She let out a sigh of relief this was finally over, well at least part of it. One hunter down, one to go.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention to look up above her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Alaric looming above them his weapon clenched tightly in his hand.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger this will be the last one. Do you think everyone will make it out alive? How do you think they will defeat Alaric? Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor**

**Also I just want to say a big thank you to everyone for reading, following, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites. I never imagined this story would become so popular and I would get so much positive feedback. It has truly been an inspiration and kept me motivated. Thank you.**

Caroline felt her heart stop at the sight of Alaric slowly coming towards them; he had the advantage, being indestructible and on the higher ground, but they had strength in numbers. As nice as it would be to put him in the tomb, she doubted that was going to be an easy feat. Things had gone so smoothly with Mikael she was sure Alaric would be worse.

While she felt absolutely no guilt for what they had done to Mikael, looking at Alaric was difficult, he was still her friend, her teacher. It was hard to think of killing him, and she was sure Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie felt the same way. He was completely innocent in all of this and she really wished there were something that could be done to make him their Ric again. Surely he was still in there somewhere; they just needed to find him.

"Ric." Damon said quietly taking a step forward.

"Only my friends call me that, and you're not my friend." Alaric snapped glaring at them with his dark eyes. "I don't make friends with vampires."

"You know you're a vampire now right, can't you just make peace with your own kind." Kol shrugged.

"I'll be at peace when I kill every last one of you." Alaric replied as he descended a little closer.

"Let us help you Ric, it doesn't have to be like this." Stefan said looking up at him. "Bonnie can help try to fix you."

"There is nothing wrong with me." Alaric replied vehemently. "Vampires have done nothing but hurt and destroy everything and everyone I love."

"What about Jeremy and Elena, they need you." Caroline said pleadingly. Maybe he needed reminding of those that still needed him. They looked up to him almost as a father figure or big brother, they needed him, and she knew Elena would do anything to try and get him back.

"What they need is to be rid of murderers like you." Alaric snapped, his black eyes focusing on her sending cold chills down her spine. His eyes were wild and lost with no sign of her former friend there. "They need a normal life away from all the supernatural conflict."

Caroline felt her heart drop as she saw the iciness in his face. This wasn't Alaric, and she wasn't sure any of him was left in there. She could tell by the way he was lingering at the top of the cavern he wasn't coming down and he wasn't going to make this easy on them.

"Well why don't you come down here and try to kill us?" Kol asked opening his arms. "We're waiting."

"I think I'll be staying away from the opening of that tomb." Alaric replied. "Feel free to come up here though. You can't stay down there forever."

"Bonnie love?" Kol asked stroking her arm gently.

"I don't think I could even light a candle right now." She whispered looking at him guiltily. Of course when they needed her the most she wouldn't have her strength. She didn't think they would have to deal with Alaric so soon and she had drained all her energy making sure Mikael would never escape his coffin let alone the tomb. By taking care of one monster she'd rendered herself useless to take care of the other.

"It's okay; we have numbers on our side." Kol said soothingly as he swirled his thumb across her lower back.

He was trying to make her feel better and while they did have numbers on their side, there was little chance of everyone getting past Alaric. Someone would get hurt or killed, and someone was going to have to carry Bonnie out of there, so she was putting everyone at a disadvantage. Of course there was always the tomb, she could get in and out easily, since she was human; though Kol and Caroline would never allow that. As much as she would like to dash inside of the tomb, there were too many vampires around that were much faster, and could easily stop her. She forced a tight lip smile, not wanting to worry him.

Almost as if sensing her plan his arm slid around her tighter, pulling her closer to him. There was no chance to get away now; she just hoped his chivalrousness didn't cost him in the end.

Klaus moved closer to Caroline, grasping her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He caught Elijah's eye a moment ago and then Kol's and Henrik's. They needed to make a run for it. He was tired of running, but there were too many variables and an attack could leave someone dead. He would admit that he didn't mind if Damon or Tyler died, but everyone else he cared for, even Stefan, he had been the only friend Klaus had ever had.

Not being able to verbally communicate was difficult, so he shared a look with Elijah. Telling Alaric their plan wouldn't be good; they needed to take him by surprise. Still with this large of a group the chances of them all thinking the same thing was unlikely. Instinctively he pulled Caroline closer to him, he couldn't let anything happen to her. She was the most important thing in his life and he wouldn't lose her now.

He leaned in close to Caroline pressing his mouth to her ear and whispered so low he was sure no one else could hear. "I want you to run, love, as fast as you can. Don't stop till you reach the mansion. Do you understand me?" Klaus would stay behind to fight if need be but he needed to make sure Caroline was safe above all else.

Caroline turned to look at him ready to protest but he didn't give her the chance signaling to Elijah who took off first distracting Alaric he pulled Caroline with him as he saw Kol dart off to the side, Bonnie in his arms. He could hear the others' footsteps falling in place quickly behind them, and hoped they all made it back to the mansion in one piece.

Caroline grasped at Nik as they made their way topside at a grueling speed. She didn't think she'd ever moved so fast in her life and felt relief wash through her as they made it past Alaric unscathed. Just as she thought they were in the home stretch a shriek pierced through the night air, it was definitely feminine and there were only two other girls here, Bonnie and Inara, but who, and why? Fear coursed through Caroline as she worried for her friends and she stopped dead in her tracks, prepared to go back and help.

"Keep going." Nik said shoving her in the right direction before he turned to go back.

Caroline wanted to go after him but felt someone grab her; ready to fight off her attacker, she turned fist raised at Tyler. His brown eyes widened in surprise but seeing her halted fist he only gripped her tighter, pulling her away from the fight that was now filled with snarls and growls and the undeniable sound of fists hitting skin.

"Come on Care." Tyler said yanking her away.

"No." She snapped, pulling away from him and twisting her arm out of his grasp, just as she'd been taught. She ignored the hurt and confusion that crossed his face as his arm dropped to his side in defeat. Caroline refused to leave her friends, her new family behind; she would never forgive herself if something happened to any of them, "I'm going back." She said, her eyes pleading for him to understand and then without another word raced back towards the fight. This was her family now too and she knew Nik didn't want anything to happen to her, but they meant just as much to her as they did to him, and she couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to them.

While running through the dark woods, the only thing she could think was that everyone had to be okay. Thankfully the group hadn't gotten far so within seconds she came upon the awful scene unfolding. Her eyes first saw the body with unmistakable feminine legs lying lifeless on the ground. Panic filled her she choked back tears as she rushed toward the form. Inara.

Tears spilled out of Caroline's eyes as she fell beside her friend. Checking over the body she let out a sigh of relief, Inara was okay, just a broken neck.

"Are you insane?" Tyler asked as he knelt next to her. "He can kill you."

"Take her back to the mansion." She said getting up as she saw Klaus and Elijah fighting Alaric. Where was Henrik? While she didn't want to get in the way especially when they appeared to be winning, she wanted to be helpful so they could get out of there as quickly as possible when the time came.

The moment Klaus had heard the scream he had felt his heart stop. It was an odd feeling to care about someone other than his siblings, but he did care what happened to Bonnie and Inara, they made his brothers happy, they did for Kol and Henrick what Caroline did for him. He didn't want either of them to be hurt.

He instructed Caroline to go home only because he couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to her. He loved Caroline. Klaus knew she wouldn't follow his directions but was actually thankful for his hybrid; he was certain Tyler who had been right behind them, would see her home. Klaus didn't like the idea of Tyler watching out for Caroline, but he had to go back for his family and didn't want to put his love in harm's way.

Just as he made it back to the tomb he saw Alaric looming over Henrik the stake poised above him. With a loud growl he barreled toward them tackling the hunter sending them both tumbling across the hard earth, leaves and dirt scuttling into the air around them, forming a thick cloud of dust, dirt, and debris.

Klaus landed on his back and quickly pushed the hunter off of him before he had a chance to regain his composure. Righting himself he got to his feet and sent a harsh kick to Alaric's face sending him reeling back onto the ground as blood came gushing out of his nose. He spared a glance at Elijah as he came to halt on the other side of the hunter, smirking now it would be two on one. All they had to do was get him in the cursed tomb.

Klaus took a calculated step closer to Alaric at the same time as Elijah did, smiling as the hunter shifted his attention between the two of them unable to decide who was the biggest threat. This felt just like the old days, him and Elijah working together. He had truly missed the days of him and Elijah being a team; perhaps they could finally have it back. Elijah lunged first pushing Alaric backwards towards him. Klaus grabbed him and caught him by the neck twisting feeling the sickening pop of his bones as his neck broke. He let the hunter's body fall unceremoniously to the ground between them.

"Shall we help him to his new home?" Klaus smirked at Elijah, relief filling him for the first time since Caroline and him come home.

"The sooner the better." Elijah replied already bending down, Klaus stiffened as he watched his brother pick up the stake and put it in his jacket pocket before moving to pick up Alaric's feet.

Klaus gripped the hunter under the shoulders lifting him effortlessly into the air. With time against them, They quickly moved toward the opening of the tomb.

"Are we sure that Bonnie did the spell right?" Damon asked as he lazily walked back down toward the tomb.

"Bonnie wouldn't let us down." Caroline said coming up behind them.

"I thought I asked you to go home." Klaus growled as he saw her. Why hadn't she just listened to him? What if something had happened to her?

"Seriously?" She questioned, rolling her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Can you have your domestic dispute after we put him in there?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Will we be able to get him out if we can fix him?" He added as an afterthought.

"I don't know but we aren't going to take that risk now." Elijah stated simply as they approached the entrance.

"But what if we can fix him?" Damon protested, standing in front of the entrance of the tomb.

"Move out of the way or you will end up in there with him." Klaus snarled. He'd promised not to kill Damon, but he wondered how mad Caroline would be if he tossed him into the tomb as well. _He wouldn't be dead_, he reasoned. The idea was appealing and the eldest Salvatore certainly deserved it.

"We'll do what we can after he's locked safely in there." Caroline said kneeling down to check on Henrik.

"Come on Damon, we'll figure something out." Stefan said pulling his brother out of the way.

Klaus turned so that they could swing Alaric a few times before they literally tossed him into the opening. His body landed with a loud thud causing dust and dirt to swirl up around him. Klaus could only hope that it was over, that they could finally have peace.

"Is he okay?" Elijah asked coming to loom over Caroline and Henrik.

Caroline looked up at Elijah seeing the concern in his face. "I think so, just a broken back or neck."

"Let's get everyone home." Elijah said kneeling next to her and scooping Henrik up into his arms.

Caroline hugged Klaus as he stopped in front of her and he pulled her flush against his lean hard body, inhaling her intoxicating scent, thankful that she was alright. "I love you Caroline."

She pulled back and smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you too Nik." Slipping her hands into his she kissed him again. "Let's go home."

XXXXX

Caroline couldn't help her nerves as she paced back and forth in the spare bedroom to the point that she was going to wear a hole into the carpet. It had been roughly three hours since her mother's death and she had still not reanimated yet. Why wasn't she up yet? This was only supposed to be temporary. How long did it usually take to wake up after being killed with the Gilbert ring on? As glad as she was that they had defeated the hunters, she was now worried about her mom, and couldn't think about anything else.

She chanced a look over at Klaus who was sitting uneasily in the desk chair seemingly finding his hands very interesting. He looked worried too, as did everyone else, which only made her more nervous. Everyone's faces seemed so forlorn, like something was wrong, as if they were also thinking she should be awake by now, but just too afraid to say it.

Caroline continued her nervous pacing, chewing on her lip and looking at the floor as she walked across it. She couldn't stand to see their faces anymore. While she was thankful for all of her friends being here, and even Nik's family, it was almost too much. Yet at the same time she didn't want them to leave. It was comforting and frustrating all in the same moment. What it boiled down to was she just didn't know what was going to happen. What if her mom was really gone? What if she didn't even get to tell her goodbye? Tears pricked her eyes and she swallowed a lump that was tightly forming in her throat.

Everyone seemed to jump at once at the loud gasp. Caroline turned quickly feeling the tears overflow and begin to slip down her face as her mom slowly sat up in the bed. "Mom?" She said vamp speeding toward her and enveloping her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." She breathed letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"You too sweetie, I was so worried." Liz said hugging her daughter tightly while still coming to and before she began shedding her own tears.

Caroline was vaguely aware of the sounds of people shuffling out of the room to give them some privacy. "How do you feel?" She asked nervously.

"I feel…" Liz paused thinking, "…a little tired, but good."

"I love you mom, I'm so glad you're okay, and I can't believe you did that, you could've really died." Caroline said as she tried to control all of the emotions that were bubbling up to the surface along with the tears that just wouldn't quit. Everything really was going to be okay; her mom, friends, and Nik were all okay.

"Caroline sweetie, you're my daughter, I love you, and I would do anything to keep you safe." Liz said tucking a piece of Caroline's hair behind her ear as she pulled away.

Caroline felt even more tears slip down her face as she hugged Liz again. She didn't realize how good it felt to hear those words from her mom.

XXXXX

Klaus quietly excused himself from the sitting room as he listened to Bonnie explain for the hundredth time, at least, that she would try what she could for Alaric. The Salvatores and the Gilberts were being very persistent about fixing Alaric, and he'd heard enough. It wasn't that he was completely against the idea; it was that they seemed to be talking in circles. That was what was wrong with this lot, they were all talk, and the plans they did come up with weren't thought all the way through.

He knew that Caroline and her mom were still talking upstairs, and he didn't want to intrude on them. Klaus had left the room as soon as Liz had awoken; knowing that Caroline would want to be alone with her for a little while. He would be the first to admit that he didn't understand their relationship, but he could see the love on both women's faces and was happy for them, happy that they could have that type of parent and child relationship.

Klaus grit his teeth and rolled his eyes at the familiar footsteps that fell in step behind him. What did he want? "How can I help you Tyler?" He asked spinning on his heel. He had to remind himself that he couldn't kill the mutt, for it would upset Caroline.

"What are you doing with her?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms. "Don't play games with her."

Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to maintain his composure. Was it really so hard to believe that he may have genuine feelings for Caroline? "I'm not playing anything. What Caroline and I have is real."

"Pfft." Tyler scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I love her." Klaus stated simply swallowing hard as he admitted that out loud to someone other than her. He saw the surprise in Tyler's eyes at his omission. "I won't hurt her."

Tyler was quiet for a long time as he processed Klaus' three simple words. The boy had doubted his true feelings and probably thought he would never admit to it. "You still aren't good enough for her." He said after a long moment.

"Maybe not, but I assure you I have earned her affections in a honorable way, and will treat her with every bit dignity and respect that she deserves for as long as she will have me." With that said Klaus turned on his heel again and walked away. He'd already shared too much with Tyler and he didn't fancy sharing anymore. He had meant every word he'd said though and had no need to discuss it any further.

XXXXX

"How's your mom?" Inara asked as Caroline finally made her way downstairs.

"A little tired and sore, but good. How are you?" Caroline asked hugging Inara, thankful that she was okay.

"My neck is a little stiff, but nothing too horrible." Inara smiled as she went back to her spot next to Henrik at the table and took his hand in hers giving it a soft squeeze.

"What happened?" Caroline asked looking from Inara to Henrik. She'd known everyone had taken off at the same time, but her and Klaus had been in the lead. She needed to know exactly what had happened; regardless it had all worked out in the end.

"He caught me." Inara said looking at the floor heat flooding her cheeks. "I wasn't fast enough."

"He was going to catch one of us sweetheart, it was just a matter of who." Klaus said gently patting Henrik on the shoulder before enveloping Caroline in a hug from behind and kissing her on the neck.

Caroline leaned into him enjoying the safety of his embrace. "I'm just glad everyone is okay." She sighed closing her eyes feeling herself finally relaxing for the first time in a long time. This moment was perfect, everyone had survived, the threat had been eliminated, and they could just lay back and relax and enjoy one another for once.

**A/N: Next chapter we will have some more bonding, Tyler/Caroline talk, and we find out about Alaric. Do you think he should be saved or left in the tomb? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor**

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and added this story to their favorites.**

Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline as they finally made their way up to his room. It had been a long few days, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his room and ravish her till the morning. He could have lost her today; he could have lost the people he cared about.

Unfortunately as they reached the top of the stairs he saw that they wouldn't be getting their moment alone. Tyler sat against the wall at the top of the stairs. His eyes were glaring at their entwined bodies.

"Give us a minute?" Caroline asked.

Klaus sighed, to be honest he didn't want Tyler anywhere near her and his words still rang in his ears, along with the truth behind them. She was too good for him, and he could only hope that she would continue to miss that fact. "I'll be in our room." He said glaring at the boy before he walked off to his room.

"Can we go someplace else and talk?" Tyler asked as Klaus closed the door to his room.

"Where?" Caroline asked. She would agree to go someplace where Klaus couldn't necessarily hear their conversation, but she wasn't going to leave the house.

"My room is down at the far end of the hall." Tyler said turning and starting to walk.

For a moment Caroline considered not following him, but with a large sigh she went after him. Tyler wasn't going to hurt her, nor would he do anything rash. They entered his room and she stood in the doorway.

"He tried to kill Damon." Tyler said turning back to her, his jaw set with anger.

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed, she'd figured he would lash out at Damon sooner or later. "It's a long story."

"So you're telling me that you are okay with this? Damon's a friend. Klaus hurt your friend, threatened to kill him." Tyler glared. "Are you sure he hasn't done something to you? And it's obvious he's fed from you, how else could you become immune to werewolf bites?"

Caroline shook her head. "Damon did something to me when I was human Tyler, that's why Klaus attacked him, and the feeding from me, it's always been consensual. Klaus has never hurt me. He's never used me or done anything to me, that I haven't let him." Tyler opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand. She wanted to nip this in the bud before it went any further. She did care for Tyler and hated hurting him but she couldn't be fighting a constant battle for his understanding. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I understand that it's only been a month for you, but I've been gone a year Tyler. So much has happened to me in that year, I don't even know where to begin. I love you Tyler, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with Klaus, and I'm sorry that it hurts you, but it's how I feel."

"Care…"

"Tyler, please don't make this harder than it already is. I just want you to understand, to move on with your life, and to be happy. Klaus isn't going to hurt me." Caroline said looking at him.

"I don't trust him Care…he ordered me to bite you, tried to sacrifice us. How do you know it's not an act? How can you forget everything he's done?" Tyler spit out.

"He saved my life Tyler, multiple times. He didn't have to do that; he could have left me for dead when we first got to the past and easily left me behind, but he didn't. He's made me stronger, taught me how to fight, to be a better vampire, all without changing who I am as a person." Caroline replied feeling the emotions starting to affect her voice. She didn't know how to explain to him what all they had been through. "Klaus has showed me a life that I didn't even realize existed. We've done things, seen things that I can't even begin to describe. What we have is so much more than anything I've ever known before. I know he has a past, we all do. I've seen a different side to him, I know him. This past year has changed me, I believe for the better, and I can't go back to how things use to be."

Tyler sighed, his face falling a little while realizing that he couldn't convince her otherwise. "I want you to be happy Care. Just promise me you'll be careful, he's still dangerous."

"I promise Tyler, and you promise me you'll keep yourself safe and that you won't be a stranger. We used to be really good friends, I don't want to lose you completely." Caroline said hugging him.

"I'll be around Care, I just need some time. I'm going to probably take off soon, I need some space and time to myself." Tyler said looking down at her.

"Take care of yourself." Caroline said, sad that he was so obviously hurt but knowing that she had to be honest and firm with him about her feelings.

"You too Care." Tyler gave her a longing look as unshed tears welled in his eyes before he walked out the door.

Caroline took in a deep breath and blinked back her own tears. That had been harder than she thought. Still she was sure of her decision, and Tyler deserved her honesty. She took a few minutes to collect herself before going back to her room where the man she loved was waiting. That thought brought a smile to her face.

XXXXX

"Come on Bonnie love, we're going to bed." Kol said putting his arm around Bonnie and pulling her out of the room.

"We have to find a way to save Alaric." Damon stated as he got up, looking as if he were going to block them from leaving.

"It's been a long day and we all need some sleep. He's not going anywhere, we can revisit this issue in the morning." Kol said continuing toward the door, secretly hoping that the Salvatore would get in his way, so he could put him in his place.

"Please guys, I'm exhausted. Can we just discuss this tomorrow?" Bonnie said resting her head on Kol's shoulder as she looked at Elena and Jeremy. She knew how important Alaric was to them, and really did want to do anything to help out, but she could barely keep her eyes open as it was. All the magic she had done today had really drained her.

"Yeah, that's fine." Elena sighed looking down at her hands. "We'll see you in the morning."

Bonnie gasped as she was swiftly lifted into Kol's arms and they moved at vamp speed towards his bedroom. In the blink of an eye she was spread out on his bed him hovering over her.

"I've missed you." He said kissing her neck. "It's been a tense few days."

"I missed you too." Bonnie said sighing contently as his lips met hers.

XXXXX

Klaus looked up as the door finally opened to his bedroom. Caroline smiled at him as she closed the door behind her and locked it. She had been gone a long time and he began to wonder if she decided to go back to Tyler after all. Just when he started to feel safe with her, the damn mutt had to remind him how wrong they were for each other.

"Sorry." Caroline said as she removed her clothes and pulled on one of his shirts before getting into bed with him and sliding against him, resting her chin on his bare chest. "That took longer than I thought it would."

"It's okay." Klaus said pulling her tightly against him. She was here now that was all that mattered.

"I love you Nik." She said kissing his chest.

Klaus smiled, he would never grow tired of her saying that, it felt so good to hear. She was the first person that had ever said those three words to him. He'd used to mock people who loved, he thought it was a weakness, but he'd been so wrong. Caroline was anything but a weakness. She was now his reason for being, he would do anything to protect her. "I love you too sweetheart."

"What happens now?" Caroline asked tracing patterns across his chest.

"What do you want to happen? We can do whatever you want Caroline." He would do anything to make her happy. Wherever she was, he would be as well. He has done everything imaginable on this world, but he couldn't wait to spend eternity seeing it all again with his Caroline.

"I want to finish school, and before you say anything, I know you think it's silly but it means a lot to me." Caroline said resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "Then I think it would be nice to travel for a little bit."

"I don't think it's silly." Klaus smiled at her. "You've worked very hard and are so close to graduating, so I can understand why you wouldn't want to give up now. We'll plan a graduation trip. So tell me, love, where are we traveling to?"

"Hmmm." Caroline sighed as she slithered up his chest to kiss his lips. "How about Paris? I believe you owe me a true tour of the city."

"I believe I do." Klaus said capturing her lips.

Caroline giggled as Klaus rolled them so he was on top of her and he placed kisses down her neck. Sighing in contentment she arched up into him as his hand slowly wound up the shirt she was wearing and cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

His other hand traced circles around her upper thigh, slowly winding closer and closer to her aching core. Caroline ran her hands through his dirty blonde hair and grasped some of it, pulling his head up to her mouth. His lips met hers for a few moments before his tongue darted out to taste her at the same time he sunk his fingers into her.

She gasped at the contact and felt the heat building inside her, as he expertly moved his fingers inside her, his thumb rolling across her swollen nub. He continued his ministrations and she felt herself tightening as she teetered closer to the edge, until she shattered and he captured her scream with his mouth.

The effects of her orgasm were still racing through her when she felt him lifting her up and pulling the shirt from her body tossing it to the floor. He sat back and pulled her onto his lap where his swollen member was waiting for her. Rising up she positioned herself over him, sliding down on him at a painfully slow rate, causing him to hiss out in pleasure.

"You're killing me love." He hissed once she was buried to the hilt.

"Mmmhmm." She hummed as she started to grind against him and lost the ability to form a coherent thought.

Klaus sat up so he could kiss her as they moved, rising and falling together. She was his goddess, pleasuring him in a way no other woman ever could. Until Caroline, he'd never made love before, but what they had was so special. Their two bodies joining together out of love and respect brought him so much more pleasure then he'd ever thought possible.

He could tell she was getting closer to her second release as her breath quickened and her kisses became harder and more demanding. He grasped her hips tighter helping her to move quicker and driving up into her, hitting the spot deep within her that made her cry out. Caroline's fingers dug into his shoulders and her tongue swirled in his mouth as she began to tighten, he felt her fangs graze against his lips and realized what she wanted, as if she needed to ask.

Pulling back he Changed his face to match hers he locked eyes with her as she began to shake around him, she closed her eyes as if relishing the feeling before leaning forward and sinking her fangs into his neck. Feeling his own release start he reciprocated, biting into her neck and drinking in her euphoric blood as he filled her with his seed.

Klaus gently laid them back on the bed hovering over her as he peppered her with kisses. Their breathing evened out as they both came down from their highs.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep without you." Caroline said breathlessly smiling up at him. He cocked his head at her not sure what she meant. "I mean I live with my mom."

"Well that can be easily fixed sweetheart, move in." Klaus said kissing her lightly before resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't know, I mean you might snore." Caroline laughed before kissing him. "Are you sure Nik?" She asked while her blue eyes gazed back into his.

"Caroline we've been together for the past year, I wouldn't know what to do without you in my bed every night. What would I do without you here to wake me up in the morning? I love you and I want you here with me, if you'll have me of course." Klaus said kissing her slowly feeling himself starting to stir again.

"Of course I'll move in with you Nik." She said as she wiggled against his hardening length. "Ravish me tonight?" Caroline asked blinking up at him with an innocent smile.

He smiled, as if he could say no to that, and to answer her question he slid into her, meeting her lips again with passion.

XXXXX

Caroline giggled as they came out of Klaus's room, both their hair still wet from their earlier shower. It was late morning and most the house was awake, meaning that all the vampires were probably very aware of what had gone on in said shower, and all last night as well. She was a little self-conscious about that, not because she was ashamed of what they had done, but just that everybody with enhanced hearing would know exactly what had gone on. She was going to have to talk to Klaus about getting their own place, or sound proofing the walls in their suite.

"Caroline." Her mom addressed her as Klaus was shutting the bedroom door.

"Mom, good morning." Caroline replied feeling her face turn red. Of course her mom would catch her coming out of his room.

"I didn't realize you had a shortage of bedrooms in the mansion." Liz replied looking between them.

"Mom I wanted to stay in his room." Caroline sighed hoping not to embarrass herself; her mom had to know she wasn't a virgin, and hadn't been for a long time.

"Right." Liz said sighing and shaking her head. "I assume now that everything is taken care of you'll be sleeping alone in your own bed tonight?"

"Um." Caroline hesitated as Elijah walked out of his bedroom. "Can we have this conversation later?"

"Sure, I get off at six so I'll see you at home for dinner. I have to get down to the station, but I'll see you later." Liz stated, not leaving any room for disagreement, before heading down the stairs to leave.

Klaus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking that this wasn't going well at all. He had hoped that Caroline's mom would be more accepting of their relationship, but it didn't appear that was the case. He was sure that Caroline wanted her mom's acceptance and support and didn't want that to stand in the way of their relationship moving forward.

"I guess we're going to dinner." Caroline replied looking at him.

"I don't think I was invited, love." Klaus stated he was quite certain the invite hadn't been extended to him.

"No, but if we are going to show my mom that we are serious about this I think you should come. Let her get to see that there is more to you than she already knows." Caroline said wrapping her arms around his neck. "It might not be today, but I'm sure eventually, when she sees how important you're to me and the person you truly are, she will come around." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then smiled up at him.

"I won't hold my breath sweetheart, but I hope that you are right." He said kissing her once more before they made their way downstairs.

They were greeted with an assortment of bagels and donuts courtesy of Matt, who was sitting closely by Rebekah and seemed to be in the midst of a joke, which Rebekah was laughing whole heartily at. Klaus was glad to see his sister enjoying herself, though if the boy hurt her, he might have to kill him. Goodness knows she has had enough heartache to last a life time.

"Good morning." Matt greeted with a smile.

Caroline went for the pile of food, but Klaus was in need of something more sustaining. He despised blood bags, but pulled a few out anyways, along with two mugs, one for himself and the other for Caroline. He was certain he would not only upset Rebekah, but Caroline as well if he were to snack on Matt. A blood bag would have to do for now.

"Sleep well?" Rebekah asked glaring.

"I did." Klaus smirked. He had slept very well, once he was done satisfying Caroline and had finally gone to sleep.

"Really, from what I heard, I would have thought you and Kol were having a competition." Rebekah sighed looking to Caroline who froze with a bagel in hand.

"Oh come now Bekah, be polite, we are having a meal after all." Klaus replied. Apparently this morning wasn't going to go smoothly at all.

"Well on the bright side it did chase off the Salvatore's, Gilbert's, and Tyler." Rebekah said. "Though I'm sure some of them will be back later to discuss the history teacher's fate."

"He was a good guy Bekah, he didn't deserve what happened to him." Matt said quietly.

"I mean the attempts will be in vain any way, isn't he going to die when whoever's life he is tied to dies as well?" Rebekah asked biting off a piece of her bagel.

"Did we ever figure that out?" Caroline asked as Klaus handed her a mug of blood.

Klaus sighed as he took a sip forcing the stale blood down his throat; it just wasn't the same as from the source and he couldn't wait to go out for a feed now that it was safe. "I have a theory on whom it might be."

"Really, do tell?" Damon asked as he walked into the room with Stefan, and the Gilbert siblings in tow.

Klaus smiled as he looked at Elena. "My mother has spent her whole life punishing me so I believe she chose someone that I would hesitate to kill. Someone she thought would be more useful to me alive than dead."

"Elena?" Caroline questioned.

Damon and Stefan moved to stand protectively in front of her, as if that could stop him if he wanted to harm her. As if to mock their behavior he sipped more of his blood. He'd promised Caroline he wouldn't hurt the doppelganger, and he intended to keep his word. Alaric wasn't even a threat anymore, so he wasn't sure what they were so worried about. To the Salvatore's Elena was a prized possession, though he couldn't really see what all the fuss over her was about, to him she was and would always be the doppelganger, an ends to a mean.

"So my life is connected to Ric's?" Elena asked quietly.

"It's just my theory." Klaus shrugged turning away from Elena and walking towards Caroline who was standing by the table putting cream cheese on her bagel and watching him and Elena.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Stefan asked quietly.

"I'm not going to do anything about it. Whatever Elena decides to do with that information is her own business." Klaus shrugged.

"So you're just going to leave me alone?" Elena asked surprised.

"Sorry to burst your 'everything revolves around Elena' bubble sweetheart, but I find your beautiful blonde friend much more interesting." Klaus smirked at Elena, glad when he saw her jaw drop in surprise.

"Care?" Elena questioned.

"I already told you Klaus and I are together." Caroline said quietly. Why did they have to keep having this conversation?

"So you and Bonnie are…" Elena trailed off.

"I can't speak for Bonnie, but yeah, for me this is serious." Caroline said for what felt like the zillionth time.

"And you're just going to leave Elena alone? No more blood bags or anything?" Stefan asked looking between the two of them. "Just like that?"

Klaus nodded. "I am. Like I said before, Caroline is more important to me than your doppelganger and my hybrids." He said kissing Caroline's head.

"Yeah, so important since you happen to bite and poison her on a regular basis?" Damon asked eyebrow quirked.

Klaus set his mug down ready to approach Damon, but felt Caroline's warm hand on his arm, and gave him a small smile.

"Oh look darling, we're just in time for the biting conversation." Kol said as he waltzed in to the kitching, his arm hung around Bonnie's shoulders.

"He doesn't purposefully poison me, obviously since I'm still alive." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "It's consensual, he lets me bite back, and I've built up an immunity. But I fail to see how this is any of your concern."

"See darling, biting during sex is fun." Kol said kissing Bonnie's temple.

"We'll talk about it later Kol." Bonnie mumbled.

"Well I am officially creeped out. Can we talk about something else please?" Damon asked quietly.

XXXXX

Klaus sat in the living room pretending he couldn't hear the hushed argument Caroline and her mom were having in the kitchen. Try as he might to tune it out, he couldn't. He focused on the pictures hanging on the wall, all of them of Caroline throughout the years. Was this what a normal home was like?

Granted Caroline hadn't had a perfect upbringing but hers had certainly been better than his. He was glad for that. It was probably what helped to give her that beautiful inner light that captivated him so.

He just hoped that he could prove to her mother that what they had between them was real and that his intentions with Caroline were pure. Needless to say in his very long existence he had never given a damn what someone else thought of him; never cared about leaving a good impression, but he loved Caroline and wanted to be accepted by her mother. He just hoped he'd at least be allowed the chance.

****Meanwhile in the kitchen****

"I didn't realize he was coming as well." Liz said as she set the plates out on the table.

"Mom, he is an important part of my life now. Please try to be civil." Caroline pleaded with her mom. It was already bad enough that Liz had been rude to him when they arrived, and even worse that Klaus could hear every word they were saying now. She just hoped she could convince her mom to be nice and give him a change. At least if Liz shot him it wouldn't hurt him, much, Caroline just really hoped it didn't come to that though.

"Caroline, he tried to kill you a little over a month ago. Now you're sleeping with him and you just expect me to be okay with that?" Liz asked as the doorbell rang, probably the pizza guy. Caroline was a little grateful for the interruption.

Caroline followed her mom out to the front room, giving Klaus a sheepish smile as she walked up to him. He looked at her hesitantly, and she realized how uncomfortable he must be right now. That he was probably feeling rejected and she started to question whether him coming was really a good idea. No, him being here would show her mom they were serious.

Taking his hand in hers she led him to the kitchen. They sat at the table and he looked around again as they waited for her mom to return.

Liz came in a few moments later pizza in hand. She looked between them before turning to the counter and popping open the bottle of champagne Klaus had brought with them, before joining them at the table.

"So Klaus, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Liz asked looking at him expectantly.

There was a lot about him, where did he start? "Well I am an artist."

"Really?" Liz asked looking at him, scrutinizing his every move.

"I have a painting hanging at the Hermitage. I also sell my work to galleries throughout the world." Klaus said hoping that was a good answer. It was after all something honorable that he did, and earned him honest money.

"He does a little bit of everything, painting and sketching." Caroline said taking a sip of champagne.

"I see, so how did you two end up together?" Liz asked her voice still cold as she continued to glare at Klaus.

Caroline inhaled sharply. "Well we were together for some time traveling, we became friends first and our relationship just continued to grow into something more. We've been through a lot together and Klaus has taught me a lot of things."

"Like?"

Wow her mom was being relentless. Caroline wasn't going to falter though, she was determined to prove to her mom that not only was Klaus good for her but also that they were a serious couple. "Well after the first time Mikael attacked us, Klaus started teaching me how to fight, how to use my instincts to protect myself."

"You taught Caroline self defense?" Liz asked her demeanor changing slightly.

"I taught her how to protect herself, yes. She was already a strong and confident woman." Klaus smiled at her.

"That she is." Liz conceded. "I have to keep reminding myself that time was different for you than it was for me, and a lot must have changed in that time period."

"I understand your concerns about me…" What was the right word to use, he was about to say courting but that seemed much too old fashioned. "…dating your daughter. I want you to know that I care deeply for Caroline, and I will never let anything happen to her."

Liz sat back in her chair, sighing and looking between the two of them before addressing her daughter. "I only want to see you happy sweetie."

"I am happy mom." Caroline replied instantly. "I love Nik and he loves me. We are happy."

"Well I'm sure you recognize why I have reservations about this, but I will try to be understanding." Liz smiled at Caroline. "Now please tell me more about your trip through time."

XXXXX

"Do you think this spell will work?" Elena asked as Bonnie finished getting her things together.

"Elena, I'm sorry but I can't promise you anything." Bonnie replied gently. She understood how important Alaric was to them, but there was no way she was taking the spell off the tomb until she knew for sure that Alaric was really himself. She still wasn't sure how they were going to determine if he was himself or not.

"I know." Elena sighed. "Thanks for trying though. It means so much to us." Elena said as she held onto Jeremy's hand.

"Just to be clear darling, you know we aren't going to just let him out right?" Kol asked pulling Bonnie off to the side as everyone else loaded into the cars.

"I know Kol, but we should at least try to help him." Bonnie said kissing Kol lightly.

"Okay love, but don't do anything that will hurt yourself." Kol said kissing her again.

"Gee I didn't realize you cared so much Kol." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"You're growing on me Ms. Bennett." Kol smirked. "I thought that was obvious."

XXXXX

"Do you think it will work?" Caroline questioned as they approached the woods and Klaus parked his SUV, when it became clear they couldn't drive any further.

"I don't know, but I want to make sure the Salvatore's don't do something stupid." Klaus said looking at her as they climbed out of the car.

Caroline was about to say something in defense of the brothers, but thought better of it. Damon was the type of guy who acted first and then dealt with his actions later. She hoped this wouldn't turn into one of those situations. While she wanted to save Alaric as much as everyone else, she didn't want it to be at the expense of someone else's life.

Klaus's phone chimed alerting him to a new text. Caroline watched as he opened it and quickly typed in a reply. "Come on love it appears there is a situation."

"What happened?" Caroline asked nervously. Just when they started to think it was safe to relax, something had gone wrong.

"It appears Mikael has gotten out of his coffin." Klaus sighed. She was about to reply when he continued, taking her hand in his. "They are still locked in the tomb though."

"Well at least that part of the spell worked." Caroline sighed as they hurried to the tomb.

**Meanwhile at the tomb**

"Henrik?" Mikael asked his eyes widening as he placed his hands on the invisible barrier to get a closer look, thinking that surely his eyes were playing tricks on him, and it couldn't be his youngest son standing in front of him.

"Yes father." Henrik said taking a step forward, looking at the man who spent the last thousand years, hunting and hating his family. At first Henrik didn't know who to blame for the destruction of his family, but from the accounts of Mikael's hatred towards Nik, he soon figured it out. Niklaus would always be his brother no matter who his real father was, it wasn't Nik's fault for their mother's actions, it never had been, and it was unfair of Mikael to treat him so poorly. He blamed Mikael for his siblings lashing out the way they had these past thousand years.

"How?" Mikael asked still in obvious shock.

"Oh come now Mikael, surely you have put two and two together by now." Klaus said as he approached. "Who do you think was the first witch to send us through time?"

"Henrik." Mikael whispered. "But he died, you killed him."

"Nik saved me." Henrik interrupted. "He gave me his blood, if you kill him, you kill me."

"No." Mikael swallowed.

"It was my choice to become a vampire, and to meet up with Nik and Caroline as they moved through time. It was also my choice to go into the woods that night." Henrik added softly looking at Klaus. He knew his brother held himself responsible for the events of that night, but it had been his own fault, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. Niklaus was never to blame.

"Henrik." Mikael said swallowing thickly.

"I think we need to come up with another plan." Elijah said after a long moment.

"You're sure they can't get out?" Kol asked Bonnie, who nodded her head.

"Elijah is right, we need to figure something else out." Bonnie sighed. The spell for Alaric hadn't worked either; she could feel it in her bones. Usually when she performed a spell there was something, a feeling she got attached to the spell, but not this time. She'd noticed the lack of feeling last night when she'd performed the spell on the coffin, only realizing today what that had truly meant. Thank goodness the tomb spell had worked. It had probably just drained too much from her for the other spells to stick.

"Let's go Papa original is getting kind of creepy." Damon sighed looking at Alaric one last time.

XXXXX

Caroline walked into the kitchen and smiled at Kol who was sitting on the kitchen counter indulging in Oreos of all things.

"Hello sweet Caroline." He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his boyish ways. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She is asleep. All this magic has really taken its toll on her." Kol said, a worried expression on his face.

"You're really worried about her. You care about her, don't you?" Caroline said watching him closely. She wasn't sure what the context of their relationship was, but it appeared to be something.

"I like Bonnie, yes." Kol replied.

"You're not going to kill her are you?" Caroline asked causing him to look up at her with surprise. "I mean I've heard about your reputation. You can't do that to Bonnie."

"I assure you, I have no intentions of harming Bonnie." Kol said overcoming her bluntness.

"Good, I think you two work well together, you complement each other." Caroline smiled as she walked to the fridge.

XXXXX

Klaus watched as the last white oak stake burned in the fire. He couldn't help but wonder if there were more out there somewhere, but there wasn't really any way to know for sure. Elijah handed him a glass of scotch and they stood by the fire, watching it burn.

"I know they wish to release Alaric and try to help him, I don't think that we should. The risk is too high." Elijah said taking a sip of his scotch.

"I agree." Klaus replied, glad his brother was on the same page as him.

"Do you think Bonnie and Caroline will agree with our reasoning?" Elijah asked looking at him.

"I don't know much about Bonnie, but I know Caroline is very reasonable, much more so than the doppelganger and the Salvatore's." Klaus sighed, he was certain Caroline would agree with them. The risk wasn't worth it. It was unlikely anything would change the second time around and he wouldn't put his family or Caroline at risk, not to mention the lives of the entire species for one man.

"The others won't be happy." Elijah stated quietly.

"No, they won't. They will have no other choice in the matter." Klaus replied looking at his brother.

XXXXX

"How did it go?" Klaus asked as Caroline came into their room carrying a large duffel bag.

"Which part? Talking about Alaric, or getting stuff from my mom's house?" Caroline asked as she set the bag on the bed and unzipped it.

He smiled as she slowly started transferring stuff from the bag to the closet and dresser, she was really moving in. "Both."

"Well my mom was apprehensive but I think she is going to be okay with it. Elena is mad and upset, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan as well. I know why we are doing it, but it's still hard you know?" Caroline said looking at him.

"I'm sorry love, but it's not set in stone. Henrik and Bonnie will keep looking for a solution." Klaus said kissing her forehead.

"I know I'm just glad that we're all here safe and sound." Caroline said kissing him softly before she pushed him back into the bed. "I love you Nik."

"I love you too Caroline." Klaus said as she kissed him again.

**A/N: Next up will be the epilogue. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to my beta Klauslove**

XXXXX

**Three Years Later**

Klaus walked up to the yellow house nervously. He knew he didn't have to do this, but Liz still wasn't his biggest fan, she was cordial at best, and he wanted to prove to her that his intentions for Caroline really were honorable. It had been Elijah who had suggested asking Liz as a gesture, and he had agreed that it was a valid point. He wanted to make an honest woman out of Caroline, officially make her his in every way that he could. Klaus could only hope that Liz Forbes would give him her blessing.

Swallowing he knocked on the door. Klaus wasn't the type of person who asked permission for anything, and he felt out of his element. None the less he was determined to do this. Elijah had been right about it being the honorable thing to do, and to prove his ability to commit to Caroline. He just really hoped Liz didn't throw him out.

"Klaus." Liz said surprised as she opened the door. "Caroline isn't here."

"I know she's still in New York shopping with Rebekah. I was hoping to speak with you actually." Klaus said meeting her eyes.

Liz seemed hesitant but after a long moment pulled the door open further. "Come in."

Entering the house he followed her to the living room where he sat down on the couch and she sat in the arm chair. Klaus looked around the quaint little home seeing that nothing had changed since the last time he was here.

"How can I help you Klaus?" Liz asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Klaus was always someone who got straight to the point and this wasn't any different. "Caroline and I have been together for some time and I am in love with her. I would like to ask your permission to ask Caroline to marry me."

Liz's eyes widened in surprise and she shifted in her chair nervously. "I see."

What did that mean? Klaus held his breath, he would marry Caroline with or without her mother's permission, but he really wanted her acceptance. He knew that it would be important to Caroline, and he wanted her to be happy.

Liz cleared her throat. "These past five years, I've seen Caroline grow even more as a person. She's become worldly and is really involved in her event planning business. I'll admit that I am weary of you as her husband, but I can't say that you aren't the reason for some of the positive changes either. Caroline is stronger and more sure of herself, and I think you two complement each other in your own way. I want Caroline to be happy, and you seem to do that for her, as long as that continues, then you have my blessing."

"Thank you." Klaus said relieved, Elijah had been right about asking, and he knew that it was important to Caroline for her mom to be a part of this. Until this moment he hadn't realized how important her acceptance of him was. She consented to him marrying her daughter, and that meant that on some level she accepted him, she was trusting him with her daughter. "I will do everything in my power to make Caroline happy, you have my word."

XXXXX

Caroline looked up from her book when Nik finally came home. "Hey." She smiled setting her book on the night stand. Even after almost four years together she still missed not seeing him all day, they'd had breakfast this morning and he'd taken off, for whatever it was he was doing.

"Did you have a good day shopping sweetheart?" Klaus asked kissing her before he removed his jacket and clothes stripping down to his boxers. She didn't even try to hide the way her eyes raked over his body.

Caroline rolled her eyes cuddling up into him as he climbed into bed with her. "Of course. I actually haven't been home that long. Stores are opened later since its Christmas." It was only one week away from her favorite holiday, and she was really looking forward to it. They would be leaving for Mystic Falls in two days to spend time with her mom and the rest of the Mikaelson's. Mystic Falls seemed to be the place they all gathered in.

"Ah, Bekah always has enjoyed shopping. I'm just glad she has someone to go with her." Nik said as she drew circles on his chest.

"Did you get done what you needed to?" Caroline asked looking up at him. He'd been a little cryptic about where he was going today, only saying he would be gone all day.

"I did." He smiled pulling her tighter against him.

"What did you do?" She asked moving so she could look into his eyes. It wasn't like him to be cryptic with her, they didn't have secrets.

"Now if I told you it would ruin the surprise. Just something for Christmas." He smirked at her.

Caroline traced her finger up his chest to the necklace she had given him their first Christmas together. "You're putting a lot of thought into it if you're going to all this trouble." She said looking at him as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

"Well sweetheart, I think you should know by now that when it comes to you I don't exactly hold anything back." Klaus said as he pulled her up to his lips.

"I love you." Caroline whispered against his lips.

"I love you Caroline." Klaus said before flipping them so he was on top of her, she smiled and pulled him to her as she instantly recognized the look in his eyes.

XXXXX

Caroline growled as she hung up her phone. Sometimes she could just wring somebody's neck for being so ignorant. Seriously, she just wanted to get a few trays for Christmas dinner, it wasn't that complex.

"Care?"

Caroline turned surprised by the familiar voice. "Tyler." She said smiling at him.

"How are you?" Tyler asked as a brunette girl came up beside him.

"Good, how are you?" Caroline smiled as she looked curiously at the girl.

"This is Hayley, my girlfriend. Hayley this is Caroline." Tyler said as he wrapped his arm around her waist smiling.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Caroline said offering her hand for the other girl to shake. She was happy to see that Tyler had moved on with his life.

"You too." Hayley replied griping her hand tightly as she shook it.

Caroline eyed the other girl trying to place what it was about her that seemed a little off. Suddenly it clicked, she was a werewolf.

"There you are sweetheart." Klaus said coming up behind her, his arms winding around her waist as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Ah, Tyler mate how are you?" He said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I think we're going to go." Tyler said glaring at Klaus. "It was nice seeing you again Care."

"See you later." Caroline smiled as they walked away before she turned and kissed Klaus.

"Interesting romantic choices." Klaus said pulling away.

"Why?" Caroline frowned.

"Well she's a werewolf, a human, she is going to grow old and die, he isn't." Klaus said shrugging.

"Oh." Caroline sighed seeing his point. She wondered if they'd thought of that, or how serious they were, though it wasn't really her business. Caroline was just happy to see him happy. "Bonnie and Kol are making it work." She pointed out.

"Bonnie is a witch." He said as they started walking. "I suppose the herbs could work if they knew a witch. They would have to agree to help."

"When are Bonnie and Kol coming home?" Caroline asked changing the subject. She knew Elijah would be in tonight, and Henrik and Inara would be in tomorrow, and Rebekah and Matt had come home with them.

They saw each other throughout the year though at various times. Klaus and herself had split their time between New York, London, and Venice this year. Throughout that time they had spent time with each of his siblings, though not at the same time. She was looking forward to having everyone all under the same roof.

"Kol didn't say." Klaus shrugged. "They'll be here by Christmas."

XXXXX

Klaus walked hand in hand with Caroline as they walked leisurely back to his mansion. They had just finished Christmas Eve dinner with her mom, and it had gone really well.

A light snow began to fall as they moved through the town square. Klaus knew he wanted to ask her, but wasn't sure of the time or place until this moment. This would be perfect.

Smiling he led her to the bench they had sat on a few years ago on that fateful night their lives had changed forever.

"It's going to be a white Christmas." Caroline smiled as a snowflake fell on her eyelash.

"Looks that way." Klaus smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"Dinner was nice." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah for the first time in four years I wasn't waiting for your mom to shoot me." He teased.

"She would never shoot you." Caroline laughed.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure she has thought about it." Klaus said kissing her lightly. "I love you Caroline."

Caroline didn't miss the sudden nervousness in him, he seemed to stiffen and shift nervously. "What's up Nik?"

He looked up at her surprised and then smiled. They knew each other so well. "I spoke with your mom the other day, the day you went shopping with Bekah." She felt her mouth open in shock, but no words came out. "You make me a complete person Caroline; you showed me what it felt like to be whole, to have someone see me for who I am, to accept me, faults and all. I want to spend forever with you Caroline, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a box from his pocket and opened it.

Caroline gasped as she took in the beautiful diamond ring. Her heart literally stopped as she realized what he was doing. She'd mentioned getting married forever ago, but hadn't really thought him the type. "Oh my god." She whispered flicking her eyes up to him. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and realized she hadn't answered him yet. Throwing herself at him she kissed him, all of her passion and love flowing into the kiss. Pulling back she smiled up at him. "Yes."

XXXXX

Caroline walked downstairs and looked at the Christmas tree a smile on her face. This was one of the best Christmas's she'd ever had. Sure she said that every year, but in her defense they got better every year. Especially now that Nik was in her life.

"Waiting for Santa?" Kol asked as he came downstairs holding Bonnie's hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Merry Christmas." She said hugging Bonnie.

"Oh my." Bonnie said surprised as she caught sight of the ring on her friend's finger. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." Caroline giggled happily.

Bonnie squealed in delight and hugged Caroline excitedly. "I can't believe this, I am so happy for you."

"What is all the ruckus about?" Rebekah asked as her and Matt slowly made their way downstairs.

"Nik proposed." Caroline said excitedly showing Rebekah her ring.

"It's been an eventful year." Kol said walking up to Klaus. "Bekah killed the Donovan kid, Bonnie started taking the herbs, and you proposed. Who would have thought. Now we just need to find Elijah a woman and all will be right in the world."

"Nik proposed?" Inara said coming out of the kitchen with Henrik to get a look at Caroline's ring.

"Congratulations brother." Henrik said hugging Klaus.

"So when's the big day?" Kol asked. "Do I get to be your best man?"

"We haven't worked out the details yet." Caroline said wrapping her arms around Nik. They'd discussed marrying within the next eighteen months and talked about possible locations, but that was as far as they had gotten.

"Congratulations Caroline, Niklaus." Elijah said as he made his way downstairs giving them each a curt nod.

"Thanks." Caroline said smiling at him.

XXXXX

**One Year Later**

**Paris, France**

Caroline smiled at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe this day had finally come. After planning for an entire year, her wedding day was finally happening. In less than an hour she would officially be a Mikaelson, her and Nik would belong to each other in every possible way.

Everything was perfect her hair was flowing down her back in soft curls. Her dress was strapless with bead work around the bodice and winding already down into the flared out skirt.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Liz said as she helped position her veil.

"Thanks mom." Caroline said feeling tears cloud her eyes.

"Don't cry you'll ruin your makeup." Rebekah said handing her a tissue.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said dabbing at her eyes. "I'm just so happy."

"I know." Rebekah said pulling out the mascara preparing to do touch ups.

"I can't believe you're the first one of us to get married." Elena said as she brought over Caroline's heels.

"I can. I could tell Nik and Caroline were destined to be together before anything ever happened. They have an energy about them." Inara said smiling.

"Yes, they have something special." Rebekah agreed smiling as she touched up Caroline's makeup. "I'm just happy to see my brother so happy. I am thankful for all the new additions to our family." She said looking to Bonnie and Inara.

XXXXX

Caroline sucked in a nervous breath as her friends started their way down the aisle. She linked her arm with her mothers, no it wasn't traditional for her mom to escort her down the aisle, but it was what she wanted.

"You look beautiful sweetie. I am so happy for you." Liz whispered giving her a hug before they took their position at the entrance to the courtyard they were getting married at.

"Thank you." Caroline said inhaling sharply as she saw Nik standing under the trellis at the end of the walk way. All of her nerves flew away and the only thing she could see was her future. Never in her life had she been so sure of herself.

The moment they started down the aisle she couldn't get to him fast enough, she had to force herself to walk at a slow pace, keeping time to the music. After what seemed an eternity she stood a few feet before him and her mom gently placed her hand in his before taking her own seat.

Gripping his hand he led her up to the alter in front of the priest. They stood before him holding hands and happily exchanged their vows. At the end of the day they would truly be each other's always and forever.

XXXXX

**Four months later**

Caroline drank directly from the bottle as she continued to move to the music. Bonnie and Elena each had their own bottles and danced manically along beside her.

It was Elena's last night as a human. She had finally set a date to be turned into a vampire. After all she could only be human and dating a vampire for so long before the physical age gap became too great.

Bonnie and Henrik had tried and failed to find a solution for Alaric, and Elena and Jeremy had both decided that if Stefan was Elena's life she couldn't delay it any further, by waiting for a cure that might never come.

Elena flung herself down on the couch and Bonnie and Caroline followed suit, each taking a drink from their perspective bottles as they did.

"Promise me we're still going to do this." Elena sighed looking at her friends.

"Of course." Caroline said smiling happily. She was glad that her two best friends wouldn't grow old and leave her one day, that they wouldn't drift apart over time as they aged. Everything was fitting into place.

"So how is married life?" Bonnie asked looking at her.

"I think our sex life has improved since we got married." Caroline smiled, she wasn't sure how it was possible, but it seemed they'd both become even more insatiable. "Nik is the best husband in the world; he's the best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled as she thought about him and his own boy's night he was having with his brothers. He really was everything she could ever want. Nik completed her in a way she hadn't even thought possible.

"I'll admit he has changed. I'm happy for the two of you." Elena said quietly. It was no secret she still wasn't a big fan of Klaus's.

"So when are one of you going to tie the knot? You and Kol are pretty serious, and you're giving up your life literally for Stefan…" Caroline said looking at her two friends.

"Kol and I have talked about it a few times, but who knows with him." Bonnie sighed.

"Does he even know how to be serious?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Bonnie replied. "Kol can be quite serious at times, and I think we will eventually, but we are both fine with where we stand right now."

"Stefan has a ring." Elena said playing with her bottle of champagne. "I found it by accident the other day."

Caroline jumped up from the couch excitedly. "Oh my god Elena."

"I know, but I still have to wait for him to ask." Elena giggled. "That's going to be a challenge."

"Well let's hope it is soon." Bonnie said and they all clanked their bottles together.

XXXXX

**Eight Years Later**

Bonnie looked around at the intricate wood work of Kol's bedroom furniture. This was their first trip to his home in Denmark, and she had to say that they would most definitely be coming back. Everything here was beautiful, and lavish. This was by far the most beautiful of his properties.

Over the past twelve years they had spent time traveling the world and spending time with family and friends. This was one of the first times they were alone together in almost a year, and while she missed her friends, she was glad for some time alone.

"I take it by the smile on your face you like it." Kol said kissing her neck. "Just think we have no reason to leave the house unless we please."

"Are you forgetting that I need to eat?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes.

"Never darling. I had the fridge completely stocked yesterday, like I said we won't have to be leaving the house for a while." Kol said as he turned her and pressed her into the wall. "I love you Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie moaned against the assault on her lips. "I love you Kol Mikaelson."

"How would you feel about being Mrs. Mikaelson?" Kol asked pulling back to study her, a fierce look in his brown eyes.

"Are you asking me…" She trailed off, was he asking her. She'd never expected him to actually ask her that.

"Marry me Bonnie?" Kol said pulling a ring from his pocket.

Bonnie felt tears well in her eyes. "Yes." She beamed as she pulled him in for another kiss.

XXXXX

**Twenty five years later**

**London, England**

Caroline sighed as she tried to fix Nik's tie. One would think that after so many years together she would be a pro at it, but she wasn't.

"Problems love?" Klaus chuckled as he placed his hands over his.

"I have no problems taking it off." Caroline smirked as she leaned in and kissed him playfully.

Klaus cupped her face quickly deepening the kiss before pulling back. "As promising as that sounds sweetheart I think we will have to wait till after the rehearsal dinner. Rebekah will come up here and drag us out, if we are late."

Caroline groaned in protest as he stepped back and walked toward the mirror so he could do his own tie. "Who would have thought out of all you Mikaelson's she would be the last one down the aisle?" Caroline said as she put on more lipstick.

"Bekah's always had bad luck with romance, until Matt that is, I guess she just wanted to make sure it was real before tying the knot. I know people nowadays get divorced at least once, but in our time when you marry someone it's for life." Klaus said walking back over to her and enveloping her in his arms.

"Well I for one am enjoying our eternity together." Caroline said as she kissed him slowly parting her lips granting his tongue access to her mouth.

"Maybe we can be a little late." Nik said against her lips his hands finding the zipper of her dress.

Just as the words slipped from his lips they heard a loud knock at the door. "I heard that, come on rehearsal dinner is in ten minutes." Rebekah huffed through the door.

Caroline kissed him again before prying herself away, they both knew they needed more than ten minutes. "Shall we?"

XXXXX

"Are you sure you're not mad Nik?" Rebekah asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"It's fine Bekah." Klaus sighed, if she asked again he might not be though. Matt had chosen Tyler as his best man and Caroline was Rebekah's maid of honor, which meant the two of them were to walk down the aisle together.

At one point in time it would have bothered him, but not anymore. Having Caroline's love and devotion had done wonders for his self esteem, he knew she was still too good for him, but he didn't doubt her love in the least. Caroline Forbes Mikaelson was the love of his life, as he was the love of hers, and he didn't need to prove that to anyone.

It also helped that Tyler was still with his werewolf turned hybrid girlfriend. He had surprised the pair when he'd given them that little gift, he'd even removed the sire bond no questions asked. It was an uncharacteristic move of him, and Caroline had played a major role in negotiating that. While he didn't understand their friendship, he understood that they were only friends.

"I can change it around if you want, we can work something out." Rebekah offered.

"Bekah, its fine. Don't worry about it." He wasn't sure what she would work out. Matt had picked Tyler and two of his other friends to be his groomsmen. Klaus wasn't the only one watching his woman walk down the aisle on another man's arm.

"Thank you Nik." Rebekah smiled.

"Can we go to dinner now, I am starving." Kol said putting his arms around both of them.

"Yes let's eat." Elijah said wrapping his arm around Katerina.

Klaus still hated the woman, but as Caroline said, she made Elijah happy, and they should be happy for him. Caroline was a very forgiving person, something he would never understand, but that was what made her so special.

Elijah had brought Katerina home for Christmas three years ago and she had begrudgingly been accepted into the family. It wasn't as if they had much of a choice. Apparently Elijah, the planner, the stoic always composed brother, had eloped and gotten married in Las Vegas of all places. To this day he still prodded his brother for information on how the hell that had happened.

"You ready?" Caroline asked wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, love."

XXXXX

**Six Years Later**

Caroline smiled as she held the small baby in her arms. She couldn't believe that she was an aunt. Henrik and Inara had shocked the family when they'd brought home this bundle of joy with them for Christmas.

Baby Aurora was absolutely beautiful. It awakened a motherly side in her that she hadn't realized even existed. Caroline knew her and Nik weren't ready for this, at least not yet, but she hoped maybe someday they would do something like this.

"I still can't get over how adorable she is." Rebekah said as she sat down next to Caroline.

"She is so perfect, she even looks like you two." Bonnie said smiling at the baby.

"We interviewed at least a dozen women before someone picked us." Inara said smiling. "I am just so thankful after all these years to have a child of our own."

"This is so exciting, I feel like us girls should go out shopping." Rebekah said excitedly. "All her aunts and mommy need to spoil her rotten."

"Tomorrow." They all agreed.

XXXXX

Klaus watched Caroline from their bed as she unpinned her hair and brushed it out. He'd seen the way she'd looked at the baby, and he remembered them having a conversation about children years ago when they'd been traveling in the past.

The thought of having a child was a little terrifying to him, perhaps he could convince her to get a pet instead. Yes, that was a good idea. Anything to prolong bringing a child into their family. He might be old, but he knew he wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of another person's life, especially a young impressionable one. He wasn't sure he ever would be.

"You seem preoccupied tonight." Caroline said as she joined him in bed and straddled him.

He smirked at her, with her sitting on top of him like that the chances of him being preoccupied were slim to none. "Just admiring you." He said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

Caroline wiggled against him and he grit his teeth as her core met his throbbing erection. "You're scared I'm going to want a baby." She said quietly as she kissed him. "Maybe someday." Caroline kissed from his jaw to his neck. "But right now I'm enjoying it being just us, and it's not like we're in any rush."

She was killing him, he wove his hands into her golden blonde locks as she bit into his neck drinking him in for a moment before licking him clean.

"You're killing me Caroline." He said as she worked her way back up his neck to his mouth. He tried to flip them over but she quickly stopped the movement.

"Who's the one being impatient now?" She smirked as she met his lips and began grinding against him harder.

Caroline stopped her ministrations at the sound of a baby crying in one of the rooms down the hall. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction he flipped her to her back and quickly found her lips. "How about we get a dog?" Klaus asked between kisses.

"Why not a cat?"

"I'm part werewolf, cats and I don't mix well." Klaus said staring down at her.

Caroline wrapped her slender legs around his back locking them in place. "I suppose a dog would be fine." She mused.

"Are you okay with that?" Klaus asked he wanted to give her anything and everything she wanted.

"Nik, I love you, and we're in this forever. I don't mind waiting, no matter how long it is. As long as I have you, I have everything I need." She said pulling him down to kiss her. "Besides if Aurora were ours we wouldn't be able to continue this." She murmured against his lips.

Klaus smirked at her meeting her playful blue eyes and he saw the truth in her words. He really was all she needed, and he was thankful to have found someone as special as her. "I love you Caroline." He said kissing her again.

XXXXX

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, and review this story. I cannot believe how popular this story was, and all of your follows and reviews have been such inspiration for me. I hope that this lived up to everyone's expectations.**

**A few of you have asked if I will be writing any other stories. I have been asked to write a Kolena fic which will be up within a week. For those of you who are only Klaroline fans, I will be doing a future fic based after 3x21 sometime in the near future. I also have another story that is currently in progress that is Klaroline called Life's Unexpected Surprise, if you would like to check that out.**

**Thank you again for reading this story, and I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
